Corazon de Estrella Libro 1: El Gran Destello
by Themoon1997
Summary: La princesa Twilight se encontro con una pequeña potrilla que al parecer es una ser humana del mundo de los humanos,la pequeña comienza tenerle cariño como si fuera su madre , entonces twilight decide adoptarla como su hija,sin embargo Isabella comienza a desarrollar problemas de personalidad y de mente a traves de sueños que podria simbolizar algo maligno que llegara a sus dias
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y feliz navidad a todos de fanfiction para darle la bienvenida a este impresionante y primer libro que hare en estos momentos. Que será llamado ´´Corazon de estrella´´ espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 1: Bajo la tormenta

Era un día normal en ekuestria y para una joven alicornio de color lavanda y morado, y princesa llamada twilight sparkle, que vivía en su propio castillo en forma de árbol con cristal en ponyville, su prioridad es usar su magia para extender la amistad en todo equestria. También tenia un pequeño dragon llamado espai que la ayudaba en sus tareas reales, junto con unas amigas que representaban los elementos de la armonía. En este momento tuailai estaba en su castillo resolviendo deberes reales que siempre se lo envía a la máxima gobernante de equestria la princesa Celestia.

-Bien Spike ya esta todo listo? – pregunta la alicornio lavanda

-Revisar por 3era las lista que hacer, ´´listo´´ –dice el dragon tachando lo ultimo de la lista

-Bien creo que nos merecemos un descanso. –dijo la alicornio dirigiéndose a la salida de su castillo.

Al salir vio que iba haber un tiempo de lluvia y de la fuerte y en ese momento aparece flotterchay una pegaso amarilla con cola y crin rosa con su marca mágica de mariposas.

\- oh hola fluttershy –dice twilight saludando a su amiga

\- Hola twilight, si que va hacer una gran tormenta ¿no? –señala la pegaso con una voz baja

\- No tienes idea. -dice twilight viendo las nubes formadas

\- Eh twilight, no se si eh, ¿puedo pasar esta noche contigo?. –Pregunta tímidamente la pegaso

-Claro, si te hace feliz –dice esta y ante lo que dijo fluttershy la abrazo emocionada.

-gracias, gracias, gracias –dijo felizmente la pegaso amarilla.

-No hay de que amiga -comenta la joven princesa de la amistad

En ese mismo instante aparecieron dos unicornios juntas, una de color blanco y crin y cola molado con una marca mágica de diamantes acompañada de una potrilla del mismo color de piel pero con pelo y cola de color lavanda con rosa.

Hola Rarity y sweetie belle ¿que las trae aquí? –pregunta la joven alicornio

\- Hola cariño ¿nos preguntábamos si podíamos pasar la noche aquí?, claro si no te importa –pregunta la elegante unicornio

\- Claro, no hay de que es mas podemos hacer una pijamada –dice con emoción

\- oh suena divertido -dice tambien con alegria la pequeña potrilla

\- Claro que será súper mega divertidisimoooo- grita alguien desde lejos y notan de quien trataba

Ven a una poni rosa, acompañada de una poni granjera de color naranja con otra potrilla de color amarilla con pelaje rojo, también con una pegaso de color azul celeste con colores del arco iris con una pequeña pegaso de color naranja con crin y cola morado

\- Hola a todas ¿también vienen a la pijamada? –comenta entusiasmada tuailai

\- Claro no me lo perderé por nada-dice Pinkie pie en brinco la poni terrestre

\- Yo iba a llevar a mi hermana a casa pero con esta tormenta no creo que pueda, así que uniremos a la pijamada por esta noche. –señala la poni granjera granjera

\- Espero que esta pijamada sea divertida, no como las otras veces que me hacen hacer cosas que no quiero -expresa Raimbow dash con cara de fastidiada.

\- Oh lo será-comenta tuailai en forma de sarcasmo-bien chicas tomen nota, pinkie pie quiero que busques golosinas, bebidas y todo para diseñar la pijamada -indica la alicornio lavanda hacia la poni rosada

\- oki doki- dice esta saliendo corriendo a su casa.

\- Ok, Rarity, sweetie belle, applejack y applebloom quiero que busquen cualquier tipo de ropa, maquillajes, oh también para encender una fogata -ordena la princesa de la amistad

\- Yo buscare los vestidos y maquillajes para la pijamada –señala saliendo con su hermana a la boutik

\- Nosotras buscaremos los fosforos y malvaviscos si quieren -expresa applejack ya comenazando a caminar junto con su hermanita menor

\- Bien fluttershy y Raimbow dash quiero que busques almoadas cobijas y camitas para dormir -señala Twilight como ultimo de la lista

\- Iremos en seguida. ¿Y tu twilight que haras? -pregunta Raimbow Dash hacia su amiga

\- Yo ire con zecora para buscar té de manzanilla en un jarron en caso que no podamos dormir -dice twilight ya comenzando a volar hacia el bosque everfree

Así cada poni fueron a buscar los materiales necesarios para hacer la pijamada en casa de la princesa Twilight , mientras que esta fue al bosque everfree para ir a la casa de su amiga cebra zecora para que le de Té de Manzanilla para ella y sus amigas. Despues de un rato charlando con la cebra tuailai se devuelve a su castillo para hacer la pijamada con sus amigas, mientras caminaba observo como estaba anocheciendo y haciendo mucho frio en el lugar tambien que las nubes ya estaban casi formandas para comenzar a llover.

-Vaya si hace mucho frio mejor que me apure -señala Twilight acelerando el paso mientras tenia en su lomo el jarron con té de Manzanilla.

De repente se escucho un trueno bien fuerte que hizo que Twilight se asustara un poco pero siguió su camino intentando evitar la tormenta que se aproximaba, cuanto mas avanza mas se podia presenciar que iba a llover en cualquier momento pero en ese instante visualizo una cosa desde lo lejos entre algunas ramas, twilight sintió curiosidad y fue hacia alla a ver que era esa cosa peculiar, al acercarse mas se dio cuenta que tenia cola esto la sorprendio un poco pero siguio acercandose poco a poco, y estar mas de cerca se dio cuenta que era una pequeña poni tirada, esta se la hizo sorprender y asustarse por lo que veia, no perdió tiempo y fue donde la pequeña para ver si estaba bien

¿¡oh por Celestia estas bien!? –expresa Twilight preocupada moviendo la potrilla que estaba entre ramitas, por lo visto no tenia ninguna herida o golpe en su cuerpo, asi que la alicornio comienza a quita las ramas encima de ella era una poni terrestre de color morada con colca y pelo negro.

-umm mm eh. –murmura la potrilla recobrando el conocimiento

\- oh al parecer estas bien -dice Twilight viendo que la pequeña abre sus ojos que eran color azul claro y esta ve a la alicornio lavanda

\- eh ¡aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿¡quien eres tu!? –expresa asustada la potrilla

\- No te asuste pequeñita no te hare daño, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle ¿y cual es tu nombre? –Pregunta con curiosidad y tranquila la princesa de la amistad.

\- Emm... pues... me llamo...Isabella -comenta la pequeña sintiendo mucho miedo estando ante ella

\- Encantada isabella pero que hace una pony pequeña como tu en el bosque- pregunta Twilight no comprendiendo como esta llego hasta aca y solo porque Isabella se sorprendio como le habia dicho y se revisa un momento y comienza a preocuparse mucho mas

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah soy una pony! -grita deseperadamente sin previo aviso dejando aun mas confusa a la princesa de la amistad

\- ¿eh? no te entiendo pequeña a que te refieres con eso -pregunta Twilight sin comprender de lo que quiso decir

\- Co.. como es ... posible que sea ... una poni ... no recuerdo nada -señala la misteriosa potrilla siguiendo estando muy asustada.

\- Haber haber, tranquila no te angusties pequeña que no te hare nada que te haga daño solo quiero ayudarte, ¿ahora me puedes explicar que es lo que sucede? -dice Twilight con un tono martenal haber si la niña podria explicar que es lo que pasa.

\- Es que yo… yo soy una humana –señala tímidamente la potrilla dejando con expresion de impacto a Twilight, no es como que nunca conoció un humano, es por el echo que estuviera un humano aquí en este mundo y de paso convertido en pony

\- ¿Dices que eres una humana?, pero no entiendo como te hiciste una poni -comenta Twilight siguiendo confundida y al mismo tiempo asombrada.

La niña Isabella tampoco no entiende lo que paso, intenta hacer un esfuerzo por recordar pero le era inutil habia algo que la hacia bloquear su memoria y no recordar absolutamente ,esta cae en la desesperacion y comienza a llorar del susto y la confusion que sentia, en eso la alicornio lavanda se aspiada de ella y se acerca con cuidado para acariciarla tiernamente y darle un pequeño abrazo

\- Ya ya, calmate pequeñita, mira no se como te convertiste en pony, pero hare lo necesario para llevarte de vuelta a casa. –dice la alicornio lavanda consolando a la niña extraviada acariciando su crin.

\- Lo... lo prometes -dice con lagrimas Isabella mientras corresponde al abrazo

\- Lo prometo,- comenta Twilight arropando con sus alas para protegerla del frio ya que ve que la tormenta ya estaba a punto de comenzar. Y en ese instante momento cayo un rayo con un trueno demasiado fuerte que se escucho a larga distancia, haciendo que la potrilla se asustara mas en ese momento, y comenzó a llover.

!aaaaaaaaaaaah, tengo mucho miedo¡ –dice en llanto Isabella mientras se aferraba en Twilight. Ante esto la princesa sabia que no podia dejar a esta pequeña sola y con esta tormenta, lo unico que hace es colocarla en su lomo junto con el jarron y salir volando a toda velocidad del lugar de donde estaban.

\- ¿Pe pe pero que... haces? -pregunta muy afectada la pequeña del susto por la tormenta y no entendiendo a donde la llevaba tuailai

\- Estaras conmigo a Salvo en mi castillo -aclara la princesa de la amistad recorriendo el bosque volando.

Mientras recorria los truenos y relampagos eran cada vez fuerte y sabia que en estos tipos de tormenta no era bueno volar ya que podia caerle un rayo y asi lastimarla junto con la niña que llevaba arriba de ella, entonces piensa y se le ocurre encender su cuerno creando un escudo magica para ellas y asi llegar a salvo al castillo de la armonia. Cuando llegaron a Ponivil se observo que ya todos habian entrado a sus casas por la lluvia que arreciaba el lugar y se dirige a su casa que por lo menos hacia una pequeña luz lo suficiente para iluminar el pueblo.

\- ¿Eh? -expresa con confusion Isabella viendo a donde se dirigia

\- Aqui podras descanzar -Señala Twilight llegando a la entrada de su castillo y entra rapidamente.

\- Guao –expresa con asombro viendo lo grande que era el lugar

\- ¿Jejeje te gusta pequeña? Aqui es donde vivo es un castillo donde yo y mis amigas hacemos varias actividades de exparsir la armonia en toda las partes de Equestria -explica la princesa de la amistad dejando a Isabella mas confundida ya que no sabia como era este lugar y en ese instante aparece todas las demas atendiendo a su amiga alicornio.

¡Twilight! ¿¡ Estas Bien!? -exclaman todas sus amigas preocupadas por ella

\- Si chicas estoy bien y perdon perdón por la demora –dice la alicornio lavanda con una sonrisa mientras toma una toalla para secarse y todas sus amigas prestaron atención a la pequeña que se bajo de twilight, Isabella al verlas sintio algo de miedo

\- ¿Y quien es tu pequeña acompañante tuailai? –pregunta Rarity con curiosidad viendo a la pequeña potrilla

\- Ella es isabella, pequeña dile hola a mis amigas Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack y Raimbow dash -comenta Twilight, pero Isabella se esconde detras de ella

eh hola-dice tímidamente la potrilla mirando a otro lado

\- Guao de donde eres, cuantos años tienes, tienes familia, creo que no tienes familia por que si fuera así no estuvieras con la princesa Twilight, ¿que haces?, ¿quieres estar con nosotras en la pijamada? ¡Responde de una vez! –expresa pinkie con fuerza hacia la pequeña haciendo que se asustara mas y tuailai decidio interferir.

\- Pinkie la estas asustando –señala la alicornio lavanda regañando a su amiga

\- Oh mil perdones -dice Pinkie algo apenada pero rapidamente se va a otro lugar dejando a las demas confundida

\- Pues yo soy de…-intenta hablar la poni morada pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase tuailai le hablo por ella

-ella no es de este mundo -comenta la alicornio mientras intentaba ver como iba a decir lo siguente

¿A que te refieres? -pregunta Fluttershy y la princesa de la amistad ve un momento a Isabella para luego voltear a ver a sus amigas y solo dice

\- Se que esto puede sonar raro y hasta para mi puede ser muy complicado de entender, pero a lo que quiero llegar ella es una ser Humana del mundo de los humanos -explica Twilight haciendo que todas quedaran boca abiertas e impactadas por este comentario que dijo twilight a excepcion de pinki que estaba como anotando cosas en una hoja que quien sabe de donde lo saco, casi todas estaban pensando como un ser humano llego aquí y de paso que se convierta en pony.

Esta historia continuara

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos aquí termino el capitulo de hoy espero que le hayan gustado, espero recibir muchos comentarios de ustedes sobre este genial libro, que será mi primera vez que hare una historia tan larga y de paso con diferentes temporadas, pero bueno vamos haber como será el final.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de la próxima semana, comente y pónganme mas ideas para este libro que hare.**

 **Denle un saludo también a mi amigo fandeashyserena y bueno chicos nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con el siguiente capitulo de la historia Corazón de estrella, comenten y disfrútenlo:**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 2: La Fiesta de pijama

Todas quedaron boca abiertas e impactadas por este comentario que dijo twilight y casi todas estaban pensando como un ser humano llego aquí y de paso que se convierta en pony.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste? –pregunto Rarity totalmente impresionada

-Ay rarity no seas bobita, ella comento que es una humana obvio -dice Pinkie mirando los pasteles

-¿Una humana? ¿Asi como en el extraño mundo que tu fuiste?-pregunta confundida Raimbow dash

\- Al parecer si -señala la alicornio lavanda.

\- bueno si es una humana ¿que hace en este mundo y como se transformo en pony? -pregunta Applejack aun no comprendiendo del todo la situacion.

\- Pues no tengo ni idea solo la encontré ahí en el bosque no se como fue que se transformo, dime pequeña te acuerdas como llegaste aquí? –dijo la joven alicornio

no se..., es que ni me acuerdo como paso esto, intento recordar pero me hace dolerme la cabeza? –dice la potrilla tocandose la cabeza

-A mi me agrada –intervino fluttershy

-¿a que te refieres fluttershy sobre que le agradas? -pregunta Twiligt viendo a su amiga pregaso

\- Ella a pesar de ser de otro mundo, es muy linda, tierna y preciosa-dice la pegaso acercadose a la pequeña que al principio tuvo algo de miedo pero después agarrro algo de confianza confianza.

-Si que lo es –dijo Rarity admirando a la potrilla.

\- jeje, twilight si fuera tu hija yo le hiciera una fiesta de bienvenida –dice Pinkie pie con una sonrisa.

\- Pinkie, por favor no exageres de paso recuerda que ella podría tener sus propios padres. -señala la poni naranja.

\- No... recuerdo.. nada -comenta la potrilla aun tocandose la cabeza

\- Tal vez cuando llego aquí se golpeo la cabeza y esta sufriendo amnesia.

\- En ese caso hay que sacar todo de la cabeza –dijo pinkie buscando una cierra eléctrica, cosa que asusto mas a la niña.

\- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no, no me lastimes –grita Isabella escondiéndose detrás de twilight

-Pinkie! –le llama la atencion a su amiga de forma acusadora

\- Lo siento -dice Pinkie disculpandose

\- De igual forma pequeña, no era contigo era con mi pastel en forma de mi cabeza –dice mostrando un pastel de la cabeza de pinkie.

\- ¿Y se necesita una sierra electrica para eso? -pregunta Confundida Twilight

\- Mmm pues si lo pones asi Twilight pues tienes mucha razon –dice pinkie y busca un cuchillo del tamaño gigante para otras cosas.

\- Ay olvidaro -dice la alicornio lavanda moviendo los ojos

\- Ay no! –expreso la poni rosa en forma impactada

\- ¿Que paso querida? -pregunta Rarity confundida por la forma que reacciono

\- Tengo mi cara de pastel hecha un desastre, miren no es tan rosa como mi cara y no tiene brillo, esta horrible wuaaaaaaaa –llora cómicamente.

\- Jajajajajjajajaja –todas comenzaron a reirse de la situacion de pinkie e isabella solo viendolas reir solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno al menos le saque una pequeña sonrisa a nuestra invitada de honor jijijiijijij -comenta pinkie viendo a Isabella montrando una sonrisa.

\- Emm si... -se sonroja un poco la potrilla morada y luego se le pasa

\- Oigan tengo una idea que tal si la invitamos a ella a nuestra pijamada, ¿que dices twilight? -pregunta Pinkie con una sonrisa.

\- Mmm, no lo se aunque debo entender que no puede estar sola, asi que esta bien vamos a meterla -comenta twilight con una sonrisa

\- ¿Que dices Isa te unes a la fiesta de pijama? -pregunta Pinkie a la niña con emocion

\- Eh... esta... bueno... ok -afirma sintiendose de igualmente timida.

\- Esta decidido esta niña estará con nosotros en la super duper y alocada pijama de twilight la princesa de la amistad-dijo la poni rosada dejando a todas sin nada que decir.

Luego se oyó alguien tocar la puerta, así que twilight fue a la puerta y era mas nada menos que sweetie belle, scootalo y applebloom junto con spike que traian otras cosas para la pijamada.

\- ¿Y ustedes por que tardaron? -pregunta Rarity

\- lo siento hermana es que fuimos a nuestra casa club a revisar unas cosas jejejej -comenta Sweetie Belle

\- oh bueno esta bien. -dice la unicornio blanca y en eso spike y las demas vieron a Isa que se esconde detras de twilight.

\- ¿Y ella quien es? -pregunta Spike viendo a la potrilla

\- Spike y niñas ella es isabella, una niña que encontre en el bosque -Dijo presentando a la niña de color morado con color negro en su pelaje

\- hola mucho gusto me llamo sweetie belle –dijo saludando sweetie belle

\- yo applebloom - señala la poni amarilla

\- y yo scootalo encantada -dice la pegaso naranja

\- Eh hola mucho gusto –dijo Isa saludando también.

\- ¿y ella de donde vino? -pregunta Applebloom

\- Ella es de un mundo diferente al nuestro. -le señala la poni granjera a su hermana

\- no entiendo -Dice confundida

\- Es una larga historia, pero luego se los cuento. -comenta Twilight hacia las niñas y estan afirman con la cabeza mientras no dejaban de ver a la potrilla.

\- Oye twilight, ¿pero ella donde vivirá mientras no este en su casa? –pregunta el bebe dragon

\- Mmm podria estar conmigo mientras tanto y en todo caso tal vez mañana la lleve con la princesa celestia haber si puede hacer algo. Mientras tanto por que no olvidamos todo esto y vamos hacer la pijamada. –dice la alicornio cerrando el tema y las demas afirman con la cabeza y asi todas comenzamos hacer la pijamada, inicialmente con los juegos.

\- Bien este es mi juego favorito que se llama ponle la cola al pony, ¿quien quiere hacerlo primero? -pregunta pinkie pie teniendo la cola de pony en sus cascos.

\- ¡Yo primero! –dice la pegaso azul entusiasmada colocándose un paño en los ojos y agarrando un clavo con una cola de juguete. Al final casi acepto al colocarlo. Después todas hicieron su turno, fluttershy, twilight, sweetie belle, pinkie, applebloom, applejack, scootalo, Rarity, spike y por ultimo isabella.

\- Guao este juego es difícil. -señala el joven dragon.

\- Bien isabella es tu turno. -dice la alicornio lavanda a la niña huerfana

\- Eh ok... esta bien -dice esta aun no comprendiendo como es el juego

\- Bien dejame ayudarte colocándote el paño y debes sostener esto y colocándolo en ese dibujo -comenta Twilight dándole indicaciones para jugar. De de ahí comenzó intentar llegar al dibujo y colocar la cola a la pony, al principio al parecer iba al colocar la cola en donde no era pero luego dejo a todos impresionadas al colocar la cola donde debia.

\- GUAO GANO –dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y todas fueron a felicitarla

\- Felicidades pequeñita por la ganadora. –dice Fluttershy siendo la primera en felicitar a isabella

\- Eh gracias –dice Isabella algo feliz

\- Me quede sorprendida de ti amiguita, no esperamos que ganaras a la primera vez, fue impresionante -señala Rarity viendo con ternura a Isa

\- Cierto rarity nadie espero eso y al parecer fue suerte pero felicidades niña por tu primera vez. –dice Raimbow dash felicitando a la pequeña

\- Nada mal para ser la primera tu primera vez jugando. -comenta Applejack

\- Suerte de principiantes supongo jejeje -dice Pinkie pie dejandola extrañada a Isa

\- Em bueno... -dice volviendo a su estado timido la pequeña poni morada

\- Por otro lado suerte en intentar adaptarte aqui -comenta Pinkie viendo a Isa

\- ¿Qu...que? -dice isa entrandole el miedo

\- ¡Pinkie! - la princesa de la amistad le intenta llamar la atencion

\- En este nuevo lugar sera lo peor que hayas visto ¡y además tal vez nunca nunca pero nunca veras a tus hermanos, padres y otros amigos!. –le comenta a la pequeña de forma siniestra y esta comenzo a llorar de repente abrazando uno de los cascos de Twilight

\- ¡PINKIE!–gritan todas en forma molestas

\- ¿Que? ¿Exagere? -comenta Pinkie arrepentida de lo que hizo.

\- No le prestes atención a pinkie siempre ella es así, además prometi llevarte a tu casa ¿recuerdas? –comenta twilight tomando a Isa para consolarla.

\- Sniff, sniff, en serio? –dijo Isabella calmándose

\- Si, te lo prometo. -comenta Twilight mostrandole una pequeña sonrisa

\- En ese caso yo también ayudare -señala la pegaso azul con pelaje arcoiris

\- Yo también, además no me gusta ver a una niña sin familia -dice Rarity decidida en ayudar

\- Yo también ayudare -dice Fluttershy

\- Yo igual ayudare en lo que pueda -señala Applejack honestament

\- Y yo por supuesto -comenta Pinkie pie de igualmente alegre

\- Bueno sigamos con la pijamada -señala Twilight sparkle para continuar con las actividades. Y así todas continuaron con la pijamada después de los juegos, comenzó los maquillajes, luego una charla y por ultimo cuentos de terror, que al final todas se asustaron y se rieron al final

\- esta fue una autentica pijamada -comenta Raimbow dash sintiendose feliz

\- Si que lo fue -comenta Rarity con una sonrisa

\- A nosotras tambien -dijeron la CMC (cutie mark crusader)

\- Oh si, nunca me divertí tanto en mi vida -indica Spike sastifecho.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido. -dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

\- Eso fue super duper y alocada fiesta de pijamas -comenta Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

\- Tu lo has dicho amiga -responde Applejack al comentario de la pegaso.

\- ¿como te pareció la pijamada isabella? –pregunta Twilight a la potrilla morada

\- creo que fue bien supongo jejejejeje y ¡en todo caso fue Geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!, –dice Isabella con emoción dejando impactada a todas que en momento dejo un momento su timidez y se puso alegre y cuando isa nota esto se sonroja de nuevo por la forma que reacciono

\- En cierto modo se parece mucho a mi ijijijij -dice Fluttershy con una risita

\- Ay que tierna jejeje -comenta Pinkie viendo a Isa.

\- Si bueno chicas declaro esta pijamada "un exito" -señala Twilight tachando todo en la lista

\- Yuju! –expresaron todas. todas por su esfuerzo y su victoria.

\- Bien ahora vamos a dormir. -indica Twilight para irse a dormir

Así todas prepararon sus sacos de dormir con almoadas y cobijitas que trajo fluttershy. Todas formaron un grupo de dos, Rarity y sweetie belle, Pinkie y Fluttershy, Applejack y applebloom, Raimbow dash y Scootalo y por ultimo twilight que al parecer no tenia acompañante ni tampoco isabella.

\- Oye Isabella quieres dormir conmigo ya que veo que no tienes una pareja con quien dormir -señala Twilight e Isa comienza a dudar

\- ¿E-en serio? -pregunta de forma timida.

\- Claro ponte comoda a mi lado -dice con una sonrisa dejando un espacio para que Isabella entrara y en ese momento isabella se fue con twilight para dormir, para isabella era algo raro pero por una extraña razón se sentía segura y comoda, tanto que por unos instante se quedo dormida plácidamente.

\- Que lindas se ven ustedes juntas, parecen madre e hija durmiendo. –dice Rarity viendola a las dos con ternura

\- ¿Que? -pregunta extrañada y confundida la princesa de la amistad

\- Oh bobita, lo que quiso decir que se ven tan felices juntas que en verdad parecieran que fueran emm, que son bueno lo que dijo Rarity –comenta Pinkie algo loco en sus palabras- oh mi cupkake osito donde estuviste –dijo sacando un osito con pastelitos en sus patas.

\- Ejem, lo que quizo decir pinkie, es que al parecer isabella parece que tiene algo de confianza en ti y lo vemos nosotras que son familia, osea posiblemente ella pensara que eres como su mami –explica Fluttershy viendo a Isa con ternura.

\- Mmm no lo creo, o bueno no se... ¿ustedes creen?, pues igual tengo que encontrar la manera que ella vuelva a su casa, no la mantener en… -pero no pudo terminar la palabra por que vio que isabella que toco su pata adelantera como si fuera una mano.

\- Oh que ternura, jejeje -dice Pinkie viendo el hermoso escenario.

\- Mmm ¿sera cierto? -dice Twilight viendo a Isa

\- Si claro jejeje... Mamá –dice esta al final para quedarse dormida.

\- Buenas noches -dice Rarity para luego quedarse dormida

\- Buenas noches -expresa la unicornio pequeña blanca dormiendose al lado de su hermana

\- Buenas noches -dijeron las demas para quedarse dormidas

\- Buenas noches a todas -dice Twilight a sus amigas. Después de que todas estuvieran dormidas twilight miro a isabella durmiendo muy tierna y feliz, así que solo se acerco a ella y le coloco su ala para que le diera mas seguridad y amor.

\- Buenas noches isabella –dijo dándole un beso en la frente y también quedo dormida.

 _Twilight paso con isabella una feliz pijamada, pero ahora mañana tendrá que llevarla con la princesa celestia, como ella se tomara la gran noticia que twilight debe informarle lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Continuara_

 **Buenos chicos este fue el capitulo de hoy, nos veremos para el próximo episodio de esta historia, salúdenme a mi amigo fandeashyserena.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA HOLA aquí themoon1997 con otro capitulo sobre la historia ´´Corazón de estrella´´ espero que le guste y lo disfruten**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 3: Un viaje a Canterlot

Después de la fiesta de pijamada con Twilight y sus amigas junto con una pequeña invitada llamada Isabella, las ponis se fueron a dormir para descansar, cada una con una pareja de sueño, y en ellos Twilight e Isa estaban durmiendo juntas abrazadas una con la otra, cuando por fin el sol llega aparecer en ponyville y los rayos comienzan a resplandecer en el castillo de la armonia, la princesa de la amistad comienza a despertar al mismo tiempo que sus amigas.

\- Ay qué bien dormí -dice Twilight levantándose y estirándose y noto que sus amigas tambien se estaban levantando -Buenos días chicas ¿como durmieron? –preguntando a sus amigas ponis.

\- Yo muy bien –dice la poni rosa con bastante ánimo

\- Yo también fue la mejor fiesta de pijama que he vivido. –dice Raimbow dash en buena forma para luego comenzar a volar.

\- Yo también dormí muy bien –comenta la pequeña pegaso Scootalo

\- Dormir me beneficia para quedarme hermosa todas las mañanas –expresa la unicornio Blanca con elegancia- Aunque creo que unas no durmieron bien –ella nota que su hermana esta algo dormida

\- Esa pijamada de ayer me dejo muy débil –señala Sweetie belle algo adormitada.

\- Tu lo has dicho esa pijamada fue tan fuerte como una estampida de de elefantes alocados –expresa Applejack con su melena algo despeinada

\- ¿Oye hermana ya nos vamos a casa? -pregunta Applebloom a su hermana mayor

\- Si, mejor nos vamos, tenemos que seguir trabajando en la granja. -dice la poni campesina recogiendo sus cosas y así se despide de Twilight y las demas para salir del castillo y dirigirse a su casa.

\- ¿Y como durmió tu acompañante Twilight? –pregunta Fluttershy con una voz suave

\- Al parecer durmió muy bien conmigo -dice Twilight observando a Isa dormir tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y ahora que vas hacer con ella Twilight? - pregunta con curiosidad Rarity sobre el asunto de la extraviada poni.

\- Hmm no lo se, hasta ahora solo se me ocurre que le de un recorrido por todo nuestras tierras, comenzando con Canterlot para que conozca a las princesas de Equestria -comenta Twilight

\- Yo despertare a Isabella y a spike para que nos preparemos para ir a Canterlot. -Dice la alicornio lavanda dirigiéndose donde estaban spike e Isabella

Al parecer spike aun dormía como un tronco, pero Isabella comenzó ya a despertar, cuando despertó vio a twilight al frente suyo pero esta vez no sintió tanto miedo como fue la primera vez.

\- Buenos días Isabella –saluda Twilight a la pequeñita

\- Buenos días em... princesa twilight –dice Isabella intentando ser educada con ella

\- Jeje, solo dime twilight-dice esta riéndose un poco

-Emm de acuerdo.-dice Isa levantándose y acomodando la cama donde durmió con twilight. Mientras que twilight despertaba a spike.

\- Spike despierta –dice Twilight moviendo al bebe dragon

\- no 15 min mas –comenta Spike medio dormido

\- oh vamos spike despierta –insiste Twilight intentando despertarlo

\- Dije 15 min mas y punto –expresa quedándose dormido de nuevo

\- oh por Celestia, siempre será así todas las mañanas? –dijo algo molesta la joven princesa. En ese momento Isabella vio que el bebe dragon no despertaba y que twilight se estaba estresando

\- ¿Y siempre es así? -pregunta Isabella viendo a Spike dormir

\- Sip siempre es así -señala Fastidiada Twilight pero en eso Pinkie decidió interrumpir

Déjenme yo se que debo hacer –dice Pinkie sacando muchas trompetas de diferente colores y tamaño y comienza hacer mucho ruido con una canción muy afinada, esta es la marcha del ´´DESPERTAR!´´ -dijo brincando sobre el y sonando la trompeta- ¡Todos los pequeños se despiertan A jugar!-dijo cantando y haciendo la misma la acción- Sera un maravilloso día, un día de tranquilidad, un día para jugar y un día de paz, vamos a todas las casas, para invitarlos a escuchar y a cantar, así que todo el mundo cantemos y bailemos la marcha del Despertar! DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita la poni rosa esto ultimo haciendo que spike se despertara de golpe.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaah, ya estoy despierto –dice este gritando y levantándose de golpe abriendo los ojos en forma de remolinos

\- Guao eso en verdad funciono –dice Twilight media atonica con lo que hizo Pinkie

\- Siempre funciona –dice la poni rosa muy feliz.

\- Yo creo que puedes hacerlo de nuevo para despertar a la pequeña bebe que tengo al lado, –dijo notando que su pequeña hermana estaba medio dormida, entre lo que Sweetie belle escucho se puso muy alerta con los ojos tan grandes como una pelota de béisbol.

\- Estoy despierta ESTOY DESPIERTAAAAAAAA –dijo gritando la pequeña unicornio.

A esta última acción todos se comenzaron a reír de como actuó la pequeña unicornio blanca, luego de varios minutos la princesa twilight comenzó a empacar algunas cosas para irse a un viaje a Canterlot, pero antes de que marchara recogió y guardo sus cosas en su castillo, quería dejar a cargo a Spike como siempre el encargado del castillo, pero el se negó en quedarse en esta ocasión, decidiendo que las acompañara y luego se llevo a Isabella a que fuera con ella a dar una rápida visita en Canterlot.

\- Bien chicos ya tenemos que irnos –dice Twilight ya preparada

\- Emm ¿y ... por donde viajamos..? -pregunta tímidamente Isabella

\- Por el tren pequeña -dice Twilight mostrandole una sonrisa

\- Me encanta ir en tren, es agradable, acogedor y siempre sirven comida, aunque yo ya traje mi taza de gemas -expresa Spike con una taza llena de gemas.

\- ¿Tu... comes gemas? -pregunta Isabella algo confundida y curiosa.

\- Si Isa, los dragones nos gusta la gemas -comenta Spike comiendo una gema.

\- Y a este le gusta demasiado, y mas si le hacemos una torta o un cupcake con eso jeje -dice Twilight riéndose un poco.

\- Emm claro, ¿ya nos vamos? –pregunta Isabella

\- Claro -afirma Twilight y los tres comienzan caminar

Así los tres partieron a la estación de tren para ir a Canterlot, Twilight llevo como siempre libros, plumas, afiches y todo por si acaso, spike aun cargaba en su garra su gran Tazón de gemas, mientras lo hacia Isabella estaba viendo las casas y zonas estando explorando y viendo el nuevo mundo en el que estaba, a pesar de no saber en donde estaba y como termino estando en esta tierra, al parecer le agradaba este lugar la cual la tranquilizo un poco. Cuando llegan finalmente a la estación Twilight compra tres boletos para ir a la capital y luego se sientan los tres en unas sillas para así esperar el transporte que los llevara hacia Canterlot.

-Bueno... ¿entonces hay que esperar? –pregunta Isabella observando los alrededores.

\- Así es, ¿porque estas nerviosa? -pregunta Twilight viendo a la potrilla morada

\- S-si e-estoy algo n-nerviosa, y asustada –dice la potrilla algo preocupada

\- ¿Así? -expresa Twilight mientras da vigilancia para cuando llegue el tren

\- Si es que primero... pues... soy una poni, y estoy aquí y no se como actuar en esta nueva sociedad... y de... pronto no tengo muchos recuerdos que fue lo que paso... conmigo y de mi otra vida en el otro mundo. –dice en forma tímida Isabella

\- Ehm... pues si te sirve para que te sientas mas cómoda, yo fui como tres veces a ese mundo y la primera vez que fui me costo acostumbrarme en ese raro mundo- señala Twilight abrazándola con su ala contándole como fue la primera experiencia en el mundo de los humanos.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunta Isa sorprendida por lo que le dijo Twilight

\- Sip, jejej en realidad fue algo incomodo pero logre acostumbrarme y daba la casualidad que había cinco chicas que eran mis mismas amigas pero en su version de ese mundo jeje -explica Twilight trayéndole recuerdos de ese mundo

\- Guao... –expresa la pequeña potrilla algo asombrada

\- Si todo el mundo tiene sus secretos, rarezas, ventajas y cosas así jeje -señala Twilight tranquilamente y en ese momento rugió el estomago de Isabella

\- Ehm tengo... algo hambre –dice inocentemente la potrilla morada

\- Bueno vamos a esperar el tren que tiene servicio de comida -cometa la alicornio Lavanda y en eso se puede ver desde lejos que el tren estaba llegando a la estación

\- Miren ahí viene el tren –señala el pequeño dragon viendo aproximarse el tren que los llevara a canterlot

De allí todos se subieron al tren dando los boletos al encargado y al entrar tuvieron suerte de que no había muchos ponis ocupando los puesto así que aprovechan en sentarse en los primeros asientos mientras que los demas entraran y esperar que el tren comenzar.

\- Guao.. –expresa Isabella viendo el tren que tenían aquí en este mundo

\- ¿Te gusta el tren? -pregunta la princesa de la amistad a la potrilla

\- Si... es increíble -señala Isa viendo con asombro lo que era el tren de equestria

\- Si aquí es el principal medio de transporte de equestria para viajes largos, aunque normalmente en mi caso uso mi globo para ir a un punto a otro para otros caso jejeje. En ese momento apareció la mesera para ofrecer comida a los pasajeros.

\- Buenos días su alteza, ¿que desea de comer? -pregunta la mesera ofreciendo desayuno

\- Un sándwich de heno y girasoles por favor. -señala Twilight diciendo lo que quiere

\- De acuerdo ¿y usted joven dragon? -pregunta la poni al dragon

\- Yo paso ya tengo mi festín de gemas en este vaso –indica Spike mostrando un vaso llenas de gemas

\- Esta bien ¿y para la pequeña? -pregunta la poni mesera viendo a la pequeña

\- Pues yo… -murmura tímidamente la potrilla morada y Twilight decide hablar por ella

\- Dale un plato de ensalada simple por favor -señala Twilight y la mesera anota todo lo que dijeron

\- Ok voy a servirlos- En unos cuantos minutos llega el pedido, twilight se comió su sándwich con tranquilidad, Isabella en cambio comenzó a comer un poco lento su ensalada, pero en unos minutos se lo come aun mas rápido

\- Jejeje veo que tenias hambre pequeña -señala Twilight viendo como Isa ha ingerido su comida muy rápido.

\- Pues... es que con todo... e-este asunto de estar a-aqui y la pijamada de ayer m-me a-abrió el apetito a mi pancita supongo –dice inocentemente y tímidamente la pequeña.

\- Jeje esta bien Isa -comenta esta y la abraza con su ala. Después del desayuno, pudieron llegar a canterlot, como siempre los guardias reales abren la puerta y todos hacían sus reverencias a la princesa.

\- Quédate a mi lado Isabella -murmura Twilight a la potrilla

\- Em ok...–dice algo preocupada que todos la estaban viendo pero al lado de twilight se sentía segura. Cuando llegaron a la puerta otros guardias los recibieron.

\- Buenos días princesa twilight –hace una reverencia unos de los guardias

\- Buenos días –dice Twilight saludando a los guardias

\- Buenos días joven spike y ehm, ¿quien es la pequeña visitante? –pregunta el guardia por la pequeña el cual hace que Isa se esconda detrás de Twilight

\- Es alguien especial que estará conmigo este día -señala Twilight mientras toca la crin de Isa para indicarle que no habia de que asustarse, aunque Isabella decidió estar detrás de ella

\- De acuerdo –dice el guardia real y dejan pasar a los tres hacia el castillo.

De ahí los Twilight, la pequeña potrilla y Spike comienzan a caminar en los alrededores del lugar, Isabella pudo mirar de asombro lo elegante que era castillo de canterlot que en cierto momento sus ojitos brillaron en un momento. Comenzaron a subir hasta llegar al sitio donde están las princesas de equestria y en eso twilight escucho un llamado muy familiar.

\- ¡Twily, Twily! –grita esa voz familiar haciendo que twilight se volteara y viera a un unicornio blanco quien era nada mas ni nada menos que su hermano Shinnig armor.

\- ¿Hermano?. -dice Asombrada de ver a su hermano aqui

\- Hermanita que bueno que viniste a visitarme-señala el unicornio blanco muy contento abrazando a Twilight

\- Si me alegro mucho ¿pero que haces aquí no deberías estar con Candace en el imperio de Cristal? - pregunta la alicornio lavanda respondiendo al abrazo de su hermano.

\- Solo estoy aquí por algún cumplido rápido que me mando Candace -indica Shinnig Armor con una sonrisa.

\- Oh esta bien jejejej -comenta Twilight tranquilamente

\- ¿Y tu, cual fue el motivo de venir? Pregunta con curiosidad a la alicornio lavanda.

\- Tengo que hablar con la princesa Celestia sobre un pequeño asunto -señala Twilight y en eso Shinnig nota a Isabella

\- ¿Y quien es la linda y pequeña potrilla que tienes ahí? -dice viendo a Isabella cosa que ella se asusto otra vez y se escondió detrás de twilight

\- Tranquila Isabella el es mi hermano- señala Twilight para que Isabella se colocara al lado de ella- Es una potrilla abandonada que me encontré ayer en un bosque, quedo sin familia y sin memoria de su hogar -indica Twilight acariciando la crin de Isabella

\- Guao que lastima, por eso quieres hablar con la princesa ¿eh? -expresa el unicornio blanco y la alicornio lavanda asiente con la cabeza

\- Si, bueno voy a ver donde estará la princesa para hablar -señala Twilight pero en ese instante.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario.-habla otra voz familiar que automáticamente Twilight reconoció, era la princesa celestia, junto con luna y tambien estaba el dios del caos Discord.

\- Princesa Celestia que alegría verla-expresa esta abrazando a su antigua maestra

\- Princesa Twilight es un gusto y alegría verte aquí en canterlot -comenta la princesa del sol correspondiendo al abrazo

\- Sip jejeje y que tal princesa luna,¿como le ha ido? – pregunta a la princesa de la noche

\- Mas o menos bien, estos días hemos estado muy ocupadas con asuntos de la realeza, aunque al menos estas semanas no fueron tan acumulativos -señala Luna con una sonrisa

\- Ya veo... -expresa Twilight y en eso la entidad del caos llega con ella

\- Twilight, oh veo que has crecido mucho, pero te veo algo diferente, has subido de peso –dice este chasqueando sus garras haciendo que twilight se transforme como una gran Hamburguesa pero luego la coloco otra ves normal- No, no creo que sea eso -comenta rascando su cabeza

\- Aja como digas discord -dice algo fastidiada Twilight y en eso los tres notan a la pequeña que estaba con Twilight

\- Hey ¿que linda potrilla tienes ahí princesa twilight? –pregunta Celestia viendo a Isabella el cual se escondió otra vez detrás de twilight.

\- No te asustes pequeñita, ella es la princesa Celestia la máxima gobernante de esta tierra junto con Luna y ... discord jejej -expresa Twilight para que se presentara.

\- Ehm... bueno soy Isabella ... -se presenta aun sintiéndose tímida

\- Mmm interesante niña, ¿oye quieres ver algo interesante? –dice el Draconecus transformándome como un tigre con dientes en llamas.

\- Emm ... -expresa Isabella no sintiéndose muy agrado frente a el.

\- Soy Discord el dios del caos un placer –dice en forma de terror con rayos dando la pata para saludar

\- Emm... ok... -comenta Isabella algo insegura y le da la pata tambien para saludar

\- ¿y bueno twilight que querías hablarme? -pregunta la alicornio blanca para saber el motivo de cual la buscaba.

\- Es sobre ella -indica Twilight señalando a la potrilla morada.

\- ¿Quien la potrilla? -pregunta Celestia viendo a la pequeña de nuevo

\- Si bueno me la encontre ayer en un bosque, entonces ella me dijo que era una humana del mundo de los humanos –señala la princesa de la amistad haciendo que ellos quedaran totalmente asombrado por lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Acaso escuche bien, dijiste una humana? -expresa Luna muy perpleja

\- Si eso mismo -dice Twilight afirmando

\- Eso no me lo esperaba ni creo que nadie aquí se esperara esa noticia, y eso que solo nosotros tres aparte de Candace sabemos de esa dimension, pero ¿como una humana llego aquí y de paso que se convierta en poni?. –pregunta Celestia totalmente confundida por el extraño caso.

\- Pues ella tampoco sabe al parecer perdió la memoria -explica Twilight algo confundida igualmente

\- ¿Osea sufre de Amnesia? -pregunta Shinnig armor

\- Si eso mismo y quien sabe cuando la podrá recuperar -comenta Twilight y en un momento ve a Isabella y esta con solo verla solo se pone a su lado sin nada mas que decir, ademas comenzó a sentir mucha inseguridad por la forma que la observaban y hablaban de ella como si la vieran como un bicho raro, luego la alicornio lavanda la abraza con sus alas para tranquilizarla un poco

\- Veo que le tienes algo de afecto a Isabella princesa Twilight -señala Celestia viendo

\- ¿Ustedes creen? -pregunta Twilight solo viendo a Isabella

\- Al parecer si -indica Luna.

\- Bueno entonces esto es un misterio que ella haya llegado a este mundo y de paso convertida en pony, aunque tampoco comprendo de como llego aquí ya que el portal del imperio de cristal. Todos estaban mirando con determinación a Isabella nuevamente, que entonces ella volvió a asustarse por que la veían y de su asunto, tanto que se esconde detrás de Twilight y bota algunas lagrimas por el miedo que llevaba

\- Oye no llores, se que te sientes mal, asustada y confusa de lo que estas pasando pero no te pongas así si? –dice la princesa de la amistad intentando consolar a la pequeña.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer con la pequeña twilight? -pregunta Luna ahora para saber que se hará de ella

\- Bueno estaba pensando primero en encontrarle un hogar y después con la ayuda de mis amigas vamos a ver si podemos regresarla a su mundo, pero creo que ella no le gustaría estar en un lugar sola que no conoce a nadie -comenta la alicornio lavanda mientras se sienta para aparecer un paño y secarles las lagrimas a la potrilla.

\- Pues pudieras llevarla al orfanato y pudieras visitarla todos los días para no se siente tan sola ¿te parece? -sugiere la princesa del sol, Twilight en un momento queda pensando en la recomendación y ve un rato a Isabella y esta hace una expresión de negar esa decision.

\- Isabella ... yo creo que –habla Twilight sobre lo que hay que hacer pero antes de que terminara la pequeña habla

\- Nooooo, no quiero ir a un orfanato -grita Isabella comenzando a llorar de nuevo

\- Pero Isabella es que… -dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta mientras que la ve llorar y no sabia que hacer y en eso Celestia habla

\- ¿Oye que tal si la cuidas? -señala Celestia y en un momento Twilight deseaba en realidad cuidarla como si ella fuera su madre.

\- Emm pues ... no lo se -expresa Twilight dudando de lo que dijo aunque muy por dentro de ella si quisiera hacerlo.

\- Pues si, y ademas por tu expresión veo que quieres hacerlo, se ve en ti que le tienes algo de cariño a esa niña y no la quieres abandonar de su suerte, así que porque no la adoptas y que se convierta en tu hija hasta que logres llevarla a casa

\- Veo que ella es muy frágil, necesita a alguien que la cuide como si fuera una bebe en pañales y necesita una madre urgentemente -comenta Discord en tono jocoso y Twilight lo ve levantando la ceja, pero por otro lado daba algo de razón Isabella necesita a una madre quien la cuide y que le tenga confianza.

\- Es que en realidad sea lo apropiado, ya que tu la hallaste y te preocupas por ella no es así? –comenta Luna haciendo que twilight quedara en reflexión y luego ya sabe que hacer en ahora en adelante.

\- Bueno Isabella entonces ya se, puedo ser tu madre hasta que te ayude en como regresar a casa ¿te parece? -señala la princesa de la amistad

\- Bueno esta bien je -dice Isa mostrando esta vez una pequeña sonrisa

\- Es una niña especial ¿no Twily? -expresa el unicornio blanco viendo la conmovedor momento entre las dos

\- Si así es y asi sera ella, no Isa –dice la alicornio con ternura

\- Si supongo jejeje -afirma Isabella abrazando a Twilight de manera inesperada pero ella responde al abrazo de su casi hija.

\- Ok, bueno creo que ya fue suficiente ¿quieres ir a casa? -pregunta Twilight a Isabella y esta afirma con su cabeza- De acuerdo, oye spike regresemos a ponyville – llama al pequeño dragon que al parecer estaba jugando con unos niños. Y finalmente Isabella, Twilight y spike se despidieron de todos y se fueron de regreso a ponyville

\- Mmm Hermana como que la predicción si fue acertada -indica Celestia y Luna asiente con la cabeza

\- Si al parecer lo que nos dijeron cuando eramos jóvenes era muy cierto -dice Luna con un nudo en la garganta

\- Así es esto es algo que nadie debe saber ni Twilight ni sus amigas -comenta Celestia con algo de seriedad- Es imposible pero fue hecho, es algo impresionante pero fue impredecible, Ya empezó una vez mas ...

 ** _El C.A.I.D_**

 _Twilight sparkle decide adoptar a isabella, pero comenzó a relevarse una nueva amenaza que se le llama C.A.I.D, tendrá algo que ver con Isabella o será un problema mucho mayor que ahora twilight debe enfrentar, ¿quien sabe? Ahora Isabella que será hija de twilight, ¿podrá acostumbrarse a la nueva sociedad del mundo de los ponis?, ¿aprenderá cosa nuevas?, ¿podrá adaptarse a su nueva vida? ¿Tendrá que conocer todo sobre los ponis? Todo esto será revelado en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Continuara_

 **Nota a todo 2017: ahora estoy arreglando algunos detalles a lo largo de estos capitulos para mejorar algunos errores que dejan muchos agujeros sobre la historia, aunque no todo tiene que ser cambiado solo lo necesario de lo que tuve que hacerse desde el inicio. asi que mas nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

—

 **Hola soy themoon1997 y aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, comenten y disfruten.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 4: Explorando el nuevo mundo.

En el capitulo anterior twilight llevo a isabella con la princesa luna y la princesa celestia, por unas discusiones y charlas twilight decide adoptar a isabella. Twilight se embarca con spike e isabella de nuevo al tren para regresar a ponyville. Isabella estaba en el lado izquierdo, spike el derecho y twilight en el centro

Oye twilight — dice spike

Dime spike?— dice la alicornio

Que haremos cuando lleguemos a ponyville?— Pregunto el pequeño dragón

Llevare a isabella, digo a mi hija a conocer a equestria, sus culturas, festividades, villas ciudades y así para que se acostumbre a su nuevo entorno — indica twilight.

¿Espera, dijiste hija? ¿Y desde cuándo? –confundido spike

Ah claro no te lo mencione ella ahora es mi hija, la adopte mientras conversábamos la princesa celestia y yo — comenta la alicornio. — No es así pequeñita — dice twilight a isabella

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, digo si — dice la potrilla

Espera eso significa que ella es como mi hermana? —pregunto el bebe dragon

Mmmm, bueno si tu lo deseas –comenta twilight

Genial, tendre alguien con quien hablar y jugar —dice emocionado spike

¿Oye twilight, digo mami y donde me llevaras primero? —pregunto isabella

Por ahora vamos al castillo para descansar ya que veo que esta anocheciendo— índica twilight observando que el cielo ya esta oscureciendo.

¿Cuánto falta? quiero comer un gran tazon de gemas –expreso el bebe dragon

¡Pero si acabas de comer hace rato! –dice asombrada twilight

Si pero aun tengo hambre –expreso spike con aun ganas de comer

Ay que hare contigo —dice algo atormentada twilight. — y tu isabella que quieres comer cuando… isabella? — comento twilight viendo que isabella quedo dormida.

Guao mi hermanita se rindió, jijiji —rió el pequeño spike.

Oh, ternurita, quedo rendida de tantas cosas que paso hoy —alagando a su hija.

Ya anocheció y el tren llego a la estación twilight subió a su hija en su lomo y se fueron hacia el castillo. Era una calmada y hermosa una noche mientras caminaban para llegar al castillo. Al llegar al castillo twilight fue a su habitación para arrecostar a su pequeña hija. Después twilight se fue a la mesa y a su trono para descansar y reflexionar sobre este día. En ese momento spike se acerco a ella y noto que estaba algo rara.

Twilight te sientes bien? —pregunto spike

Si estoy bien porque preguntas? — dice la alicornio

Es que te veo algo pensativa o preocupada — comento spike

Es que esta es mi primera vez que tengo una hija, ni se como ser una excelente madre, y si hago algo mal, si ella se enferma o que tal si ella se pierde por una misteriosa razón y ella necesitara que este a su lado pero no podrá porque estará sola? O que tal si… —expreso twilight con una cara de preocupación y angustia.

Twilight cálmate, se que esto es algo nuevo para ti y seguramente para ella también, pero podrán superarlo, fíjate que tu has logrado muchas cosas, como el descubrimiento de los elementos de la armonía, tu coronación como princesa, has ido a ese extraño mundo que al parecer ella pertenece, resolviste el problema de ese frasco cuando derrotaron a tired, has tenido tu castillo y muchas cosas mas, —dice spike intentando que twilight entienda— se que tener una hija tal vez sea otro reto que tendras que afrontar pero conociéndote lo lograras, es mas recuerda que no estas sola, tu misma lo dijiste le prometiste a isabella llevarla a su mundo y eso es lo que vas hacer —indica spike, haciendo que twilight se calmara y volver a la normalidad.

Tienes razón spike, se que puedo hacerlo —alegrándose la joven princesa

Esa es la twilight que conosco— dice afirmado el bebe dragon.

Mientras con isabella estaba dentro de un sueño que no había nadie pero el ambiente era agradable.

Genial este lugar es muy bonito —dice isa viendo el panorama del paisaje había arboles, un estanque, un rio y una cascada con un arcoíris.

Pero de repente todo se volvió color morado oscuro los arboles se desvanecieron, el estanque se volvió de tono purpura con burbujas toxicas y el rio con la cascada con un color rojo ardiente. Isabella sintió mucho miedo, y de repente escucho que alguien estaba por ahí.

Hola? Quien anda ahí — dijo asustada

Hola isabella —dijo una voz escalofriante

Quien eres tu? —comenta isabella mas asustada

Acaso no te acuerdas de mi? O claro perdiste la memoria y de paso te convertiste en una pony, te ves mucho mas débil de lo que me habría imaginado —comenta la extraña voz

Bastaaaaa, déjame sola —expresa isabella y comenzó a correr

No tienes escapatoria isabella, y ahora veras como acabo con el mundo, ah claro y por supuesto destruiré a tu querida mami que tienes —amenazando a isabella

No metas a twilight en esto —dijo llorando y aun corriendo

Ja y que vas hacer? No tienes escapatoria —dijo la misteriosa voz, y de repente el paisaje se disolvió haciendo que isabella quedara en el vacio, }

Rápidamente apareció una esfera de energía morada y lanzo rayo hacia isabella, ella solo se tapo los ojos, después se sintió una brisa tenebrosa y ardiente y después despertó.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah –gritando la pobre potrilla, comenzando a llorar. Rapidamente entro twilight por el ruido que se escucho.

Que paso isabella porque gritaste –comento preocupada la alicornio sobre el estado de su hija.

Ay mami tuve una terrible pesadilla —dice isabella llorando.

Ya ya, solo fue una pesadilla, no llores mas —hablo twilight consolando y abrazando a su pequeña.

Si creo que tienes razón —dijo mas calmada la potrilla

Quieres que duerma contigo, para que no te sientas mas asustada? — expreso twilight.

Si creo que es mejor —dice isabella

Así las dos durmieron juntas en la misma cama, isabella esta vez tuvo más seguridad y no tuvo otra pesadilla. A la mañana siguiente las dos se pararon de muy buena manera, desayunaron, isabella ayudo a su madre a organizar unos libros, comenzaron a leer unos libros, twilight les explico las diferentes culturas y festividades en equestria, las diferentes ciudades y villas que tenia, los hermosos paisajes que tenían en esta región. Después estaban listas para que isabella conociera también las ciudades de equestria y twilight le mando a spike que cuide el castillo

Bien primero comenzaremos por recorrer ponyville ¿te parece? -conveciendo a su hija

Esta bien —afirmando a su mamá

De ahí comenzaron a recorrer ponyville primero fueron a sugar cup corner, para visitar a pinkie pie.

Oh hola twilight y hola isabella –dice emocionada pinkie

Hola pinkie, sabias que isabella es ahora mi hija —dijo la alicornio cosa que asombro mucho a pinkie pie

¿QUE?, ¿EN SERIO? TENGO QUE ENTONCES HACER UN PASTEL DE BIENVENIDA —grito la pony que asusto un poco a isabella, después fue a elaborar el pastel

Ella siempre es así? —pregunto isabella a su madre

Si ella técnicamente es así, jijijij —comentó de forma graciosa

Aquí tienes mini princesita —dijo entregándole el pastel

Princesita? —dice isabella confundida

Es que es una regla general que si una princesa tiene un hijo (a) el o ella es también de la familia real ¿entiendes?, bueno en tu caso que eres solo adoptada y de paso que eres un ser humano tendré que hablar otra vez con la princesa celestia sobre tu asunto. —comento la princesa

Oh bueno ok

Después fueron a la granja y cultivos de la granjera applejack, donde applejack estaba cultivando manzanas y de ahí visualizo que twilight estaba llegando.

Hola twilight —saluda applejack

Que tal amiga, por fin decidi adoptar a isabella—comento twilight

Guao eso es genial, hola pequeñita —dijo applejack a isabella

Eh hola… perdón es que me olvido tu nombre —dice inocentemente la potrilla

Applejack así me llamo —explica applejack

A ok, applejack y que se hace en este lugar? — pregunta isabella sobre este nuevo lugar

Ah bueno, aquí se cultiva manzanas en esos arboles, buscar huevos de gallina, de esas manzanas hacemos sidra, jugo de manzana y pie de manzanas —nombra la granjera

Ah ahora que recuerdo en mi mundo, algunos de nosotros también hacemos —indica isabella

Eso es genial —expresa applejack

Bueno ahora vamos con mi amiga Rarity —dice twilight despidiéndose de applejack.

Fueron a la botequín de su amiga Rarity que al entrar estaba diseñando unos vestidos.

Hola Rarity como has estado? —dijo saludando a su amiga

Bien twilight estoy terminando unos vestidos para la gran gala de galope, y veo que trajiste a isabella contigo, que ya decidiste que la vas a adoptar? —pregunta la elegante unicornio

Ya la adopte —comenta la alicornio

Guao entonces ella será una princesa? —pregunto Rarity

Pues creo que tendre que hablar con la princesa celestia sobre este asunto —comenta twilight

Que es una princesa? —pregunta la potrilla

Eh?, pero si tu ya sabes que es una princesa —expresa confundida twilight.

Oh, perdón se me olvido que era, pero ya me recordé —dijo isabella— y que hace tu amiga Rarity aquí?

Bueno querida, aquí yo diseño vestidos para cualquier festivida, eventos, fiestas y otras cosas mas —explica twilight

Ah ok —entendió isabella

Después se despidieron de Rarity, y luego fueron a la casa de fluttershy que al llegar vieron que estaba con sus animalitos en el patio.

Oh hola twilight y hola isabella —saludando fluttershy

Hola fluttershy —saludando a la pegaso

Hola eh flutter… flutter… flu… —isabella no podía terminar la palabra completa por lo que twilight se fijo

Es fluttershy— dijo twilight

Fluttershy perdón, es que se me olvida el nombre —explico isabella

Esta bien, antes que digas algo fluttershy se encarga de cuidar animalitos —dice twilight a su hija

Oh guao suenas como su madre —comento fluttershy

Es que soy su madre —dice twilight haciendo que fluttershy se asombrara

¿¡En serio!?, eso es genial, tienes una hija muy linda y tierna —indico fluttershy.

Jeje, si pero no entiendo porque al parecer se le olvidan las cosas —dice twilight.

Seguramente es por su amnesia y por el nuevo mundo que ella esta—explico fluttershy.

Si posiblemente sea eso —comenta twilight

Bueno quieren una taza de té? — dice fluttershy

Claro, hija tu quieres también? —pregunto la alicornio

Pues no lo he probado pero esta bien —afirmó la pequeña

De ahí entraron a la casa de fluttershy y tomaron el té que preparo fluttershy, para isabella fue rico el té que hizo. Después se despidieron de fluttershy y se fueron a clousdel para visitar a raimbow dash, por supuesto isabella no pudo caminar en las nubes así que twilight la cargo y fueron directamente a donde estaba raimbow dash que hacia como siempre sus acrobacias.

Eh hola twilght y hola tu pequeña hija —comento raimbow que asombro a twilight

Como sabias que ella es mi hija? —pregunto la alicornio

Lo se todo amiga —dijo sarcásticamente

Aja—comento twilight con cara seria

Mentira, solo lo deduje —dice raimbow

Bueno isabella, este es clousdel donde aquí forman el tiempo y el clima, ah por supuesto el arcoíris —explico la alicornio a su hija

Se ve bonito —alago la pequeña

Después se despidieron de raimbow dash, luego fueron a recorrer otras partes de ponyville como la alcaldía, lugares de compras y otras partes de ponyville. Después twilight llevo a isabella a su castillo, de ahí activo el mapa de equestria para que ella viera las otras partes de equestria, luego twilight dijo:

Oye isabella quieres que te inscriba en una escuela? —ofreció twilight

Pues no se, emm claro porque no —acepto isabella

Entonces twilight fue a la escuela donde estudiaban sweetie belle, scootalo y applebloom, ahí hablo con la maestra y ella acepto en inscribirla.

 _Twilight inscribió a su hija para que conociera mas del mundo de las ponis, pero los nuevos compañeros lo aceptaran? Habrá peleas o discusiones? Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo del capitulo 4, comenten y digan sus opiniones sobre la historia, salúdenme a** **Ghostbell777 y a mi amigo FandeAshySerena, nos vemoooooos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 para darles mis mayores felicitaciones a todos por el nuevo año 2016 y feliz día de los reyes magos, bueno ahora vamos con el nuevo capítulo de corazón de estrella.

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 5: Una Vida en la Escuela Parte I

Volvemos de nuevo en el cual una niña humana de 6 años transformada en pony llamada isabella fue adoptada por la princesa twilight, después la inscribió en la escuela donde estudian sweetie belle, scootalo y applebloom, para que al día siguiente comience las clases. Por último se fueron de nuevo a comprar útiles escolares para el primer día de clases de isa.

—Bien isabella vamos a comprarte útiles para que puedas trabajar y estudiar para la escuela –dijo twilight entrando a la tienda donde vendían productos escórales. De ahí apareció el vendedor y dueño de la tienda

—Hola su alteza –saludando con educación el vendedor

—Hola estamos aquí para comprar útiles escolares- comento la alicornio

—Ok que necesita –pregunto el vendedor.

—Dos mochila, una caja de lápices, crayones, cuadernos, papel, plumas, notas, fichas, una calculadora, sacapuntas, compas, una bolsa para guardar merienda y una cantimplora –nombrando muchos productos escolares.

—Lo que ordene princesa –dijo el vendedor comenzando a buscar lo pedido.

—Mamá, y ¿porque necesito tantas cosas? –dice algo confundida isabella

—Por si acaso ocurre algo inusual que necesitaras esto –explica twilight a su hija

—Eeeh, ¿no entiendo? –expresa aun confundida la potrilla

—Te lo explicare después–comenta twilight, haciendo que isabella esperara para que la explicaran. Dentro de poco apareció el vendedor con todo lo que pidió en una bolsa.

—Aquí esta su alteza todo lo que usted pidió –dice el vendedor entregándole la bolsa que llevaba los útiles escolares

—Gracias se lo agradezco –comenta twilight agradeciéndole y entregándole la paga al vendedor. Después se retira y se regresa de nuevo a su castillo.

5:15 de la tarde

—Bien isabella ya llegamos- comenta twilight a su hija llegando a su castillo

—Yupi! –emocionada isa

—Sí que fue un día bien agotador, bien primero vayamos a bañarnos, te organizo tus cosas para mañana el colegio, cenamos, leemos un rato y después a la camita ¿te parece? –explica twilight

—Ehh bueno, está bien –dice la pequeña

Al entrar twilight dejo las cosas que compro en la mesa, después preparo la tina para bañarse junto a isabella. Twilight entra primero y luego le pide a isabella que se meta también pero ella duda.

—Ven isa, el agua esta tibia y rica –dice twilight

—Es que es la primera vez que me baño con alguien y de paso en un mundo distinto- expresa con algo de inquietud

—Vamos te pondré burbujas para divertirte –comenta twilight intentando convencerla.

—Bueno, está bien –dice isa entrando a la tina al lado de twilight. Como twilight había dicho el agua se siente bien cosa que hizo sentirse más relajada.

Twilight comenzó a lavarle la cabeza y luego su cuerpo mientras que ella jugaba con las burbujas. Después del baño las dos se secaron twilight uso su magia para peinarse su cola y su crin y luego ayudo a isabella a peinarse. Después se fueron a la sala para organizar los útiles escolares para mañana.

—Bueno aquí en esta mochila te meteré la calculadora, lápices, crayones, hojas, cuaderno y las plumas –dice metiendo las cosas en una mochila morado con un botón color rojo.

—Mami –dice isabella

—Espera después hablamos- Dijo twilight interrumpiéndola- y en esta otro mochila estará las fichas, cantimplora, caja para la merienda, papel, compas y el sacapuntas –dice metiendo lo demás en otra mochila del mismo color pero con el botón color amarillo.- Bien Ahora déjame ver cómo te queda – Comenta twilight colocando las mochilas en cada lado de isabella

—Mami esto pesa mucho –expresa isa algo incomoda

—Oh perdón, isabella, déjame arreglarlo –comenta twilight quitándole las cosas. Solo dejo una mochila con un lápiz, crayones, papel y la caja para guardar la merienda. Después le pregunto a isabella si ya está bien

—Esto se siente mejor –dice mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien ahora vamos a cenar

De ahí fueron a la cocina del castillo, a preparar la cena, twilight comienza a buscar ingredientes y alimentos para preparar, busco heno, margaritas, panes cuadrados y juego de naranja, mientras isa solo la observaba. Unos 30 min puso la cena en la mesa y de ahí se sentaron.

—Q rico mi cena favorita, un sándwich de margarita con heno y jugo de naranja-dijo twilight feliz

—Eh si-dijo el potrilla pero al parecer no tenía ganas de comer ya que nunca ha probado eso.

—Que pasa isa, ¿por qué no comes? –pregunto la alicornio

—Es que nunca he probado esto –explicando a su madre

—Oh claro, ya se –dice twilight usando su magia y agarro un pedacito del sándwich de su hija- Aquí viene el avioncito –dice twilight intentando que isa abriera su boca pero ella lo negó

—No, es muy rara –dice algo asqueada

— ¡Vamos isa, come! –dijo twilight intentando convencerla

—Dije no, no quiero comer eso –dijo la potrilla pero en ese momento twilight perdió la paciencia y le alzo la voz a su hija

— ¡QUE COMAS TE DIJE! –gritando y le metió a juro la comida a isabella, cosa que ella la escupió

—E-sper-a mam-i ca-lmate –dice asustada como grito su madre

—AHORA TENDRE QUE LIMPIAR LO QUE ENSUCIASTE, VETE A TU CUARTO- dice aun molesta twilight

—Pero, pero, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –llorando isabella

—DEJA DE LLORAR –gritando a su hija, pero en ese momento escucho la voz de spike.

— ¿Twilight, que está ocurriendo? –preguntando spike impactado por lo que hizo su cuidadora

— ¿spike, desde cuando estás aquí? –preguntando twilight quitándose la rabia que tenia

—Pues solo te escuche gritar –explico spike, entonces twilight vio a su hija llorando y entonces la abrazo.

—Isabella, lo siento no tenía que haberte gritado –dijo abrazándola y calmándola.

—En serio me diste miedo mami, sniff sniff –dice aun llorando

—Solo perdóname, es que aun no estoy acostumbrada a esto de tener una hija y de paso que sea humana, pero por favor perdóname –dice abrazándola aun más fuerte y llorando

—Te perdono mami, porque igual sigues siendo mi mamá –comento la pequeña mostrándole una sonrisa cosa que twilight también le sonrió también.

Las dos otra vez se abrasaron que duraron como 5min. Luego siguieron comiendo, esta vez twilight la complació a isabella dándole tostadas y jugo de manzana. Después se fueron a leer por unas horas más sobre temas relacionado con equestria y cosas así.

8:30 pm

—Bien isa, ya debes irte a dormir, que mañana será tu 1er día de escuela. –comento twilight

—Está bien- dijo isabella quien se dirigió a su cuarto, por supuesto acompañada de twilight. Al llegar al cuarto isabella se dirigió a la cama y twilight con su magia la arropo con las sabanas.

—Bien, dentro de un rato vengo para dormir contigo ¿si?- comento twilight

—Está bien mami, buenas noches –expreso isabella ya quedándose dormida

—Buenas noches, hija –dice twilight dándole un besito en la frente.

Después twilight se fue a la sala principal a reflexionar lo que paso este día, aun se sentía muy mal por gritarle a isabella. A pesar de todo que intentaba de olvidarlo twilight no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, no era normal en ella. Después se fue a tomar un té de manzanilla para calmarse, otros ratos después fue a ver qué hacia spike, la sorpresa se llevo cuando lo vio dormido en unos sillones, así que twilight le busco una manta y una almohada. Luego unos 30 min se fue a donde su hija para dormir.

Cuando fue el día siguiente, twilight como siempre fue la primera en despertar, preparo el desayuno, unos huevos fritos y jugo de naranja y por supuesto un malvavisco. Luego fue a despertar a isabella para desayunar y prepararse para la escuela, isabella se despertó y fue al baño hacer sus necesidades, peinarse y cepillarse. Y por ultimo despertó a spike que aun estaba dormido como un tronco, aunque se levanto aun adormitado, tenía un buen humor porque hoy iba a pasar mucho rato con Rarity. Después los tres se fueron a desayunar, luego isabella tomo su mochila y sus cosas y al salir del castillo twilight se fue con ella hacia la escuela. Mientras avanzaban twilight noto muy raro a isabella.

—Isabella ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto twilight a su hija

—Pues si me siento… ay es que estoy nerviosa –expresa isabella

—Eso es normal cuando uno va por primera vez a la escuela, ¿nunca fuiste en tu mundo? –agrego twilight

—No nunca he ido porque me da miedo que pueda pasar algo malo –indica isabella

—Pero cuando te pregunte ayer estabas muy normal –dijo confundida twilight

—Si, pero en mi interior me sentía aun nerviosa, solo lo dije para consentirte –explico la potrilla

—Bueno si tu quieres puedo pedirle a sweetie belle, scootalo y applebloom que te cuiden para que no te ocurra nada –dice twilight intentando ponerla feliz

—No lo sé, es que quiero estar contigo –dice isabella insegura de ir sola a la escuela

—Desearía estar contigo pero tengo que quedarme en ponyville para hacer algunas cosas, además los padres solo van a las escuela si hay reunión, actividades especiales, o para irlos a llevar o buscar- explico twilight y en ese instante ya llegaron a la escuela- Mira ya llegamos, vamos a buscar a las niñas para que te cuiden. –dice twilight empezando a buscar a sweetie, scootalo y applebloom, no tardo mucho y ya las visualizo jugando con una pelota en la sección del recreo, así fue donde estaban.

—Miren es la princesa twilight –comenta applebloom viendo aproximarse hacia ellas.

—Hola, ¿niñas como han estado? –pregunta twilight a sus pequeñas súbditas.

—Bien, ¿que se le ofrece? –pregunta applebloom.

—Pueden cuidar a mi hija isabella, es su 1er día de clase y esta súper nerviosa, así que quiero que la puedan enseñar y entender como es la escuela –explica twilight

—Claro –dice applebloom.

—Cuenta con nosotros –dice sweetie

—Si lo prometemos –dice scootalo

—Bien cuento con ustedes niñas, bien isabella aquí te dejo espero que hagas nuevas amistades y que la pases bien –dijo twilight, ya hiéndase del sitio volando.

—Adiós mami, vuelve pronto –comenta de forma triste y algo preocupada. En ese momento las tres niñas se les acercaron

—Oye estarás bien –dijo applebloom poniéndole su casco al lado.

—Si al lado de nosotras tendrás mejor seguridad- comenta sweetie

—Además si algo llega a pasar se lo decimos a nuestra maestra- comenta también scootalo. Y en ese momento toco el timbre de entrada- bien isabella vamos adentro que ya va a comenzar las clases.

—Ok –dice algo nervioso pero siguió hacia la entrada con sus amigas.

Isabella va a experimentar algo nuevo que como funciona las escuelas, el compañerismo, educación y otras cosas más, ¿pero tendrá éxito?, ¿habrá una intervención?, ¿habrá alguien que la amenace o fastidiarla? ¿Habrá nuevas amistades para ella? .Descubaron en el siguiente episodio.

Continuara.

Bueno chicos esto fue todo por el día de hoy, espero que le haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, comenten y hagan sus opiniones sobre el capitulo.

¡Hasta la Próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi amigos de fanfictiiooooooooooon –gritando- aquí themoon1997 con el siguiente capitulo de corazón de estrella**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 6: Una Vida en la Escuela Parte II

Isabella junto a applebloom, sweetie belle y scootalo se fueron para el colegio para aprender conocimientos y otras cosas. Al llegar al salón las tres amigas le dijieron a isabella que se sentara adelante a la derecha, detrás de ella estaban sweetie belle y scootalo, y applebloom estaba a su lado. En ese momento entro la maestra

—Buenos días mis pequeños ¿listos para aprender? –dijo cherelee animando por la mañana.

—SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –Gritaron todos

—Mas o menos –murmuro isabella

—Bueno hoy nos tocara Día de arte y al final de la tarde tendremos una visita especial. –comento la maestra, en ese momento visualizo a isabella –pero antes vamos a darle la bienvenida a isabella.- En eso todos la comenzaron a ver como que algo rara

—Eh hol-a a to-dos –hablo de manera timida

—¿De donde rayos eres? –pregunto diamont tiara

—Pues yo soy…. –pero antes que pudiera decir sweetie belle la interrumpió para ayudarla

—Ella es isabella es la hija de la princesa twilight sparkle –dijo sweetie belle haciendo todos quedaron impactados, unos se alegraban que era la hija de twilight sparkle, otros algo confundidos pero otros se pusieron celosos.

—Esperen y porque ella no es alicornio- pregunto un potrillo dudando de su apariencia

—Es porque ella solo es hija adoptiva de twilight –comento la maestra cherelee dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—¿¡Como alguien como la princesa twilight sparkle va adoptar a una poni común y torpe!? –expreso diamont tiara en ese momento cherelee la vio con cara seria

—Oye diamont tiara respeta a los ponis como son y de paso la princesa twilight me conto que ella era huérfana y decidió adoptarla –explico cherelee

—Ja seguramente sus padres la abandonaron porque es muy malcriada o como dijo mi amiga muy torpe –dijo silver poon, en eso todos comenzaron a reirse excepto las tres amigas de isabella.

—Ok silencio todo el mundo –exigió cherelee –En cuanto ustedes dos si le hacen otra malda los llevo a la dirección y hablare con sus padres –comento la maestra dejando a diamont tiara y silver poon tan quietas como una estatua.

—Oigan tengo otra pregunta para la nueva, si es hija de twilight significa que ¿ella es una princesa? -pregunto otro potrillo

—Eso no lo se, lo decidirá su mamá, aunque lo mas probable lo sea. –dijo cherelee y cambiando el tema siguieron con sus labores, iban a empezar hacer manualidades y artes.- Bien se van a unir en grupo de 4 por favor todos comiencen a buscar su grupo –dice cherelee.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a buscar su grupo, pero isabella solo se quedaba quieta en su sitio porque aun esto es muy nuevo para ella y de paso no sabia con quien meterse, en ese momento una poni la estaba llamando, como si fuera tanto era sweetie belle llamándola, en ese instante fue donde ellas, que eran las únicas que tenia mas confianza para unirse al grupo.

—Bien entonces todos pónganse a trabajar –dijo la maestra, ya iniciando la actividad.

—¿Eh disculpen? –pregunto isabella a sus amigas

—¿Que pasa isabella? –pregunto applebloom

—¿Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer? –pregunto la potrilla

—Tenemos que hacer una manualidad o algo artístico para la clase de artística, como hacer una estatua de papel, o una corona o algo así que se nos ocurra – explico sweetie belle ya sacando muchos materiales de su mochila.

—Oh eso, eso suena fácil –dijo isabella

—Bueno ¿que haremos como arte? –pregunto applebloom

—Oh, si no les importa… eh creo que se me ocurre hacer algo, claro si ustedes quieren eschucharlo –dijo tímidamente

—Claro ¿que quieres aportar? -pregunto scootalo

—Bueno que tal si… ¿si hacemos una maq?- dijo muy baja e inentendible la explicacion

—Que dijiste? –pregunto sweetie belle

—Una maque, maque –dijo aun muy baja la voz

—Habla mas fuerte amiga –expresa applebloom intentando hacer que isabella hable mejor

—¡Una MAQUETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito haciendo que todos la vieran y ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza por ser observada

—Ah ok, pero ¿sobre que en realidad? –pregunto applebloom a su amiga.

— pues no se… que tal un…. ¿Coca cola? –dice isabella algo nerviosa por lo que podían decir, pero fue afirmativo pero algo de dudas

—Claro, porque no –afirmo applebloom pero algo dudosa sobre el producto

—Si –dice scootalo

—Bueno es que, que es una ¿coca cola? –pregunto sweetie belle a isabella

—Es una bebida que …. Bueno –dijo algo nerviosa porque al parecer ellas no sabían que es lo que era.

—Bueno no importa ¿como la hacemos? -pregunta applebloom

—Necesito pintura negra, roja, carton, tijera un pincel y una botella –nombro isabella cosa que sweetie belle tenia esas pinturas.

—Aquí tienes –entregandole las pinturas sweetie a isabella

—Bien ahora, pinceles, tijera y cartón –dice scootalo entregándole los materiales.

—Y la parte mas importante es la botella.

—Yo tengo una botella de jugo de manzana, esperen debo tomármelo –indico tomandose rápidamente hasta dejarlo vacio y entregándoselo.

Luego isabella les explico como hacerlo, comenzaron a crear la maqueta, sweetie belle recortaba el carton para la base, applebloom recortaba el papel para hacer la etiqueta de la coca cola, scootalo le pidió permiso a la maestra para comprar unas cosas mas que isabella pidió, e isabella hecho por dentro y pinto por fuera la botella de negro, en unos minutos scootalo volvió con mentas, bicarbonato, colorante rojo y un poco de vinagre en eso fue donde sus amigas.

—Recuerdame isabella ¿por que necesitamos esto? –pregunto scootalo a isabella instantáneamente respondió

—Ya verán –dice isabella confiada de lo que iba hacer.

Cuando la maqueta fue terminada isabella coloco unas mentas adentro y espero que la maestra pasar para que vieran lo que han hecho. Cuando ya les iba a tocar su turno

—Impresionante y elegante tu manualidad de corona con diamantes diamont tiara –dijo cherelee a su arte para luego irse donde el grupo de isabella

—Ja les dije que era una obra de arte, haber el grupo de costados en blanco como superaran esto jejejejejej –burlándose diamont tiara. Y cuando le toco el grupo de isabella

—Bien niñas ¿que es esto? –pregunto la maestra cherelee a esta rara manualidad.

—Es una coca cola –dice sweetie belle

—Y ¿eso que es? –dijo muy curiosa

—Es una bebida al parecer verdad isabella –comento applebloom

—Pues si –expreso algo apenada

—Bueno hazlo isabella has lo que querías hacer con esto –dijo scootalo refiriéndose al bicarbonato de sodio, colorante rojo y el vinagre

—Ok –afirmo isabella muy nerviosa en realidad nunca había echo esto solo lo había visto en su mundo. Solo agrego el vinagre en el interior de la botella, después colorante rojo y por ultimo el bicarbonato que al instante se noto que había expulsado espuma roja y haciendo como unos fuegos artificiales cosa que la maestra quedo asombrada por la manualidad del grupo.

—Guao esta es….. La mejor manualidad que he visto en toda mi vida, esta vez el grupo de applebloom con sus amigas son las ganadoras en este día de las artes.- Indico cherelee haciendo que las niñas junto a isabella se alegraran muchisimo

—Lo logramos –dice applebloom

—Si esta es la primera vez que lo hicimos bien –comento sweetie belle

—Y todo por isabella con su grandiosa idea –indico scootalo haciendo que isabella se sonroje de nuevo

—Oh si eso creo –dice algo incomoda

—TRES HURRA POR ISA… NO MEJOR 100 HURRA POR LA PRINCESA ISABELLA –dice entusiasmada sweetie belle.

—Hurraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – todos felicitando a isabella. Pero diamont tiara comenzó a tener envidia y rencor hacia la nueva alumna que comenzó a despreciarla y odiarla. Ya en el recreo las tres amigas estaban merendando cuando de repente apareció corriendo un potrillo marron con un gorrito que se llamaba Button

—Chicas chicas –dijo algo agitado el potrillo

—¿Que pasa Button? –pregunto sweetie belle a su amigo

—Tiene que venir de prisa – dijo cansado Button

—¿Por cual motivo? –dice applebloom

—Es diamont tiara esta amenazando a la nueva potrilla –explico Button

—Es isabella, corre peligro –expresa sweetie belle

—Vamos chicas –indico applebloom comenzando a correr y las demás iban detrás cuando llegaron al escenario veían que diamont tiara le gritaba a isabella

—ERES UNA TORPE TORPELLA (apodo para isabella) –Grito diamont tiara

—Hey ¿que le están haciendo a nuestra amiga? –pregunto de forma molesta applebloom

—ELLA SE TROPEZO CONMIGO HACIENDO QUE YO ME CAYERA Y ROMPIENDO MI VALIOZA TIARA- explico furiosa diamont tiara

—Ya te, te di-je que lo sen-tia –dice isabella muy asustada

—UNA DISCULPA NO TE AYUDARA, TENDRAS QUE PAGARMELO O SINO TENDRAS UN HORRIBLE MERECIDO QUE HAYAS VISTO EN TU VIDA –dice aun mas furiosa, haciendo que isabella comenzara llorar

—Oigan déjenla en paz, ella no tuvo la culpa, solo fue un accidente, además diamont tiara tu mami te puede comprar otra –dijo applebloom en defensa de isabella y acercándose a ella junto con sweetie y scootalo para consolarla.

—ja y dicen ¿que eres hija de la princesa twilight? y de paso ¿una princesa? eres mas debil de lo normal –dice diamont tiara amenazándola

—Oye la princesa twilight la tiene como porque seguramente le tiene cariño y amor y si será posiblemente una excelente princesa –dijo sweetie belle

—No era contigo boba, ahora escúchame bien princesita si no me pagas la tiara que rompiste ya sabes lo que te espera –dijo de forma amenzante cosa que hizo que isabella volviera a llorar.

—Ella no te pagara nada diamont tiara, la princesa twilight nos pidió que la protegiera de cualquier cosa y eso es lo que hacemos, vámonos isabella –dice applebloom llevándola a otra parte.

—¿Con que no verdad?, bien entonces apliquemos un plan que le tengo echo para ella – dijo con malicia en ese momento fue donde silver poon, snail y snips para hacer el plan.

Después de esa loca situación las chicas llevaron a isabella en un balcón para estar mas segura y poder charlar tranquilas.

—¿Estás bien isabella? –pregunto applebloom a isabella

—Estoy…. bien eso creo –comento algo preocupada sobre lo que le dijo diamont tiara

—Debemos evitar que diamont tiara le haga problemas y amenazas y todo eso –agrego sweetie belle ante la situación. En ese instante rugio el estomago de isabella

—Tienes hambre? ¿No has merendado? –pregunto applebloom

—No, es que… al parecer… cuando la poni me amenazo aun no había merendado- dijo la potrilla, ya buscando su merienda en su bolsa donde saco 4 mandarinas, unos caramelos y un jugo de naranja.

—Guao de ¿donde sacaste todo eso? –pregunto sweetie impresionada.

—Mi mami me la compro ayer cuando fuimos de compra, ¿quieren comer conmigo? –pregunta isabella

—Pues no se, es que ya merendamos –dice scootalo

—Oh bueno si no quieren, lo entiendo –comenta isabella muy triste.

—¿Por que te tan pusiste triste? Dije algo malo – pregunto algo preocupada scootalo

—Es que, el problema es que, ay como decirlo –expresa isabella no teniendo la respuesta apropiada pero en ese momento applebloom le hablo

—No no es necesario decirnos, porque si comeremos contigo ¿verdad chicas? –dice applebloom haciendo un gesto para que ellas captaran la idea

—Claro igual me gustan los dulces –comento sweetie belle ansiosa de comer esos caramelos

—Creo que tengo espacio para un poco mas- expresa scootalo

En ese momento las 4 comenzaron a comer, luego sono la campana de la escuela indicando que ya termino el recreo, en ese instante las 4 fueron adentro de la escuela, de ahí cherelee hablo sobre algo importante.

—Bien mis alumnos ahorita va estar alguien especial e importante así que quiero que se mantengan tranquilos, y si tienen una duda solo levante el casco para preguntar ¿entendieron? –explicando a sus alumnos

—OK! –dijieron todos

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y fue una impresionada sorpresa para todos porque la visitante especial era nada menos que la princesa celestia.

—Hola mis pequeños –hablo con ternura celestia a sus pequeños súbditos

—¡HOLA SU ALTEZA ¡COMO ESTA USTED! –dijieron todos los potrillos con educación

—Muy bien mis pequeños, se preguntaran ¿por qué estoy aquí con ustedes?, es que tengo un anuncio muy importante para ustedes –dice la princesa celestia dejando a todos con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Que podría ser? –murmuro un potrillo

—¿Sera un evento especial? –murmuro otra potrilla

—¿Tendremos fiestas? –murmuro otro castillo

—Bien para empezar ¿donde esta la pequeña isabella? –pregunto celestia sobre la potrilla

—Eh eh aquí estoy –comento isabella algo nerviosa ante la princesa celestia como cuando fue a canterlot a conocerla

—¿Puedes venir un momento querida? -indico celestia para que se moviera donde estaba sentada

—Uhm ok ok –dice la potrilla levantándose y acercándose lentamente hacia ella con cara de mucho de miedo

—No temas pequeñita como dijo tu mami yo no te hare ningún daño –dice dulce a isabella y luego volvió a mirar a los potrillos- Bien quiero comunicarle que dentro de 5 días será la coronación de la nueva princesa de equestria la princesa isabella. –explico celestia haciendo que todos quedaran boca abierta.

—Pero mi mami me dijo…. Que…. que tenía que tener 10 años para ser princesa –dijo algo exaltada la potrilla

—La edad a veces nunca cuenta cariño, como eres hija de la princesa twilight sparkle tendras tu coronación dentro de 5 dias ¿no es emocionante? –expresio hacia la potrilla cosa que isabella solo hizo un gesto de ok pero aun con algo de dudas. –Pues que no se hable mas en 5 dias serán invitados a la coronación de la princesa isabella –comento hacia los potrillos diciendo todos ¡OK!.

Después de ese genial anuncio cuando terminaron las clases isabella espero afuera a su mamá para que la recogiera y pudiera charlar sobre el asunto.

 _¿Como reaccionara twilight sobre el asunto de su hija?, ¿Isabella podrá aceptar su nuevo papel en este aun nuevo y extraño mundo?, todo esto lo verán en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos eso fue todo espero que le hayan gustado, denle un gran saludo a mi amigo fandeashyserena. Comenten y hagan sus opiniones sobre el capitulo hasta la proxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con el siguiente capitulo del libro.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 7: Una Vida en la Escuela Parte III

Isabella tendrá su coronación dentro de 5 dias como próxima princesa en equestria por parte de su madre, isabella aun se sentía algo inquieta y nerviosa por ese día. Dentro de varios minutos después llego su mamá volando.

—Hola cariño ¿como te fue? –saludando twilight a su hija

—Bien mami, -dijo con cara de preocupación

—¿Que te pasa hija? ¿Te paso algo malo en la escuela, ¿te castigaron? ¿Tienes muchas tareas que hacer? -pregunto twilight algo alterada ya que aun no estaba tan acostumbrada tener una hija.

—No, es que hoy tuvimos una visita de la princesa celestia –comento Isabella que al instante twilight se emociono demasiado.

—¿EN SERIO?, ¿Y QUE LES DIJO?, ¿PASARA ALGO EN ESTA FECHA?, ¿TENGO QUE IR A CANTERLOT POR ASUNTOS DE REALEZA? –gritando de emoción twilight haciendo que isabella se asustara, entonces la alicornio vio su estado de su hija y hablo despacio –Disculpa hija, no tenia que haber gritado tanto, y ¿qué les dijo? –pregunto con un poco mas de calma

—Eh ..que yo tendré mi propia ceremonia –dijo en voz muy baja

—¿Qué? no te entendí cariño repítelo –expreso twilight

—Que tendre mi propia ceremonia –Dijo aun en voz muy baja

En ese momento twilight se le acerco un poco- Oye se que eres algo timida y a veces te cuesta decir bien las cosas tal vez porque te asustas que uno te puede decir, pero no te preocupes lo que me digas ahora soy tu madre y aceptare lo que me digas, así que respira hondo y dime lo que me quieres decir –explico twilight dando algo de valentía a isabella, ella tomo aire y lo expulso con palabras.

—¡QUE TENDRE MI PROPIA CEREMONIA PARA SER UNA PRINCESA DENTRO DE 5 DIAS! –grito tan fuerte que el cabello de twilight se loqueo, pero luego se sacudió para dejarlo como era. Twilight se quedo callada por unos minutos ,pero después esta también estallo de emoción.

—¿DE VERAS?, AY QUE EMOCIOOOOOOOOOOOON, TENGO QUE PREPARARTE PARA ESE DÍA TAN IMPORTANTE, INVITARE A MIS AMIGAS Y OTROS MAS, ¿NO ESTAS FELIZ? –gritando emocionada.

—Un poquito, pero al menos me alegra que te hayas tomado eso bien –dice isabella sastifecha.

Luego de la charla las dos se fueron a su casa para descanzar, pero a lo lejos diamont tiara observaba a isabella con desprecio.

—Ahí va la tal proxima princesita de equestria –comento en desprecio.

—Y ¿como haremos el plan? –pregunto silver poon

—Si ya tengo ganas de saber que –dijo snips

—Y ¿que le haremos a la potrilla?- pregunto snail.

—Calma amigos, que mañana será otro día- Asintió diamont.

Después de un día alocado y de sorpresas twilight e isabella se fueron a dormir en la misma cama, aunque isabella aun no estaba dormida porque pensaba lo que paso hoy y lo que pasara cuando sea princesa,luego de varios minutos el sueño la venció y quedo dormida plácidamente. A la mañana siguiente se levanto, se fue a ducharse, peinarse e ir a desayunar con su mamá y su hermano adoptivo spike. Luego twilight preparo su mochila y por ultimo isabella se fue a la escuela esta vez sola. Cuando llego fue recibida por sus amigas applebloom, scootalo y sweetie belle y después entraron a clases. Pero diamont tiara estaba aun decidida de darle una lección a isabella.

Luego de las primeras horas en la clase, sono el timbre del recreo y las 4 fueron por los pasillo para pasarla bien, en ese diamont tiara apareció frente de ella.

—Hola su alteza, perdón por lo de ayer en verdad mi tiara no era tan importante –dijo sonriendo pero aun en su interior no era agradable.

—Eh S-si no importa –dijo tímidamente isabella.

—Y para recompensarte te dare este regalo espero que te sirva –sonriendo falsamente entregándole un regalo pequeño.

—Oh gracias no tenias que hacerlo –en ese momento isabella abrió el regalo estaba feliz de saber que era cuando de repente SAHS! Aparecio una mano con pastel que le empatuco la cara a isabella y dando un mensaje ''Caiste boba, boba boba'' isabella solo tiro la caja y se fue llorando, mientras las 3 amigas de ella fueron a seguirlas.

—Ja fue fácil –expreso triunfante diamont tiara.

—Pero ¿cuando haremos el plan? –pregunto silver poon

—Tranquila, eso será para el final, mientras tanto me divertiré un poco con ella –comento con risa malvada.

Mientras tanto isabella fue al baño a quitarse el pastel de su cara, seguía llorando y solo pensaba ya largarse de aquí, sin embargo ella tenia un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pueda pasar hoy, en ese momento entraron sus amigas quien vieron que isabella aun lloraba en el suelo.

—¿Te sientes bien isabella? –pregunto applebloom acercándose a ella.

—Sniff, Sniff , si eso creo –comento la pequeña.

—Sabia que diamont tiara no se iba a quedar así con lo de ayer, pero nunca pensé que fuese capaz hacer eso –agrego sweetie belle.

—Mejor que estemos juntas todo el día para que diamont tiara no le haga bromas pesadas a isabella –comento scootalo.- ¿Que me dicen chicas? –diciendo como un reto genial para ellas.

—¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADER PROTECTORAS DE POTRILLAS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –dijieron al mismo tiempo chocando sus cascos.

—Eh, e-entoces ¿me van a cuidar t-todo el día? –pregunto tímidamente isabella.

—Claro isabella –dijo applebloom pero luego sweetie belle le dio un leve codazo.

—¡Princesa!, princesa isabella, bueno aun no lo es, pero para nosotras será un gran cumplido –corrigiendo a su amiga

—Princesa isabella te prometemos cuidarte, protegerte y no dejar que no te pase nada malo. –comento applebloom.

—Oh, gracias muy amables –comento isabella sonrojándose un poco.

—Oh nos parecemos como sus guardias reales, Jijijijiji –agrego sweetie, cosa que todas comenzaron a reir

Luego las 4 amigas se fueron al patio de nuevo para seguir jugando, en unos de esos isabella jugaba en el columpio junto con scootalo y applebloom, y sweetie solo estaba ahí cerca con su novio Button.

—Esto si es divertido –agrego emocionada isabella en el columpio.

—Quieres que te columpie un poco mas rápido, claro si usted lo desea su alteza –añadio applebloom.

—Si, pero que no sea tan alto porfavor –dijo isabella.

En ese momento applebloom se puso detrás de isabella para columpiarla mas pero un poco mas suave. Isabella solo disfrutaba y había dejado un poco su timidez.

—¿Así esta bien? –pregunto applebloom.

—Si –dijo feliz la potrilla. Pero en ese momento apareció diamont tiara.

—Aun lado costado en blanco –indico apartando a applebloom y entonces diamont tiara agarro el columpio de isabella- Su alteza así no es la manera correcta de columpiarse, es así –comento lanzando a isabella demasiado alto, cosa que eso no le agrado porque sentía en el aire que podía caerse en cualquier momento.

—E-eso n-no fue g-gracioso –dice isabella muy asustada.

—¿Quiere mas? –dijo en forma amenazante

—¡No!, ¡ya no quiero! –indico isabella.

—Como usted desea su majestad –dijo diamont tiara elevándola aun mas, isabella tenia solo los ojos cerrados y comenzando a llorar otra vez.

—Basta diamont tiara, la estas asustando –dijo sweetie en tono molesta.

—Tu te callas torpe unicornio –comento diamont tiara pero en ese momento Button la defendió.

—¡Tu mejor te largas!, hiciste asustar y llorar a isabella, y de paso le dijiste torpe a mi amiga, así que mejor que te vayas y nos dejes en paz –hablo Button en forma molesta.

—Si mejor que te vayas diamont tiara igual somos mas que tu –agrego scootalo.

—Tranquilo muchachos solo jugábamos –comento deteniendo el columpio de isabella y luego se alejo- Nos vemos princesita llorona –dijo burlonamente abandonando el sitio.

—¿Estas bien princesa? –pregunto applebloom.

—Eso creo –comento muy triste y algo perturbada

—Mejor vayamos a un sitio donde diamont tiara no nos moleste –añadio sweetie belle.

—Si eso parece una gran idea –comento applebloom. Después los 5 se fueron a un lugar mas tranquilo, es una parte donde hay un árbol naturalmente las cutie mark crusader siempre están ahí para intercambiar ideas y todo eso.

—Bien aquí no nos pueden molestar –expreso sweetie belle.

—Aun no me han dicho mucho de isabella, ¿quien es ella? y ¿De donde es?, -pregunto Button.

—Nosotras tampoco sabemos mucho de ella, apenas sabemos que es hija de la princesa twilight sparkle y dentro de 4 dias tendrá su ceremonia de coronación como la nueva princesa de equestria. –explico sweetie

—A ok, oye isabella, no es que me entrometa, pero usted a tenido un novio o un poni especial –pregunto Button a isabella. Ella no sabia como responderle ya que ellos no sabían que era un ser humano, aunque por otra parte tampoco ella sabia si tuvo una vez uno.

—Pues…. Creo que aun no –dice isabella.

—Que lastima, pero no importa yo si tengo a la mia que es sweetie… -pero antes de terminar la unicornio le tapo la boca pero demasiado fuerte

—Button no es necesario decirlo en publico –dijo algo avergonzada sweetie.

—Auchs, pero no tienes que ponerme tu casco en mi boca, creo que hasta me rompiste un diente –expreso Button.

—Bueno pero te lo mereces. –indico sweetie belle.

—Que mereces ni que ocho cuarto la próxima vez avísame cuando hagas eso –comento enojándose.

—Y la próxima vez intenta tener tu boca mas cerrado –dijo también enojada sweetie.

—¡A mi no me des ordenes! –enfureciéndose Button.

—¡Y tu no digas cosas privadas! –enfureciendose también sweetie.

—A bueno ya basta ustedes dos dejen de pelearse –dijo applebloom

—Bien –dijieron al mismo tiempo sweetie belle y Button.

En ese momento en un arbusto algo cerca del árbol donde estaban comenzó a moverse y de repente apareció diamont tiara, snips, snail, y silver poon con unas frutas en sus cascos.

—¡Guerra de frutas! – dijeron todos lanzados frutas hacia ellos unos de esos era una piña le iba a pegar a isabella pero scootalo actuó primero y se coloco frente de ella para protegerla empatucandose de piña. En ese momento applebloom grito.

—¡CORRAAN! –Grito applebloom y todos se fueron corriendo del lugar donde estaban.

—Rayos escaparon –comento silver poon.

—No te preocupes amiga, que esto no ha terminado todavía –expreso diamont tiara.

 _Ahora al parecer isabella esta en muchos problemas, ¿lograra salvarse?, ¿las chicas podrán protegerla?, ¿Diamont tiara podrá salirse de las suyas?. Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo._

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y decir sus opiniones, denle otro saludo a mi amigo fandeashyserena y mi amigo Ghostbell777.**

 **Themoon1997 se despide hasta la proxima**


	8. Chapter 8

**MUY BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEES, queridos lectores y compañeros de fanfiction, aquí su autor themoon1997 mostrandole el siguiente episodio de Corazón de estrella**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 8: Ayuda

Después de la persecución que tuvieron Button, sweetie belle, applebloom, scootalo e isabella con la guerra de frutas de diamont tiara fueron adentro de la escuela para sentirse mas seguro. Aunque se sorprendieron ver desde afuera del salon que la princesa celestia, princesa luna, princesa candace y twilight estuvieran hablando con la maestra cherelee.

—Mira isabella es tu mamá y las princesas hablando con nuestra maestra –dijo sorprendida applebloom

—¿De que estará hablando mi mamá? –pregunto isabella

—No lo se pero creo que mejor nos vayamos de aquí –comento sweetie belle

—¿De que hablas? Si vamos otra vez afuera diamont tiara volverá a molestarnos –indico applebloom viendo la situación.

—Si pero tampoco quiero tener mala impresión con las princesas de equestria, de que estamos estorbando o molestando –expreso sweetie belle

—Ademas c-creo que mi mami ahorita esta algo ocupada en este momento –dijo algo timida la pequeña.

—Bien pero te tendremos muy vigilada –dijo scootalo.

—Cuenten conmigo –expreso con entusiasmo Button

Los 5 potrillos fueron de nuevo afuera y esta vez estaba atentos de cualquier trampa, truco o broma de diamont tiara. Isabella solo intentaba ser un poco mas valiente si se encontrara esta, pero ¿será suficiente?.

—Mmm al parecer no hay rastros de ella –indico sweetie belle

—Bien que tal si jugamos a saltar la cuerda –agrego applebloom, sacando de su mochila una cuerda para saltar.

—Y ¿que se hace con eso? –pregunto isabella

—Nuncas ¿has jugado saltar la cuerda? –pregunto algo sorprendida applebloom por la pregunta de isabella

—Eh no exactamente –dijo isabella sintiendose algo tonta por lo que le dijieron.

—Oh bueno creo que no importa, bueno te explico scootalo y yo agarraremos los dos extremos de la cuerda, la balanceamos y uno o varios ponis deben saltar intentando no tocar o caerse con la cuerda, por ejemplo sweetie belle es la que saltara –dijo applebloom agarrando con la boca un extremo de la cuerda y scootalo en el otro extremo, sweetie belle en el medio de la cuerda preparándose para saltar.

Luego las chicas comenzaron a balancear la cuerda y sweetie comenzó a saltar intentando no tocar la cuerda, después comenzó a ponerse mas intenso ya que ahora lo balanceaban mas rápido pero sweetie belle aun se mantenía saltando, al final hizo 25 saltos.

—Lo vez isabella no es tan difícil –agrego sweetie belle –ven e intenta –insistiendo la unicornio

—No lo se, se ve algo peligroso –dijo algo nerviosa isabella de querer intentarlo

—Anitoo en el cato tuyyo no le haretos tan rátido –dijo algo rara porque cargaba la cuerda en su boca.

—De acuerdo –acepto isabella al colocarse en el medio de la cuerda y preparándose para saltar.

Comenzo algo lento al principio pero luego comenzó a darle con mas animo y con mejor rimo, a este paso iba en el numero 30 total de salto hasta que.

—Cuidado su alteza –dijo diamont tiara apareciendo de la nada interpondiendose entre la cuerda e isabella haciendo que esta se callera y lastimándose la pata izquierda posterior, se le formo una herida que sangraba algo, isabella viendo esto comenzo a llorar otra vez.

—Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mi pata me duele –dijo llorando isabella

—Uhs lo siento princesa llorona –agrego diamont tiara

—¿Por qué m-me haces e-e-esto? –dice en llanto isabella

—¿Por qué? Ja pobrecita ya deberías estar sabiendo porque lo hago, hasta luego –dice diamont tiara largándose del sitio

En ese momento las chicas y Button se acercaron a isabella para ver como estaba, su herida en su pata era algo grave comenzando a sangrar un poco, luego fueron a la enfermería que estaba al otro lado de la escuela, revisaron la herida de isabella, la desinfectaron y le colocaron una banda anti heridas Y luego fueron de nuevo.

—¿Se sientes mejor así, su alteza? –pregunto applebloom a isabella

—Eso creo –opino isabella

—No creen que ¿ya deberíamos decirle a tu mamá lo que esta pasando? –insistio scootalo.

—No lo creo –dijo isabella con carita de tristesa

—Oh vamos no sabemos que puede intentar diamont tiara, debe ahora planear algo mucho mas elevado de lo que ya has sufrido –explico scootalo, pero isabella prefirió ignorarlo (Mala idea)

A lo lejos estaban diamont tiara con silver poon, snail y snips, y otros potrillos que ya había reclutado.

—Bien muchachos ahora si viene mi plan maestro –dice con malicia diamont tiara

—Y ¿por fin como será? –pregunto silver poon

—Primero necesitamos que snips y snail alejen lo mas que puedan a sus guardas espalda de ella, luego silver poon la invita al bosque evefree y ahí mismo comienza la fiestas, los demás vienen conmigo ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto diamont tiara a sus aliados.

—¡DE ACUERDO! –asistieron todos.

Mientras con isabella y los demás, estaban caminando sin bajar la guardia del próximo ataque que diamont tiara, pasando de nuevo por los columpios apareció snail a frente de ellos.

—Hola chicos ¿como están? –saludando el unicornio anaranjado.

—Snail ¿que haces aquí? –pregunto applebloom algo extrañada ya que snips no se aparecia muy seguido.

—Oh como siempre visitando y explorando sitios, oye Button sabias que ya salió ¿Súper Mario Galaxy 3? –dice snail sacando el juego, cosa que a Button lo emociono mucho.

—No no sabia, es la mejor versión de mario bros que han sacado –dice muy feliz viendo el juego.

—¿Quieres jugarlo? –dice snail haciendo que Button tenga mas tentación

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! –dijo con mas emoción.

—Entonces buscalo –dice snail lanzando el juego, y Button con una tentación de querer jugarlo comenzó a perseguir el juego que volaba en el aire, en ese momento sweetie belle lo siguió.

—ESPERA Button NO ME DEJES SOLA Y NO PIENSES JUGAR SIN MI –Grito sweetie belle siguiendo a Button dejando a applebloom, scootalo e isabella con cara de asombro.

—Guao de verdad si son una buena pareja –agrego applebloom viendo la acción.

—Eh mejor que los siga –dice snail corriendo hacia ellos, pero en un momento se puso detrás del tobogán e hizo señas a snips para que siguiera con la misión.

—Hola chicas ¿que estaban viendo? –pregunto falsamente snips.

—He que Button y sweetie belle se fueron a buscar un videojuego –explico applebloom.

—Oh bueno, oye scootalo que es lo que mas te ¿molestara en este momento? –pregunto extrañamente snips.

—Que alguien usara mi scooter es solo mio –respondiendo scootalo.

—Bueno –apareciendo el scooter de scootalo y colocándose en el y saliendo a toda velocidad –atrápalo si puedes –amenazo snips, cosa que hizo enojar a scootalo.

—OYE DEVUELVEME MI SCOOTER –grito saliendo a persegurilo.

—Guao eso si no me lo esperaba –asintio applebloom, en ese momento se escucho la voz de snail otra vez.

—APPLEBLOOM APPLEBLOOM –dice gritando el unicornio hacia la potrilla.

—Que que pasa? –pregunto la potrilla

—Es tu hermana te esta llamando –dice falsamente snail

—Espera y ¿porque mi hermana me llamaría? –pregunto applebloom comenzando a sospechar

—¡Que tu abuela Smith se cayo y se fracturo! –expreso snails, rápidamente applebloom fue directamente hacia su casa sin percatarse que era una trampa.

—Oh, cre-eo que que-ede sola –dice isabella con algo de miedo.

—bueno yo me ire a otra parte –comento snail abandonando el ese momento isabella comenzó a tener mas miedo quedándose sola sin compañía, en ese momento apareció silver poon.

—Hola isa, perdón princesa isabella ¿quiere tener compañía? –pregunto silver poon.

—Si por favor –comento sin pensarlo 2 veces a lo que esta a punto de sufrir.

—Bueno la llevare a un lugar facinante y tranquilo para que pueda descanzar- dice silver poon

—De acuerdo- acepto isabella.

Después fueron a caminar fuera del colegio, isabella pensaba que era unos de esos lugares mas hermosos y divertidos de este mundo, pero su felicidad desapareció cuando viendo un bosque oscuro, adentrándose junto a silver poon sintió un escalofrió muy tenso, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y a pesar de ser de día no se veía la hermosa luz que el sol proyectaba, todo era oscuridad infinita y ruidos aterradores.

—He es-te no me p-parece un bu-uen lugar para estar tranquilo –dice comenzando asustarse. De repente se dio cuenta que quedo sola sin compañía en este aterrador bosque y al instante sono un eco.

—Isabella, Isabella, Isabella –dijieron unas voces que sonaban lejos.

—¿Q-Quien e-es? –pregunto muy asustada la potrilla comenzando a retroceder.

—Estas Perdida, Estas Perdida –dijieron otras voces diferentes y un poco mas fuertes.

—No deberías estar aquí, no deberías estar aquí –dijieron mas voces y mucho mas fuertes.

Isabella solo se apercataba retroceder para alejarse de las voces y de repente sintió que algo se topo por detrás y al girarse lentamente vio a una poni con una mascara de una momia, al ver esto intento no gritar solo pensando que solo era un juego y al ver detrás otra vez vio otros ponis con otras mascaras de diferentes monstruos.

—La intrusa llego a nuestro bosque que deberíamos hacer líder –dice una poni con voz de silver poon pero con voz mas grave que llevaba una mascara de una serpiente.

—Los intrusos que entren aquí deben morir, y también bañados en sangre de demonio para convertirse como nosotros, por cometer el error de estar en este bosque –dice la poni con mascara de momia sacando un globo rojo que al parecer en su interior tenia liquido.

—No no no quiero morir ¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-dijo en llanto isabella quedando parada en medio de todos sin poder hacer algo o defenderse.

—Ahora- ordeno la poni momia lanzando muchos globos y también los otros lanzando también globos hacia isabella.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW –grito isabella comenzando a llenarse de sangre por los globos lanzandos (aunque para aclarar no es sangre es agua con colorante rojo pasándose ser como sangre real)

Isabella solo cerro los ojos mientras la empatucaban de liquido rojo quedandode en el suelo y comenzando a llorar pensando que este era su fin, esos desagradables imágenes que ella vio se convirtieron en tortura para su pequeña mente, solo pensaba en su madre twilight que con ella se sentía mas segura pero esta vez estaba sola sin compañía de su madre ni de sus amigas, es como si estuviera en la cueva del demonio bañándose en sangre por tal vez algo que hizo.

Pasaron varios minutos y la situación no parecía detenerse e isabella solo quedaba en el suelo y solo llorando esperando que este sufrimiento terminara, y cuando vio que ya era su final que nadie la rescataría, escucho una voz y también apareció una luz resplandeciente que ilumino en el sitio donde estaba.

—Isabella hija –dijo esa voz muy familiar que era nada mas ni nada menos que twilight.

Isabella abrió los ojos viendo esa hermosa luz viendo a 4 ponis y al desvanecerse eran las princesas y twilight por supuesto. Las criaturas o mejor dichos los ponis se alejaron del sitio y apenas isabella solo quedo en el suelo viendo que su madre corrió hacia ella.

—¿Hijita pero que te han hecho? –pregunto abrazando a su niña y intentando limpiar su cuerpo empatucado de liquido rojo.

—¡Mami mami!, sniff sniff fue horrible esas criaturas me bañaron de sangre y decían que ahora sere un un –dice cayendo en llanto pero en eso la princesa luna hablo.

—Criaturas o mejor dicho ponis que solo te hicieron una broma –comento luna brillando su cuerno para atraer a las falsas criaturas.

—Esta vez cayeron muy bajo no es asi ¿diamont tiara? –dice celestia quitando la mascara de momia a dicha poni revelando que en realidad era diamont tiara, y luego también quito las mascaras a todos los potrillos.

—Solo fue una bromita no es así chicos –comento diamon tiara con cara de nerviosismo ya que estaba al frente de la mayor gobernante de equestria.

—Con que una broma ¿no? A ver si tu mami te va a creer lo que hiciste y todos también que estuvieron involucrados voy hablar muy seriamente con sus padres –hablo de manera muy seria celestia.

Después celestia les ordeno que todos se fueran a sus casas para esperar su castigos. Después las princesas fueron donde estaba isabella y twilight.

—Ya se fueron pequeñita ya no tienes porque seguir llorando –comento celestia de una voz dulce.

—Si mi niña ya creo que ya no te molestaran mas –dice twilight consoladora.

—Hay algo que no comprendo… ¿co-como supi-eron que estaba en p-problema? –pregunto algo triste isabella sin saber muy bien de la situación.

—Fuimos nosotras –dijieron unas voces detrás de los arboles y revelando applebloom, sweetie y scootalo.

—¿Pe-pero como? -aun no entendiendo isabella

—Cuando nos dimos cuenta que todo que nos dijeron era una trampa directamente fuimos hablar con las princesas y tu mamá por supuesto sobre lo que ha ocurrido –explico applebloom

—Lo sentimos isa, perdón princesa isabella tuvimos que estar mas alerta de ti que otra cosa –comento algo apenada sweetie belle.

—Las perdono porque igual siguen siendo mis amigas –dice isabella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien que tal si vamos a mi castillo a descansar ¿te parece cariño? –dice twilight a su hija esta misma asintió con su cabeza y luego todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, las CMC fueron a su casa club, las princesa luna y celestia fueron a canterlot, y la princesa candace fue a su castillo de cristal.

Mientras que twilight e isabella regresaron a su casa para descansar de este día tan agotador y de malas intenciones, pero isabella se sentía feliz que estaba con su mamá de nuevo y juntas.

 _Así fue el día de hoy, ¿habrá mas sorpresas? ¿nuevos retos que isabella tendrá que entender? Descubraron en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Continuara_

 **Y así chicos termina este capitulo, espero recibir muchos comentarios y opiniones sobre este capitulo. Denle un gran saludo a fandeashyserena y a mi amigo Ghostbell**

 **Themoon1997 se despide hasta la próxima**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola A todos amigos y lectores de fanfiction, un gran abrazo imaginario aquí themoon1997 con el siguiente episodio de la historia que lo disfruten. Disculpen si me atrase un poco pero fue porque estuve ocupado con asuntos de la universidad y todo eso pero ya esta resuelto, bueno que siga la historia**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 9: Perdiendo el control

Después de un día super día tan alocado isabella y twilight regresaron al castillo para dormir, pero al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa como siempre de pinkie pie y las demás.

—¡SORPRESA! –Dice pinkie sacando su cañon para festejar

—Guao chicas ¿que hacen aquí? – pregunto exaltada twilight

—Vinimos a felicitar a la pequeña porque será una princesa como tu –dijo Rarity.

—SI SI SI, ENTONCES CUANTO FALTA PARA SU CORONACION –Pregunto muy emocionada pinkie

—Pues 4 dias- respondió twilight.

—Oh debe ser algo bueno –dice fluttershy

—OYE ISABELLA QUIERES QUE TE HAGA UNA FIESTA DESPUÉS DE TU CORONACION –pregunto muy emocionada hacia la pequeña

—Eh… s-si eso creo –dice isabella algo timida.

—¡GENIAL TENDREMOS FIESTA! –expreso aun mas emocionada pinkie

—Bien pequeña yo me encargare de hacerte un vestido hermoso para tu coronación –comento Rarity

Pero nadie noto que de repente isabella quedo inmóvil como si estuviera dormida con los ojos abiertos, dentro de su pensamiento solo veia un mundo de oscuridad sin nada que ver, solo la nada

—H-Hola?... Hay a-alguien ahí? –pregunto isabella

—Nos vemos de nuevo mi pequeña –resonó una lúgubre voz que parecía provenir de todas las direcciones

—¿Q-Quien eres tu? –preguntaba la pequeña girando a todas direcciones temerosa de lo que pudiera ocultarse en las sombras

—¿Quién soy yo preguntas?, niñita tonta eso ya deberías saberlo ya que yo soy... - la voz ceso en ese momento de manera abrupta para dar paso a otra muy familiar, una voz que la llamaba con desesperación en esa densa oscuridad y que la guiaba hacia la luz una vez más

—Isabella cariño, ¿que te sucede?, ¿estas bien? - la voz de Twilight mostraba su preocupacion al no saber que era lo que le estaba pasando a la pequeña quien ahora solo la veía confundida y sin saber que responderle

—-Parece que estoy subestimando por mucho a esa niña, aun no tengo el poder suficiente para destruirla pero pronto...pronto entenderá lo que es el poder de las sombras y muerte, disfruta tu pequeña paz niña porque pronto se acabar y me llevare todo lo que es importante para ti - la pesadilla se desvaneció pero solo porque Isabella despertaba nuevamente agitada por lo que había dicho esa extraña voz, un temor más grande se apodero de ella mientras temblaba y las lagrimas surcaban su pequeño rostro, no entendía que estaba pasando y tenía miedo de decírselo a alguien más por temor a que no le creyeran, en ese momento twilight se le acerco

—Isabella pero ¿que te paso? –pregunto twilight angustiada por el asunto de su hija y solo isabella la abrazo con fuerza por el miedo que estaba viviendo.

—Parece estar sufriendo –indico applejack

—¿Hijita que es lo que te pasa? –aun preguntando twilight por el estado de su hija

—El… e-el me –dice entre cortada y en llanto isabella.

—Ya ya espera no hables tan rapido, haber respira hondo y luego expira lento –indico twilight para intentando calmar a isabella, ella hizo lo que le pidió y se calmo un poco.

—Ya –comento la pequeña

—Bien ahora ¿que es lo que te paso? –pregunto la alicornio

—Oh Mami fue horrible estaba en un mundo sin nadie y me hablaba una voz extraña y me dijo que… que–luego cayo en llanto otra vez y abrazando a su mamá

—Ya ya tranquila no pasa nada, deja de llorar, dices que te estaba ¿hablando una voz? Opino que solo tal vez sea por mucho estrés por lo que te paso hoy –expreso twilight consolando a su niña.

—¿Y que le paso hoy? –pregunto fluttershy

—Pues hoy le hicieron una broma pesada, o mejor demasiadas bromas pesadas y una que terriblemente que se paso de la raya –explico twilight con un tono serio

—Que mal educados son –expreso fluttershy molesta

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo fluttershy, ¿como le van hacer algo tan malo a una niña inocente y tierna como ella?- expreso Rarity.

—Tal ves le tienen envidia porque será una princesa –dice applejack

—Bromas pesadas? ¿Y quien fue que le hizo bromas pesadas? –pregunto raimbow dash

—¿Quién mas es? –dijo twilight de manera adivinativa

—DIAMONT TIARA –dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

—No temas mi querida sobrina favorita y próxima princesa de Equestria, tu tía Pinkie se encargara de regresarle esa broma a la bravucona - le comentaba para despues comenzar a buscar en un baúl sacado de ningún lugar del cual sacaba infinidad de chucherías hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba - ¡conozcan a la Super agente bromista Pinkie Pie encargada de este caso! - en ese momento todas comenzaron a reír al igual que la pequeña Isabella ya que la vestimenta de la pony fiestera hacía mucha alusión a un detective solo que cambiado al estilo extravagante de Pinkie Pie, cuando todos lograron calmarse Twilight le hablo a su hija sobre una sorpresa

—Hablando de tia, te tengo una sorpresa que decirte, mañana te llevare a visitar a tu prima la princesa skyla que es hija de mi cuñada la princesa candace –comento hacia su hija.

—¿Tengo una prima? –pregunto isabella.

—Si como candace y yo somos cuñadas eso te convierte a ti como su sobrina y prima de su hija, ¿me entiendes? –explico twilight a su hija

—Mmm bueno no lo se, es que aun tengo muchas dudas sobre este mundo y con lo que paso hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ir –indico isabella aun sin confianza aun teniendo esos dolorosos recuerdos

—No te preocupes la princesa skyla es buena con muchos ponis y como sabra que serás mi hija y seras su prima, seguramente que se alegrara de jugar contigo –explico twilight que hizo que isabella tenga algo de confianza

—¿De verdad? –pregunto isabella

—Si ella es muy juguetona y le agrada pasar ratos con amigos y todo eso- indico twilight y en ese momento isabella acepto en ir a visitarla.

—Bueno creo que nos vamos y ….-Cuando pinkie abrio la puerta se hubo una gran sorpresa

Se vio a fuera del castillo una fuerte nevada llenando rápidamente las casas y edificio de nieve, además estaba cayendo granizo pero estos eran en trozitos pequeños así que no podía hacer un gran daño grave, el cielo nocturno se nublo mas y mas hasta quedar sin ningún signo de la belleza de la noche, solo nubes muy grises y oscuras, para las chicas era muy raro este tipo de clima ya que en estos tiempos eran de verano, así que pinkie cerro la puerta otra vez para que la nieve no entrara

—Uhm mejor que nos quedemos aquí – indico pinkie.

—Y de ¿donde rayos salió esta tormenta?, ¿no es temporada de invierno o si? –pregunto confundida raimbow

—No lo creo aun es verano –dice applejack.

—¿Bueno esto no puede empeorar o si? –dice pinkie y al instante se fue la luz dejando a oscura todo el castillo completo y por supuesto todo ponyville. Twilight no perdió tiempo y busco unas velas para iluminar un poco el lugar.

—Oh creo que no podremos ir a casa, hasta que la nevada termine –comento fluttershy

—¡Esperen!, ¡¿donde esta isabella?! –pregunto twilight viendo que su hija no se encontraba, pero luego resonó la voz de la pequeña.

—Aquí estoy mami, estaba buscando mi mochila –dice isabella mostrando la mochila en unas de sus patas.

—Bueno pero no te separes de mi, ¿de acuerdo? –indico twilight en un tono serio y preocupada y en eso isabella asintió con su cabeza y solo se coloco al lado de su madre.

—Bueno y ¿ahora que hacemos? –pregunto applejack.

—Pues hay muy poca luz para hacer otra pijamada y que tal si contamos cuentos –agrego la alicornio lavanda.

—Buena idea para pasar la noche –expreso fluttershy –¿quien comienza? –pregunto la pegaso. En ese momento otra vez resonó la voz misteriosa dentro de la mente de isabella, pero esta vez aun podía ver el mundo normal

—¿Que tal si comienzas tu? – dice la voz resonando dentro de su mente.

—¿QUE? –dijo isabella algo nerviosa viendo en todos lados.

—¿Que dijiste hija? –pregunto twilight algo confundida con lo que dijo isabella.

—Eh nada mamá –comento isabella pero de nuevo resonó la voz misteriosa.

—Jajajajaja, anda porque no comienzas creo que te puedo ayudar –decía la voz en su mente de manera amenazadora.  
—Dejame de fastidiarme –dice isabella dejando a todas muy confundidas.

—¿Te sientes bien querida? – pregunto Rarity viendo a la pequeña algo inquieta

—Nada tía solo es que.. –pero antes de terminar.

—Porque no le dices la verdad, todo la verdad que te dije anteriormente, haber si te creen , oh cierto solo eres una humana y de paso una niña, nunca te creerán y tu mami tampoco –dijo la voz en su mente haciéndola perder el control.

—¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! – grito cerrando los ojos y comenzando a correr sin saber por donde iba, su pequeña mente era un laberinto de oscuridad y miedo al parecer es como si alguien la controlara con fuerza, twilight haber esto intento detenerla.

—¡Isabella para por favor! –expreso comenzando a perseguirla, isabella al no saber por donde iba comenzó a tropesarze con muchas cosas como pared, unos fragmentos de cristales y otras cosas dejándole fuertes heridas y golpes, twilight preocupada que podía hacerse mas daño utilizo su magia para deternerla, solo se horrolizo a ver a su hija con rasguños, golpes y heridas en todo su cuerpo, sangre en su nariz y lagrimas que le caían de su pequeño rostro, y aun estaba moviéndose era como una especie de convulsion fuerte de lo que le estaba pasando –¡HIJA POR FAVOR DETENTE! –grito twilight y mediante esto isabella se detuvo y solo abrió sus pequeños ojos viendo a la cara de su madre que estaba como preocupada.

—¿Mamá? –pregunto algo confundida la potrilla.

—Hija pero por celestia ¿que te paso?, estabas muy normal y de repente perdiste como el control de ti –dijo twilight angustiada por como actuaba su hija.

—Lo s-siento mamá ni se que me paso, sniff sniff –comenzando a llorar otra vez, solo twilight apago su magia y solo la abrazo, aun no podía creer de ser alguien tan pequeña y tranquila como ella podía crear varios problemas.

—Bien vamos a limpiarte y curarte cariño –agrego twilight cosa que isabella noto que estaba herida en todo lados esto solo la asusto por lo que su mente era capaz de hacerle, pero solo lo intento ignorarlo

—Te ayudaremos Twilight –dice applejack.

Entonces las demás ayudaron a buscar como algodones, alcohol, unas banditas y unos paños con agua. Luego le comenzaron la limpiarle la cara y la nariz que aun sangraba demasiado, mientras Rarity cepillaba su melena y su cola que estaban disparejo, luego buscaron algodón y alcohol para desinfectarle las patas que sangraban un poco ella solo intentaba aguantar el dolor porque hardia demasiado, aunque también se siente feliz que estaba con su mamá y sus tia, de ahí comenzó a tonarle mas cariño porque siempre al parecer se preocupaba de ella. Al terminar las chicas e isabella fueron a buscar unas sabanas y almohadas para poder dormir.

Cuando encontraron tomaron pareja para poder dormir todas al mismo tiempo, Rarity con fluttershy, pinkie con raimbow, applejack decidió dormir sola y twilight e isabella durmieron juntas para mayor seguridad.

 _Y Así las chicas durmieron plácidasmente después de una noche agotador, pero que puede venir después del descontrol de isabella. DESCUBRARON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, aquí con un nuevo capitulo para la historia de corazón de estrella, que lo disfruten.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 10: Una Inexperada visita

Después de una noche de persecución y de locura, nuestras amigas las ponis aun dormían, como siempre twilight fue la primera en despertar y dejo que las demás durmieran, dirigiéndose al baño a peinarse y luego fue a vigilar como estaba el clima y seguía igual como ayer aun seguía nevando aun pero esta vez no tan fuerte, así que llamo a su asistente spike que por suerte estaba despierto.

—Spike necesito que mandes un mensaje a la princesa celestia –indico twilight al bebe dragon.

—¡Listo! –dijo sacando una hoja de papel y una pluma.

—´´Querida Princesa Celestia ¿como esta usted y su hermana la princesa luna y las cosas en Canterlot?, mi asunto sobre porque le escribo es que estoy viendo que hay una nevada extraña que empezo desde ayer aquí en ponyville, por suerte mis amigas, mi hija y yo estamos a salvo en el castillo, es extraño sabe, porque este tipo de clima no debería estar a mitad de verano y me preocupa la seguridad de los ponis que viven aquí si esto puede empeorar, firma la Princesa Twilight´´ .Listo spike envíalo –indico twilight hacia spike y este lo envio con su fuego verde hacia canterlot. Luego twilight fue donde sus amigas haber si ya despertaron y solo fluttershy, applejack y raimbow estaban en la sala principal para reuniones y todo eso.

—Buenos días twilight –saludo applejack

—¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto fluttershy.

—Si al parecer y ¿donde esta isabella? –pregunto sobre la ausencia de su hija.

—Ella se está bañando, Rarity y pinkie la están ayudando –dijo fluttershy.

—Y ¿cómo está el clima haya afuera? –pregunto la pegaso azul

—Sigue igual, aun no entiendo porque está nevando en esta época. –comento twilight aun confundida sobre esta pasando.

—A mi me parece que fue provocado –expreso raimbow.

—¿Como sabes eso? –pregunto applejack a su amiga.

—Porque como siempre nosotros los pegasos somos los que indicamos o alertamos sobre un clima, además ni tocaba este tipo de clima y por si fuera poco tampoco no nos avisaron, es como si hubiera salido de la nada. –explico raimbow haciendo que twilight pensara en un momento, luego se escucho una puerta abriéndose que era del baño, de ahí salió isabella junto con Rarity y pinkie, entonces isabella corrió hacia su madre.

—¡Mami! –dice abrazándola felizmente y twilight respondió ante su abrazo.

—Hola cariño ¿cómo dormiste? –pregunto la alicornio.

—Bien mami, pero con algo de frio –expreso isabella temblando.

—Jejej, aquí todos tenemos algo de frio –dijo applejack.

De repente alguien estaba tocando la puerta y se preguntaron quien podría ser, así que twilight e isabella fueron a la puerta haber quien era y twilight se llevo una gran sorpresa que era nada mas y nada menos que su cuñada la princesa candace y su hermano Shinning armor.

—Twily ¿como esta mi hermanita favorita? –pregunto Shinning con ternura hacia twilight

—Estoy bien y ¿como estas candace? – pregunto twilight hacia su cuñada.

—Estoy bien y ¿adivina quien también esta visitando? –comento la princesa del amor y de repente apareció una pequeña alicornio del color casi parecido de candace, su cabello y cola eran del mismo estilo pero eran de color rosa y azul celeste, y sus ojos parecidos a la de Shinning armor.

—Oh la pequeña princesa skyla –dice feliz twilight

—Hola tía twilight –saludando skyla.

—Y ¿donde esta también mi sobrina? –pregunto ansiosa candace de conocer a isabella mejor.

—Está detrás de mi aun sigue siendo tímida. –dice twilight y luego coloco a isabella al frente de ellos.

—Ella es tan linda –comento candace alagando a isabella

—Oye tia es cierto ¿que ella es adoptada? –pregunto skyla.

—¿Como lo supiste? –pregunto algo asombrada twilight.

—Mi mamá me lo dijo –respondió la princesa skyla

—Oh y ¿no te agrada que no sea alicornio o que sea adoptiva? –pregunto twilight.

—Claro que me agrada ella es linda y además es mi prima ¿no? –indico skyla y solo isabella solo podía observar y escuchar que hablaban de ella.

—Bien si no hay problemas entonces dejaremos que ustedes jueguen y se diviertan juntas, mientras nosotros los mayores necesitamos hablar –expreso twilight, entonces dejaron a las jovenes princesas juntas.

—Hola me llamo princesa skyla –saludando emocionadamente –¿y tu?

—Yo soy…. –quedandose callada sin poder decir la ultima palabra.

—Oh vamos primita no seas tan tímida no soy un monstruo –dijo divertida y haciendo un guiño.

—Me llamo isabella –dice algo bajo.

—Ok y ¿que quieres hacer?, ¿jugar con muñecas? ¿jugar a peinarnos? ¿jugar a que somos gobernantes de equestria? –pregunto muchas cosas emocionada

—No se, lo que quieras –insistio isabella que skyla escogiera el juego.

—Ok entonces vamos a jugar un ¿juego de mesa? –dijo skyla y isabella acepto con su cabeza.

—Bien ¡vamos! –expreso skyla emocionada apareciendo con su magia un tablero, pero antes de que comenzara sono la puerta otra vez.

—¿Quien podría ser? –pregunto isabella con curiosidad.

—Voy a investigar, ¿me acompañas por favor? no quiero ir sola –dijo skyla mostrando una carita de cachorrito tierno e isabella no tuvo mas opción que ir.

Las dos princesas se acercaron lentamente a la puerta al llegar, skyla se acerco y solo pregunto.

—¿Quien es? –pregunto skyla para saber quien era y soplo un viento aterrador.

—SOY NIGHTMARE MOON Y VOY A COMERMELAS DE UN SOLO BOCADO BUAJAJAJAJAJAJ –dice la misteriosa voz y en eso isabella se asusto demasiado corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Tia luna esta vez por poco y caigo en tu broma –bromeo skyla abriendo la puerta viendo la presencia de luna y celestia.

—Hola skyla y ¿donde mi sobrina candace? –pregunto celestia hacia su pequeña sobrina.

—Esta con la princesa twilight –respondio skyla

—Ya veo y ¿mi otra sobrina la princesa isabella? –pregunto celestia ante la presencia de isabella.

—Tu hermana la asusto, pero bueno que se puede hacer ella es demasiado timida pero me agrada –expreso skyla.

—Oye skyla ¿sabes que es momento? –pregunto una voz misteriosa que venia detrás de celestia y en eso skyla reacciono como juego y de ahí saltaron otras dos potrillas de la edad de isabella como d años

—ES HORA DE JUGAR, CANTOS Y AVENTURA! –dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Oh cuanto tiempo sin verlas primas dawn y moonlight –dice feliz skyla.

—Si cuanto tiempo –dice una potrilla de color de celestia con pelo y cola rosados. (Dawn)

—me gusto ver de nuevo a mi prima favorita –expreso otra potrilla del color parecido de luna pero con un toque de color celeste y pelo y cola plateados como la luna. (moonlight eve)

—¿Entonces jugamos? –pregunto super ultra emocionada skyla.

—¡SI! –Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Bien hijita diviértete y se buena con tu nueva prima isabella –indico celestia hacia dawn

—De acuerdo mami –asintio dawn hacia su madre

—Portate bien ¿si? Y juega con isa ¿me entendiste? –pregunto luna a su hija moonlight.

—Claro mamá –tambien asintió moonlight. Y después las tres princesas fueron a buscar a isabella para jugar. Mientras que celestia y luna fueron donde la princesa candace y twilight para hablar.

—Hola a todas –saludo alegremente celestia.

—Hola princesa celestia, hola princesa luna –dijieron todas incluyendo las manex six.

—¿Bien están listas para hablar? -pregunto luna

—Si –dijo twilight

—Lo sabemos –indico candace.

—Nosotras también –expresaron Rarity, applejack, fluttershy, pinkie y raimbow.

Mientras tanto moonlight, dawn y skyla fueron en búsqueda de isabella jugar, no fue tan difícil de encontrarla, estaba en un rincón cerca de la cocina aun al parecer que estaba asustada, de ahí las pequeña princesas se le acercaron e isabella noto que estaban al frente de ella.

—Que tal isabella te presento a la princesa dawn hija de celestia y moonlight eve hija de luna ellas también son tus primas –explico skyla, luego isabella tomo aire y solo se presento.

—Eh h-hola… soy la princesa… i-isabella –dice aun timida.

—De verdad si que ella es demasiado tímida, no comprendo como gobernara equestria con esa actitud –expreso moonlight haciendo que isabella se sintiera mal y luego su prima dawn le dio un codazo a moonlight

—Oye recuerda lo que dijo nuestras madres seamos amables con ella –luego dawn se le acerco a la potrilla- no le hagas caso a moonlight ella siempre es así con la cosa de ser demasiado sincera, algo regañona y algo presumida jijijiji- dijo divertido dawn.

—HEY! –reprocho moonlight.

—Bueno yo soy la princesa Dawn encantada de conocerte –saludo la alicornio blanca.

—Y yo soy la poderosa princesa moonlight eve –comento de manera compulsiva

—Si la gran poderosa moonlight, ni siquiera me puedes ganar en una batalla mágica prima –comento dawn haciendo que moonlight se enojara un poco.

—Bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos a jugar por favor –interrumpió skyla que ya se sentía aburrida por la discusión- Bueno juguemos el juego de mesa ´´Magic Wars´´- comento skyla.

—Oh es mi juego preferido –comento emocionada dawn.

—Si pero recuerden que aquí debemos usar a veces la magia y aquí hay alguien que no es alicornio –expreso moonlight refiriéndose a isabella.

—Si pero podemos ayudarla, podemos hacer en este caso un equipo de dos para que ella pueda jugar –dijo skyla.

—Escojo a skyla – dice moonlight y rápidamente agarro a skyla para crear el equipo- Esta vez te ganare prima dawn – comento la alicornio azul.

—Eso lo veremos, ¿estás lista isabella? –pregunto intentando animar a la potrilla terrestre.

—¿Pero no sere una carga para ti? –dijo algo preocupada isabella.

—No te preocupes a estas yo conozco sus estrategias- dice dawn.

—Bien ¡COMENCEMOS! –Grito skyla.

 _Las jóvenes princesas están a punto de jugar un juego de magia, ¿El equipo de isabella podrá ganar? O ¿Perdera? ¿Tendra lo suficiente?. ¿Qué información será que hablaran las demás? .Descubraron en el siguiente episodio._

 _Continuara_

 **Buenos chicos esto es todo por hoy, espero que haya gustado, no olviden comentar ;), y salúdenme a fandeashyserena y GhostBell88.**

 **THEMOON1997 SE DESPIDE BYE BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas Tardes amigos de fanfiction, aquí themoon1997 con otro cap de Corazón de estrella, perdonen que si me atrase pero he estado ocupado con otras cosas, pero igual aquí esta el capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 11: Pasatiempo con mis primas

Aquí nos encontramos con isabella, moonlight eve, skyla y dawn en un juego de mesa llamado ´´Magic Wars´´ para pasar el rato mientras sus madres charlaban, isabella esto iba hacer complicado ya que como dijo moonlight ella no tenia magia para hacerlo, pero su prima dawn le dijo que igual podrían ganar para darle animo. Skyla coloca el tablero en la mesa y las jóvenes princesas se sientan uno al lado de otra. El tablero era de color rosa en los bordens y con rojo el diseño con otros colores secundarios, tenía muchas casillas en total como 500, 2 dados con 6 pepitas, y un dado especial, un reloj de arena, unas tarjetas en dos categorías, que al parecer 1 era de retos mágicos y otro de carta especial relacionado con el dado

—Muy bien empecemos –expreso skyla.

—Oye pero ¿no deberíamos hacerle un tutorial a la nueva? –indico moonlight.

—Mmm si es cierto pero es algo largo –dijo dawn.

—Adelante…. Explicare –comento moonlight a dawn con cara de reto.

—Bien isabella Magic War es un juego de mesa… -dijo dawn.

—Eso todo el mundo lo sabe dawn –interrumpió moonlight.

—Aja, que se trata de usar tu magia para… -expreso dawn y

—Es obvio por eso se llama Magic Wars, pelea de magia –interrumpio de nuevo moonlight haciendo enojar a dawn pero solo la ignoro.

—Bien, usar tu magia para avanzar en las casillas y… -comento dawn pero luego.

—Tardas mucho para explicar prima dawn –indico moonlight haciendo que dawn se molestara mas.

—¡MIRA DEJAME TERMINAR! –grito dawn.

—¿Y si no quiero? –insintio moonlight.

—LE DIRE A MI MAMÁ –grito mas fuerte la alicornio blanca con rosa.

—Oye si sabias que estas asustando a tu compañera ¿no? –comento moonlight y en eso dawn se fijo que isabella quedo algo paralizada por el triburbio y discusión.

—Oops, perdón primita no quise hacerlo –comento dawn disculpándose educadamente con isabella.

—E-estoy b-bien no te preocupes –dijo con miedo pero luego se calmo.

—Mejor se lo explique yo –dijo moonlight- Bien prima isabella lo que tienes que hacer es… ¡MOVER TU PIESA HASTA LLEGAR A LA CASILLA FINAL HACIENDO MAGIA Y LISTO! –Grito moonlight haciendo que isabella comienza a llorar por el susto que se llevo.

—Oye así tampoco se debe explicar ya la hiciste llorar moonlight –comento dawn molesta.

—Oh vamos dawn, yo lo explique mas rápido en cambio tu lo ibas a decir todo e años –indico moonlight.

—Eres demasiado alocada y fastidiosa –expreso dawn

—Y tu muy mandona te crees superior que yo –indico moonlight cambiando estado de defensa.

—Chicas Chicas ya basta estamos en momento de jugar no de discutir –expreso skyla.

En eso skyla pudo lograr calmar a las dos, aunque notaron que aun isabella lloraba inquietamente aun seguía algo asustada, en eso las princesas se le acercaron a la niña temerosa.

—¿Isabella? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto skyla a su prima.

—N-no d-digo s-si –comento entre cortada la poni terrestre.

—Lo siento prima no tuve que haberte gritado –disculpándose moonlight.

—E-esta bien –comento isabella cambiando un poco su estado, dando una pequeña pero buena sonrisa.

—Bueno sigamos jugando – dijo skyla cambiando el tema.

Luego las jóvenes princesas fueron a la mesa a jugar el juego mágico, moonlight se sento al lado de skyla e isabella al lado de dawn. En eso a moonlight se le ocurrió una idea.

—Oigan chicas se me ocurrió una loca y divertida idea –comento apareciendo chocolates, malvaviscos y una bebida gaseosa llamada Pony Cola.

—¿Que piensas hacer? –pregunto dawn algo confundida.

—Esto –en eso moonlight uso su magia agarrando los chocolates y malvaviscos juntándolos y procreando una luz, al final hizo como una torta de chocolate y malvavisco –Bien el equipo que gane puede comer la merienda de la victoria.

—Pero que no estamos de mañana –insistio isabella.

—Si lo se primita, pero este juego es algo largo mas o menos calculando terminaremos después de almorzar.

—Oh ok –dijo isabella.

—Bien ahora necesitamos un nombre para el grupo, nosotras nos llamaremos Iron eagles. –expreso moonlight poniendo su nombre su equipo.

—Pues entonces nosotras nos llamaremos Dragons Powerless ¿te parece bien isabella? –pregunto dawn a la potrilla.

—Vale, creo que nos queda bien –acepto isabella.

Entonces el divertido juego comenzó, el equipo de moonlight Iron eagles es en primero en comenzar, skyla agarro los 2 dados y los lanzo hacia el tablero, dando un numero de 6 5, dando en total de 11.

—Buen tiro prima –indico moonlight.

—Gracias –dijo algo pieza de ellas avanzo sin que ellas tuviera que moverla hasta llegar a su destino, en eso skyla agarra la tarjeta de reto mágico y la lee. –Aquí dice ´´Con tu magia has aparecer una flor abriéndola y cerrandola´´ eso es fácil –En eso skyla uso su cuerno hizo aparecer una flor roja cerrada y comenzó abrirla poco a poco y luego la cerro, en esto la pieza del equipo Iron Eagles coloco una bandera en la casilla.

—Bieeeeeeeeeeen estamos ganando –indico moonlight emocionada.

—No cantes victoria prima, ¿lista isabella? –comento dawn hacia isabella, ella aun no entendía bien el juego pero igual tomo los dados con su boca y las lanzo, entonces cuando cayo en el tablero dio 6 6 en total de 12 y luego los dados brillaron.

—Eh ¿que fue lo que hice?, ¿hice algo malo? –pregunto algo confundida isabella.

—Isabella hiciste una igualda –comento dawn y en eso apareció al frente de la potrilla un dado de oro – Anda lanzaro –insistio dawn.

La potrilla la lanzo dando total de 4 y dando una totalidad de 16, su pieza avanzo hasta llegar a una casilla de color azul diamante que era la casilla especial. En eso dawn agarro la carta especial y la leyó

—´´Toma el dado especial y lanzara´´ -En eso la alicornio blanca lanzo el dado especial y coloco una forma de una piezas especiales parecidas a las elementos de la armonia- Oh bueno esto sirve cuando perdemos un turno y usamos esto para anularlo, lo guardaremos por si acaso –expreso dawn contenta.

—¿Entonces lo hice bien? –pregunto isabella.

—Nada mal para una princesa que no es alicornio, felicidades –indico skyla haciendo sonrojar un poco a isabella por su comentario.

—Suerte de principiantes –comento moonlight algo fastidiada que se hayan adelantado.

Así las niñas siguieron jugando el juego, por supuesto para isabella le costaba hacer varias cosas por no ser alicornio haciendo retroceder su equipo, pero igual se sentía bien por estar jugando con sus queridas primas, luego de varias horas fueron almorzar, cada una al lado de su madre y luego siguieron jugando, a lo largo del juego las demás se impresionaron por ver a isabella super emocionada por el juego, es la primera vez que isabella se sentía libre y como en hogar. Luego otras varias horas los dos equipos estaban por terminar el juego, el equipo Iron Eagle con moonlight y skyla estaban a 9 pasos del final y el equipo Dragón Powerless con isabella y dawn estaba a 7 pasos del final, obviamente cualquiera podría ganar, moonlight agarro los dados y los lanzo, dando 3 2 en total 5 pasillos y tomaron la carta.

—´´Convierte una pera a un conejo y avanza 4 casillas´´ guao si logramos esto ganaremos, pero ese hechizo si es dificilísimo pero tampoco me rendiré ganare el premio y te ganare dawn –dijo en forma retadora hacia dawn y esta solo movio el ceño diciendo ¿Esto es en serio?.

Moonlight apareció una pera y comenzo a concentrarse para crear el hechizo, en unos minutos la pera comenzó a tomar forma de conejo al parecer ellas ya tenia la victoria pero entonces su energía se le agoto a moonlight fallando el hechizo y solo la dichosa pera solo le quedo unas orejas de conejo y saltando sin saber donde iba.

—Oh rayos falle –comento molesta la alicornio azul.

—Bueno isabella es tu turno. –expreso dawn y al instante isabella agarro los dados y los lanzos.

Los dados cayeron en el tablero uno indico 4 osea el otro debe colocar 3 para la victoria pero aun el dado giraba, los dos equipos solo miraron el dado moviendo y esperando que podía salir, el temor pero al mismo tiempo la emoción les corria por el cuerpo, luego el dado comenzó a detenerse y dando al parecer que iba colocar 2, de repente el dado se detuvo en medio y se cayo al otro lado dando el numero 3 haciendo que el equipo Dragon Powerless tuviera la victoria.

—VIVA GANAMOS –grito emocionada dawn.

—Felicidades a las dos buen juego –comento skyla.

—Rayos perdi otra vez con ella, pero excelente trabajo isabella para ser tu primera vez no lo crees –indico moonlight.

—….. –pero isabella no dijo nada quedo como paralizada.

—Eh ¿isabella todo bien?- pregunto skyla algo preocupada que isabella no respondiera.

Isabella otra vez entro a ese terrible mundo que ella detestaba, y hablo la misma voz que resonaba en su mente que provenía en varias direcciones sin reconocer su origen.

—Nos vemos de nuevo isabella, o perdón quise decir princesita isabella – comento de manera burlona hacia la potrilla.

—¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI? –dijo de forma desesperada la pequeña porque le tenia demasiado miedo a la voz.

—Pues es fácil quiero…-La voz se hizo mas fuerte y se sentía muy cerca- Tu….-Dijo aun mas fuerte y mas cerca a ella, sonando unas campañas con una melodía grave y aterradora entonces isabella sintió un escalofrió que le corrió por el cuerpo y el miedo otra vez se le apodero de ella, solo cerro los ojos para no sentir tanto miedo mientras las campanas seguían sonando aun mas fuertes y con un chillido agudo que salió de la nada

Las demás princesas no podían ver lo que veían, isabella estaba con los ojos hinchados y en un estado paralizada balbuceando ella misma, en eso dawn se le acerco y solo se le ocurrió iluminar en la frente de la potrilla, en eso al parecer isabella regreso del horroroso mundo, pero otra vez su mente quedo en miedo y su pequeño rostro se lleno de lagrimas, comenzó a temblar demasiado y al instante cayo al suelo inconsciente.

—Oh no ¿isabella que te sucede? – dijo skyla preocupada acercándose a su prima solo la toco y se dio cuenta que tenia mucha fiebre –Oh por celestia esta que arde –expreso skyla.

—Buscare a twilight y a nuestras madres –comento dawn.

—Si buena idea date prisa –indico moonlight, en eso dawn salió como un rayo hacia la sala donde estaba su madre

 _Ahora isabella tiene una terrible fiebre que salió de la nada después de estar en la oscuridad y su prima dawn fue a buscar a twilight. ¿Cómo reaccionara su mamá? ¿Es algo Grave? ¿Podra recuperarse? Averígüelo en el próximo episodio._

 _Continuara_

 **Buenos chicos esto fue todo por hoy, espero que le haya gustado, no olviden comentar sus ideas.**

 **Themoon1997 se despide con un ¡HASTA LUEGO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas Tardes amigos de fanfiction, aquí themoon1997 con otro cap de Corazón de estrella, leenla y disfruten ;).**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 12: El Gran Destello Azul: Trasnformacion

Isabella después de haber ganado el juego con sus primas comenzo a tener la misma visión aterradora que siempre la atormentara y al mismo tiempo sufre de fiebre intensa, con algo de dolor en su cuerpo y dificulta para respirar en eso dawn la hija de la princesa celestia fue a la sala principal alertar a su madre. Mientras tanto skyla y moonlight intentaban ayudar a isabella.

—Sniff sniff me si-ento muy débil, mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito descontroladamente isabella pero demasiado bajo por el motivo que no le quedaba fuerzas, pero a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento que tenia, en la cabeza solo quería estar con su madre.

—No te preocupes isabella que ya tu mamá viene (en su mente: apúrate dawn)- skyla y moonlight no se separan de ella esperando que dawn le dijieran con urgencia a twilight.

—Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sniff sniff, ¡quiero estar con mi mamá! –aun isabella gritaba con el sufrimiento que aun persistía, pero aun así sabia que su madre no la abandonaría, uso ese único, muy poco pero buen pensamiento para mantenerse fuerte.

Las demás princesas solo quedaban vigilando, se sentía algo inútiles de no poder hacer nada por ella, porque aun eran muy jóvenes para enfrentar este caso. Mientras tanto con dawn pudo llegar a la sala donde estaban las demás, al llegar ella vio a su madre su tia luna, tia candace, la tia twilight y las demás hablando, en eso dawn se acerco apresuradamente.

—Mami mami –dijo algo exaltada dawn y en eso celestia noto su presencia

—Oh hola dawn ¿porque están tan cansada? ¿Viniste corriedo? –pregunto celestia a su amada hija.

—Tienes que venir conmigo y las demás también –comento la alicornio blanca con rosa.

—Ahora no querida las mayores estamos en un asunto importante –dijo celestia.

—Pero es urgente es que…-pero antes de terminar celestia la interrumpió

—Dawn que te he dicho que cuando los mayores hablan debes esperar que terminemos –indico celestia exigiendo modales pero en eso la pequeña alicornio como vio que no le iban prestar atención grito con su voz.

—¡ISABELLA ESTA MAL TIENE DEMASIADA FIEBRE!- grito dawn en eso las demás cataron la situación y twilight al escuchar esa aterradora noticia salió corriendo como un rayo a buscar a su hija.

Cuando llego a la sala donde se encontraban jugando las niñas se impacto por lo que estaba presenciando, Moonlight y Skyla estaban junto a su hija quien yacía en el suelo temblando y con sus ojos cerrados, podía verse un ligero cambio de coloración en su carita así como el leve indicio de lagrimas, sin perder tiempo Twilight se acerco a su pequeña niña para ver que le estaba pasando y fue cuando sintio el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo así como su respiración la cual comenzaba a volverse algo dificil.

—¡Isabella! –dijo preocupada la alicornio.

—M-Mami... - decía la pequeña con su voz cansada debido a la fiebre.

—Aquí estoy amor, mamá esta aquí contigo y no te dejara sola - le respondía con voz quebradiza al ver el estado de su hija, no estaba mentalmente preparada para esto y el verla en ese estado quebraba su corazón al no poder pensar con claridad en lo que debía hacer.

Sus opciones eran limitadas ya que no podía sacarla con la tormenta que azotaba afuera por el enorme riesgo que eso significaba, su mente poco a poco comenzaba a bloquearse más y más sin encontrar una solución y solo pudo hacer lo que estaba más a su alcance, con cuidado tomo el cuerpo de la pequeña y lo abrazo con ternura mientras la envolvía en sus alas entonando un pequeño arrullo, no paso mucho para que las demás llegaran tras la conmoción que habían hecho la princesa dawn para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo solo para ver la escena y preguntar si Isabella se encontraba bien.

—Cielos, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió niñas? - preguntaba Fluttershy preocupada al ver la forma en que su amiga abrazaba a la pequeña temiendo lo peor.

—Parece ser que es como un malestar, Twilight tranquila. Nosotras te ayudaremos a cuidarla - la voz de Rarity trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga quien seguía en lo suyo abrazando a la pequeña

—Lo primero que necesitamos es llevarla a su habitación para que este más comoda, Pinkie necesito que consigas un poco de nieve para nivelar esa fiebre antes de que empeore - la pony granjera tenía más experiencia en estas situaciones y comenzo a hacerse cargo de todo para ayudar a su amiga pero ella estaba más afectada de lo que cualquiera pudo imaginar.

—Soy una pésima madre, no se que a quien trate de impresionar ni siquiera puedo estar al tanto de ella o protegerla cuando esta asustada...y esto...¿que clase de madre soy? - la princesa de la amistad solo pudo llorar al senirse tan inutil pero Applejack se acerco a ella mientras la abrazaba en señal de apoyo mientras le susurraba al oido: "Eres una buena madre Twilight, no dejes que esto te afecte ya que no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotras para ayudarte".

Twilight solo pudo decir gracias al ver que sus amigas siempre la apoyarían en todo sin importar la adversidad, sin perder tiempo llevaron a la pequeña a su habitación mientras las demás seguían las indicaciones de la granjera, de ahí comenzaron a colocarle paños húmedos para intentar aliviar la fiebre, que tomara mucho liquido y estar en reposo, conforme pasaban las horas el estado de la pequeña variaba mucho y comenzaba a tener alucinaciones por la fiebre así como hablar cosas extrañas que ninguna entendía, durante ese tiempo la Alicornio lavanda jamás se separo de ella permaneciendo a su lado en todo momento, su confianza se había puesto a prueba y estuvo a casi nada de perderla de no ser por Applejack, sintiendose algo cansada se acomodo junto a Isabella arropandola con una de sus alas para quedar profundamente dormida con la esperanza de que al despertar ella estaría bien y volvería a ser la niña alegre de antes. Mientras las demás se marcharon a la sala y cerrando la puerta suavemente para que pudieran dormir tranquilas, ya en la sala las amigas de twilight, las princesas con sus respectivas hijas estaban charlando sobre esta situación.

—Aun no entiendo lo que paso –comento pinkie

—Ni yo –dijo fluttershy

—A ver ustedes 3 ¿que fue lo que paso antes de que isabella tuviera fiebre? ¿vieron algo estraño? –pregunto celestia con tono serio a las jóvenes princesas.

—Pues yo no –comento moonlight.

—Yo tampoco –expreso skyla

—Lo único que notamos que cuando termino ella quedo paralizada por unos instantes y balbuceaba como si hablara con alguien –explico dawn y en eso las mane six quedaron pensativas y se vieron entre ellas recordando esa ocasión similar con el extraño caso isabella

—Espera dijiste que ¿isabella quedo paralizada? ¿así como no estuviera con nosotras? –pregunto Rarity.

—Pues si eso al parecer es lo que paso –indico skyla.

—Ayer ocurrió lo mismo ella quedo como si estuviera en otra parte, y unos min después ella misma hablo así misma y de repente perdió el control –explico applejack.

—Pobrecita niña debe sufrir demasiado por todo lo que he a pasado –indico fluttershy.

—Aunque twilight debe estar sufriendo mas –comento applejack.

—Mejor esperar hasta mañana haber como amanece isabella – hablo celestia.

Todas se quedaron en la sala vigilando haber si pasaba otro malo acontecimiento, aunque el sueño las venció dejando a todas dormidas, unas al lado de otras. Cuando fue de mañana, twilight despertó aunque un poco débil por estar pendiente de su niña, luego reviso a isabella haber como estaba y al parecer la fiebre había bajado un poco pero aun se notaba que le dificultaba respirar, al mismo tiempo la potrilla comenzo a abrir sus ojos y esta noto que estaba alguien a su lado y se dio cuenta que su madre estaba junta a ella.

—Buenos días hija –saludo la alicornio a la potrilla.

—B-buenos di-as mami –dijo con algo de debilidad que ella sentía.

—¿Aun te sientes mal? –pregunto con tono bajo y algo preocupada

—Si, y ahora me duele mucho la cabeza, parte de mi cuerpo –dijo intentando soportar el dolor que al parecer era algo fuerte pero manejable.

—Hija lo siento tanto yo... – expresaba Twilight con un tono triste sin saber que decir o como disculparse con ella.

—¿Por que dices eso mami? –pregunto algo confundida Isabella ya que no lograba entender la actitud de su madre hacia ella.

—Quiero que me disculpes ya que no he sido capaz de poder evitar que te pase algo malo, ahora mírate, estas enferma y yo no supe que hacer...debes pesar que soy la peor madre que alguien puede tener – expreso Twilight comenzado mientras bajaba la mirada sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas surcaran su rostro pero en ese momento la pequeña se acerco a ella y la abrazo con ternura.

— ¡Eso no es cierto mami!, ¡para mi no eres una mala mamá yo nunca pensaría eso! –dijo Isabella mientras se aferraba a su madre adoptiva, esto hizo que la alicornio esbozara una pequeña sonrisa y sin poder resistirlo comenzó a llorar abrazando y acariciando lo que juro proteger con su vida cuando la adopto

—Bien amor ahora quédate en cama mientras yo y tus tías buscamos otros métodos para curarte –comento twilight ya secándose las lagrimas y dejando a su pequeña en cama para que siguiera descansando.

Al llegar a la sala principal noto que sus amigas estaban dormidas, en cambio la princesa celestia, luna y candace estaban despierta y sentadas en unas de las sillas, aunque sus hijas también estaban dormidas, entonces celestia noto su presencia.

—Buenos días princesa twilight –saludo celestia

—Buenos días princesas –comento twilight sentándose ella también al frente de ella teniendo una cara de preocupación.

—¿Cómo amaneció Isabella? –pregunto candace a su cuñada

—Algo bajo la fiebre, pero ahora presenta dolor de cabeza y del cuerpo –expreso Twilight con cara de preocupacion

—No te rindas twilight ella ha puesto confianza en ti, no puedes fallarle –comento Candace, haciendo que twilight recapatise un poco.

Pasaron varios minutos luego que sus amigas se despertaran, las 6 desayunaron mientras hablaban sobre el asunto de isabella, sus amigas veian a twilight aun preocupada por el asunto de su hija, y ellas solo la consolaban para que ella entendiera que todo iba a salir bien

Mientras que en la habitación donde se encuentra isabella, ella de pronto se paro de golpe sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba bastante y el dolor era casi insoportable, en eso ella sintió nauseas y sin pensarlo fue al baño rápidamente, aunque luego le paso, aunque el dolor y la pesadez persistían, solo se sento a pensar en todo este sufrimiento que ha pasado.

—Oh Dios, ¿que hice para merecer esto? ¿acaso solo llegue a este mundo a sufrir? –pregunto en su mente ya perjudicada, mientras unas lagrimas se le salian de su rostro por todo lo que ella sentía y en eso noto que su pata posterior derecha comenzo a envolverse en energía mágica y luminosa de color morado claro, cosa que esto la asusto.- ¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAW QUE ES ESTO? –grito desesperadamente la potrilla corriendo en todas partes pero era inútil, poco a poco esa energía azulada comenzó a cubrirla en varias partes del cuerpo hasta cubrirla por completo y elevándose en el cielo

En eso en su cabeza y los costados comenzaron a brillar con una luz mas potente de lo normal, la energía azulada era mas intensa y luego un fuerte destello ocurre iluminando todo el baño, luego Isabella cayo al suelo y la energía había desaparecido, por una razón la fiebre, el malestar y el dolor tambien se fueron y solo ella se preguntaba ¿que acaba de suceder?, pero sentía algo en su cuerpo algo que era inusual y ella cuando observo vio como unas cosas que estaba pegada ella le habían nacido unas alas, con esto se llevo un gran susto y se vio en el espejo y también noto que en su cabeza había nacido un cuerno.

—Pero pero que rayos me sucedió, ahora me veo como mi mamá –la potrilla estaba en lo cierto ella se había convertido en una alicornio,

Sin perder el tiempo salió del baño y fue hacia su madre sobre esta asombrada noticia, mientras corria, dentro de ella sentía algo de miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar su madre y las demás, pero tampoco queria mantener esto en secreto, solo se armo de valor y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la sala principal donde posiblemente este su madre.

 _Isabella se convirtió en alicornio, y va directamente a contarle a su madre, como se lo tomara twilight, sus tias y sus primas. Descúbrelo en el siguiente episodio._

 _Continuara._

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo espero que le haya gustado, no olviden comentar y un saludo por mi parte a Ghostbel777 y fandeashyserena.**

 **AQUÍ LOS DEJOS HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro capitulo de mi libro Corazón de Estrella, espero que lo disfruten :)**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 13: La nueva Apariencia y un misterio sin aclarar

Isabella se había convertido en alicornio y ahora se dirigía donde su madre para contarle, al llegar a la puerta de la sala principal ella se detuvo un momento para pensar en cómo reaccionaría su madre, no estaba muy segura en cómo decirle sobre su nueva apariencia. En eso resonó en su mente esa voz que siempre la alteraba

—Que tal mi niña, tienes ahora una nueva apariencia –comento aquella voz torturando su mente

—¿Q-ue e-es lo que q-quieres? –pregunto la potrilla con algo de miedo

—No crees que tu mami o tus tias o también tus primas ¿deberían saber de tu nueva apariencia?. Imagina como pudieran reaccionar, posiblemente ahora te detesten o ya no te quieran –Dice la voz en forma amenazante haciendo que Isabella se ponga más indecisa y al mismo tiempo soltando unas lagrimas haciéndola creer de lo que el decía era cierto, pero en eso se escucho otra voz haciendo que la voz desapareciera de sus pensamientos y vuelva al mundo.

—Isabella despertaste –comento skyla.

— Eh si estoy despierta –dijo Isabella un poco mareada, pero fue rápido en desaparecer y escondiendo las lágrimas para que su prima no se diera cuenta, en eso skyla se le acerco, entonces sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Y como te….. pero que rayos….. –Skyla no podía terminar la oración lo que estaba viendo. Isabella pensaba que skyla ahora la vera rara y tal vez la odie o ya no la quiera por su nuevo aspecto

—Me veo horrible ¿verdad? -comento Isabella en un tono triste. El silencio se expandió en ese sitio por varios minutos e isabella solo esperaba un comentario negativo de su prima, hasta que skyla hablo

—No, en realidad eres…. Ahora eres….¡Estas mucho mejor de lo que eras!–dijo con emoción la alicornio.

—¿En serio? –pregunto Isabella algo impresionada.

—Bueno también me asombre un poco, es que tampoco me espere que cambiaras de forma prima y de paso una poni comun y corriente que cambie tan rápido y bueno –pero entonces fue interrumpida por Isabella

—Oh ya entiendo siempre eh sido rara para todas –dijo la pobre potrilla comenzando a llorar, pero en eso skyla se le acerco a ella para consolarla.

—No no primita, no es lo que quería decir, además creo que también te vez grandiosa –expreso skyla y secándole las lagrimas a Isabella

—Entonces ¿te agrada mi nueva forma? –pregunto isabella

—Si, esto será mejor ahora ya que eres alicornio nos podras acompañar en cualquier momento mágico o de volar, o a veces en nuestras tareas reales –expreso cambiando de estado de emoción.

—Eh si tal vez, pero lo único que pasa que no se cómo funciona esta cosa en mi cabeza –indico algo confundida isabella.

—Se le llama cuerno –explico skyla- Y ¿entonces se lo vas a decir a tu mamá? –pregunto skyla a la potrilla pero esta aun estaba nerviosa de decirle la verdad a su madre y mas por lo que le dijo aquella temerosa voz

—No lo se, es que no se como actuaria mi mamá –dijo isabella en un tono algo preocupante, pero en eso a skyla se le ocurrió una idea.

—Tengo una idea, que tal si vamos poco a poco, que tal si primero le muestra tu apariencia a moonlight y dawn, así podrias tener confianza al final de decirle a tu madre –explico skyla, isabella quedo algo pensativa era una idea media rara pero valia la pena en intentarlo para poder agarrar suficiente valor para decirle a su mamá de su nueva apariencia, entonces ella acepto la idea y fue primero con sus primas.

Entonces skyla llevo a isabella a ver a sus otras primas, cuando llegaron ellas estaban practicando trucos de magia pero aun isabella tampoco estaba preparada como decirles así que se escondió detrás de skyla, en eso moonlight y dawn notaron la presencia de skyla.

—Hola skyla ¿a donde fuiste? –pregunto moonlight

—Que tal adivinen que Isabella se siente mejor y esta ahorita… detrás de mi –indico skyla.

—Guao entonces se mejoro, eso es bueno –comento dawn.

—Si pero eso no es lo grandioso, ven primita demuestra la nuevo tu – expreso skyla y en eso isabella se apareció algo tímida mostrando como es ahora dejando asombradas a las demás, al principio hubo un silencio que duro como varios minutos pero en realidad fue rápido y entonces ella hablaron.

—¡GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!, TENGO UNA NUEVA PRIMA ALICORNIO!- grito de la emoción moonlight.

—Tu lo has dicho, ahora si parece una verdadera princesa poni debes estar feliz –dijo dawn alagando su nueva apariencia.

—Pero no le quiere contar aun a su madre sobre su apariencia –comento skyla.

—¿Por que no? –pregunto dawn algo confundida.

—¿Quien sabe? Tal vez aun se siente tímida en decirlo –comento skyla.

—Pues yo no logro entender como ocurrió y porque fue la transformación –expreso confundida moonlight.

—Oigan que tal si le mostramos a nuestras madres su nuevo aspecto –agrego dawn.

—Uh no lo creo, es que no se- comento isabella algo preocupada

— No te preocupes isabella, seguramente ellas valoraran tu nueva forma –insistio dawn y en eso Isabella lo pensó un poco y después accedió a la propuesta.

Luego las jóvenes princesas se dirigieron donde estaban las gobernantes de equestria, al llegar vieron que estaban tomando un té y discutiendo de otros temas importantes. En eso dawn fue la única que se lleno de valor para acercarse y contarles a todas la gran noticia.

—¿Eh mamá? –dijo dawn a su madre Celestia

—Oh hija te despertaste y al parecer las demás también –comento celestia al darse cuenta de las demás, por lo general nunca noto a isabella ya que estaba detrás de ellas.

—Si eh estas ocupada? – pregunto dawn.

—Pues creo que no ¿por qué? –dijo algo curiosa celestia

—Bueno es sobre isabella –expreso dawn

Pero en eso apareció twilight como un rayo frente a todas, como si ella siempre estuvo en una parte que nunca noto. Y entonces se comenzó alterarse.

—¿¡COMO ESTA MI HIJA!? –Grito fuerte la alicornio lavanda dejando a todas super asombradas de que haya salido de la nada.

—Tia twilight ¿de donde saliste? –dijo dawn algo asustada por lo que ocurrió.

—¿Ella esta bien? ¿Sigue enferma? ,¿Le paso algo? –preguntaba demasiadas cosas la princesa de la amistad demasiada alterada y preocupada de lo que le pudo pasar a su hija.

—Twilight calmate por favor además asustaste a dawn –comento celestia con un tono serio.

—Uhs, perdón sobrina, es que me asusta pensar de que isabella le pase algo –dijo algo avergonzada por como actuó.

—No te preocupes tía - comento la pequeña alicornio.

—Igual lo que dawn quiso decir es que tu hija, eh como decirlo…. Cambio de forma –expreso moonlight dejando a todas confundidas.

—A que te refieres con que ¿cambio de forma? –pregunto luna

En eso isabella apareció detrás de skyla mostrando su nuevo aspecto, todas quedaron perplejas por la transformación de la potrilla y mas twilight. El silencio pareció eterno e isabella comenzo a pensar que nadie le gustaba como es ahora hasta que twilight hablo.

—Hija mia, pero que rayos te paso –dijo twilight acercándose twilight a su niña para verla mejor y en eso las demás se acercaron.

—Bueno esto algo inusual, nunca he visto a alguien normal y de paso pequeño que pueda transformarse tan rápido –explico celestia.

—Es mas para que uno sea alicornio debe pasar por muchas pruebas difíciles para poder serlo –comento luna

—Al parecer lo de ella fue mas una transformación provocada que una aprobada –dijo twilight por lo que había leído en unos libros.

—Pues a mi me agrada ahora como es, puede hacer mas cosas de lo que nunca podría hacer –comento candace.

—Eso es cierto, pero ¿como ocurrió esto? –dijo luna aun confundida por su caso.

—Oye hija, ¿te acuerdas como te paso esto? –pregunto twilight.

Isabella tenia algo de miedo de decirle como fue su transformación, aunque tampoco sabia porque paso, de repente de nuevo le resonó en su mente el ser misterioso.

—Si Isabella adelante porque no le cuentas –expreso aquella terrible voz que le afectaba.

—Bueno es que –comento isabella pero otra vez hablo esa voz.

—Le dices y te prometo que no las veras nunca en tu vida – dijo de manera amenazante.

—Es que no recuerdo en realidad lo que me paso, solo desperté y apareció esto –mintió isabella a su madre sabiendo que si le decía la verdad este pudiera sufrir bastante a su mamá, a sus tias y a sus primas.

—Bueno esta bien, pues que tal si vamos con tus otras tias para que vean como eres ahora –expreso twilight intentando no prestar mucha atención a la nueva apariencia de su hija.

—Ok –comento isabella

 _Todas quedaron sorprendidas por la transformación de isabella, pero igual twilight intenta no darle mucha importancia, ahora le enseñara a las demás su nuevo aspecto. Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo ´´Mi Nueva Vida´´_

 _Continuara_

 **Buenos chicos esto fue todo, espero que le hayan gustado, no olviden comentar y saluden a mi amigos Serena Animals Fox, Ghosbell777 y fandeashyserena**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 mostrando el siguiente episodio de mi 1er libro, bueno hubo algo de tardanza por asuntos de universidad pero igual no los dejaría con las dudas :). Bueno comencemos**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 14: Mi nueva vida

Después de una sorprendente causa y misterio de la nueva apariencia de la niña Isabella, twilight decide presentarla a sus amigas sobre su nuevo aspecto, al principio ellas estaban charlando de cosas sin importancia, y entonces twilight hablo.

—Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza –comento twilight sabiendo que antes iba solo por café para sus pero luego escucho sobre la noticia de Isabella y se le paso el tiempo.

—¿Por qué tardaste caramelo? –pregunto la pony granjera a su amiga. Twilight aun no sabía cómo presentar la nueva apariencia de su hija hacia ella, pero igual era importante que ellas lo sepan, tomo aire y solo dijo

—Pues, es Isabella –expreso twilight de manera preocupada asustando a las demás que posiblemente le haya pasado algo

—¿¡Que paso con ella!? –pregunto exaltada fluttershy

—¿¡Esta bien!? –dijo Rarity

—¿¡ Le paso algo horrible!? –dijo applejack

—¿¡Esta súper mal!? –insistió también raimbow, dejando a twilight algo saturada por varias preguntas que le dijeron, en eso intento hablar por paso, pero en eso pinkie hablo.

—No sean bobitas chicas, Isabella esta bien, solo que cambio de forma –expreso pinkie

—¿Como que cambio de forma? –pregunto aun mas confundida fluttershy

En eso twilight sabia que ya era el momento de hacerlo así que mostro a su hija que estaba detrás de ella y la presento ante sus amigas la nueva isabella, todas excepto pinkie que solo se estaba rascando la cabeza en forma de un perrito, las chicas quedaron boca abiertas, dudosas y muy asombradas por la nueva apariencia de la niña, solo hubo un silencio algo inquietante que duro por muchos min pero luego comenzaron hablar.

—Guao.. es ahora… una alicornio –comento fluttershy con su timida voz

—Si eh buen estilo cariño –expreso Rarity algo rara

—Eh si tienes suerte de ser como tu madre- sono applejack de manera sarcástica.

—¿Ahora es mejor? –dijo raimbow muy extrañada

—¿Pero que les pasa, porque hablan muy raras? –pregunto twilight notando la situación.

—No es por ofender twilight, pero es muy extraño que alguien tan pequeña como ella cambie tan rápidamente a una alicornio –comento applejack.

—Se que es nuevo para ustedes hasta yo también me asombre cuando la vi, pero igual no se sientan así con ella, además ustedes también vieron cuando yo también me transforme en alicornio –expreso twilight intentando convencer la situación.

—Pero eso fue porque tu estabas destinada hacer princesa como había dicho la princesa celestia, además ella no creo que tenga lo necesario para ser alicornio ni menos como controlarlo, además me encantaba como era antes- pero en medio minuto Isabella se tomo muy mal el comentario de raimbow haciéndola pensar que ahora es rara para ellas y para su madre y se echo a llorar.

—Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa todas me dicen que soy rara –comento en llanto la pequeña.

—Uhs ¿exagere? – comento raimbow algo apenada.

—¿Ya ya cariño no es lo que quisimos decir además creo que te vez mejor así ¿no crees? –expreso twilight tratando de consolarla ya que tampoco no sabia como decirle mejor pero solo intento abrazarla para calmarla un poco, en eso las demás se le acercaron para también consolarla.

—Si además ahora podrás hacer más cosas que tu nunca haz hecho, como hacer magia y volar –indico applejack

—Pero que también ella no es humana para que cambie de esta manera tan rotundamente –comento raimbow en eso isabella cayo en llanto de nuevo y entonces se molestaron con raimbow- Lo siento –comento la pegaso.

—Bueno ahora tendre que hacerle un hermoso vestido cuando ella tenga su coronación –comento Rarity.

—Cuando termine su coronación tendrá la mejor y epica fiesta de su vida –insistió pinkie es entonces que Isabella se calmo lo suficiente para poder hablar

—Oye pero como rayos fue esa transformación –pregunto applejack aun dudosa sobre su nueva apariencia.

—Bueno según que ella me dijo que solo fue al baño pero de ahí no recuerda nada lo que paso –expreso twilight dejando aun mas confundidas a sus amigas.

—¿Sera que la nueva transformación afecto aun mas su memoria? –dijo applejack

—Posiblemente, oye pero dejando eso a un lado ya que es una alicornio, eh les parece que le enseñemos magia por lo menos lo básico?-insistio twilight a su hija y sus amigas

—Uh está bien – comento algo nerviosa Isabella

—Bueno no es tan mala idea –cuestiono Rarity

—Fluttershy y yo le pudiéramos aprender a volar –dijo raimbow pero en medio de comenzar la pequeña prueba aparece celestia al frente de ellas y en eso habla

—¿Eh twilight puedo hablar contigo un momento? –pregunto celestia a su ex alumna

—Claro- en eso las dos princesas se alejaron un poco del sitio para hablar en privado- ¿De que trata? –pregunto twilight

—Es sobre la coronación de tu hija no se cuanto va a pasar esta tormenta y para una coronación toma tiempo así que tal si lo prorrogamos par dias mas? -dijo celestia, entonces twilight acepto ante la petición ya que así le daría mejor tiempo en criarla para ser una excelente princesa de equestria, luego fue de nuevo con sus amigas y su hija.

—Regrese chicas –dijo twilight y estas notaron su presencia.

—¿Y de que hablaron? –pregunto applejack

—Eh que se prorrogara su coronación par dias máximo por causa de esta tormenta que al parecer no ha parado –comento twilight.

—Bueno así isabella tendría mas tiempo en acostumbrarse a su nueva vida ¿no? – pregunto applejack.

—Si y ademas que ahora debo ayudar a isabella como ser una princesa, y por supuesto debemos enseñarle como usar la magia y volar –comento twilight

—Vale, aprovechando que aun no haremos nada por ahora- comento fluttershy

—Cierto, entonces comienza la etapa de aprendizaje –dijo twilight y entonces intento a su pequeña a usar su magia.

Como siempre twilight le dijo que hiciera por lo menos levantar objetos pero para ella era muy difícil apenas y solo podía hacer brillar su cuerno y eso le restaba energía y por raro que resultaba le causaba una sed muy frecuente, no se sabia si era el efecto de intentar usar la magia o fuera otra anomalía por la transformación, entonces twilight decidió dejarlo hasta el momento para no frustrarla tanto con eso, luego fueron lo de vuelo que también aun presenta dificultades para volar, apenas y pudo volar hasta los 3 mm del suelo. De varias horas que intentaron que ella aprendiera un poco aun no presentaba mejoría en sus enseñanzas de vuelo y magia.

—No es tan fácil aprenderte magia o volar –comento twilight.

—Lo siento mami –dijo Isabella algo triste

—No te preocupes cariño, al principio siempre es muy difícil –comento Rarity para que no perdiera animo.

—Ah pero twilight no pasaremos todos los días ayudándola con esto, recuerda que tenemos otras cosas que hacer –insistio raimbow que se estaba aburriendo.

Twilight también lo pensaba porque también tenia que ayudar a las demás princesas con otras labores, pero tampoco queria dejarla sola en este caso tenia que buscar a alguien que le enseñara como controlar su magia y volar en un periodo corto pero que pueda aprender rápido o por lo menos lo principal.

—Pues no se que pensar, no se quien podría enseñarle magia o volar, muchos ponis de aquí deben estar ocupados o refugiados por esta tormenta, debe ver alguien que le enseñe –comento twilight y se escucho una voz que twilight reconoció.

—¿Y que tal nosotras?- comento la princesa dawn junto con moonlight y skyla.

—¿Y ustedes de donde salieron, estaban espiando? –pregunto twilight que nunca noto sus presencias

—Eh estábamos caminando por aquí y entonces escuchamos lo que acaban de decir, así que como tampoco nosotras tenemos nada que hacer, porque no enseñarle a la niña como usar su magia y como volar- explico moonlight

—¿En serio? ¿ustedes se encargaría de enseñarle a mi hija como aprovechar su magia o aprender a volar? – pregunto twilight

—Lo haríamos por nuestra prima, ¿además que tan difícil puede ser? –expreso skyla.

—Bueno esta bien, creo que con ustedes podría aprender mas rápido, pero no le pongan pruebas tan difíciles por favor –indico twilight sabiendo como es isabella.

—Lo sabemos, no te preocupes tia no le colocaremos lo mas difícil a ella solo lo básico –dijo skyla.

Luego Isabella fue donde sus primas para aprender mejor como usar la magia y volar, mientras twilight y las guardianas de la armonía estaban en sus otros trabajos y solo esperar a ver si la tormenta cesaba un poco para comenzar a investigar el caso.

 _Mientras las mane six están en sus que haceres, isabella va aprender junto a sus primas la magia y como volar, ¿podrá aprender? ¿aprendera cosas nuevas con este nuevo aspecto?. Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por hoy nos veremos en la próxima semana para el siguiente capítulo, saluden a fandeashyserena y Serena Animal Fox Ketchum**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola amigos y compañeros de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro cap de mi 1er libro. Veanla y disfrutenla.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 15: El Entrenamiento de isabella

Ha pasado unos días después de que la princesa twilight encontró y adopto a la pequeña Isabella, después unos días se convirtió en alicornio y ahora debe aprender cómo usar su magia y aprender a volar, pero no puede sola así que sus primas dawn moonlight y skyla la enseñaran como usarlo. Mientras de que twilight y sus amigas están conversando de temas sin importancia, las jóvenes princesas fueron rumbo a una sala grande que se encuentra en el castillo donde no había mucho objetos o cosas con importancia, perfecto para practicar magia y buen espacio de altura para volar.

—Bien este lugar es perfecto para enseñarte a ti a utilizar tu magia y como volar –explico dawn.

—Esta bien –dijo con timidez Isabella.

—Esperen y ¿que le enseñamos primero? –pregunto skyla.

—Ella decide que quiere que le enseñemos –explico dawn para que isabella tuviera la orden de que decidi, aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo que es lo que queria aprender primero, pasaron unos minutos y aun no sabia que es lo que queria hacer.

—Ay por celestia ¡Decide Ya!- comento moonlight asustando un poco a isabella dejándola paralizada.

—Hey ¿que te dije de no molestarla? –frunció el ceño dawn.

—Pero prima ella se tarda como un millón de años –se quejo skyla ya sintiéndose aburrida.

Isabella aun no sabia que decidir, sin embargo no queria dejar en espera a sus primas así que solo decidió lo que se le pudo decir a la mente.

—E-escojo m-agia –comento isabella algo nerviosa pero igual sus primas aceptaron su decisión.

—Al fin ya me estaba volviendo loca –añadio moonlight

—Lo siento –comento isabella sintiéndose mal por haber tardado mucho en decidir y dejar que las demás se quejaran por su tímida actitud.

—Oh no te preocupes prima, nos costara un poco tu manera de pensar –dijo skyla para animar su animo y no sentirse culpable.

—¿Nos costara? Es enserio, esta niña ni sabra como gobernar equestria con esa lentitud-explico moonlight, haciendo sentir mal a isabella pero ella solo intento no mostrar su estado de animo.

—Oye que sea algo lenta pero igual se que ella podría superarlo –comento dawn.

—¿Podría? Hasta ella es súper tímida, cuando tenga que estar en reuniones o algo así ni siquiera tendrá el valor de decir por lo menos una palabra- dijo moonlight ya perdiendo la paciencia. Esas palabras le llegaba al corazón de la niña que la lastimaban y afectaban mucho, pero igual insistía verse fuerte aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Oye no digas eso, no sabemos de que ella puede ser capaz, las apariencia siempre engañan –comento dawn en defensa de su prima.

—Oh vamos dawn admítelo ella solo pasara en ridículo frente de varios pony- comento moonlight sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, e isabella solo comenzo botar unas lagrimas de su rostro pero sabiendo que moonlight podría verla y decirle cuanta cosa, solo intento ocultarlo limpiándose su carita e intentar ignorar otro comentario de burla contra ella.

—No!, se que ella puede superarse así misma tengo confianza en ella –dijo dawn intentando sonar positiva para este rollo.

—¿Confiar en ella? Si como no, imagínate que estemos en graves problemas como que estemos por caer en un acantilado y solo ella seria la única esperanza, lo que hara que nos mate por su culpa de ser tan rara, timida, lenta y estúpida – ya con esto isabella no se aguanto mas por lo que escuchaba y se echo a llorar descontrolada, en eso skyla lo noto.

—¡Oigan!, ¡no se dan cuenta que la estamos haciendo llorar! –comento skyla captando la atención de las dos y en eso ellas vieron que isabella estaba llorando por su discusión así que se le acercaron para consolarla

—Uhs lo siento isabella no quisimos hacerte sentir asi –comento dawn.

—Eh yo lo siento por decirte todo eso que te dije, sigues siendo mi prima de todos modos –explico moonlight sintiéndose culpable.

—Sniff sniff "suspiro" bien las perdono- dijo isabella entre lagrimas y mostrando una pequeña risa, luego se limpio la cara para reponer su animo

—Bien entonces empecemos- añadió la princesa moonlight para animar la situación.

—En ese caso- skyla ilumino su cuerno y de ahí apareció un gran libro- Tara! Un libro de hechizos para principiantes –comento skyla.

—Bien con esto podremos enseñarle mas fácil usar su magia para que aprenda a usarlo poco a poco –explico dawn.

Así comenzaron con el entrenamiento mágico de isabella, primero fueron a la sesión del libro de ¿Cómo mover cosas con la magia?, así que usaron lo que tenían alrededor, unas cajas pequeñas y vacías para la práctica de isabella, Y de ahí Isabella intento mover objetos usando su cuerno, aun le costaba demasiado mover los objetos con su cuerno y eso la cansaba bastante, volvía intentarlo pero nada de la pequeña potrilla podía avanzar su habilidad mágica, hasta que dawn le dijo un consejo, que intenta concentrarse en el objeto más que en su mente y así lograras hacerlo, así Isabella volvió a intentarlo y esta vez pudo mover una caja pequeña por unos minutos, para isabella entonces era un avance.

—Bien hecho, estas aprendiendo usar tu magia por primera vez – comento dawn animando mas a isabella.

—Oh por favor yo hasta aprendí mover objetos mas rápido que…. –pero en eso skyla le tapo la boca.

—Shhhh, oye estamos aquí para enseñarla y apoyarla en lo que hace, no hacerla sentirse incomoda o decepcionada –explico skyla ya quitando su casco de la boca de su prima.

—Bien- dijo moonlight algo fastidiada.

Luego isabella siguió intentando mover cajas pequeñas con su magia, al principio fue algo difícil dando que ella es la primera vez que usa algo que no usaba en su mundo, pero pasando las horas pudo dominar una parte de como mover objetos, apenas ya podía con las cajas pequeñas, luego fue con las cajas medianas y estas si le tomaron mas tiempo ya que dependiendo del tamaño o lo que tenga debe usarse la cantidad de magia apropiada, y en caso de isabella a penas y lo estaba usando. Ya isabella se sentía cansada de tanto practicar con la magia así que descansaron por unas horas, comiendo un pedazo de torta que apareció por la magia de skyla seguramente sacada desde su casa, luego jugaron un poco y por ultimo reponieron el entrenamiento. Esta vez ahora isabella tenia que aprender aparecer cosas con su cuerno, así que dawn le dio un paso que debía pensar en el objeto, animal o pony que quería aparecer y después usar la magia y listo, así que le aconsejo usar un objeto pequeño.

Isabella ilumino su cuerno para y pensó en un objeto apropiado para su nivel, así que pensó aparecer una flor común y corriente, pero al hacerlo lo que consiguió aparecer una mariquita y de paso muerta, no era lo que estaba esperando pero volvió a intentar. Pasó varias horas para aparecer una flor y aun así aparecia mariquitas muertas y algunas veces una mariposa media hecha. De ahí isabella comenzo a inquietarse por no lograr un hechizo tan simple como este, pero su prima skyla le dijo que la magia es difícil de manejar y hay que hacer un esfuerzo bastante para conseguir que lo controle completamente.

—Y s-solo por …c-curiosidad que pasa si yo ¿n-no domino bien la magia? –pregunto isabella sintiéndose algo preocupada.

—Seras una alicornio sin magia alguna –dijo sarcásticamente moonlight.

—Ay por mi madre, porque no te vas a insultar o criticar a alguien en otra parte –dijo dawn ya perdiendo los estribos con su alocada prima.

—Oh vamos solo quiero decir algo asi ….. aaaaaaaaaaaah es que esto es muy aburrido, no entiendo porque tuvimos que insistir en que ella aprenda usar su magia –expreso moonlight.

—Bueno nosotras acordamos en prometerle a nuestra tia twilight en enseñarle a su hija hacer hechizos mágicos, así que aguántate y no te quejes –expreso dawn y en eso volvieron a el entrenamiento, y esta vez isabella estaba decidida en aparecer una flor.

Así que otra vez se concentro demasiado e hizo brillar su cuerno y por fin pudo aparecer una flor común y corriente, siendo así isabella brinco de alegría por haberlo logrado pero en eso el hechizo al parecer salió mal y esta planta sufrió una transformación siéndose una planta carnívora gigante como para tragarse 13 ponis completos, en eso la planta monstruosa se fijo en isabella y se iba hacia ella para comérsela, en cuanto isabella quedo paralizada del miedo por lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos, pero en eso que la planta estaba a punto de tragarla, moonlight brillo su cuerno y lanzándole a la planta un hechizo cegadora que su efecto no duraría mucho pero lo suficiente para que dawn corriera hacia isabella y así sacarle de su trance, cuando recupero de su parálisis las jóvenes princesas intentaron correr fuera de la sala para evitar a la planta así que comenzaron a volar, todas excepto a isabella que no podía volar dejándola atrás y en un mal momento ella tropezó y estaba otra vez frente a la monstruosa planta.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –grito isabella con fuerza ya que no tenia escape

—No te preocupes isabella, vamos chicas ¡al ataque! –ordeno dawn. En eso las demás fueron a toda velocida hacia la criatura pero la planta noto su ataque y uso unas de sus hojas como manos para envestirlas y haciendo que ellas se golpearan en la pared muy fuerte dejándolas inconscientes, dejando a isabella sin ayuda o protección alguna. Y de nuevo la planta fue hacia la niña

—MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito otra vez isabella dejando caer unas lagrimas del miedo que la estaba apoderando de ella y cuando la planta estaba a punto de comerla apareció un rayo atacando a la planta causándole que esta se quemara completa y convertirse en cenizas y de ahí isabella visualizo en los aires a su mamá y esta fue volando hacia su querida hija.

—Hija ¿estas bien? –pregunto con tono de preocupación pero al mismo tiempo de alivio porque llego justo a tiempo de salvarla.

—Si mami estoy bien –dijo isabella y en eso fue abrazarla cayendo en llanto pero esta vez porque estaba a salva junto a su madre. Luego twilight visualizo a sus sobrinas que yacían en el suelo inconscientes y les aplico un hechizo de recuperación y ellas se despertaron de golpe.

— ¡Isabella isabella! –dijo alterada skyla por lo que no pudo saber que paso después de que la noquearan pero visualizo que su prima estaba bien.

—Tranquila prima estoy bien gracias a mi mamá –añadió isabella para convencerla que todo estaba bien.

—Ahora bien cuéntenme ¿que fue lo que paso? –pregunto twilight al no saber lo que ocurrió este ataque. Así que dawn le pudo explicar lo que paso aunque no duro mucho en decirle ya que el suceso fue inesperado y rápido.- Bueno creo que mi hija uso demasiada fuerza en esa magia creando una distorsion mágica haciendo cambiar el hechizo y así la planta se transformo en un monstruo –explico twilight científicamente dejando a todas algo confundidas pero se lo tomaron así de igual manera.

Después de un día tan agitado las pequeñas princesas fueron a jugar para descansar y cuando fue de noche las niñas fueron a cenar y dormir junto con sus respectivas madres para aliviar la tensión que vivieron cada una y en especial a isabella que esta por conocer más secretos de su nueva apariencia. Y mañana habrá mas

 _Isabella pudo aprender un poco de manejar su magia pero le queda mucho por aprender. Así que todo esto para el próximo capitulo_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo espero que le haya gustado este cap, denle saludos a Ghostbell777 y Serena Animal Fox Kecthun**

 **Themoon1997 se despide BYE BYE**


	16. Chapter 16

**Muy buenas tardes compañeros de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro capitulo de isabella. Una información rápida antes de comenzar es que la próxima semana no actualizare nada porque estare de vacaciones así que ni esta ni la otra estarán en curso, pero luego si estare con ustedes otra vez ;). Bueno comencemos:**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 16: La revelación

Después del entrenamiento magico con isabella, las jóvenes princesas fueron a cenar después de un día super agotador, twilight y sus amigas hicieron la cena, todas comieron para poder ir cada una a la cama. Isabella y twilight fueron al cuarto a descansar pero antes twilight hablo a su hija.

—¿Y dime cariño tus primas te enseñaron algo? –pregunto curiosa twilight.

—Si me ayudaron con la magia mami- respondió Isabella

—Eso es genial y la dominas? –pregunto otra vez la princesa de la amistad

—A penas y se mover objetos –dijo isabella.

—Es un avance –comento twilight mostrándole una sonrisa.

—¿Mami? –comento isabella

—¿Dime? –pregunto twilight

—¿Ser una princesa es genial? – pregunto isabella sabiendo que en cualquier momento tenia que serla y no estaba completamente segura de cómo ser una y como debe actuar

—Pues, es un papel muy importante para el cuidado y control de equestria, no es para tomarse a la ligera, pero creo que lo preguntas porque eres un ser diferente a este mundo, aunque no te preocupes yo estare contigo en cualquier problema o situación que se te presente –explico twilight para que su hija tuviera confianza.

—Esta bien..estamos bien - dijo pausadamente mientras bostezaba por el cansancio.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches hija –comento twilight

—Buenas noches mami –comento isabella ya acomodándose para dormir

Luego las dos se acomodaron mejor para poder dormir y así mañana seguir con las actividades, aquella noche aun estaba esa misma tormenta que apareció inimaginablemente días atrás, pero por esta vez el ambiente era agradable ya no hacia demasiado frio como las demás noches. Así que era una noche agradable para todos que estaban durmiendo ahí. Pasaron varias horas desde entonces isabella y twilight aun dormían plácidamente. Pero en eso isabella comenzo a sufrir una pesadilla, en la cual ella veía a su madre y a sus tias sufrir por una especie de fuerza oscura la cuales las cubrió completamente, pero en eso esa aterradora oscuridad se torno en una criatura no del todo formado y de paso aun no presentaba completo su aspecto solo apenas se veía un cuerno, con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo nocturno y unos dientes la cual esta se lanzo contra la pequeña potrilla hasta que despertó de su pesadilla. La potrilla comenzo a temblar de miedo por lo que acaba de experimentar en su sueño, ver a su madre y a sus tias ser absorbida por esa oscuridad dando por tener mas desconfianza en si misma y no poder superar ese miedo. Pero solo lo dejo pasar por solo una simple pesadilla y volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente twilight fue la primera en despertar para así dirigirse al baño y poder hacer sus necesidades, aunque algo inexplicable la detuvo, en eso twilight ya no sentía el mismo ambiente frio que siempre creía en todas las mañana, y en eso fue a abrir las cortinas de su ventana y vio los increíbles rayos del sol dejando un panorama calido y agradable afuera del castillo, y se veía los ponis y las casas en buen estado. En eso fue directamente a buscar a la princesa celestia para darle la noticia. Cuando llego vio que unas de las dos princesas las cuales eran princesa luna y candace sentadas y la princesa celestia estaba mirando en la ventana, así que twilight fue hablar con ella.

—Princesa celestia, ¿ya se dio cuenta que el tiempo fue despejado? – pregunto twilight.

—Si ya me di cuenta –dijo celestia sin animo

—¿No es bueno?, ahora podemos investigar mejor este fenómeno –insistio twilight pero celestia quedo algo callada cosa que preocupo a twilight.

—Si ese es el problema –dijo con serieda celestia

—¿A que se refiere? –pregunto con algo de preocupación twilight.

—Los restos de las tormentas fueron evaporadas rápidamente, y de paso no hay indicio de humedad en las casas, es mas fíjate en los residentes de ponyville no están preocupados ni siquiera ha habido noticia sobre este suceso, es como si la tormenta fue solo un truco o un hechizo. –explico celestia dejando a twilight algo confundida sobre este asunto.

—¿Usted piensa eso? –pregunto incrédula twilight.

—Eso creo pero no se con exactitud twilight, tengo que regresar con mi hermana y mi hija de nuevo a canterlot para ver que todo esté bien –dijo celestia. Varias horas pasaron y celestia, candace y luna abrieron otro portal que las llevaría a su casa, candace y shinnig armor fueron los primeros en irse junto con su hija skyla hacia el imperio de cristal, despues luna y celestia junto con sus respectivas hijas fueron a canterlot dejando a twilight y sus amigas sin respuesta de saber de la misteriosa tormenta.

Luego twilight fue a despertar a su hija y después preparar el desayuno para su hija y sus amigas, luego las demás fueron a sus respectivas casas para revisar que todo estaba bien, mientras que twilight junto con su hija Isabella estaban organizando mejor el castillo. La pequeña ayudaba usando su magia para levantar algunas cosas simples para su nivel, terminando todo lo que tenia que hacer y al parecer no había otra cosa que organizar, es entonces twilight se le ocurrió algo para entrenerse y dando una oportunidad lo pensado.

—Bueno esto es todo- dijo twilight terminando los oficios en el castillos

—Si eso creo –comento Isabella

—Bien entonces ahora vamos a limpiar el castillo- ordeno twilight, de ahí agarraron artículos de limpieza para higienizar el castillo hasta afuera, acabando las dos de limpiar, isabella ya estaba algo cansada de tanto limpiar en un castillo grande de twilight. así que se arrecosto en la silla de su madre para descanzar.

—Eso fue agotador –comento isabella descansando un poco.

—Hey pero ni siquiera hemos terminado- dijo twilight

—¿Eh? –expreso la pequeña

—Terminamos lo de adentro pero no de afuera así que vamos –insistio twilight ya que queria dejar el castillo completamente lubricado y limpio

—¡No! –exclamo isabella dejando a twilight sorprendida

—¿Por que no? –pregunto twilight

—Porque ya estoy cansada de tanto limpiar, ademas ya me aburri –reprocho la potrilla ya estando fastidiada

—¡Isabella!, ¿¡sabes que le pasan a las potrillas que no hacen sus deberes!? –dijo twilight en un tono de amenaza, cosa que asusto a Isabella

—¿Q-que? –expreso nerviosa en cuanto a la pregunta de su madre y twilight en eso se le acerco, Isabella pensaba que le iban hacer algún tipo de daño

—Les viene…El monstruo de las cosquillitas –dice twilight haciéndole cosquillas a su hija.

—Jajajajajajajaja, no mami no hagas eso jajajajajajajjajajaja –comento isabella insistiendo que su madre no le haga cosquilla

—¿Me vas ayudar? –pregunto la alicornio

—¡No quiero! –expreso la potrilla

—Esta bien tu lo pediste –indico twilight iniciando otra vez las cosquillas.

—jaajajajajajaja, no basta eso no es justo jajajajajajaj, esta bien tu ganas –comento isabella rindiéndose ante la petición de su madre.

Después de esa divertida situación, comenzaron a limpiar por afuera el castillo, twilight volaba en el pináculo del castillo para echarle jabon y agua, usando también un trapo para cercarla, mientras su hija se encargaba en lo de abajo, aunque ella jugaba mas con el agua que estar haciendo el oficio. Pasaron varias horas desde que comenzaron a limpiar el castillo dejándolo resplandeciente y muy limpio, es como ver un hermoso diamante pulido y azul. Luego twilight preparo el almuerzo para comer después de una mañana de organizar y limpieza hogareña. Despues madre e hija se sentaron a comer

—Esto se ve delicioso –expreso twilight comiendo a gusto su plato.

—Si tengo hambre- comento isabella pero de repente le dio una fuerte migraña como si su cabeza fuera a explotar y en eso le resonó aquella voz temible apartándola de la luz.

—Hola Isabella ¿como has estado? – dijo la voz sombria

—¿Hija estas bien? –pregunto twilight viendo a su hija muy extrañada.

—Estoy bien mami –comento isabella intentando ignorar aquella voz, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso cada vez le dolia mas su cabeza .

—¿Bien verdad, que tal si tenemos una pequeña charla? –dijo la voz inquietante, en eso isabella sintió otro malestar como la otra vez y otra vez le provoco nauseas así que se paro y fue corriendo al baño.

—¿Isabella? –pregunto preocupada twilight viendo a su hija correr.

—¡Espera mami debo ir al baño! – exclamo isabella.

—De acuerdo –comento la alicornio.

Cuando isabella llego al baño se dirigió al lavado y en eso expulso de su boca un liquido rojo oscuro que era nada mas ni nada menos que sangre, dándole un susto terrible y en eso se vio en el espejo impresionándose que esta vez no veía su propio reflejo solo se veía una rara mancha negra que instantáneamente tomo forma de un unicornio con los ojos rojos y mostrando unos horribles dientes, isabella trato de retroceder para no ver a aquella criatura pero su sombra también se formo en la misma criatura pero un poco mas grande, tenia ahora un aspecto de un unicornio y de un dragon ya que en sus patas tenias unas garras afiladas y unas escamas que le sobresalía de su espalda y esta misma sonrio a ver a la niña asustada.

—¿Ahora si me puedes ver verdad? – comento aquella sombra aprovechándose del miedo que isabella emitia.

—¿Q-Que quien e-eres tu? Pregunto muy asustada la pequeña alicornio frente a la terrible sombra.

—Me llamo Persephone, El Dios de las Tinieblas y del inframundo –revelo aquella sombra.

Isabella estaba muy paralizada por lo que estaba viendo, estaba al frente a un ser temible y poderoso como el y de paso que vivía dentro de ella, de verdad sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, tanto que el miedo otra vez se le introdujo dentro de ella, temblando en todo el cuerpo y unas lagrimas que le salía de su cara.

—Me alegra que por fin nos veamos cara a cara –comento Persephone hacia ella.

—¿Q-que haces d-dentro de mi? –pregunto exaltada Isabella

—Pues me alegra que preguntaras eso, quiero que me hagas unos favores, pero claro tienes una ceremonia en unos días, como yo soy muy generoso lo haras después de unos días después de eso, será nuestro secreto –explico Persephone.

—¿S-secreto? –pregunto tímidamente Isabella

—Así es niña, nuestro secreto y si haces algo muy tonto para desobedecer habrá consecuencias –amenazo aquella sombra a la asustadiza niña.

—-N-no me obligaras hacer t-tus c-cosas- exclamo Isabella intentando sonar valiente pero la criatura solo se río

—Jue jue jue, no te armes de coraje niña porque si no ve haces los cumplidos pasara esto –en eso isabella sintió un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo seguido que otra vez comenzo a vomitar sangre y desde su nariz también salía sangre.

—¡No!, esta bien hare lo que quieras solo dejame en paz –dijo isabella entre lagrimas en su pequeños rostro y con el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

—Buena decisión mi pequeña –dijo Persephone y al instante el dolor había desaparecido aunque la nausa no desapareció mucho –Oh ahí viene tu mami así que nos vemos –se despidió la sombria criatura desapareciendo en la nada.

En eso isabella solo quedo como piedra aun desde su nariz y de su boca salía sangre poco a poco y en eso twilight había entrado al baño y en su rostro se vio el terror ver a su hija en ese estado pero al menos conciente.

 _El espíritu adentro de isabella llamado Persephone, por fin dio su revelancia ante este mundo, ahora la joven alicornio tiene que afrontar y mantener este oscuro secreto para que nadie sepa, pero que ¿pasara con su madre?, ¿Twilight sabe que su hija esta bajo riesgo de perderla? .Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio._

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por esta semana, espero que le haya gustado y recuerden que no habrá publicación hasta que termine las vacaciones.**

 **BUENO HASTA LUEGO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola muy buenas noches queridos lectores y espectadores de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro episodio de Corazón de estrella. Comencemos.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 17: Ocultando la verdad.

Cuando twilight vio a su hija lleno de sangre en su nariz y boca, esta reacciono muy asustada por ver los que sus ojos veía, con la desesperación y la angustia la alicornio se acerco a su hija para abrazarla y dejando caer una lagrima por el miedo que se llevo.

—¡¿Isabella pero que rayos te ocurrió?! –pregunto con imprension y preocupación twilight.

—Eh nada mami estoy bien- comento isabella con voz nerviosa para evadir la pregunda de su madre.

—¿Bien? Si estas chorreando sangre amor y me estas preocupando- comento twilight y en eso busco unas toallas para limpiarle la sangre que emanaba de su boca y de su nariz.

—Solo fue que me golpeé mi cara con la pared –dijo la potrilla intentando ocultar la verdad. Twilight no se convencía del todo lo que decía, algo estaba ocultando pero solo lo ignoro y centrarse en limpiarle toda esa sangre que aun brotaba.

—A ver no tienes fisura o roto en tu frente, estas bien al parecer ¿pero porque expulsas sangre? No creo que fue un golpe en la pared, de paso que no hay marcas en la pared –dijo twilight sospechando que estaba mintiendo.

—¿B-bueno n-nuncas te guíes por las a-apariencias? –dijo isabella con un tono muy nervioso hacia su madre y esta se comenzo a molestar.

—Isabella me diras la verdad ahora- comento con un tono serio, isabella estaba algo asustada por la actitud de su madre y esta vez no tenía otra escusa para decirle.

—E-es que, es que –hablo la joven alicornio entre cortada, ya que de verdad no podía decírselo o sino tendría consecuencia.

—¿Es que que? – pregunto twilight aun con la misma mirada fría hacia su hija.

—es que, es que- comento la potrilla comenzando a llorar pero en eso twilight dejo un momento de enojo su para consolar a su niña.

—Ya ya tranquila cariño no quise actuar así contigo es que preocupa que no me estés diciendo la verda –comento acariciando su melena y seguir limpiando su cara aun llena de sangre, en eso alguien toco la puerta- ¡Voy!, luego hablaremos de esto –comento twilight dejando a su hija por un momento y luego fue a la puerta haber quien era y cuando abrió vio a fluttershy y a Rarity frente a su castillo.

—Hola twilight –saludo la pegaso amarilla

—Hola chicas ¿que les puedo ofrecer? –comento twilight

—Quiero presentarle a isabella un vestido hermoso que le prepare para su coronación –comento Rarity con emoción

—¿Como le diseñaste un vestido tan rápido? –pregunto sorprendida por la capacidad de su amiga

—Tengo mis habilidades –sonrió la unicornio elegante

—Ah entonces quieres que llame a isabella para que se pruebe su vestido ¿no? –dijo la alicornio lavanda

—Así es llamara por favor –comento Rarity.

—Bueno ire a buscarla –hablo twilight y fue a buscar a la potrilla en el baño, aun al parecer sangraba pero igual fue a llevarla con sus tias para que le probaran el vestidos mientras buscaria hielo y paños húmedos para evitar seguir derramando sangre. Cuando se las presento las ponis quedaron impactadas por el estado de la hija de twilight

—¡¿Pero que rayos le paso?! –pregunto fluttershy asombrada por como la veía.

—Choque en la pared –comento isabella aun mintiéndole a sus tias.

—Según ella, a mi no me compromete que haya chocado tuvo que ser otra cosa –intervino twilight aun sospechando sobre su hija.

—Cariño no debes ocultarnos nada cualquier cosa que tal vez estés escondiendo solo dilo y nosotras entenderemos –insistio Rarity a ver si convencía a la potrilla de decir la verdad.

Pero Isabella no quería revelar la verda, porque si lo revelaba Persephone hiciera de la suya con ella causándole peores cosas que . Mientras tanto twilight fue a buscar pañitos húmedos y hielo para detenerle el sangrado que aun expulsaba en la boca y en la nariz. Luego Rarity apareció el vestido para isabella, el vestido era color azul claro con el costado con estilo de flores, y al frente color amarillo claro con un poco de escarcha, pero por esta vez no se lo coloco ya que con la sangre que ella emanaba podría arruinar su obra de arte así que lo al lado de ella a ver si por lo menos le quedaba perfecto e intentar no mancharlo, y al parecer le quedaba a la perfección. En eso apareció twilight con los pañitos húmedos y hielo para calmar y limpiar el sangrado, fluttershy también ayuda ya que detestaba ver a su sobrina así.

Twilight ordeno a Isabella abrir la boca a ver si no había fisuras el cual podría ser el origen del sangrado pero no observo nada y solo prosiguió a limpiarla con paños húmedos hasta dejarla limpia, mientras fluttershy agarro un paño introduciéndole un hielo para así taparle en la nariz y evitar que aun expulsara sangre, pero a unos minutos mas tarde el sangrado de la nariz había sido controlado gracias a fluttershy y twilight quien se había preocupado por la potrilla. En eso twilight vio que iba anochecer así que preparo junto con sus amigas la cena para que todas comieran al momento de comer las cuatro se sentaron para comer un sándwich para cada una con un te de manzanilla. Cuando terminaron de comer Isabella iba a retirarse para ir a cepillarse y dormir hasta que twilight la interrumpió.

—Espera cariño ¿ya te vas acostar?- comento twilight

—Si mami ya me voy acostar –respondio la potrilla a su madre.

—Ok, pero ¿no quieres estar un rato charlando con nosotras?- dijo .la alicornio

—Pues..- dijo la potrilla teniendo apresuro de verdad de irse a dormir.

—Animo será divertido –comento fluttershy a ver si esta accedia a la petición y por supuesto isabella no pudo decir que no así que se quedo un rato hablando con sus tias y su madre.

La charla solo era cosas sin importancia y a veces contaban chistes para pasarla bien, isabella también se entretuvo un poco y dejando por momento el miedo que aun persistía en su cabeza. Luego en varias horas fluttershy y Rarity se despidieron de twilight e Isabella. Mientras estas se fueron a preparar para dormir, pero twilight le dijo a su hija se iba a quedar un rato mas en el castillo revisando que nada falte, entonces isabella fue a cepillarse sus diente y peinarse para poder ir dormir. Luego iba ya salir del baño hasta que le dio un dolor de cabeza y luego resonó en su pequeña mente Persephone.

—Lo estás haciendo bien Isabella, me alegra que tengamos nuestro secretito oculto –comento la voz de Persephone.

—¡Oye pero hiciste que mi mami se enojara conmigo porque mentí! –comento isabella algo molesta con Persephone.

—Mmm al parecer has tenido un poco de valentía para expresarte de esa manera, pero igual no olvides nuestro secreto porque ¿sino? –hablo Persephone de manera amenazante y otra vez a isabella le dio otro dolor de cabeza y otras vez comenzo a expulsar sangre por la nariz.

—¡Ya basta, basta por favor!- expreso isabella en llanto para que la dejara de torturar mentalmente.

—Hasta la próxima Isabella –se despidió la voz dejando a isabella otra vez con esencia de miedo, pero dejo eso a un lado para observarse en el espejo, viendo que aun sangraba, sabia que si su madre la veía así otra vez iba a estar en graves problemas, así que busco papel desechable y lo humedeció para así limpiarse todo el orificio de la nariz y continuamente limpiándose el resto de la cara. Así que fue a la cama rápidamente para no dejar sospechas pero en eso twilight entro a la habitación y observo a su hija aun despierta.

—Isabella y ¿aun porque estas despierta? –pregunto la alicornio

—Tenia problemas para peinarme –comento la potrilla para ocultar lo sucedido. Twilight entro en duda ya que esta siempre dormía temprano pero igual lo ignoro.

—Bueno esta bien, pero siéntate en la cama que necesito hablar contigo seriamente –dijo twilight cambiando de actitud seria cosa que preocupo a la pequeña cuestionando que posiblemente aun no había olvidado el incidente anterior, pero igual obedeció ante su orden.

Isabella se sentó en la cama como le había ordenado su madre y posteriormente twilight se sentó al lado de ella, la pequeña tenia algo de miedo de lo que podría decirle su madre y temiendo mas de lo que adivinaba de que trataba, twilight solo la miro y solo le dijo.

—Bien entonces quiero que me digas algo ¿que estabas haciendo en el baño?, no de ahorita, hablo de esta mañana cuando te encontré – comento twilight.

—Eh solo fui al baño, por por porque sentía nauseas –dijo con voz nerviosa isabella

—¿Que paso después? –pregunto twilight.

—Luego me alivie y ya y me encontraste –respondio isabella sin notar que dejo una sospecha por su comentario cosa que twilight lo noto

—No habías dicho ¿que te habías chocado en la pared?, a veces me pongo a pensar que me estas mintiendo Isabella –comento twilight muy seriamente.

—Pero no e-entiendo mami, tu n-no estabas a-así antes- añadió isabella con mucho miedo en su boca.

—¡No me cambie la conversación señorita, si actué pacifista antes es porque no quería hacerte sentirte mal frente a tus tias, me estas decepcionando María Isabella Silva Sparkle! –expreso twilight de manera molesta.

Isabella estaba de verdad asustada por la manera que le decía su madre, es la primera vez que se enoja así con ella, una cosa que Persephone le agredía miedo pero otra es que su madre este molestándose con ella por algo que intentaba ocultar para su bien. Isabella sentía unas ganas de llorar y estaba temblando de miedo pero intentaba ser valiente cosa que le era imposible hacer a esta conversación.

—No logro entender porque no me quieres decir la verdad, dime la verdad ahora mismo –exigio la alicornio molestándose con su hija.

—T-te e-estoy d-diciendo la v-verdad –comento Isabella aun mas nerviosa y comenzando a temblar.

—¡NO MIENTAS! –alzo la voz twilight

—¡N-no e-estoy mintiendo! –hablo muy entrecortada isabella pero en eso twilight perdió la paciencia y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndola caer, en esto la pobre potrilla se echo a llorar y soltando un grito de dolor por el golpe que recibió.

Pero en esto twilight noto lo que había echo sintiéndose mal por lo que le hizo a su propia hija, la alicornio no encontraba como arreglar la situación solo veía a su hija en el suelo aun llorando, así que la recogió entre sus casco sentándose otra vez en la cama y acariciándola para que dejara de llorar, twilight en verdad no podría creer lo que había echo, tanto que ella también soltó unas lagrimas por lo que acaba de provocar, ver a su hija llorando por su culpa la entristecía mucho, pasaron varias horas y luego cuando la situación se calmo twilight hablo.

—Perdón hija por hacerte daño, yo yo, yo no quise hacer eso, no se que pensé –comento muy dolida twilight hacia su hija, solo que Isabella era la que mas le afecto , ya que ella sabia que su madre no tenia la culpa en realidad, esta mentira solo causo que su madre se molestara con ella y sintiéndose de verdad terrible por no tener el valor de contarle la verdad.

Paso otros minutos y la situación por fin se calmo, las dos se fueron a dormir ignorando la mala vibra que sucedió entre ellas. Aquella noche fue silenciosa en ese momento, escuchando los ruidos de algunos animales, por supuesto Isabella no podía dormir por lo que acaba de suceder, intentando dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero igual no podía estar bien siguiendo despierta en estos momentos, así que solo lo dejo pasar ligeramente y solo durmió para olvidar aquella discusión que tuvo por una mala promesa que aun tenia que cumplir.

 _Isabella y su madre Twilight tuvieron una severa discusión causando un dolor dentro de sus corazones pero igual pudieron aceptarlo y solo fueron a dormir. Pero ¿Qué pasara mañana? ¿Isabella como podrá intentar ocultar una siniestra verdad que había prometido con Persephone? ¿Y como se sentirá twilight en estos momentos después de lo ocurrido?. Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por hoy espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, saluden a fandeashyserena por mi parte**

 **Themoon1997 les dice ¡ UN HASTA LUEGO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy buenas tardes amigos de fanfiction aquí otra vez themoon1997 con otro cap de Corazón de estrella.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 18: Devuelta a la escuela.

Faltan 3 dias para que la niña humana isabella se convierta en una princesa oficialmente en su coronación, aunque estos días no le ha ido muy bien a nuestra pequeña poni ya que ha sufrido dolorosos y alocados desastres mentales y que un día twilight la había regañado por sospechar que estaba mintiendo, al final la princesa de la amistad se sintió terrible por haber actuado así, pero muy dentro de la mente de la pequeña si estaba ocultando algo que podría poner en peligro a su nueva familia y amigos, así que tenia que mantenerlo secreto y que nadie lo supiera a pesar de sus consecuencia. Por otro esa misma mañana isabella estaba lista para volver a la escuela para volver a ver a sus amigas applebloom, scootalo y sweetie belle, como siempre twilight acompaño a su hija hasta llegar al liceo.

—Bien hija ya llegamos –comento twilight ya estando en las afueras de la escuela.

—De acuerdo mami –comento isabella alejándose de su mamá y dirigiéndose a la escuela, twilight en ese momento quiso decirle algo pero por alguna razón dejo que su mente se bloqueara volviendo esa noche donde discutieron e hizo algo que no puede quitarse de su mente. Twilight también sentía lo mismo de hablar y reflexionar un poco con ella sobre lo que paso pero lo dejara para después.

En eso la potrilla vio desde lejos a sus amigas applebloom, scootalo y sweetie belle así que fue con ellas para sentirse segura, en eso ellas también notaron su presencia y fueron tras ella para saludarla pero no de la manera que isabella se espero.

—Buenos días su alteza –dijo applebloom haciendo reverencia ante ella y continuamente las demás también lo hicieron.

—Oh vamos no tienen que hacer eso obligatoriamente –expreso isabella algo sonrojada ya que le costaba acostumbrarse a eso

—¿Y porque no? Si ya vas hacer una princesa de equestria y por eso lo hacemos princesa isabella sparkle –comento sweetie belle jocosamente.

—Ademas con tu nueva apariencia ahora si te ves realmente una princesa poni –explico scootalo.

—Es por eso que tenemos que respetarte y protegerte princesa isabella –expreso applebloom.

—¡Ay ya chicas me avergüenzan un poco! –expreso isabella sonrojándose otra vez.

—También tu actitud cambio, ya que casi todo el tiempo no hablas o te asustas con facilidad –opina la unicornio blanca.

—Si estoy intentando ser mas sociable posible, aunque aun no me acostumbro a esto, a propósito ¿como supieron que cambie de apariencia? –pregunto la joven alicornio algo extrañada

—Nos lo dijeron nuestras hermanas –dijo scootalo lo cual sono curioso ya que ella no tiene hermana, aunque toma a raimbow com hermana.- Y nos asombro que hayas tenido una transformación a tu estado –expreso la pequeña pegaso.

—…

—Bueno entonces ya vámonos a clases –comento applebloom para elevar el ánimo escolar

En eso las cuatro fueron a la sala de clases donde al parecer aun no había nadie solo la maestra cherelee la cual vio la presencia de la hija de twilight.

—Hola niñas y me alegra que isabella vuelva con nosotros después de la incidencia pasada, según tu madre también tuviste una transformación que ahora eres una alicornio, eso es genial debes estas feliz con eso y también feliz por seguir en tus estudios en este lugar- dijo cherelee

—Bueno eso creo –comento isabella sintiéndose extraña después de estar ausente por muchos días.

—Bien la clase ya va a empezar así que mejor siéntense de una vez –recomendó la maestra mientras las niñas buscan el sitio para sentarse.

Isabella se sentó en el primer asiendo del centro para ver mejor, applebloom se sentó detrás de ella y sweetie y scootalo se sentaron en los primeros asientos de cada lado de Isabella. En eso los demás también entraron pero no antes de que todos notaran la presencia de la hija de twilight y hasta algunos llegaron a confundirse de su transformación

—Miren es ella –dijo un pony

—¿Acaso es una broma? ¿Ella es una alicornio, o tiene una hermana gemela? –dijo una potranca

—¿QUE ISABELLA ES UNA ALICORNIO? –comento otro pony.

—Bien clase dejemos eso para después y mejor comencemos la clase –indico cherelee interrumpiendo el suceso y de ahí comenzo la clase.

En eso la clase ya había comenzado, cherelee explicando nuevamente la obtención de una cutie mark, mientras isabella y sus amigas prestaban atención, algunos potrillos de la clase murmuraban sobre el cambio de la hija de la princesa twilight, muchos eran comentarios de dudas pero otros eran mas de abusos ya que algunos aun no le agradaba que alguien como ella sea la hija de unas de las gobernantes de equestria. En eso el timbre sono para simbolizar el recreo y las cuatro amigas fueron a salir a comer primero y después a dar un pase en los alrededores. Pero en eso aparecieron diamont tiara y silver poon.

— Hey miren quien volvió la princesa llorona –comento burlándose diamont tiara como si nada fue de la lección anterior.

—Ah hola diamont tiara y silver poon –saludo la potrilla sin emoción.

—Bueno al menos eres un poco mas animada y menos llorona de lo que te recuerdo jajajaj, porque tu mami te regaño jijji –comento diamont tiara, isabella por otro lado no dijo nada.

—Oiga su alteza ya que eres o mejor ya será princesa de equestria, ¿no ha pensado en buscar a alguien que la proteja? Por si viene alguien a atacarla o que alguien la atrape o hacerle daño –dijo silver poon.

—Nosotras somos sus guarda espaldas así que no fastidies –dijo applebloom enojándose con ellas.

—En serio su alteza, ¿se meterá con alguien que no le puede ser útil?, es mas si se une a nosotras será protegida de por vida y si quiere podemos hacer lo que usted ordene –expreso diamont tiara intentando de convencerla.

—No gracias, applebloom, scootalo y sweetie belle me agradan mas –dijo la joven alicornio.

—¿Ellas? Ja si usted supiera lo que hacen mal ellas, ademas ni son tan defensoras después de todo –en eso diamont tiara saca un globo que tenia tinta negra adentro y se lo lanza a sweetie belle cosa que ella inmediatamente se echo a llorar.

—Lo ves su alteza ellas no son de confianza y son muy lloronas –comento silver poon dirigiéndose mas a sweetie belle.

—Si se queda con nosotras se divertirá mucho mas y posiblemente la deje viajar con nosotras con mi papi a cualquier parte de equestria ¿Qué dice? –expreso diamont tiara que al principio isabella pudo haber afirmado su petición pero en eso no se dejo engañar y de paso no queria dejar a sus amigas, así que por misteriosa razón tuvo las agallas para defenderse

—Escúchenme bien diamont tiara y silver poon, ya dije que me quedare con ellas y punto – expreso en un tono molesto la potrilla haciendo que estas se asustaran y comenzaron a retroceder.- Además no me gustaría yo estar con alguien que se burlan o se aprovecha de los demás y mis amigas no son lloronas o torpes –expreso de manera en defensa a sus compañeras y en eso Isabella se acerco a diamont tiara cara a cara solo diciendo- Y en cuanto a tu petición diamont tiara, ¡no-me-interesa! –dicho eso isabella uso con su magia para agarrar otro globo que tenia diamont tiara y se la tiro en la cara arruinando su estilo y su tiara con tinte negra

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah –grito diamont tiara por haberse arruinado su cara, saliendo corriendo y silver poon fue tras ella.

—¡ISABELLA! –expresaron con asombro las CMC

—¿Que? No iba a dejar que se burlarse de ustedes otra vez –comento isabella volviendo a su estado normal de animo

—¿Pe-pero como rayos lo hiciste? –expreso sweetie belle impactada

—Es que te defendiste de una manera muy rara de ti, ya que eres una niña pacifica y tímida, pero la enfrentaste sin problema es como si alguien o algo te dio fuerza y agallas para enfrentarl- opino scootalo.

—Es que nadie le ha hecho eso a diamont tiara tu fuiste la primera en plantearle cara a cara, nos alegra que nos hayas protegido isabella –agradeciendo applebloom a su amiga.

—Ah no fue nada –comento isabella feliz.

—Quiero decir gracias por habernos ayudado de esa bravucona princesa isabella –expreso sweetie belle haciendo reverencia junto a los demás frente a ella.

—Ay ya chicas no me gusta que hagan eso, me hace sentir rara –comento isabella algo apenada por lo que hacían lo cual le costara acostumbrarse.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Rieron todas al mismo tiempo igual la alicornio por todo lo que paso.

En eso las potrillas volvieron de nuevo a clase a continuar sus responsabilidades y estudios, en eso isabella pensó en su mente que no podría creer de haberse expresado y defenderse así, tal vez era algo nuevo para ella y de paso positivo para que pueda interactuar en la sociedad que esta. Pero dejo eso a un lado por ahora y solo queria estar con sus amigas de escuela y otras cosas mas.

 _Y así es como isabella aprendió como defenderse por primera vez, habrá cosas que tendrá que aun aprender y otras que experimentar. Esto y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio_

 _Continuara_

 **Bien chicos esto fue todo de este capítulo, sigan comentando y leyendo esta historia, porque esto aun no acaba. Denle saludo a fandeashyserena y Ghostbell**

 **Themoon1997 se despide con un ¡BYE BYE BRONYS Y PEGASISTER!**


	19. Chapter 19

… **.HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGOS DE FANFICTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON AQUÍ THEMOON1997, CON Cof (tosiendo) perdón jajajajajaj, bueno aquí themoon1997 con otro capítulo de su libro favorito, así que más preámbulos a comenzar.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 19: Una Grandiosa y alegre noche Parte I

Después de una pequeña intervención con diamont tiara y su amiga silver poon, la pequeña Isabella y sus amigas CMC (Cutie Mar Crusader) volvieron a clase a seguir su rutina colegial. Al final de todo, las cuatro se despidieron para volver a sus respectivas casas y solo la potrilla espero a su madre para que la viniera a buscar. En eso twilight apareció al frente de ella usando un hechizo de teletrasnportacion.

—Hola mami –saludo la joven alicornio a su madre.

—Que tal isabella ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? –pregunto twilight sobre la escuela.

—Estuvo bien –dijo Isabella mostrando una sonrisa a su madre.

—Bien entonces vamos a casa –Indico twilight para volver al castillo.

Las dos alicornio volvieron caminando hasta llegar al castillo, aunque en eso twilight vio muy rara a su hija y entonces insistió en preguntarle.

—Isabella ¿Qué tienes cariño? Te vez un poco apagada –comento twilight viendo a su pequeña en un estado así como aburrida o pensativa.

—Ah no, es que estoy algo nerviosa –respondió Isabella y en eso otra vez twilight pregunto.

—¿Por qué estas nerviosa? –pregunto la alicornio lavanda.

—Se que en 3 días tendré mi propia coronación, pero me siento insegura como tenga que actuar –dijo isabella honestamente pero en eso twilight le hablo para calmarla.

—Jijiji, se cómo te siente, la primera vez que me paso yo también estaba nerviosa cuando hicieron mi coronación pero también fue emocionante e interesante, el consejo que te podría dar es estar en calma y solo seguir feliz –comento twilight colocando su pata en la cabeza de su hija como indicio para que se calmara.

—Bueno si lo dices así, hare todo lo que pueda –expreso isabella para que cuando sea el día estará calmada para que no haya problemas.

—Oye pero también veo que has cambiando un poco, ya haz mejorado un poco en tu timidez ¿no lo crees? –comento twilight notando últimamente que su hija a sido algo sociable en estos días.

—Si eso creo –dijo la potrilla.

—Oye ya se, que tal si hacemos una segunda fiesta de pijamada para quitarte la preocupación –dijo twilight para que su hija se sienta algo tranquila.

—MMMM, bueno esta bien – acepto Isabella en hacer una pijamada.

Luego madre e hija fueron a tiendas para comprar lo necesario para hacer otra pijamada en el castillo, por supuesto también iban a invitar a las demás para que sea una excelente noche. Pasaron varias horas desde que compraron los artículos y fueron rápidamente a redecorar el castillo para así comenzar la pijamada, luego isabella se encargo de hacer invitaciones por cartas especiales que twilight había comprado y fueron a buscar a las demás para así comenzar la fiesta de pijama. Primero invitaron a pinkie, luego a raimbow, después a Rarity, a fluttershy y por último a applejack. Estas misma también aceptaron la invitación e instantáneamente fueron al castillo hacer la fiesta de pijama, al entrar las demás se impresionaron la decoración del castillo que era hasta mejor cuando hicieron la otra vez y como siempre pinkie hace de la suya colocando mas pasteles y otros dulces como si no fuera suficiente. En eso twilight como siempre toma nota para ver que todo este bien.

—Bien ¿almohadas, mantas y camas para dormir? –pregunto twilight

—Listo –indico spike.

—¿Pijamas? –pregunto otra vez la alicornio

—Listo mami –indico Isabella trayendo pijamas en una caja para las demás

—¿Juegos? –dijo twilight.

—Listoooooooooooo –comento pinkie pie saliendo de un regalo envuelto y teniendo en sus casco unos juegos.

—Bien, ¿alimentos y dulces? –dijo la princesa de la amistad.

—Listo –dijieron al mismo tiempo spike y la joven alicornio trayendo unas galletas, sándwich, jugos y otras cosas mas y las colocaron en la mesa.

—Bien creo que es todo, ¿Isabella puedes buscarme la lista de actividades de la pijamada en mi cuarto? –ordeno twilight a su hija a buscar su lista de actividades para comenzar la fiesta de pijama y por supuesto ella accedió en ir.

—Cielos, twilight tu hija es ahora menos tímida y mas obediente –expreso fluttershy notando el cambio de actitud de Isabella.

—Si así parece, no se como comenzo a cambiar su estado de animo –indico twilight y en eso Isabella volvió con el pedido.

—Aquí esta mami –comento Isabella entregándole el papel a su madre.

—Gracias Isa –comento twilight.

—Oye eso me recuerda, acabo de mejorar el vestido de isabella –dijo Rarity mostrando una caja y de ahí saco su vestido, esta vez era color azul celeste con franjas de azul más oscuro junto corazones del mismo color.

—Guao gracias tía Rarity –agradeció la pequeña alicornio con un abrazo y luego se coloco el vestido que le regalo y le quedaba perfectamente.

—¡Guao! que bonita te vez –expreso con encanto fluttershy.

—Sin duda, parece un bello diamante sacado de una cueva y pulido a la perfección –dijo la pony campesina.

—De verdad estarás preciosa para tu coronación –alago Rarity a su sobrina.

—¡Se ve tan bonita que quiero comérmela literalmente! –esa expresión que hizo pinkie hizo asustar a la joven alicornio colocándose detrás de su madre, a pesar de todo aun no estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de su tía pinkie pie.

—Aunque al parecer no se acostumbra a las locuras de pinkie –comento applejack notando que Isabella no le gusta el modo de actuar de pinkie.

—¡Hey! –reprocho la pony rosada contra su amiga.

—Jeje bueno comencemos con la pijamada –indico twilight cambiando la situación para así comenzar con la actividad planeada.

—¡OK! –dijieron todas al mismo tiempo incluyendo la pequeña alicornio.

En eso isabella se quito el vestido que le dio Rarity para su coronación y se la entrego pero en eso todas quedaron asombradas excepto pinkie que estaba con un pastel y todas la miraban muy sorprendidas, tanto que isabella no entendía que había pasado y pensaba que le pasaba algo a ella o descubrieron algo en ella.

—Eh ¿porque me miran así? –pregunto algo incomoda la alicornio por como la miraban.

—No es por nada cariño es que…-comento Rarity sin poder terminar la frase.

—¿Mami hice algo malo? –pregunto incrédula Isabella al no saber de que tanto la miraban y ya estaba a punto de llorar hasta que su madre hablo.

—No es nada malo hija, es que es que – y en eso twilight la abrazo tan fuerte de la emoción que apenas ella podía respirar –¡TIENES TU CUTIE MARK! –comento con emoción twilight apretándola mas y en eso Isabella tuvo que decirle que la soltara.

—Maaaaai no me deas…..respirar –indico isabella teniendo dificultades de respirar y que la soltaran cosa que twilight entendió y la solto.

—Perdón hijita creo que te apreté un poco –dijo twilight arrempentida de su acción.

—¿Un poco? –indico raimbow sabiendo que fue demasiado.

—Bueno esta bien creo que me deje llevar por la emoción –expreso la alicornio lavanda apenándose de lo que hizo.

—Mami pero a que te referiste con tuve una cutie mark –comento isabella sabiendo que ella es de otro mundo y no sabia perfectamente que es una cutie mark.

—Si te fijas cerca de tu costado observaras lo que es una cutie mark –por supuesto Isabella observo su costado y vio que tenia una figura en el cual ella nunca se había fijado. Su cutie mark era un corazón de color azul celeste con una estrella en el fondo con un tono lavanda.

—¿Guao este dibujo es mi cutie mark? –pregunto impresionada la pequeña alicornio.

—Así es cariño, una cutie mark es una marca que simboliza el talento de uno –explico Rarity lo que es una cutie mark.

—¿Aunque que simboliza la de ella? –pregunto applejack.

—No lo se, tal vez tiene el corazón como de una estrella –indico fluttershy intentando adivinar que significaba.

—O tal vez significa que ella puede hacer estrellas –expreso Rarity.

—O tal vez quiere decir que ella le gusta saber muchas cosas de las estrella como una astronómica como yo –añadió twilight que todas las voltearon a ver algo rara sintiéndose algo incomoda.

—Bueno lo que pueda simbolizar, es hecho que por fin ella tenga su propia cutie mark –dijo applejack.

—Bueno luego averiguaremos eso, por ahora a ¡FESTEJAR! –indico pinkie pie cambiando la conversación para así continuar con la pijamada.

—OK –indicaron todas para así comenzar la fiesta de pijama.

 _Las chicas e Isabella están planeando una fiesta de pijama, y para la joven alicornio por fin tiene su propia cutie mark. TODO ESTO Y MUCHA MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO._

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno muchachos esto fue todo espero que le haya gustado, no olviden comentar y expresar sus opiniones, saluden a fandeashyserena, Serena Fox Animals Ketchum y Ghostbell777**

 **¡THEMOON1997 SE DESPIDE HASTA PRONTO AMIGOS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Muy buenas noches amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo ante ustedes themoon1997 con otro capítulo de Corazón de Estrella. Perdón si me tarde un poco en actualizar pero es que he tenido dificultades con una nueva Universidad que estoy comenzando, pero no se preocupen siempre estaré al margen para publicarla Leenla y disfruten.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 20: Una Grandiosa y alegre noche Parte II

Después de que Isabella obtuviera su propia cutie mark está lista para hacer su 2da pijamada con su madre twilight y sus amadas tías. Como siempre la princesa de la amistad revisa su lista de actividades antes de comenzar. Las actividades que se harán estaban en el siguiente orden: 1) Colocarse pijama y maquillaje; 2) Verdad y Reto 3) Comer 4) Pelea de almohada 5) Juegos de adivinanza 6) Juego de carta 7) Las escondidas 8) Cuentos 9) Dormir.

—Bien la primera actividad de la lista es maquillarse y colocarse su pijama –añadio la princesa de la amistad simbolizando lo primero en la lista.

De ahí todas a excepción de Spike que no le gusta esta actividad, comenzaron a maquillarse como ponerse mascarillas, pepinillos en los ojos, luego quitárselo y lavarse la cara, como siempre Rarity fue la primera en colocárselo y luego ayudar a las demás, en caso de Isabella la ayudo su propia madre para sentirse mejor.

—Bueno eso fue divertido, bien ahora nos toca verdad o reto –la princesa Twilight Sparkle marca la primera actividad y menciono la siguiente actividad divertida. Pero en eso Isabella

—¿Qué es verdad o reto? –pregunto la pequeña alicornio sobre la actividad.

—Es un juego muy divertido donde debes retar a unas de nosotras a una actividad o acción o también puedes preguntar si de verdad haces eso, o creaste eso o harás eso, el que lo haga ese será que ahora siga con la actividad, si la pierde aun el jugador puede retar o preguntar a otro –explico Pinkie pie y en eso se dispuso en hacerlo primero para que su sobrina entendiera- Bueno Raimbow dash ¿reto o verdad? –dijo la poni rosa.

—¡Reto! –afirmo Raimbow dash preparada por el reto que le colocara Pinkie.

—Bien te reto a que Rarity te lime tus cascos –propuso Pinkie sabiendo que ella no le gusta ese tipo de cosas y en eso Rarity apareció con su cuerno una lima.

—¿Lista Raimbow? –dijo Rarity en un tono retadora, pero en eso Raimbow dash se negó ya que detestaba eso.

—Olvideron no me tocaran mis geniales cascos –se negó a sí misma la pegaso celeste dando por victoria a Pinkie.

—Lo ves Isabella es fácil, y ahora me toca con Fluttershy, Fluttershy que prefiere ¿verdad o reto? –pregunto Pinkie a la pegaso amarilla.

—Verdad –indico Fluttershy sabiendo que no le gusta los retos ya que la mayoría podrían herir sus sentimientos o resulta perjudicada.

—Bien, es ¿Verdad que le temes a la noche de nightmare? –pregunto Pinkie y esta rápidamente afirmo sin dudar.

—A-así es-dijo con voz temerosa.

—Bien ahora como ella sí hizo la pregunta correctamente, le tocara a ella retar o preguntar a alguien –comento Pinkie dando ahora el poder de la actividad a su amiga Fluttershy, ya mas o menos Isabella entendió el juego y a pesar que no tenia un final especifico, seguramente se divertiría.

Pasaron varias horas con el mismo juego, a veces le tocaba a la potrilla y esta también hacia las misma rutina como las demás, aunque usaba preguntas de verdad, ya que no se le ocurría muchos retos, pero igualito le encantaba pasar la noche con su madre y sus tías favoritas, y ya al parecer le estaba agarrando gusto este mundo. Luego de otras horas Twilight ya indico culminación de esta actividad.

—Bien Verdad o Reto terminado, ahora que sigue, bueno aquí viene un receso osea comer –indico Twilight viendo que lo que sigue es comer la cena.

Entonces las chicas e Isabella fueron a la mesa a ver lo que había servido, como siempre Pinkie pie era la que tenia mas antojo que las demás que casi podría comerse todo en tal cuestión de segundo. Además que todas tenían hambre, primero agarraron unos sándwich para la cena y dejar los dulces o postres para después. Después del festín ahora sí pudieron agarrar variedad de postres y como inesperado Pinkie agarro de todo de un poco aplastando todo y creándolo como un sándwich de todo.

—Te llamare "Sándwich Explosión de Postres Ricos" o también pueden llamarlo S.E.P.R –nombro la poni rosada a su rara creación y luego se lo comió en un instante.

—Nunca dejara de sorprenderme Pinkie pie y sus creaciones –admitió Raimbow lo que usualmente hace su amiga.

—Bien entonces tacho esta actividad como lista, y ahora vamos con pelea de almohadas –comento Twilight ya marcando la tercera actividad y comenzando con la siguiente.

—No lo se twilight sabes que no me gustan esta actividad –indico Rarity recordando la primera pijamada que hizo con Applejack y Twilight.

—No te preocupes Rarity que ya Pinkie tiene una idea –dijo Twilight.

—¡SI VAMOS HACERLO A UN MODO DE JUEGO!- indico pinkie con emoción y de ahí saco una nota de ningún lugar, sacando también unos lentes y comenzo a hablar- Ejem tienen conformarse equipo de 3 con una almohada de diferente color, cada uno de los integrantes tienen 3 vidas, deben tener un líder que los guie, pueden esconderse en cualquier parte del castillo. El integrante en quedarse en pie es aquel que ganara junto con su equipo –explico Pinkie dando las indicaciones.

—Ah en ese caso escojo a Pinkie y Applejack para mi equipo –Indico Raimbow Dash formando ya su equipo.

—Bueno en ese caso Fluttershy, Rarity e Isabella pueden ser equipo, yo mientras seré la que mantendrá el control –Índico Twilight mencionando al otro equipo para participar y ella solo será la juez.

Después de que los dos grupos ya discutieran quien seria su líder, Twilight brillo su cuerno para que cada uno le apareciera un traje tipo simple para identificarlo, el equipo azul era el de Raimbow dash siendo ella la líder teniendo un lazo como símbolo de mando, teniendo con ellas almohadas de color azul claro, mientras el de Rarity tenían traje rojo, la unicornio blanca por supuesto tenia el lazo que la simbolizaba como líder con almohadas rojas. Entonces ya a partir de ahí comenzo el juego. Cada equipo fue a una parte como escondite para comenzar la pelea de almohada aunque parecía más guerra que pelea. Isabella también estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo emocionado de jugar, aunque Fluttershy tenía más miedo que las demás a pesar que era un juego tranquilo y sin que nadie fuera incapaz de lastimarse. Y por supuesto Rarity como líder tenía que pensar en estrategias para guiar su equipo aunque también admitía que no le gustaba este juego por ser violento y eso que solo era almohadas.

El equipo rojo comenzo a salir de su escondite para intentar encontrar al equipo contrario, daban pasos lentos pero seguros ya que a veces es mejor la mejor estrategia era estar calmados para dar mejor golpe y estar alerta de cualquier ataque sorpresa. Siguieron caminando sin quitar el ojo en todo castillo de cualquier asalto pero no había nada por ahora hasta que rápidamente apareció Raimbow sola y obtuvo objetivo simple que era Fluttershy ya lanzándole una almohada pero la pequeña Isabella actuó rápido usando su almohada para proteger a su tía Fluttershy y atajar el ataque de la pegaso azul y usar la misma almohada para hacer el contraataque pero para Raimbow Dash fue fácil evadirlo y se alejo volando rápidamente. Luego las almohadas desaparecieron y luego aparecieron otras frente de ellas, al parecer se usaba un tipo de magia para esta actividad. Luego Fluttershy fue abrazar a su sobrina.

—¡Gracias Isabella, me salvaste de una buena!, ¿pero como hiciste eso? –dijo Fluttershy agradeciendo a su pequeña sobrina por haberla salvado de ese ataque pero no entendió como hizo ese movimiento.

—No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió –expreso la potrilla impresionada por lo que hizo.

—Bueno equipo sigamos –añadió Rarity ya que podrían atacar otra vez en cualquier momento.

Luego fueron a seguir buscando al otro equipo en todas partes del castillo, por cuando más buscaron no los pudieron encontrar, hasta que a Rarity se le ocurrió que posiblemente estén en el salón donde están los tronos así que prosiguieron en ir hasta allá para ver que podrían encontrar. Al llegar al parecer no había nada pero de repente apareció Applejack detrás de algunos de los tronos atacando con varias almohadas al equipo rojo. En una de ellas ataco a Rarity apareciendo una barra de vida quitándole una, propio de la magia de Twilight para darle mejor ambiente al juego. Pero antes de que la poni granjera atacara otra vez, la pequeña alicornio agarro su almohada y la de Fluttershy para dar un salto alto y usando sus alas para ir en contra hacia Applejack volando a una velocidad que dejo a las tres asombradas por la velocidad que obtuvo Isabella en ese momento y como Applejack quedo paralizada fue lo suficiente para que Isabella ejecutara su ataque y dándole las dos almohadas a la poni campesina quitándole dos vidas y esta se retiro del sitio.

—¡Isabella fíjate estas volando! –indico Rarity con impresión viendo a su sobrina volar.

—¡Guao, si lo estoy haciendo! –expreso Isabella muy feliz que por fin estuviera volando.

—Guao aprendió, en un instante y eso cuando nosotras lo intentamos enseñarle si le costo –indico Fluttershy recordando ese día que le enseñaron a Isabella como volar.

—Bueno equipo sigamos. –Indico Rarity para proseguir con el juego.

Luego el equipo rojo en busca del equipo azul siguieron explorando en el castillo donde mas podrían estar. Después de tanto tiempo caminando cuando llegaron a un pasillo gigante vieron a distancia como que alguien estaba corriendo, así que lo siguieron haber si era el otro equipo, al llegar en un rincón vieron que una puerta se cerro así que Rarity se acerco lentamente pero en eso apareció Pinkie pie rápidamente.

—¡Sorpresa! –expreso Pinkie lanzando dos almohadas a Fluttershy atinándole con precisión y quitándole dos vidas rápidamente.

—¡Fluttershy oh no! –se preocupo Rarity por su compañera y sin darse cuenta que la puerta se abrió y de ahí apareció Applejack también atacando a la unicornio con otra almohada quitándole otra vida y dejándola en una situación critica.

Pero luego Isabella le dio una almohada de la suya a su líder para que esta se defendiera de otro posible ataque de la poni campesina, ya con eso resuelto se fijo en Pinkie que iba a terminar con Fluttershy así que agarro una almohada y se la lanzo con fuerza suficiente para atinarle y poniendo a mirada a ella. Pinkie otra vez lanzo dos almohadas con fuerza hacia la potrilla pero esta pudo evitarla con facilidad, eso puso a Pinkie mas furiosa ya lanzando mas almohadas hacia la potrilla y esta las evadía fácilmente sin darse cuenta que tenia una posición ciega que aun Fluttershy estaba frente a ella y sin percatarse la pegaso amarilla cogió una almohada y ataco a Pinkie sin piedad dejándola fuera de combate. Y en cuanto a Rarity contra Applejack la unicornio pudo agarrar con su magia muchas almohadas para atacarla y así también dejándola fuera de combate.

—Yupi estamos ganando –indico fluttershy viendo que tenia la ventaja.

—Si seguro –añadio Rarity.

—Por mis manzanas perdimos –indico la poni granjera viendo que habían perdido pero se sintió bien de haber competido.

—A no, no lo creo –dijo una voz recurrente en alguna parte y de ahí apareció Raimbow dash a velocidad lanzando almohadas a gran velocidad atinándole a los tres del equipo rojo. Con esto Rarity y Fluttershy quedaron fuera del juego dejando a Isabella con dos vidas y sola contra ella.

—Espero que este lista mini princesa –añadió Raimbow dash segura de no volver perder contra ella.

—De acuerdo, esto es el duelo final –dijo muy seriamente Isabella frente a su último contrincante.

 _Isabella esta a punto de pelear con Raimbow para decidir quien es el ganador ¿Ganara Isabella o Raimbow? ¿Y que pasara mas adelante en esta pijamada? Descubraron en el siguiente episodio_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por hoy, saluden a fandeashyserena y Ghostbell888.**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction aquí otra themoon1997 con otro capítulo de Corazón de estrella. Bueno a comenzar.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 21: Una Grandiosa y alegre noche Parte III

Después de que Isabella obtuviera su cutie mark, ella junto a su madre Twilight y las demás planearon una pijamada la cual ha estado interesante, en unas de ellas están haciendo una pelea de almohadas añadiendo otras cosas para hacerla más interesante formando dos grupos diferentes. Al final Isabella y Raimbow dash quedaron de últimas para decidir el grupo ganador. Isabella solo tiene dos vidas y esta solo tiene las vidas completas.

—Jeje esta vez no me ganaras pequeña como la última vez –expreso la pegaso azul celeste muy competitiva y al mismo tiempo recordando que Isabella había ganado la pijamada pasada pero solo lo tomo que fue suerte.

—Cuando quieras –comento Isabella ya lista para terminar con el juego, a pesar de que solo era una actividad ella lo veía como un reto y perder no era una opción y así mismo también pensaba Raimbow ya que casi nunca pierde en estas cosas.

Instantáneamente Raimbow lanzo almohadas rápidamente hacia la pequeña alicornio pero esta reacciono rápido esquivando con facilidad y en eso lanzo también almohadas a la pegaso que esta también lo esquivo fácilmente. Al parecer era un duelo parejo que se estaba llevando pero luego Isabella comenzó a cansarse y su oponente no tenia indicio de agotamiento, mientras las demás veían y opinaban sobre la pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

—Guao la pelea de almohadas si se puso interesante entre esos dos –opino Applejack disfrutando de la actividad como espectadora.

—Están parejos, ¡están parejos! ¡genial!, ¡genial! , ¡genial!, ¡GENIAL! –expreso Pinkie emocionada

—Me preocupa Isabella, ya se ve cansada y Raimbow aun parece tener energía para seguir con el juego –comento Fluttershy viendo a su sobrina teniendo dificulta para seguir adelante y eso que solo es un juego tranquilo.

—Sin duda Raimbow le tiene la ventaja ella puede ganar esta vez –indico la granjera conociendo a Raimbow que es muy competitiva y demasiado difícil de ganarle en este tipo de juego.

—Ya lo sé, p-pero lo veo algo injusto, es que Isabella apenas es una niña que está compitiendo con…con una pegaso que tiene más experiencia en esto –expreso con tono nervioso Fluttershy.

—No te preocupes querida, recuerda que es ahora una alicornio, puede entonces pensar en una estrategia aprovechando que Raimbow dash no es del tipo de poni de pensar bien la situación, solo ve que tiene ventaja porque es muy rápida pero no tiene certeza suficiente de que Isabella puede ser capaz –explico Rarity intentando convencer a su amiga para que no pierda la fe.

—A mi me da algo de lastima y estoy nerviosa que le puede pasar a mi niña en estas circunstancia –comento Twilight apareciendo de la nada viendo a su hija – Isabella –pensó la alicornio lavanda.

Mientras tanto las dos oponente seguían en una batalla casi pareja pero inmediatamente la pequeña Isabella comenzó a cansarse más y ya al parecer no tenía casi energía para continuar, en eso Raimbow aprovecho y lanzo otra almohada que esta apenas lo esquivo y por esta acción perdió algo del equilibrio haciéndola caer.

— ¡Oh no! –expreso Fluttershy viendo a su sobrina en el suelo.

—Jeje eres mía Isabella –índico la pegaso azul lanzando otra almohada hacia ella dándole fijo y ya perdiendo otra vida, dejándola con solo 1.

—Parece que le ganara –indico Applejack esperando una victoria muy cerca para su compañera pegaso.

— ¡Isabella! –grito desesperadamente Fluttershy.

—Fluttershy tranquilízate lo haces sonar como si fuera una situación de gran importancia –comento Rarity opinando la reacción de su amiga cosa que dejo a las demás algo inconclusas, pero tampoco era de preocuparse. Pero cuando la niña parecía que iba dejar caer la toalla Twilight hablo

— ¡Isabella cariño!, tienes que intentar usar otro método para ganarle, no basta con fuerza intenta usar tu mente –dijo Twilight para subirle animo a su niña.

—Mami –comento Isabella en voz baja y en eso ella se levanto viendo en dirección a su oponente.

—Jeje aun esta niña me sigue impresionando, una niña que es humano, que es hija de una princesa, y se convierta en alicornio se tomaría como alguien especial, pero para tu información niña estaré te tengo lista, no dejare que me ganes de nuevo –Expreso Raimbow dash ya preparando una almohada para atacarla y ponerle fin al juego –Fue un placer jugar contigo pero se ¡TERMINO! – comento Raimbow lanzando su último ataque para ganar la actividad.

Mientras Isabella veía como la almohada estaba a punto de darle, pudo ver el potencial que era su tía Raimbow que era alguien muy difícil de ganarle en cosas como esto, pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar con lo que tenía con su cuerno y alas, y esperaba que esta vez ayudara.

—Vamos alas y cuerno no me fallen ahora –suplico en su mente así misma e hizo brillar su cuerno y en un momento oportuno pudo detener la almohada de la pegaso con facilidad dejando a Raimbow perpleja por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Pe pero cómo? –dijo esta incrédula por lo que Isabella pudo hacer en ese momento. Isabella también quedo impresionada por lo que hizo pero luego solo se calmo y solo vio a su oponente con una sonrisa retadora

—Me toca –expreso la pequeña mostrando una sonrisa alegre e infantil al mismo tiempo seria, y en eso aprovecho la distracción de su tía para lanzarle la almohada dándole perfectamente.

Esta aun permaneció paralizada y eso aprovecho de nuevo Isabella para lanzarle otro ataque que también le dio completamente a la pegaso, pero Raimbow luego volvió de su asombro para atacar a la niña de Twilight pero por misteriosa razón Isabella dio un salto muy alto dejando a todas sus tías y a Twilight impresionadas y en eso Isabella se mantuvo en el aire usando sus alas y uso otra almohada e hizo brillar su cuerno para darle potencia y lanzándoselo a Raimbow, esta otra vez quedándose incrédula por la acción que hizo la joven alicornio no tuvo tiempo de proteger o esquivar su ataque, la almohada mágica le dio de lleno a la pegaso haciéndola caer hacia el suelo pero uso sus alas para impedirlo, pero ya el juego ya había terminado. Dejando un silencio en la sala que duro muy poco tiempo pero pareciera que fuera mayor.

— ¿Q-que rayos acaba de pasar? – comento Raimbow dash ya quedando sin palabras por lo que acaba de pasar, había perdido por segunda vez en una pijamada y con la misma persona. Mientras las demás estaban felices por lo que acaba de pasar, Isabella sparkle ganándole a alguien muy difícil de enfrentar casi que no se podría creer. Todo era aplauso y gritos para la pequeña alicornio

— ¡YUJU ISABELLA GANO! –grito emocionada Pinkie a pesar de que su grupo perdió.

—Jeje en verdad tu hija nos dio una gran impresión en esta noche, si la princesa Celestia hubiera visto eso también opinaría lo mismo ¿no? – dijo la poni granjera algo desilusionada porque su compañera perdió pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz y felicitando a Isabella sparkle

—Ya lo creo, mi hijita pareciera que estuviera creciendo y no dudaría que podría ser una excelente princesa –opino Twilight sintiendo algo de alegría por su hija adoptiva. Hasta Isabella tampoco podría creerse de lo que acababa de hacer

—Por ¿por fin gane?, no puedo creerlo, lo logre – pensó Isabella en su mente con una gran felicidad que tenia pero de repente comenzó a perder el equilibrio en el aire tanto que aun no se acostumbraba tanto a esto y haciéndose caer hacia el suelo –Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw –grito la pequeña cerrando los ojos pero rápidamente algo la agarro en el aire y está abriendo los ojos noto que era su madre y se dirigió junto a las demás.

—Jiji tranquila cariño ya estás bien –comento Twilight con una voz suave y aterrizo junto a los demás. Estas fueron hacia Isabella para felicitarla.

—Viva Isabella ganaste –dijo con emoción Rarity

—Jeje debo admitir que fue un gran espectáculo que hiciste esta noche felicidades –hablo Applejack con sinceridad.

—ISABELLA GANO, ISABELLA GANO –expresaba Pinkie pie sacando varios instrumento de la nada y haciendo como una orquesta para la ganadora

—Isabella tiene algo especial para todas nosotras, Jeje, también te felicito sobrina –añadió Fluttershy dar la enhorabuena a la pequeña alicornio.

—Acabo de perder por segunda vez, eso no es justo –reprocho Raimbow dash con tono molesto

—Jeje Raimbow parece que ya tienes una rival –dijo a carcajadas la poni granjera.

—Bueno pero a pesar de todo te felicito niña es la primera vez que alguien me gana así, felicidades –expreso Raimbow también dando enhorabuena a la pequeña.

—Jeje lo que digas Raimbow, isa yo también te felicito en verdad nunca llegue a creer que alguien como tu pudiera ganar en una situación que hubieras perdido, pero no te rendiste Jeje, y esto pudiera darte ventaja en ocasiones similares, eres muy especial Isabella –expreso mirando a su hija casi al borde de llorar – Siempre serás alguien muy especial para mi hijita –dijo Twilight ya botando unas lagrimas y en eso también Isabella por la palabras que todas dijeron comenzó a llorar de la alegría.

—Yo yo, también eres especial para mi mami, y todas también –comento Isabella abrazando a su madre tanto que no tardo en caer en llanto de la emoción y también respondió con el abrazo, igualmente todas también se unieron.

Creo que fue la noche más genial de la historia. Después de una larga hora abrazada y junta, Twilight agarro de nuevo su lista de actividades tachando la guerra de almohada luego verifico que venía y era juegos de adivinanzas la cual Twilight siempre era la anfitriona para darle las pistas. Algunas eran más difíciles que otras pero todos al parecer las pasaban bien intentando adivinar. Al final gano Fluttershy por obtener más respuestas acertadas que otras pero igual todas se echaron a reír. Luego continuaron con otras actividades como las escondidas que era el juego favorito de Pinkie pie pues era la mejor escondiéndose que las demás durando mucho tiempo y hasta se creía que desaparece de la nada. Por otro lado también jugaron una serie de cartas para apostar cualquier objeto, en una de esas Pinkie le gano a Raimbow apostando un pastel con chocolate y una medalla muy difícil de obtener de su equipo favorito. Cosa que molesto a Raimbow por perder un valioso tesoro. Y al final de la noche faltaba una actividad más que era contar cuentos.

— Bien falta una última actividad que es contar cuentos de cualquier tipo –explico Twilight mencionando la última actividad restante para esta fiesta de pijama.

—Oh ya se vamos a colocarlo más interesante –expreso la pegaso volando a otra parte del castillo y viniendo con unos cojines, encendiendo unas velas y vasos con agua- Vamos a contar historias de terror – comento con un tono espeluznante

—R-Raimbow s-sabes que no me g-gusta las historia de terror –comento Fluttershy ya asustándose por nunca agradarle a las historias de terror.

—Por eso será divertido, la regla es así el que cuente la historia más escalofriante será llamado La Reina de Cuentos Oscuros –explico Raimbow y todos lo están pensando y al final aceptaron la propuesta de la pegaso. –Bien que los **CUENTOS ATERRADORES EMPIENCEN**

 _Después de que Isabella ganara, ahora todas narraran un cuento de terror y el que gane será reconocido como el mejor de cuentos de terror. ¿Quién será? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Continuara._

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, saluden a mi amigo Ghostbell777 y a fandeashyserena, y otros más por ahí XD.**

 **BUENO CHAO CHAO**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction aquí de nuevo themoon1997 con otro capítulo de mi libro corazón de estrella. Bueno adelante.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 22: Escalofrios en media noche.

Las mane six junto con Isabella formaron una pijamada donde hicieron variantes actividades, todos la estaban pasando bien, comiendo, jugando y contando chiste, ya llegando a la media noche como última actividad en la lista de Twilight era contar historias antes de dormir. Pero Raimbow subió más la tensión en insistir en decir historias de terror y el que cuente la mejor historia será conocida como La Reina de Cuentos Oscuros. Todas se sentaron en su respectivo sillón, todos haciendo un círculo y en el centro las velas para dar mejor ambiente, aunque Isabella decidió estar al lado de su madre ya que al igual que Fluttershy no le agradaban mucho las historias de terror, aunque por lo menos intentara estar hasta el final o posiblemente contar una historia si tiene ánimos.

—Bien vamos haber quien aguanta pasar casi la media noche con los cuentos de terror –señalo la pegaso ya preparada para comenzar la sesión de cuentos

—Ejem si –comento con nerviosismo la potrilla.

—¿No creen que Isabella no debería estar en esta actividad?, ella es aun muy pequeña para esto –señalo Rarity sabiendo cómo es ella.

—C-creo que e-estaré bien – dijo Isabella con un tono asustado, pero solo se acurruca al lado de Twilight para sentirse mejor.

—Oigan no he entiendo a esta niña, ella en momentos es feliz o seria y luego se pone tímida –indico Raimbow viendo el cambio de estado de Isabella que termino ahora en tímida.

—No lo creo, yo también puedo ser timida mas veces pero igual puedo ser feliz y también seria –comento Fluttershy reconociendo su actitud igual como la de ella pero en eso Pinkie hablo.

—No lo creo, es cierto que tu ya eres así, pero Isabella es mas pisca como de todo estados de animo –indico la poni rosada dando su descripción sobre la situación de isa dejando a todas algo confundidas.

—No entiendo ¿a que te refieres como que todos los estados de animo? –pregunto Twilight aun no entendiendo lo que quiso decir Pinkie.

—Ay Twilight y te haces llamar cerebrito, lo que quise decir es que Isabella sufre de una enfermedad mental de cambios de personalidad, ósea tiene varias personalidades –comento Pinkie sacando unos lentes de quien sabe donde lo saco explicando la situación de la potrilla, dejando a todas boca abierta por lo que acaba de decir.

—Espera espera estas diciendo ¿¡QUE ISABELLA TIENE UN PROBLEMA MENTAL!? –grito con mucha preocupación la princesa de la amistad sobre su hija.

—¿Espera que es un problema mental? –pregunto inocentemente Pinkie

—Lo acababas de….. eh ya no importa –comento con un tono de fastidio Twilight ya que Pinkie itra vez hizo de la suya

—Bueno dejemos de discutir y comencemos –señalo Raimbow dash para ya comenzar el cuento de terror.

—¿Y quien empienza? – pregunto Applejack quien sería la primerita en comenzar.

—Fluttershy, es mejor que tu comiences primero –indico Pinkie pie cosa que puso a Fluttershy nerviosa.

—¿Pe-pero porque y-yo? –pregunto incrédula la pegaso amarilla.

—Porque se que tus historias no dan nada de miedo, así que será como una brisa para ti y a nosotras, nos ahorraras el aburrimiento –explico Pinkie cosa que enojo a Fluttershy por mencionar aburrida.

—¿¡Espera me estás diciendo aburrida!?- grito con un tono bajo hacia la poni rosada y esta solo se rio.

—Jeje, no pero tus historias de terror no dan nada de miedo –indico Pinkie sabiendo que las historias de ellas nunca son aterradores..

—Pues te lo demostrare –comento Fluttershy seriamente pero aun con voz baja.

Ahí todas se sentaron cómodas, mientras la pequeña Isabella quedo abrazada con su mamá y está usando sus alas para acobijarla para darle más protección, y por otro lado Fluttershy se coloco al frente de las velas para comenzar su cuento.

—Bien es hora. **Esta es la historia de una pony cuidadora de animales, la cual cada día cuidaba de ellos, ella siempre amo a los animales, nunca se separo de ellos y luego…-** pero antes de seguir Raimbow dash la interrumpió.

—¡Ya puedes saltarte a la parte aterradora o lo que sea! –expreso la pegaso azul celeste ya aburrida por la historia de la pegaso y que ya parta sobre lo aterrador aun sabiendo que seria la peor historia de terror.

—Bien pero se los advertí. Eje, **un dia murió uno de sus animalitos, la pobre quedo paralizada por lo que acaba de hacer, así que tuvo que construir un sepulcro para el pobre animalito, pero en ese momento el animalito ¡cobro vida! Y la pony quedo tan pero tan … feliz que lo abraso otra vez y lo invito a otra tasa de café.** El fin, ¿se asustaron? –pregunto Fluttershy entusiasmada si se asustaron.

Aunque ellas solo quedaron callados, ya que técnicamente no dio nada de miedo, solo el silencio que se promulgo en la sala, hasta que Pinkie hablo.

—Pues yo casi me asuste eso creo –comento Pinkie mintiendo sobre la historia.

—¿¡En serio!? –expreso con un brillo en los ojos por la emocion.

—En realidad, fue la historia menos aterradora que he escuchado en toda mi vida –explico Pinkie pie criticando la historia, poniendo a Fluttershy muy desilusionada

—Oh, no soy muy buena con esto –divulgo la pegaso con tono triste.

—Pues por lo menos participaste y también te esforzarse eso es lo que cuenta –dijo Applejack honestamente para sentir cómoda a su amiga.

—Al menos progresaste un poco –indico Raimbow- Bueno el siguiente –luego de que Fluttershy regresara a su puesto la pegaso celeste señalo la continuación del siguiente participante para su historia escalofriante.

—¡Mi turno! –revelo Applejack tomando puesto en el centro para comenzar.

—Huy creo que será interesante –comento Pinkie pie preparada para la historia que puede presentar.

—Bien esta es la leyenda del Perrito Silbón, eje. **Se trata una leyenda de los campos, de un joven perro diamante que asesinó a sus padres y está condenado a vagar eternamente con un saco lleno de los huesos de sus progenitores. –** conto Applejack ya dibujando en un pedazo de papel a un perro diamante largo con un sombrero cargando un saco donde se veía partes de otros perros diamantes y otras criaturas, al mostrárselo ya Fluttershy sentía algo de miedo, mientras las demás disfrutaban la historia.

—Guao eso si es algo traumante –indico Pinkie pie viendo la foto.

— **Antes de que esto ocurriera era solo un pequeño cachorrito junto con sus padres, pero un dia de esos su papá mato a su propia esposa, el pequeño cachorro vio la escena quedándose paralizado por lo que acaba de pasar, en cuanto a la tristeza, horror, confusión y trauma, el perrito mato a su propio padre por venganza. El perrito creció y creció, en eso agarro lo que quedaba de su padre y los coloco en una bolsa –** dijo Applejack haciendo otro dibujo donde el perro diamante tenia un gran sombrero y ahí mismo estaba la bolsa cerca de lo que quedaba del padre del pequeño.

—E-eso es m-malvado –comento Fluttershy con un tono de miedo ya cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos para no escuchar.

— **Después el perro por el hambre que surgía en su estomago, comenzó a buscar más de su especie para casarlos y comerlos, solo criaturas masculinas para dilvulgar la venganza que le paso a su madre, según la leyenda la bestia hace sonar un silbido tanto grave como agudo para así confundir a sus víctimas, solo sale en la noche en un bosque silbando, si escuchas grave el silbido es porque está cerca y si esta agudo es porque está lejos –** conto Applejack y en eso apaga la luz de las velas, y esta comenzó a silbar al principio agudo que todas escucharon y cada vez se volvía mas grave y en eso Applejack agarro a Rarity – ¡ERES MIA! –expreso Applejack con el sombrero que casi le tapaba y la unicornio salto del susto.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW –grito Rarity con fuerza pero en min se calmo y todos se echaron a reír, excepto Fluttershy que se escondió debajo la almohada e Isabella abrazo con fuerza a su madre por el susto que se llevo pero pudo recobrar su estado por unos min mas.

—Jajajajaja, esa si estuvo buena Applejack –comento Pinkie agradeciéndola por su aterradora historia.

—Buena esa compañera –señalo Raimbow dash felicitando a la poni campesina.- Bien la siguiente –señala la pegaso celeste para seguir con la actividad.

—Es mi turno –hablo Twilight pero en eso Isabella la detiene.

—E-espera m-mami no me dejes s-sola –comento Isabella asustada de que su madre la abandonaría, ella solo la abrazo y solo le dijo.

—No te preocupes solo será por unos minutos te pondré con Rarity para darte protección –señalo la princesa calmando a su hija y llevándola con la unicornio blanca para darle mas comodida

Luego la princesa se puso en el centro, otra vez encendiendo las velas y en eso hizo brillar su cuerno para comenzar, esta si podría ser una excelente historia ya que con magia podría poner mejor el ambiente.

—Esta historia de la muñeca de porcelana, **era una niña que tenía unos 8 años, era su cumpleaños, y su abuela le había regalado una muñeca de porcelana, una muy bonita, pero no le gustaba mucho jugar con eso porque en las noches le daba miedo, siempre que la veía en la noche no podía dormir, era un presentimiento horrible, le ponía una piel de gallina. –** explico Twilight apareciendo un olograma con su cuerno a una potrilla de color blanca con rosa junto una muñeca de porcelana la cual tenia unos ojos morados la cual pareciera penetrar en la mente de la pequeña, sus amigas por otra parte también sintieron algo de curiosidad viendo aquella muñeca en el olograma

—¿Guao estará poseída? –opino Pinkie sobre la rara muñeca.

— **Una noche de verano, sus primas habían ido a la casa de la potrilla a dormir, y le dijeron que querían jugar con la rara de muñeca de porcelana que le había regalado su abuela. Esa noche unas de sus primas despertó a la potrilla a las 2:00 am de la mañana por que tenía ganas de ir al baño. Fueron al baño, y tenía un gran presentimiento de que alguien los vigilaba, después de unos minutos regresaron al cuarto, cuando iban a pasar por la puerta principal de su mama vieron a la muñeca, gritaron, pero sus primas y su madre no la escucharon, ella solo lo tomo como una coincidencia pero había recordado que había encerrado a la muñeca en el closet de su madre y que no era posible que haiga salido de ahí por que tenia llave, , volvió a colocar a la muñeca en su lugar y me dormí-** conto Twilight creando la acción con su magia, la historia estaba muy interesante y muy traumante, tanto que Isabella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que hacía su madre- **A la mañana siguiente le pregunto a su mama si había sacado a la muñeca de porcelana y ella dijo "no hija yo nunca la saque", a partir de las 10:30 am de la mañana su madre se fue a trabajar y ella quedó totalmente sola, ¡Grave error! –** Expreso con fuerza la alicornio lavanda, mientras continuaba la historia- **La potrilla escucho un sonido raro en la cocina, fue a ver que era y le dio una súper impresión que la muñeca ¡estaba ahí! , se altero mucho y fue al patio trasero, quería sentarse en una silla y de pronto la muñeca estaba frente de ella, a los pocos minutos volteo en el mismo lugar donde estaba y vio que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa diabólica y fea, agarro lo primero que estaba a su alcance, y lo tire.-** Explico Twilight aun usando su magia para captar aquellos momentos traumante que sufría la pequeña poni.

—Jeje, sin duda la niña debe estar asustada –opino Raimbow dash viendo las dramatización que hacia Twilight con su cuerno mientras contaba.

— **Volvió del trabajo su madre y la potrilla le dijo que vendiera la muñeca y fue vendida sin problemas, pocos meses después la muñeca volvió a la casa, le dio una impresión horrible a la poni .En ese momento agarro lo que sea y la rompió y la tiro del segundo piso, cuando vio que ya estaba totalmente rota, agarro el agua bendita del closet de su madre y tiro el agua bendita en todas partes, días después, la muñeca ya dejo de ser molestia para ella y pudo descanzar en paz, ¡** El fin! –finalizo Twilight con su historia de terror y luego volvió con su hija que aun no abría sus pequeños y tiernos ojos por estar asustada, también las demás se asustaron un poco, aunque Raimbow aun se mantenía fuerte.

—Eso fue genial Twilight buen uso de tu magia para crear tu historia –felicito Rarity a su amiga por la excelente historia.

—Gracias, eh Isabella ya puedes abrir tus ojos amor –comento Twilight feliz por su historia e intento que su hija abriera sus ojos.

—¿M-mami?- pregunto con nervios la pequeña potrilla viendo a su madre dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Aquí estoy cariño, ya termine, ven regresemos a nuestro puesto –comento la princesa a su hija para señalar que termino y regresaron a su puestos para estar juntas.

—Bien esa si fue una buena historia de terror Twilight, aunque necesitaran mas que eso para asustarme, ¿bien ahora quien es la siguiente? –dijo Raimbow dash felicitando a Twilight por su historia y que ahora pasara la siguiente en contar su cuento.

—Me toca al fin, bien esta es la historia de la Pony Sayona buajajaja –se rio siniestramente Rarity para comenzar.

—Jeje espero que este bueno –hablo Pinkie ansiosa de escuchar la historia.

—Suena interesante, haber como queda –dijo Raimbow preparada para la historia de Rarity.

—Bien empecemos- en eso la unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno agarrando muchas cosas como telas para crearse un vestido pareciéndolo una túnica, también agarro unas cortinas para amarrarlas en su cabello haciendo parecer que lo tenia largo, y, también apareció unos tacos para ponerse mas larga su estatura- **La Pony sayona era una poni muy elegante y hermosa tanto para que pudiera tener cualquier pareja, un dia pensó que un novio de ella y su madre estaban teniendo relaciones, estaba tan celosa que que mató a su novio y su mamá.-** conto Rarity.

—Guao que horrible acción hizo aquella poni –expreso de manera impresionada Twilight sobre el relato de la Sayona.

—Así es cariño, **Luego de asesinar a su madre esta antes de morir le dijo "Sayona serás para siempre y en nombre de Dios, que así sea". Desde ese entonces vaga sin descanso ni paz, ahora según la leyenda ella se deja que la admiren cualquier caballero, pero cuando tratan de enamorarla, ella entonces sonríe, mostrando unos colmillos largos y puntiagudos y luego desaparece –** explico Rarity mostrando como una clase de colmillos en los dientes haciendo que su melena la tape todo los ojos y usa su cuerno para desaparecer dejando como fondo una risa macabra que se expandió en todo el sitio, asustando a sus compañera un poquito, excepto Pinkie y Raimbow que al parecer no les afecto. –Mas bien esta historia deja como una señal castigadora de los hombres infieles, el fin –concluyo la unicornio blanca y al mismo tiempo recibió aplausos de sus compañeras, que sintieron algo de miedo a excepción de Pinkie y Raimbow dash, y como siempre Fluttershy siempre se coloca debajo de su cobija aguantándose el miedo presente, la unicornio despues quito todo lo que tenia.

—Muy buena presentación de terror Rarity, al mismo tiempo elegante como siempre- comento Twilight alagando el trabajo de su amiga.

—Si señora, la mejor que he escuchado –respondió Applejack muy asombrada ante la historia

—Excelente historia Rarity, eso creo… ¿y-ya podemos eh t-terminar? –insistio Fluttershy con tono timido para terminar con esta actividad.

—Aun no amiga, esto aun no acaba –expreso Raimbow dash de manera competidora porque ya era su turno en contar la historia.

—Eh ok, pero creo que unos no resistirán –comento Fluttershy no refiriéndose a ella sino a Isabella que estaba como que sudando del miedo cosa que preocupo a Twilight.

—Isabella ¿¡estas bien!? –dijo con un tono de preocupación la alicornio.

—E-estoy b-bien mami –comento Isabella manteniéndose fuerte ante los cuentos de terror.

—Pe-pero cariño ¿segura que estas bien? Ya te veo muy agitada y asustadita, mejor que vayas a dormir –insistió Twilight viendo el estado de su hija.

—Mami, no pienses que dormiré sola –comento Isabella sabiendo que no quisiera dormir sola.

—Está bien, pero ¿seguras que puedes continuar? –pregunto Twilight para saber si su hija podría continuar y esta accedió con la cabeza.

—Bien espero que tu niña tenga espacio pa mas, porque aquí viene la artillería pesada –señalo la pegaso azul colocándose en el centro de las velas, Isabella al escuchar esto solo trago saliva y se mantuvo al lado de su madre.- Mi historia habla sobre Lolita Slave Doll, **era una poni pequeña que le encantaba las variedades de muñecas, hasta soñaba en crear sus propias muñecas para jugar. Al obtuvo su cutie mark de una muñeca –** explico Raimbow dash aunque para muchos no le encontraban lo terrorífico.

—No le veo lo terrorífico –indico Pinkie sin saber que es lo escalofriante de la historia.

—Yo tampoco –señalo Twilight sin sentir miedo.

— **Lolita Slave Doll, aunque por otra parte tenia muchos deseos sexuales, ella captura clases de chicas ponis para sus juegos sexuales-** comento Raimbow dash cambiando ahora si el animo dejaron a todas impactadas, Fluttershy que solo tenia los ojos cerrados y con los casco en sus orejas para no escuchar.

—Espera ¿j-juegos s-sexuales? –dijo con un tono nervioso la alicornio lavanda.

—Debe ser la poni mas repugnante de la historia –comento Rarity criticando la actitud de la chica de la historia.

— **Ella captura una clase de chicas de ponys, para así ser sus juguetes sexuales, les quitas sus extremidades, sus ojos y otras cosas mas, y luego coloca partes de muñecas en donde fueron retiradas sus partes, también pintando el cuerpo pony para dejarla como una muñeca de verdad. Para luego venderlas a la sociedad sin saber que en realidad son ponis reales, esto es todo –** Finalizo Raimbow dash con su historia nocturna dejando a la mayoría asustadas por su historia, pero Pinkie fue la única que no se asusto, aunque todas la felicitaron por su excelente historia.

—Buena historia compañera, como siempre eres la mejor para contar cuentos de estos –dijo honestamente Applejack sabiendo la creatividad e ingenio de la pegaso para estas cosa.

—Buena historia, y algo psicótica al parecer –indico Twilight sabiendo que trato como de una poni psicópata.

—A propósito ¿que clase de pony ella capturaba? por curiosidad –señalo Pinkie para saber que poni capturaba ya que ella no había mencionado cual.

—A claro no se los mencione, lolita slave doll capturaba a ponis- comento Raimbow dash apagando las velas dejando a oscuras el pasillo, en eso Twilight ilumino su cuerno y en eso Raimbow dash apareció frente a ella y su hija donde su cara estaba blanca y con pintura negra en los ojos haciendo parecer que no tuviera ojos- ¡A POTRILLAS DE MENORES DE EDAD SIN FAMILIA!- grito Raimbow dash hacia Isabella cosa que la asusto demasiado esta vez abrasando con fuerza a su madre y comenzando a chillar.

—¡Raimbow dash la asustaste! Y mucho –expreso con un tono molesto Twilight por lo que hizo la pegaso azul a su niña.

—Jajajajaja, sabia que Isabella se iba asustar con eso –comento Raimbow dash riéndose como reacciono la niña

—Raimbow dash, una cosa que nos asustes porque somos ya grandes pero a una niña que es muy tímida y sensible no fue nada agradable, te pasaste esta vez –expreso de manera seria la alicornio sabiendo que su hija al igual que su amiga Fluttershy es fácil de asustar.

—Jeje, si creo que me extralimite en hacerla asustar –se disculpo la pegaso y al mismo tiempo quitándose la pintura que tenia en la casa.

—Sniff, e-en s-serio m-me asustaste, sniff –expreso entre lagrimas Isabella aun abrazando a su madre, en serio eso si la asusto bastante.

—Tranquila cariño, mami esta aquí, nunca permitiré que alguien te robase o te meta en un muñeco –dijo Twilight con un tono tranquilizador para que su hija se calmara, aun segua temblando y botando lagrimas en su carita, pero al rato se calmo un poco.

—BIEN MI TURNO –expreso la poni rosada para comenzar

—Genial ya viene Pinkie –comento Applejack sintiendo un cosquilleo.

—Bien ahora les hablare The Becks, o los niños de los ojos negros –explico Pinkie pie dando titulo a su historia macabra

—¿Porque le dicen los niños de ojos negros?, tienen los ojos negros –pregunto Twilight sobre la historia de Pinkie.

—Tal vez, **cuenta la leyenda que existen unos niños como de 7 a 14 años de edad que al parecer con ojos de un color negro absoluto y sin diferenciación entre la escalera, la pupila o el iris. –** comento Pinkie pie ya pintándose los ojos de negro para parecer que no tenia pupilas o iris.

—Eso si da algo de miedo –comento Rarity viendo como de verdad son.

— **Una noche una pony estaba perdido en medio de la nada y en eso se encontró con los niños, al principio esta se sorprendió porque no llevaban ojos pero solo pensó que solo era un tipo de juego o eran niños especiales, estos les pregunto sobre una solicitud "Buenas noches señor perdimos nuestro dinero en nuestra casa ¿nos quiere echar una mano para llevarnos hacia haya?, por supuesto la pony acepto la petición de los niños. Al llegar a la casa la chica perdida vio aquel lugar que al parecer estaba algo abandonado –** conto Pinkie pie, sus amigas al parecer disfrutaban su historia escalofriante- **Pero la poni sentía un mal presentimiento sobre estos niños ya que carecían algo de lógica y se sentía como un escalofríos cada vez que los volteaban a ver, estos al parecer se estaban molestando y diciendo "Vamos no tenemos tiempo necesitamos entrar", esto puso más nervioso a la poni perdida, así que se dio obligada a salir corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad para alejarse de ellos, solo voltio por ultima vez y ellos habían desaparecido. Al final la poni nunca supo que había pasado, a cada rato recordaba esos tenebrosos momentos que estaba con aquellos niños, y sin saber que pudo pasar solo se paso por alto aquella noche siniestra, pero antes de reportar el suceso a las autoridades sobre lo que paso en esa noche, ¡EL FIN! –** finalizo la poni rosada dejando a todas perplejas, hasta Raimbow sentía algo de miedo, y al mismo tiempo felicitándola por su excelente historia.

—Buen cuento Pinkie –comento Applejack por el excelente trabajo de la poni terrestre

—Eso si fue verdaderamente escalofriante –señalo Twilight por la historia de su amiga.

—Que bueno que estas cosas nunca son reales –comento Rarity pero antes de este comentario Pinkie hablo.

—Bueno tal vez, pero en realidad esto si fue real –expreso Pinkie pie dejando a todas perplejas por lo que dijo

—¿¡QUE!? –expresaron todas por lo que acababa de decir.

—Así es, esta historia fue un hecho real, ha vistos casos donde ponis cuentan sobre ellos, otros casos que muchos desaparecen con estos, aquí mismo en este periódico lo explica –señalo Pinkie sacando de su melena un periódico que al parecer era de hace meses por su deterioro pero a penas se podía ver como muchos ponis relataban sobre aquellos niños, otros que habían desaparecidos, otros también describieron como ellos se veian como potrillos blanco con los ojos negro teniendo aquella sonrisa siniestra que penetraba la mente de las chicas.

—Guao eso si no me lo esperaba –dijo impresionada Twilight sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

—Yo creo que solo está jugando con nosotras –indico Raimbow dash ya sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

—Pues no dashie, porque esa poni del cuento era yo – respondió Pinkie pie dejando a sus amigas totalmente paralizadas- estaba pasando por el bosque y me había perdido entonces los encontré, en serio eso me dio muchísimo miedo –explico Pinkie sobre su historia.

—Es un juego ¿verdad? Dime que es un juego –insistió Raimbow dash para saber si fue real esa historia y solo Pinkie quitándose el maquillaje suspiro y dijo.

—Jeje, nadie sabrá –comento con una risa siniestra y misteriosa, dejando a todas con la duda, pero solo pensaron que ella solo estaba siendo Pinkie pie

—Bien creo que ya terminamos así que… -pero antes de que Twilight dijera algo Pinkie pie asalto hacia ella.

—¡Espera!, falta tu hija para terminar –comento Pinkie ya que Isabella igual participaba en esto.

—Pero ella no es de este tipo de cosas –comento Twilight pero en eso Isabella hablo.

—Pues, r-recuerdo una h-historia siniestra que me contaron en mi m-mundo –señalo Isabella recordando a penas una historia.

—¡Bueno cuéntalo! –insistio Pinkie que la potrilla comenzara.

—Bien pero… ¿puedo primero ir al baño? –pregunto Isabella inocentemente y por supuesto Twilight le permitió ir. Luego de que la potrilla terminara sus "necesidades" fue al lavamanos a limpiarse e inesperadamente al ver el espejo vio a un poni oscuro con indicio de dragón y los ojos rojos causando que la potrilla se asustara.

—Hola querida –dijo aquella sombra que era mas ni nada menos que persephone.

—¿Q-que es lo que q-quieres? –pregunto con un tono nervioso la potrilla.

—Oh nada, solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda en contar tu historia de terror, tienes suerte yo puedo hacerte recordar sobre aquella historia que quieres contar –recomendo el dios del inframundo hacia Isabella pero ella no estaba segura en confiar en el.

—N-no g-gracias, creo que lo puedo manejar sola –señalo la alicornio aun con desconfianza.

—Jeje, vamos no perdamos tiempo aquí, contemos esa historia –comento persephone y en eso Isabella sintió que su cuerpo se movía sola sin mayor control de ella.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? –comento incrédula la potrilla viendo que su cuerpo se movia por su cuenta.

—Jeje, no te preocupes, yo me encargo solo ¡déjate llevar! –hablo con un tono siniestro hacia Isabella mientras controlaba su cuerpo dirigiéndose donde estaban las demás- Y no te preocupes por tu mamá y tus tías, seré cauteloso y cuidadoso en mis acciones –señalo el espíritu resonando en su cabeza.

Cuando Isabella llego donde su madre y las demás solo se sentó al lado de Twilight solo dando un pequeño suspiro antes de comenzar. Aunque Twilight noto que actuaba muy inusual por la manera que se movia.

—¿Isabella cariño está bien? –pregunto la alicornio a su hija que hacia unas acciones rara.

—Estoy bien mami –pero en eso su casco se levanto y ella misma se dio un golpe en su carita creándose un morado en la mejilla, Twilight se sorprendió de lo que acaba de hacer- Jeje, solo había un tonto insecto en mi cara, no quería que se parara en mi hermosa cara –pero en eso ella se tapo la boca por lo que acababa de decir, persephone había tomado algo de control en su comportamiento.

—Eh ok –disimulo la princesa de la amistad por lo que acaba de pasar, aunque solo lo ignoro pensando que Isabella estaba jugando.

—Bien, esta es la historia de **La chica del baño, era una niña llamada Hanako-san que falleció a causa de una terrible muerte en un tipo de baño, como alma en pena, le encanta aparecer en baños públicos, especialmente en sitios descuidados con muy poca luz –** conto Isabella pero en realidad era persephone haciendo parecer que era ella, las demás dsifrutaban la historia de la potrilla, pero para Twilight sospechaba que algo estaba pasando – **Por otro lado le gusta atacar a ponis pequeños que van al baño solos, aunque rara veces también ataca a ponis mayores, se dice que si tienen la desdicha de ir a un baño y antes de entrar, sentir la presencia de alguien en el Baño a pesar de que está "vacío", es muy probable que esté en él Hanako-san. Para descartar si es ella lo mejor será hacer que se manifieste tocando la puerta tres veces y llamarla por su nombre diciendo: "Hanako, ¿estás allí?". Quizás no responda, pero si lo hace, dicen que responderá con una voz baja y calmada: "Si... Aquí estoy". Si por la curiosidad o agallas intentan entrar en su baño estará muy enfadada, más de lo que hubiera estado si hubieran entrado sin preguntar.** –en eso Isabella usa su magia haciendo que algo toque la puerta del baño haciendo resonar una voz de una niña infantil diciendo "Si aquí estoy", haciendo que todas gritaran de horror excepto Twilight –Eh fin –comento Isabella que al final pudo controlar de nuevo su cuerpo.

—Fue genial fue la mejor historia que he escuche –comento Raimbow dash.

—Casi igual de pareja que la mia –señalo Pinkie pie opinando sobre la historia.

—Creo que te luciste un poco querida –señalo Rarity viendo como actuo la pequeña.

—¿Y-ya terminamos? –pregunto Fluttershy ya que aun tenia los ojos cerrados y al mismo tiempo tapándose los oídos. Y sus amigas dijeron que afirmaron con la cabeza

—¿Que te pareció mami? –pregunto la potrilla a su madre y esta solo dijo.

—Estuvo bien eso creo –comento Twilight con un tono serio y sacando su lista.

—¿Estas molesta conmigo? –pregunto con un tono triste Isabella

—"Suspiro" no, no estoy molesta solo algo pensativa –expreso Twilight un poco calmada.

—B-bien –hablo isa con un tono nervioso por la actitud de su mamá aunque se quedo al lado de ella.

—Bien chicas esta pijamada si fue un ¡ÉXITO! –dijo emocionadamente Twilight y todas las chicas también estuvieron felices. Después todas fueron a buscar sus colchones de dormir para poder descanzar de una noche agitada. Pero Isabella no estaba tan comoda en su colchón sola ya que la gran mayoría siempre dormía junto con su mami. Pero solo intento agarrar el sueño para poder descanzar, y mañana habrá mas…

 _Por fin Isabella junto las demás pudieron terminar la pijamada, habrá mas sorpresa en los siguientes días en el siguiente capitulo!._

 _Continuara._

 **Esto fue todos muchachos, espero que le haya gustado XD. Si quieren también comenten su historia de terror favorita jeje.**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA BYE BYE**


	23. Chapter 23

**Muy buenos noches chicos aquí themoon1997 con otro capítulo de Corazón de estrella. Bueno comencemos Jeje.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 23: Sueños Obstruidos

Después de una pijamada, las chicas por fin pueden descansar después de una noche agotadora y al mismo tiempo aterradora, aunque la princesa Isabella no se sentía tan cómoda después de escuchar muchas historia de terror, haciendo que su pequeña e inocente mente comience a bloquearse demasiado, aunque no quiso demostrarlo a las demás que estaba asustada. Luego de acomodar las colchonetas para dormir, cada uno se coloco su pijama, fueron arreglándose y luego a dormir. Isabella como siempre se coloca al lado de Twilight para mayor seguridad a pesar que están colchonetas separadas.

—Buenas noches a todas –expreso Twilight dándole buenas noches a todas sus amigas.

—BUENAS NOCHES TWILIGHT- Expresaron todas a su amiga para así poder dormir. Pero en eso Twilight noto a su hija que estaba como que algo inquieta.

— ¿Isabella?, hija ¿estás bien?, te veo algo inquieta –dijo Twilight viendo que ella no dormía

—Si mami estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en lo de hoy –señalo la pequeña alicornio ya preparándose para agarrar el sueño.

—Ok, buenas noches cariño –dijo Twilight para desearle dulce sueños.

—Buenas noches mami –comento Isabella para así poder dormir.

Después todas quedaron dormidas después de una noche agotadora, pero Isabella aun no quería dormir ya que con esos cuentos de terror, y el terrible susto que se llevo no la hace conciliar el sueño, aunque trato de agarrar el sueño para así dormir. En un momento ya ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos ya el cansancio ganándole, pero al quedarse dormida se despertó de nuevo pero esta vez vio que quedo sola sin la presencia de las demás, al principio pensó que todas habían ido a otra parte aunque parte de su mente le decía que solo era un sueño, pero en eso aparece Persephone delante de ella cosa que le pareció que la sobre salto un poco y este solo sonrió de una manera fría y escalofriante desapareciendo entre la oscuridad dejando un mensaje con una voz profunda y siniestra "Tiempos Oscuros se aproximaran". Haciendo que ella despertara de golpe por el miedo que se llevo haciéndola creer que era real pero se calmo al instante viendo que solo era una simple pesadilla.

—Uf, solo fue una pesadilla –murmuro la pequeña alicornio indicando que solo era una pesadilla, aunque se veía algo real.

Ella vio a su madre que aun dormía pacíficamente así volvió a dormir a ver si agarraba un buen sueño, pero no fue así, en eso apareció en un cuarto vacio viendo como clase de cráneos o piezas de ponis y también de humanos cosa que la susto demasiado, y en eso escucha como una clases de pasos que provenían de todas partes y al parecer iban hacia ella, de paso que ahora se escuchaba otros tipos de ruidos como un silbido y como unos cantos de unos niños, cosa que ponía más nerviosa a la potrilla, luego parte de ella le advirtió que mejor cerrara los ojos, para evitar posiblemente un susto, así que lo hizo para no ver lo que posiblemente esté cerca de ella, en eso algo le toco la cabeza la cual la altero un poco más, estaba sintiendo un miedo que nunca habría imaginado haciendo que ella comenzara a temblar del susto y comenzando a llorar, se sentía como muchos monstruos alrededor y en eso otra voz rotunda.

—Tiempos Oscuros se aproximaran –hablo aquella voz siniestra y en eso muchas voces dijeron lo mismo creando una orquestas de miedo.

— ¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ! –expreso Isabella con miedo en su cara aun saliéndole lagrimas en su carita pero en eso apareció como una luz resplandeciente frente de ella haciendo que ella volviera a despertar- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW –grito desesperadamente la pequeña comenzando a temblar del miedo y saliéndole las lagrimas otra vez pero en eso una voz tranquilizadora le hablo

—Hija ya tranquila solo fue una pesadilla –en eso la pequeña se dio cuenta que su madre estaba al lado consoladora para que se calmara.

—M-mami –comento Isabella abrasando a su madre, Twilight en eso sentía como su hija temblaba y su carita humedad.

—Bueno ya cariño, esto te pasa por escuchar muchas historia de terror Jeje, vuelve a dormir –dijo Twilight consolando a su pequeña, ya que posiblemente fue causa de mucho terror para su mente.

—D-de a-acuerdo –comento tímidamente la potrilla.

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? – pregunto la alicornio lavanda a su hija y esta solo dijo.

—No gracias mami, creo que estaré bien –respondió la pequeña alicornio que estaba bien por ahora y luego cerro sus ojos para intentar agarrar el sueño.

Pero en eso ella despertó en otro mundo pero esta vez el ambiente era rojo oscuro como el inframundo y se escuchaba pasos de un caballo y al mismo tiempo se escucho el rugir de un dragón, que se escucho muy cerca de ella, a cada pasos que se escuchaba mas parecía acercarse pero Isabella no podía distinguir muy bien y de paso con esta oscuridad le era imposible determinar el grado de peligro que pudiera estar. En eso Isabella como vio que el lugar era más grande no dudo en salir corriendo de ahí para evitar el peligro que pudiera pronunciarse en este lugar, pero era muy difícil saber por dónde iba por la oscuridad que más se expandía.

En eso recordó que llevaba consigo su cuerno e intento que funcionara para darle algo de luz a la zona para poder avanzar, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo siempre se tropezaba o se caía porque ni siquiera la luz de su cuerno era suficiente para iluminar el sitio, era como un mundo de oscuridad permanente, pasaron algunos segundos y en eso escucho como almas en pena diciendo la misma frase mencionada en los otros sueños, "Tiempos oscuros se aproximaran" con un tono desgarrador y algo torpe. Cuando seguía corriendo, aquella frase se escuchaba mas y mas, pero en eso se tropezó con otra cosa, pero esta vez se sentía como una caja grande pero con una textura lisa, así que ilumino con su cuerno para saber que era y era un ataúd donde sepultaban los cuerpos sin vida, pero al acercarse más se vio un mensaje que le llego al corazón de la pequeña quedándose paralizada de la tristeza por lo que decía el mensaje.

"Aquí yace la princesa Twilight sparkle madre de la princesa Isabella quien fue responsable de su muerte por permitir que un ser dentro de ella que provoco el final de Equestria" Isabella no podía creer lo que dijo tanto que se echo a llorar y en eso aparece al frente de ella persephone.

—Jajaja, por fin mate a tu querida mami –rio triunfante el poni dragón por lo que acaba de hacer.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO ES CIERTO, MAMI! –Grito en llanto la pequeña alicornio sin percatarse que su mente era la que le estaba jugando una broma.

—Jeje y ahora te toca morir –respondió el Kirin oscuro con ojos rojos. Y en eso se abre el ataúd con una alicornio con piel blanca y ojos blanco, como si no tuviera vida, Isabella intento retroceder pero también sabía que era nada más ni nada menos que su madre.

— ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! –grito con una voz de ultratumba la alicornio.

En eso aparecieron al lado de ellas sus amigas que también estaban muertas y al centro estaba persephone, Isabella estaba paralizada por el miedo, la confusión y tristeza, otra vez el terror le llego a su mente haciéndola temblar y teniendo un fuerte escalofrió, y unas lagrimas que comenzaron aparecer en su carita, mientras las almas de sus tías y de su madre repetían lo mismo que era su culpa, y persephone disfrutaba su sufrimiento. En eso la alma de Twilight se le acerco a la pequeña, esta solo la veía con miedo y con mucha tristeza, en eso la agarro y la comenzó a sacudir, los ojos de horror en la niña fueron más fuertes, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y el miedo la recubría aun mas, en eso persephone creció al tamaño de un dragón pero su piel se convirtió en sombra y fue hacia Isabella abriendo su boca para comérsela y antes de hacerlo dijo como ultimo "¡Llego tu hora!" pero en eso otra luz hubo quitándole el mundo de la oscuridad y en momento ella volvió a despertar y la sorpresa para ella que al frente tenía a su madre y a sus tías con una cara de preocupación.

— ¿M-m-m-mami? - -dijo entrecortada la pequeña potrilla con el miedo que aun tenia presente.

—Pero cariño ¿qué te paso? –pregunto Rarity por su estado la cual no era agradable.

—N-n-n-no he-e-estas muerta –comento sin sentido la potrilla.

—Por Celestia está muy perturbada, tuvo que tener una fuerte pesadilla –comento con preocupación Fluttershy conociendo esos tipos de miradas cuando están muy asustados.

—Q-q-q-que fu-fu-fu-fue lo que pafo, paso –dijo aun con problemas del habla y ya comenzándole salir las lagrimas.

—Ya ya tranquila, estas muy exaltada cariño, haber intenta respirar hondo y luego botara con lentitud –recomendó Twilight viendo que su pequeña también se sentía fría como paleta por el susto que debe tener y su corazón estaba trabajando muy rápido, su cabello se había despeinado y aun estaba temblorosa- Haber lo que paso fue en min después que te dormiste, comenzaste a moverte demasiado y estabas balbuceando cosas raras, luego te intente despertar pero no respondías, me preocupe mucho y desperté a las demás por tu estado y luego no sé cómo se me ocurrió, pero luego ilumine mi cuerno en tu frente y de ahí te despertaste desesperadamente –explico Twilight lo que había pasado realmente, Isabella luego entendió que solo era una terrible pesadilla que sufrió, pero se veía muy real.

— ¿E-eso fue lo que p-passso?- pregunto Isabella con un tono un poco más calmado pero aun con miedo.

—Sip, ay cariño, creo que no te pondremos en contar historias de terror, mírate estas helada con escalofríos, temblorosa y tu corazoncito está muy acelerado, me preocupaste mucho por como actuabas –señalo Twilight con un tono preocupado ante la inestabilidad mental que tuvo su hija en su sueño.

—Tuviste que tener la peor pesadilla del mundo entero-comento Pinkie sacando un bolígrafo y un papel de su melena. Cosa que a todas le pareció extraño pero como siempre solo era ella.

—Bien, ya dejemos esos y vayamos a dormir- señalo Raimbow dash ya hiendo a su colchoneta para seguir durmiendo.

—No creo que Isabella volverá a dormir otra vez se ve muy alterada –indico Rarity opinando el estado de la potrilla.

—Mejor que duerma con ella haber si se le pasa el miedo, en todo caso mañana la llevare a Canterlot y a un psiquiatra haber que le sucede –indico Twilight sabiendo que su hija ha estado en situaciones raras en cuanto desordenes mentales, por lo menos no han sido fuertes. Luego toda otra vez se devolvieron a sus respectivas colchonetas para seguir durmiendo, mientras Twilight e Isabella se pusieron en la misma colchoneta para dormir juntas.

— ¿Mami? –dijo la potrilla.

— ¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la alicornio lavanda.

— ¿C-crees que t-tenga algo g-grave? –pregunto con un tono nervioso sabiendo que la llevaría al médico.

—No lo sé cariño, pero te prometo que mañana donde el médico veremos qué será lo que tienes –comento Twilight con voz calmada para no preocupar a su niña.

—No me g-gusta m-muchos los m-médicos –señalo Isabella que no le agradaba ir al médico.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué? –pregunto Twilight algo curiosa porque su hija no le gustaba los médicos.

—No me g-gusta q-que me r-revisen –respondió la potrilla por lo que no le gusta ir.

—Ah eso, no te preocupes cariño obvio que estaré ahí contigo para cualquier cosa –expreso Twilight con ternura para consolidar a su hija- Bueno vamos a dormir que mañana debemos ir a Canterlot –dijo la alicornio lavanda.

—Ok –en eso la pequeña cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir, en eso Twilight la abrigo con unas de sus alas para darle más protección y comodida.

Pero para las dos no fue una noche tranquila ya que la pequeña experimentataba cada minuto otra pesadilla pero estas eran más rápidas y más tensas que los anteriores, siempre despertaba con terror en sus ojos seguido con lágrimas del miedo que siempre la aferraba en su sueño. Así pasaron la noche con esos problemas, sin embargo min más tarde las pesadillas eran más suaves aprovechando para dormir un poco más. A la mañana siguiente a pesar que tuvieron una noche alocada Isabella y Twilight se levantaron con algo de ánimos para ir a desayunar, a bañarse y luego alistarse para ir a Canterlot, sus amigas iban a Canterlot pero en horas después, ya que en 2 días iba ser la coronación de Isabella y debían prepararse para eso.

 _Isabella ha desarrollado pesadillas muy fuertes y oscuras, ¿simbolizara algo para ella?, ¿una visión? Por otra parte irán a Canterlot para revisarla haber que posible mal tiene la potrilla. Y al mismo tiempo faltaran pocos días para su coronación como princesa de Equestria. Esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio._

 _Continuara._

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todos Jeje, espero que les haya gustado y siempre recibiré cualquier comentario u opinión de ustedes. Salúdenme a Serena Animal y Ghostbell777. También quería informarles que el capítulo final de mi Historia "La Amistad que Transciende a la Muerte" está a punto de culminarse la cual publicare esta semana o la más adelante para que estén pendiente.**

 **BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola amigos, compañeros y hermanos, aquí themoon1997 con otro capítulo de mi libro llamado Corazón de Estrella:-Libro 1: El Gran Destello, así que mas nada que decir adelante!**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 24: La condición Mental de Isabella

2 Días restantes para la coronación de la nueva princesa llamada Isabella, esta en la noche anterior experimento terribles pesadillas las cuales dejaron preocupada a su madre la princesa Twilight, la cual llevara a su hija al psiquiatra para haber si puede remediarlo, pero también aprovechara porque su hija cambia de estado o de personalidad en ocasiones. De ahí fueron a la estación de tren para comprar boletos para ir a Canterlot, mientras el tren aun no llegaba decidieron desayunar ahí mismo en la estación, pero Isabella se mostro nerviosa ya que estaba como pensativa sin tocar su desayuno lo cual Twilight noto.

—Isabella ¿estás bien? No has tocado tu comida –señalo la alicornio viendo que Isabella no ha desayunado y al parecer estaba como en su mente, pero en eso Isabella salió de trance y respondió.

—Uhs perdón mami, solo es que estoy nerviosa por ir al médico es todo -respondió Isabella por cómo se sentía.

—Oh ya, no te preocupes isa estaré ahí contigo para darte compañía y seguridad –comento Twilight que estará con ella para levantarle los ánimos y dejar un poco la timidez.

—De acuerdo –comento con algo de ánimos la potrilla

—Es mas como iremos a Canterlot podrás jugar un rato con tus primas Dawn y Moonlight –señalo Twilight para que su hija se divirtiera un rato con ellas.

—Si posiblemente "bostezar" tal vez me divierta un poco- expreso Isabella con algo de ánimos pero aun seguía con indicios de somnolencia

— ¿Aun tienes sueño? –Pregunto la alicornio viendo a su hija con ganas de dormir y ella asintió con la cabeza- Jeje, yo también aun tengo sueño, no tuvimos una buena noche ayer –indico Twilight sabiendo que la pasaron algo mal ya que Isabella a cada rato despertaba del susto por las terribles pesadilla que tenia.

En eso ya había llegado el tren que la llevarían a Canterlot, así que las dos se subieron y comenzando a buscar sus asientos la cuales no fueron difíciles de hallar y ahí mismo el tren partió, el viaje no era tan largo pero tomaba algo de tiempo para que el tren arrancaba por los demás pasajeros que siempre entraban y otros que salían, mientras tanto Twilight aprovecho y fue leyendo unos libros de geografías y de ciencia para entretenerse un rato, mientras Isabella intentaba mantenerse despierta ya que con lo ocurrido anoche no se ha recuperado de todo de sus energía, poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos pero luego se despertó como señal de alerta, pero otra vez sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y esta vez quedo dormida sentada y luego cuando el tren comenzó a moverse la acción hizo que la pequeña se moviera hacia el hombro de Twilight cosa que esta se dio cuenta y luego acomodo a su pequeña para que durmiera arriba sus patas traseras, colocándole una almohada para apoyar su cabeza y arropándola con sus alas, a simple vista Twilight noto que su hija no tenia pesadilla ya que siempre hace un ruidito o un movimiento cuando pasa, como que esta vez no sufría nada de pesadillas, así paso Isabella dormida durante el viaje y Twilight siguiendo viendo libros para estar entretenida hasta llegar a su destino

Luego de varios min el tren paro indicando que llegaron a la capital de Equestria, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar incluyendo a Twilight que estaba guardando sus pertenencia, pero por otro lado no quería despertar a su niña ya que pareciera que si dormía bien, así que se levanto y uso su magia para colocársela arriba de ella con cuidado para no despertarla, instantáneamente la alicornio lavanda se bajo del tren junto con su hija y lo demás, y se dirigió hacia el castillo, donde ahí fue recibida por unos guardias reales y dejándola pasar, luego fue en búsqueda de la princesa Celestia para ver si conocía un psiquiatra experto para su niña y por suerte estaba por ahí a las afuera caminando, de ahí Twilight fue con ella y se recibieron con un abrazo, luego le explico la condición de su hija que ha experimentado ayer en la noche fuertes pesadillas, y también que quiere averiguar sobre sus cambios de personalidad, y por supuesto la princesa accedió en encontrarle uno que en realidad conocía una que tenía experiencia en el área

— ¿En serio es muy buena? –pregunto impresionada por cómo es la psiquiatra.

— Si es muy excelente psiquiatra, una de las mejores que tenemos en Equestria sabe mucho de psicología, conductas de los ponis y trastornos o problemas del comportamiento –explico Celestia sobre las cualidades de la poni psiquiatra

—Guao esto es impresionante, ¿cómo se llama? –pregunto con curiosidad el nombre de la poni

—Se llama Mind Heart puede hallarla en la clínica de aquí en los días como hoy los martes y los jueves a las 9:30 am – indico Celestia sabiendo que ella trabaja los martes y jueves a esa hora.

—Gracias –agradeció Twilight a su antigua maestra por el aporte.

En eso Isabella comenzó abrir los ojos, como señal que ya había dormido suficiente para reponer energía, luego se dio cuenta que estaba encima de su madre donde se bajo y ahí al frente estaba su tía Celestia la cual saludo rápidamente con un abrazo, luego entraron al castillo donde también estaba la princesa luna junto a Moonlight y Dawn que le estaba como que leyendo un cuento de historia de Equestria, estas luego notaron la presencia de Twilight y su hija donde la recibieron con abrazo por partes de sus primas lo cuales no dudaron en invitarla a conocer mejor el castillo e Isabella acepto su petición, luego de una larga expedición dentro del castillo, ya era la hora de que Twilight llevara a su hija con la psiquiatra.

Al llegar a la clínica Twilight comenzó a buscar la sala correspondiente de la doctora y no fue tan difícil de hallarlo, ya que estaba al oeste de la clínica al lado de la cámara de ser radiografías, así que fue a tomar la cita aunque por suerte fueron las primeras en anotarse para la revisión con la doctora, sin embargo aun Mind Heart no había llegado así que ellas tuvieron que esperar un rato para entrar, mientras Isabella se entretuvo un rato leyendo unas revistas, igualmente Twilight que también se entretuvo leyendo sobre un articulo interesante sobre las mentes. En menos tiempo Mind Heart por fin llego a su sala, era un poni unicornio rosada clara con pelaje y cola roja como la cereza teniendo una cutie mark de una cabeza de poni con un corazón en trasparencia en la cabeza. Instantáneamente hablo con su asistente y por ahora solo había una cita que era de la princesa Twilight junto con su hija así que llamo a las alicornio para que pasaran a su oficina y comenzar la revisión. Y así las dos entraron a su oficina, aunque Isabella quedaba detrás de su madre por aun tener nerviosismo en la cita de la psiquiatra, ahí se sentaron en la silla para comenzar con la consulta.

—Bien, eh ¿cuál es el problema? –pregunto Mind Heart sobre el motivo de la consulta

—Bien esta es mi hija Isabella –presento Twilight a su querida hija, la cual esta solo le agarro la pata de su madre por aun sentirse nerviosa.

—Oh pero que linda potrilla tiene Uds. princesa Twilight, y ¿por fin que me cuenta de ella? –alago la psiquiatría viendo a la hija de Twilight y preguntando cual era su problema.

—Bueno ella desde anoche ha tenido muchas pesadillas terribles, pareciera estar sufriendo demasiado en eso, pero creo que no es mejor hablar de ese caso, mi hija por una rara razón cambia su estado a veces, bueno mejor dicho su personalidad o conducta cambia, a veces esta como tímida, luego esta alegre, esta fuerte y luego muy sensible, –explico Twilight sobre los estados de ánimo de su hija

—Dices que como ejemplo ¿esta tímida y luego cambia a ser feliz? ¿Cambio de personalidad mejor dicho? –pregunto la psiquiatra ya entendiendo el asunto.

—Así es ¿por qué? –dialogo la princesa de la amistad.

—Pues necesito saber que ha hecho ella desde que la tuvo, sabiendo que es solo adoptiva por parte de usted –expreso Mind Heart para saber más de la niña y así saber qué es lo que pasa, por supuesto Twilight accedió en decirle, al final del mediodía después de la charla la psiquiatra hablo- Ya veo entonces ya sé que enfermedad tiene su pequeña –señalo la doctora de mente sabiendo que todo encajaba a una enfermedad mental que tenia Isabella.

—Oh y ¿es algo grave? –pregunto sobre su hija con un tono preocupado

—Es una de los trastornos mentales más raros y estudiados. Es el Trastorno de Personalidad Disociativa o también llamado Síndrome de Personalidad Múltiple –explico Mind Heart sobre la enfermedad de Isabella

—Guao y que trata es ¿algo malo? –pregunto con algo de angustia la princesa lavanda.

—La enfermedad solo trata la presencia de dos o más identidades raras veces más de diez que toman el control de la conducta de alguien de forma recurrente, teniendo cada una de ellas recuerdos, relaciones y actitudes propios. La consecuencia de tener esta enfermedad es llevarlo al estrés y por último la locura –explico la psiquiatra dejando a Twilight con un nudo en la garganta pero luego esta hablo –Pero hay tratamiento por lo que he visto su condición no es un nivel tan elevado, así que solo tiene que aprender a comunicarse y hablar más seguido con otros ponis para así disminuir riesgos emocionales y sentirse lo más cómoda posible –finalizo con estas palabras dejando a Twilight un poco más tranquila y bueno sabia que es lo que tenía que hacer.

—Gracias Mind Heart por todo, y ¿tengo que traértela de nuevo para algún tipo de terapia o algo así? –agradeció Twilight a la doctora y al mismo tiempo pregunto si la tenía que traer para su chequeo.

—Si necesito que me la traigas dentro de un mes haber como ella actúa en medio su entorno –explico Mind Heart para que la trajera de nuevo para ver cómo le ha ido.

—Ok y ¿las pesadillas? ¿Será que se le quitara pronto? porque en verdad esa noche no pudo dormir –señalo Twilight tocando de nuevo las pesadillas que sufrió su hija.

—Mmm depende del factor que lo provoco, ¿ha tenido angustia o vio algo aterrador? –pregunto la psiquiatra sobre lo que pudo posiblemente provocado la pesadilla.

—Bueno ayer estaba escuchando muchas historias de terror, Jeje bueno por experiencia eso tuvo que haberlo provocado –explico Twilight sobre lo que paso ayer pero la doctora hace un gesto de confusión.

—No creo que sea eso, es cierto que las historias de terror dan a originar una pesadilla, pero que le dé a cada rato no lo creo y mas con su condición de cambiar de personalidad. Dígame ¿hay otra cosa que no me ha contado? –pregunto Mind Heart para saber qué otra cosa ha tenido Isabella últimamente

—Hubo unas ocasiones que ella como que queda atrapada en sus pensamiento como una alucinación o delirio que ella sufre, y a veces balbucea ella sola, hasta una vez perdió el control de ella, en verdad eso me asusto demasiado verla así –comento Twilight viendo a su hija con mirada de preocupación.

—Mmm si esto es así, es posiblemente que su hija sufra de otra enfermedad mental y de las más peligrosas, llamada Esquizofrenia –explico Mind Heart sobre la posible situación mental de Isabella

—Eh escuchado muy frecuente de esa enfermedad dicen que es muy peligrosa si el paciente lo padece, ay no ósea que mi hija puede estar en graves problemas sobre su estado mental –comento con un tono de preocupación y algo asustado.

—Eso temo, por ahora no sé si es Esquizofrenia u otra cosa, pero es una que encaja bien por el momento, tendrá que traérmela el otro mes como habíamos acordado y decirme como ha estado, si a lo largo de estos días tiene como esto síntomas de ansiedad, angustia, depresión, alucinaciones frecuentes, aislamiento con la sociedad y aumento de emociones es claro que es Esquizofrenia y tendremos que iniciar con el tratamiento –explico la psiquiatra sobre la enfermedad y si es la verdadera causa es necesario activar un tratamiento.

—De acuerdo, vámonos Isabella y dile chao a tu doctora –agradeció de nuevo Twilight y que su hija se despidiera de Mind Heart

— ¡Chao! –dijo felizmente Isabella despidiéndose de la doctora

—Hasta la próxima querida dentro de un mes nos volveremos a ver –se despidió la psiquiatra con un tono alegre a la niña, luego Isabella se fue con su madre pero noto que ella estaba muy preocupada.

— ¿Mami estas bien? –pregunto la potrilla viendo a su madre con una expresión que no le agradaba.

—Estoy bien cariño no te preocupes –dijo Twilight con una sonrisa falsa y luego volverse con una expresión de angustia y de impaciencia. Al salir de la clínica la pequeña alicornio volvió a preguntar.

—Mami tengo una pregunta… eh ¿yo soy rara? –pregunto con algo de inexpresividad la pequeñita.

—Tú no eres rara cariño solo tienes problemas en tu cabecita Jeje –dijo intentando sonar divertido para no preocupar a Isabella.

—De acuerdo –comento Isabella sin seguir preguntando.

Después de la visita en la Psiquiatra, Isabella y Twilight regresaron al castillo de Canterlot para hospedarse ahí hasta la coronación, Celestia fue la encargada en buscarle unos cuartos para que ellas durmieran, luego Isabella fue con sus primas Moonlight y Dawn para jugar un rato, mientras las demás princesas charlaban sobre el asunto de la pequeña, si todo estaba normal hasta el momento mientras pasaba el día, por otro lado también faltaba muy poco para la ceremonia de la princesa Isabella así que Twilight comenzó a elaborar pedidos y cosas en la lista para que cuando llegara ese día.

 _Averiguaron por fin que Isabella tiene una enfermedad mental llamada Síndrome de Personalidad Múltiple la cual no parece tan peligrosa, pero luego descubren otra posible enfermedad que puede ser peligrosa para ella ¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Isabella podrá superarlo? ¿Twilight encontrarla la manera de solucionarlo? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno muchachos esto es todo por hoy espero que le haya gustado, no olviden comentar y decir sus opiniones sobre la historia, así otra cosa este 1er libro está a punto de llegar a su fin, para que estén alerta ;)**

 **THEMOON1997 SE DESPIDE CON UN BYE BYE**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, aquí themoon1997 con otro capítulo de Corazón de Estrella:-Libro 1: El Gran Destello, Jeje espero que le sigan gustando esta historia, y bueno también llega a su culminación de esta temporada, sin más que hablar adelante.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Serie: My Little Pony. La magia de la amistad

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 25: Asunto Familiar

Mientras Twilight organizaba lo necesario para la coronación de Isabella, esta y sus primas estaban en el cuarto de ellas para seguir hablando sobre lo que paso hoy en el médico, Isabella les conto parte por parte de lo que había contado la doctora sobre ella de principio al fin, mientras las demás quedaban impresionada por lo que había dicho.

—Cielos entonces ¿tú tienes una enfermedad llamada Síndrome de Personalidad Múltiple? –pregunto Dawn que si llevaba esa enfermedad e Isabella asiente con la cabeza.

—Jajajajaja pobrecita esta niña, tiene una enfermedad que le permite cambiar de personalidad es lo más gracioso que he escuchado –expreso Moonlight a carcajadas sobre la condición mental de Isabella.

—No seas mala Moonlight esto para ella no tiene chiste, ¡además posiblemente por ti y tu rara actitud hará que Isabella se coloque mal y mas por su condición! –exclamo con un tono molesto Dawn ya que nunca le agrada cuando su prima actúa de esa manera y aportando que por su culpa la pequeña alicornio puede tomárselo mal

—Ok, ok, pero no te enojes, oye Isabella ¿que tal si vamos a caminar fuera del castillo? –pregunto Moonlight ya que la tensión estaba como que floja así que decide caminar por ahí en el castillo.

Por supuesto Isabella decidió ir con Moonlight, por otra parte Dawn decidió ir también para vigilar a su prima para que no cometa ninguna locura o travesura mientras caminaban en el castillo, al salir del castillo de Canterlot ellas llevaron a Isabella a varias partes como al puesto de donas la cual estaba Joe el vendedor de donas.

—Hola princesas ¿que les puedo ofrecer? –pregunto Joe sobre que querían las jóvenes princesas.

—Yo quiero una dona de manzana con chispas de colores –señalo Moonlight de cómo quería que fuera su dona.

—Yo quiero una de explosión de chocolate con chocolate encima y chispas de chocolate –menciono Dawn sobre su dona, ya que ella obtuvo el mismo gusto de dulces como su madre.

—Jajajajaja, eres una comelona prima, de tanto chocolate te dará una diabetes terrible jijiji –señalo Moonlight con risa sobre como era su prima Dawn y esta hizo un gesto de enojo y algo apenada.

—Ejem, lo siento es que me gusta el chocolate –señalo con algo de vergüenza mientras tomaba su rosquilla con su magia y en eso Joe observo a Isabella.

—Oigan y ¿quién es su acompañante? –pregunto Joe con algo de curiosidad sobre la potrilla que estaba con las hijas de las princesas.

—Ella es Isabella Sparkle la hija de la princesa Twilight –indico Moonlight mientras comía su dona y cuando Joe escucho eso, los ojos se colocaron como metras y con la boca abierta y en eso hablo con impresión y apuro.

— ¿¡ESPEREN ES LA HIJA DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT!? –expreso Joe con un gesto de asombro viendo que estaba al frente de la hija de la princesa Twilight.

—Es lo que acababa de decir –señalo Moonlight ante el comentario del vendedor.

—¡OH POR CELESTIA!, es un placer conocerla princesa Isabella –dijo Joe dándole la mano (en este caso pata) para saludar a la pequeña.

— Si es un placer para mí, creo –comento Isabella también saludando al vendedor.

—Y ¿Qué dona desea princesa?, tengo muchas variedades –señalo Joe mostrándola todas las variedades.

—Mmm, creo que pediré esa de color blanca con chispas de colores –indico la pequeña potrilla aquella dona blanca con chispas de colores.

—Claro aquí tiene –entrego Joe a la pequeña su dona y esta la saboreo y parece que le gusto.

Al final las pequeñas princesas pagaron y también se despidieron de él, para así seguir con la caminata en los alrededores de Canterlot, fueron a algunas partes como tienda de ropa, colecciones, museos, entre otros lugares, y todos las que la atendieron se ponían felices por conocer a la nueva princesa de Equestria aunque para Isabella no se sentía tan cómoda que a cada rato la alagaran de esa manera.

Mientras en el castillo de Canterlot Twilight estaba en el gran salón de coronación y también para bodas, junto con la princesa Celestia y su hermana luna, para acomodar la coronación que se estrenara en 2 días para la pequeña Isabella.

—Bien parece que esto está listo, falta las decoraciones –menciono Twilight mientras cargaba una lista para anotar.

—Hace meses que no hacemos otra coronación, como para nuestras hijas y la de hace un año cuando fue la tuya Twilight sparkle –señalo la princesa Celestia recordando cuando coronaron a su hija y de paso cuando fue la de Twilight.

—Si lo se Jeje –afirmo la alicornio lavanda sintiéndose algo nostálgica sobre esos tiempos.

—A propósito Twilight has hablado con tu hija ¿sobre cómo ser una princesa? -pregunto Luna si Isabella estaba lista para ser una princesa.

—Aun no, creo que se lo diré después de su coronación, por ahora quiero verla feliz y animada –indico Twilight con un tono calmado sabiendo que Isabella necesita ser un poco animada. Pero en eso Twilight hace un gesto de preocupación cosa que Celestia noto al instante.

—Twilight, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Celestia viendo a su querida ex estudiante con esa cara.

—Estoy bien princesa Celestia solo es que…- dijo la alicornio lavanda con un tono desanimada y sin poder terminar la oración pero en eso Luna procede

—Es sobre tu hija ¿verdad? –comento Luna y en eso Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes princesa Twilight a pesar de que ella posiblemente tenga una enfermedad mental muy peligrosa y mas para su edad, se que será una excelente princesa y tu estarás ahí para acompañarla ¿no? – explico Celestia para animar un poco a Twilight indicando que todo saldrá bien para ella.

—No es eso es que…-en eso Twilight ve a una ventana con algo de tristeza en sus ojos y puede a penas observar a su hija con las demás pasándola bien – Ella solo es adoptada, una ser humana –termina la oración con un tono triste y decepcionante.

— ¿Y qué? Tu fuiste la que la adopto eso que tiene de malo –señalo la princesa de la noche confundida por lo que dijo Twilight.

—Twilight ¿es que te preocupa el futuro de Isabella? –pregunto Celestia con un tono preocupado sospechando de lo que pasaba entre Twilight y su hija.

—Ella es solo es una niña de otro mundo, no sé que ha sentido después de lo que paso con ella, no recuerda nada de su pasado, yo había decidido de que después de su coronación fuera a investigar y resolver el misterio de su problema aquí en el mundo pero es que….- en eso Twilight baja la mirada con tristeza y en eso Celestia se le acerca y le coloca su ala para animarla.

—No quieres que se aleje de ti o ¿sí? –señalo Celestia con un tono dulce y calmado pero Twilight reacciono de otra manera inesperada

— ¡NO! No es eso, ella necesita sus padres, le prometí que la llevaría a su mundo cueste lo que me cueste –expreso con cólera la alicornio dejando algo asombrada a la princesa del sol pero esta igual le hablo.

— Pero Twilight eres su madre, no seas tan dura contigo misma –índico Celestia intentando seguir hablando con calma

—Es por eso, solo soy su madre adoptiva, y como madre soy la peor, no he estado en momentos que ella más me necesita, como el día que le hicieron bromas, el día que se enfermo, es mas hoy mismo me pregunto si ella era rara, yo no supe cómo decirle mejor la respuesta –dijo aun cólera la princesa de la amistad por todo lo que ha pasado en esos momentos con ella desde que la adopto

—Se que eres madre primeriza y de paso aun no sabes cómo actuar, aun mas porque fue inesperado lo que ocurrió, pero no tienes que perder la Fe de esa manera, se que serás una buena madre con ella – indico Celestia intentando que Twilight se sintiera feliz otra vez convenciéndola que a pesar de todo puede lograrlo.

—No lo sé princesa Celestia, no me siento en capacidad de esto, y de paso no soy su verdadera madre, solo la llevare a su mundo y ya, se que así estará feliz – dijo con tristeza Twilight ya comenzando soltar unas lagrimas.

— ¿Tú crees que igual ella será feliz? Ella te quiere Twilight –dijo intentando seguir en calma ante su antigua estudiante.

— Se que ella será feliz si esta con su verdadera familia –expreso con tristeza la alicornio lavanda.

—¿Como lo sabes? –pregunto algo asombrada por el comentario de Twilight

—No lo se –dijo algo incrédula la princesa de la amistad ya que sabía que no todo estaba coherente en su mente

—Twilight, ¡no puedes hacer algo que no sabes si hará a tu hija feliz o no! –expreso esta vez con un tono seria y firme sobre su antigua alumna.

— ¡PERO LO TENGO QUE HACER! –rompió en llanto Twilight

— ¿Por qué? –pregunto Celestia

— ¡PORQUE SE LO PROMETI DESDE QUE LA ENCONTRE! –grito de manera desesperada la alicornio lavanda y cayendo al suelo para seguir llorando.

Celestia y su hermana estaban asombradas por lo que dijo Twilight sobre su hija, así que Luna fue a otra parte para dejar a las dos solas por un momento, mientras Twilight seguía llorando en el suelo y la princesa del sol, no sabia que hacer con ella en ese momento, solo dejo que ella se desahogara que no paso mucho tiempo llorando y ahí Twilight se reincorporo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, en eso Celestia solo le dio un abrazo a su fiel alumna (a pesar que ya no lo sea) y le hablo con un tono dulce y tranquilizante.

—Twilight escúchame por favor, se que estas angustiada y preocupada por Isabella, no sabes ni qué hacer con ella, y para hacerte honesta si yo fuera tu, yo dejaría que el destino decidiera para el futuro de ella, no podría decidir cosas tan apresuradamente –explica la monarca del sol, dejando a Twilight impresionada ante las palabras de su antigua maestra.

—Princesa –comento Twilight

—Twilight a pesar de lo que dijiste, se que muy dentro de ti la seguirás queriendo, y sé que si dolería que el destino decide que tuvieras abandonar a tu pequeña, una madre dejando a su bebe es una herida muy grande que es a veces muy difícil de curar, por eso prométeme y prométete a ti misma que no importa lo duro que sea, a pesar de las circunstancia, siempre la querrás en tu corazón –señalo la princesa Celestia y antes ese comentario Twilight vio a su maestra y la abrazo de nuevo para luego llorar otra vez.

—Lo-lo Prometo –dijo finalmente Twilight prometiendo que la protegería y la querrá todo el tiempo, para luego calmarse un poco de la situación presente.

En eso sin previo aviso las pequeñas princesas entraron donde estaba sus madres, para contarles lo que paso hoy en la caminata, pero en eso Isabella vio a su madre con una cara pálida y triste con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, pareciera que estaba llorando por algo, así que la pequeña alicornio de color morado claro se le acerco a su madre para preguntarle que le pasaba.

—Mami ¿esta bien? Parece que estabas llorando –pregunto con un tono preocupado la pequeña alicornio.

—Estoy bien cariño no es nada –comento Twilight mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y al mismo tiempo secándose las lagrimas.

—Pero ¿por qué estabas llorando? –pregunto de nuevo Isabella aun no muy convencida de lo que le pasaba a su mamá y de que estaba llorando

—Estaba llorando por algo, Jeje no es nada importante –oculto la verdad hacia su hija sobre porque lloraba, para que no se preocupara.

—De acuerdo –comento Isabella intentando no importarle lo que dijo su madre.

Pero antes de que Isabella se diera vuelta Twilight la agarro y la abrazo con sus cascos y alas para formar otra vez un arrollo con cariño y ternura, y al mismo tiempo la alicornio comenzó de nuevo a botar unas lagrimas. Para Isabella fue extraño que su madre actuara así inesperadamente abrazándola y llorando como si de verdad hubiera pasado algo, pero solo le siguió el rumbo también abrazándola. Mientras Celestia no pudo aguantar en soltar una pequeña lagrima viendo a su alumna, a pesar de que ya no lo sea, pero dentro de ella siempre lo sea. Mientras que Moonlight y Dawn no pudieron de alagar el hermoso momento entre madre e hija, pero tampoco entendían muy bien la situación.

—Madre ¿porque nuestra tía Twilight está muy sentimental con su hija? ¿Paso algo malo? –pregunto Dawn sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que veía.

—No nada de eso hija, Twilight solo se preocupa por ella, es todo –respondió con un tono dulce y calmado Celestia ante su querida hija de lo que le pasaba a Twilight. En eso aparece de nuevo la princesa Luna con una carta.

—Oigan recibí una carta de la princesa Candace del Imperio de Cristal, dice que vendrá mañana junto con su esposo e hija para poder estar presente ante la coronación de la princesa Isabella –explico la princesa luna informándolos del caso de la carta.

—Genial tal vez nos eche una mano con esta organización –señalo la princesa Celestia ya que con cuatro princesas es más rápido y favorecido el trabajo.

Varias horas más tarde, llego el anochecer, lo cual la princesa Luna estaba elevando poco a poco la luna y creando ya las estrellas, y la princesa Celestia bajaba el sol al mismo margen y tiempo de su hermana. Mientras la princesa Twilight y su hija Isabella estaban en un restaurante de lujo cenando unas ricas sándwich de margarita y heno, a pesar de todo Isabella pudo acostumbrarse a comer cosas de ponis aunque para sentirse mejor, Twilight le da a parte un helado de chocolate para acompañarlo. En eso aparece el mesero para atenderla.

—Algo mas que quieren pedir sus altezas –expreso de manera educada el mesero.

—Eh si dos jugos de naranja por favor –pidio la princesa de la amistad para terminar la cena junto con su hija.

—A la orden –dijo el mesero y en minutos apareció con los jugos de naranja en una copa de plata transparente con una sombrilla de decoración. En eso Twilight cogió su copa y dijo

— Un brindis por la Princesa Isabella Sparkle jjijijij –comento de un gesto gracioso.

—¿Que eso no es pasado mañana cuando me convierta en princesa? –dijo algo confundida Isabella por no entender el comentario de su madre. Y al mismo tiempo las dos se echaron a reir.

—Jejeje,…. te amo hija –dijo cambiando el tono a uno algo preocupado

—Yo también te quiero mami –respondió Isabella con una gran sonrisa dando a reconocer a Twilight que si la quería.

Al final las dos se regresaron al castillo del Canterlot la cual Celestia la estaba esperando para así mostrarle la habitación donde se quedaran por estos días, la habitación era algo pequeña mas para dos personas, con una cama para dos personas, con una luz de figuras de soles y lunas, y una estantería de libros, y un baño a parte. A pesar de ser algo pequeña la habitación era suficiente para que las dos pudieran descansar. Por ultimo Twilight se baño primero haber como estaba el agua y estaba muy agradable, después baño a su hija, para luego llevarla al espejo y comenzarla a peinar su crin y cola. En eso Isabella hablo.

—Oye mami –dijo la péquela alicornio

—Dime cariño –comento la princesa de la amistad.

—Mis tías Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Raimbow dash y Pinkie pie ¿estarán mañana aquí? –pregunto Isabella sobre sus otras tías.

—Yep ellas tienen que venir, a penas que algo salga mal en el viaje pero dudo que mañana vaya a ocurrir algo así Jeje –explico Twilight hacia su hija y esta solo dio un pequeño suspiro y luego bostezo indicando que ya quería dormir.

Después las dos se acostaron en la misma cama para dormir juntas, Isabella como siempre se acurruca donde Twilight y esta con cariño la tapa con una ala para que ella se sienta mejor, y así poder descansar por hoy y mañana mas actividades y que haceres para ambas princesas.

 _Después de que Twilight y Celestia discutieran sobre la situación de Isabella, Twilight decidió prometer ser la mejor madre para la pequeña niña, en cuanto Isabella parece que tuvo un buen día con sus primas, al final las dos quedaron plácidamente dormidas y en calma, ¿Qué pasara mañana? Todo esto en el siguiente episodio_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno muchachos esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, salundenme a Misaki Amane y a Ghostbell777, y esta semana habrá nuevo capitulo de ¿Me Recuerdas?, así que estén alerta.**

 **ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ho holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa amigos de fanfiction, aquí otra vez themoon1997 con un nuevo capítulo de Corazón de Estrella, ¿no es emocionante? Pues no porque ni es capítulo final jajajajajajaj. Aunque para ustedes si XD. Bueno vamos.**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Serie: My Little Pony. La magia de la amistad

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 26: Relación en Canterlot

Falta un día más para la coronación de la princesa Isabella, ella y Twilight aun estaban dormidas una junta a la otra, en eso el sol comenzó a ascender indicando el amanecer, en eso la princesa de la amistad comenzó abrir los ojos y viendo que ya es día, solo se estiro un poco y luego fue al baño, al regresar vio a su hija aun dormida, se veía tan tranquila y tierna acostada, por otra parte ayer en la noche nunca sufrió otra pesadilla, eso alivio a Twilight por lo menos, pero aun seguía pensando en la discusión que tuvo Twilight y Celestia sobre ella, y de que sería mejor para Isabella. Con todo esto la alicornio lavanda estaba algo preocupada por su hija, pero no tenia que perder la paciencia, ella puede resolverlo, solo esperaba lograrlo. Al ver a su hija aun dormir solo se acerco a ella para acariciarla su melena, para luego arroparla mejor con sabanas y luego salir de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

Mientras tanto, cerca de Canterlot venia volando una carroza con unos pegasos de cristal que se dirigían ahí, en la carroza estaba la princesa Candace y Shinnig Armor junto con su hija de nueve años la princesa Skyla. Al llegar al castillo de Canterlot fueron recibidos por los guardias reales y ahí mismo estaba la princesa Celestia y Luna.

—Que tal tía Celestia y tía luna –saludo la princesa de la amor a sus tías.

—Hola Candace es bueno verte aquí en Canterlot, también a Shinnig Armor y su hija Skyla- saludo con una sonrisa la monarca del sol ante la familia real del imperio de cristal.

—Bien ahora tendremos más ayuda para organizar la coronación de la nueva princesa.- señalo la princesa luna ya que con mas pueden hacer un trabajo mas rápido.

Luego de la pequeña charla entre ellos fueron adentro del castillo en búsqueda de Twilight y su hija, en eso aparecieron Moonlight y Dawn para saludar a su prima Skyla dándose un abrazo entre las tres, luego en eso apareció caminando en el pasillo Twilight sparkle, esta se alegro mucho al ver a su hermano y a su cuñada recibiéndolos con abrazos por parte de ellos.

—Twily, hermanita es bueno verte –comento el unicornio blanco con crin y cola azul abrasando a su hermana.

—Si a mí también me alegra, también me alegra verte Candace –dijo la alicornio lavanda aun feliz por estar aquí.

—Si a mí también Twilight –indico la princesa del amor y en eso Skyla se lanzo encima de la princesa de la amistad para saludarla con un abrazo.

—Tía Twilight, me alegra verte de nuevo, y nuestra prima Isabella donde esta quiero saludarla –comento Skyla abrasando a su tía Twilight y preguntando por Isabella.

—Ella esta aun dormida en su cuarto, pero si quieren pueden ir a despertarla – dijo Twilight sobre que su hija estaba aun en cama pero tienen permiso en ir a su cuarto a despertarla.

Así que Moonlight, Dawn y Skyla fueron corriendo hasta el cuarto de Isabella, mientras las demás se dirigieron al salón de evento para seguir con la decoración. Al estar en la sala se pusieron manos a la obra para seguir con la coronación, Candace y Shinnig Armor se ocupaban de la decoración, mientras Celestia y luna recorrían a buscar ponis para la organización de música, seguridad y cosas así, y Twilight seguía con su lista para anotar que todo estuviera bien. En eso entro unos de los guardias reales entro al salón de eventos para informar.

—Disculpen sus altezas, les vine a informar que tienen visitas –informo el unicornio blanco ante los demás.

— ¿Quienes podría ser? –pregunto con curiosidad la princesa Celestia sobre las visitas.

— Es más bien la visitas son para la princesa Twilight –informo el guardia real que eran visitas para Twilight y entonces esta supo quien eran

—Seguramente son mis amigas, déjenlas pasar –dijo la alicornio lavanda para que dejara entrar a sus amigas. En seguida Pinkie apareció con un cañón de confetis para festejar, detrás de ella aparecieron las demás para saludarla y también saludar a las demás.

Mientras tanto donde las pequeñas princesas se dirigían al cuarto donde dormía Isabella, al llegar a la habitación abrieron con cuidado la puerta para no despertarla, ahí mismo vieron que Isabella aun seguía plácidamente dormida como una bebe, así que se acercaron un poco sin hacer tanto ruido para no despertarla hasta llegar a la cama, al estar más cerca de ella, las potrillas susurraban como despertarla.

—¿Y cómo la despertamos? –comento en voz baja Skyla en como despertar a la potrilla

—Podría meterme en sus sueños y hacerle una pesadilla para despertarla –señalo Moonlight de manera divertida pero Dawn no le agrado este plan.

—No por tres razones, una no sabes aun dominar esa habilidad, dos no es buena idea hacerle una pesadilla para que ella despierte y tercero ¿no recuerda lo que nos conto ella por tener esa pesadilla? –señalo Dawn sobre los motivos de hacerle una pesadilla.

— ¿Qué tal si solo la movemos un poco? –opino Dawn haber con si moverla podría despertar.

—O le brincamos encima para que despierte –dijo Moonlight opinando otra idea para poder despertarla.

— O ¿cantamos una canción para despertarla? –comento Dawn siguiendo opinando ahora cantando una cancion

—O le lanzamos un rayo eléctrico y así despertara de golpe –señalo Moonlight.

— ¿¡Por qué tus ideas tienen que ser tan alocadas!? –expreso con algo de furia Dawn por lo que siempre Moonlight actuaba.

— ¿¡Y TU PORQUE TIENES QUE SER TAN ABURRIDA!? –expreso tambien con molestia Moonlight por lo aburrida que era su prima.

Mientras Dawn y Moonlight peleaban de nuevo, Skyla se monto encima de la cama de Isabella y aun veía que seguía dormida, pero en eso por el alboroto de las demás esta comenzó abrir los ojos, con eso Skyla llamo a las demás señalando que Isabella estaba despertando y ellas también se montaron para ver. Por otro lado Isabella abrió los ojos completamente y solo observo a sus primas frente de ella con cara de felicidad.

—Uaaaaaaaaaaaa, buenos dias Skyla, Moonlight y Dawn ¿que hacen aquí? –dijo Isabella bostezando viendo a sus primas y estas solo la abrazaron con alegría.

—Oh bueno, queríamos buscarte para seguir pasarla bien, pero Twilight nos dijo que estabas dormida, así que te despertamos para jugar –explico Dawn para que Isabella siguiera compartiendo con ellas.

—Claro, solo déjenme ir al baño para prepararme –señalo la alicornio morada clara dirigiéndose al baño para hacer sus necesidades y arreglarse su cabello y su cola que estaban algo disparejos. Después salió del baño y las demás ya estaban listas para acompañar a Isabella como a desayunar.

—Bien primero vayamos a desayunar y es un buen lugar para escoger –indico la alicornio blanca con rosa escogiendo un buen lugar para poder comer. Así que las cuatros pequeñas princesas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las fueras del castillo.

Mientras tanto donde estaba Twilight y las demás, las amigas de Twilight se propusieron en ayudar en terminar la coronación de Isabella, así que pinkie y Fluttershy junto con Celestia y luna ayudaban en conseguir autores de sonidos, Rarity con Candace y Shinnig Armor para la decoración, Applejack y Raimbow dash ayudaban a Twilight con su lista y también con el panel de invitaciones. En eso apareció Discord con un esmoquin y una lente en su ojo derecho.

—Buenos días mis damiselas, aquí el señor Discord a sus ordenes –comento Discord con sus buenos modales pero parece que nadie presto atención- ¿¡Oigan que no me escucharon!? –expreso con un tono algo molesto el dios del caos.

—Oh hola Discord perdón, pero estamos ocupadas así que ve a fastidiar en otra parte por favor -ordeno Luna intentando que Discord no este aquí para no hacer una de las suyas en este momento con el proceso.

— ¿Y a que se debe esa ocupación? –pregunto con un tono curioso Discord tomando un gran telescopio para ver mas de cerca

—Mañana es la coronación de la hija de Twilight por eso estamos en esta tarea –señalo la princesa Candace sobre lo de su ocupación.

—Oh la pequeñita será coronada preparare mi cámara para mañana – dijo el Draconequs chasqueando sus dedos y sacando una cámara del tamaño de la sala –Esta bien por esta vez las dejare tranquilas supongo, pero por lo menos ¿puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto el amo del caos si podía ayudar en algo

—En realidad, si hay algo en que puedes ayudar –comento Celestia en algo que puede hacer Discord

Mientras tanto donde las pequeñas princesas estaban afuera del castillo hiendo al restaurante para poder desayunar por primera vez juntas. A pocos min llegaron al restaurante llamado "El Giro" con cinco estrellas de valor. Así que las potrillas entraron, por supuesto fueron atendidas por unos meseros con elegancia antes las jóvenes princesas. Así que las llevaron a una mesa de cuatro para que sentaran y comenzó a tomar nota para ver que iban a pedir.

— ¿Bien sus altezas que desean comer? –pregunto el mesero con educación.

— Yo quiero un pie de manzana por favor –reclamó Skyla como para desayunar

— Yo quiero unas tostadas con heno frito y una merengada de fresa por favor –ordeno para desayunar la alicornio blanca

— Yo quiero chocolate caliente con ocho donas normales para comer –señalo Moonlight, le gustaba comer donas con chocolate.

— ¿Y usted princesa Isabella va ordenar algo? –pregunto el mesonero viendo a la potrilla de color morada.

— Eh… ¿qué pediré?... c-creo que p-pediré lo m-mismo que Moonlight –expreso Isabella algo tímida sobre su pedido.

— Como ordene, ya vengo princesas –se despidió el mesonero en búsqueda de lo pedido de las pequeñas princesas de Canterlot.

—Oigan como él supo ¿que soy una princesa? Además aun no lo soy hasta mañana –comento con algo de duda la potrilla morada.

—Ay prima, ¿en qué mundo vives? Obvio que sabe que eres una princesa por parte de Twilight, esa información fue recibida aquí en Canterlot hace días –explico Moonlight con un tono jocoso.

Luego en minutos apareció el mesonero para traerles sus pedidos, colocándolos en la mesa y estas comenzaron a comer su platillo, mientras muchos clientes del mismo tiempo veían la escena, pero le prestaba más atención a la niña color morada, mientras susurraban cosas curiosas sobre aquella potrilla, más que Isabella se sentía observada por aquellos ponis que la divulgaban, aunque intento no prestar atención y seguir comiendo. Luego las cuatros fueron a pasear un rato por Canterlot viendo las tiendas y los lugares mas resaltantes de Canterlot

Sin embargo habían muchos ponis que dirigían la vistas a Isabella como si fuera alguien especial, otros comentaban que es rara y otros algo confundidos por su presencia, para Isabella no podía dejar en pensar en que la estaban observando con miradas asombradas, curiosas y otras como molestas y cosas así. Eso la hizo sentir algo incomoda tanto que prefirió estar más al lado de sus primas para no sentirse tan mal. Luego entraron a una boutique de ropa donde fueron atendida por una unicornio de color rojo claro y con cola y cabello rosado con blanco llevando consigo unos lentes azules.

—Oh mis bellas clientes, Moonlight, Skyla y Dawn…..ey no es también la cof….-dijo la modista acomodando su garganta viendo a la alicornio morada- ¿la princesa Isabella? –expreso con confusión ante la hija de Twilight.

—Si ella está con nosotras –señalo Skyla con alegría.

— ¿Aja ok, y que les ofrezco? –pregunto la unicornio en que les podía ayudar.

— No nada solo pasábamos por aquí a saludar, muchas gracias –indico Dawn diciendo que solo querían saludar y luego las cuatros se fueron. Por un momento la modista quedo viendo a Isabella por un rato, esta también volteo a verla pero luego la unicornio siguió su trabajo dejando de mirar a la alicornio.

Isabella se sentía algo apartada de la sociedad de aquí, es como si la miraran con algo de confusión y con seriedad, pero dejo eso aparte para alcanzar a sus primas, luego fueron a una biblioteca que estaba al lado de la entrada del castillo al entrar Isabella se impresiono por el tamaño de dicha institución, luego al acercarse más vio la cantidad de libros clasificados en todo el salón, de ahí todos los presentes que estaban ahí saludaron a las pequeñas princesas de Equestria.

— ¡BUENOS DIAS PRINCESAS! –saludaron todos los presentes con educación hacia las alicornio, aunque luego la miradas de ellos se reflejaron en Isabella que la veian de un modo inquietante y asombrado. A la pequeña potrilla morada no le agradaba nada esas caras que se dirigían a ella, como si la estuvieran viendo como una desconocida cosa que no le agradaba para nada, tenías ganas de salir del sitio para no seguir siendo observada por ponis que no conocía y que la hacen sentir incomoda.

— Vamos prima, busquemos unos libros para leer –insistio Skyla para encontrar unos libros a su gusto.

Para ella no le gusto todo la idea mientras los que estaban presente la estaban observando así, pero igual partió con ella intentando ignorar los que la observaban. Horas después de seguir buscando los libros que quieren, Isabella encontrado uno que le emociono, era un gran libro de cuentos de cualquier categoría tal vez buena para que su madre le contara algo antes de dormir, mientras Skyla encontró uno que trataba de la ciencia del amor, Moonlight y Dawn escogieron entre ellas un libro de astronomía. Así que las alicornio fueron al mostrador donde estaba una poni terrestre de color naranja con pelaje rojo en cola y crin, al parece era como de ochenta años por los indicios de tercera edad.

—Bien mis queridas princesas voy a prestarles los libros, recuerda que vence en seis meses el préstamo –índico la bibliotecaria sobre el vencimiento del libro para regresarlo.

—Lo sabemos, aquí están –comento Skyla entregando los libros y la bibliotecaria comenzó a escanearlo y validar el préstamo.

—Bien aquí están sus pases –dijo la bibliotecaria amablemente entregándole lo que parecía como un carnet de color azul teniendo una foto de ellas, aunque en eso la bibliotecaria observo a Isabella- Disculpe, usted es nueva en retirar un libro ¿no? –pregunto con curiosidad la poni viendo a Isabella y esta asintió con la cabeza – Bien hay que registrarla en la planilla, primero sus datos personales, ¿cuantos años tiene?

— 8 años –respondió Isabella sin problemas.

— ¿Como se llama? –pregunto de nuevo la bibliotecaria comenzando anotar los datos de ella.

— Isabella Sparkle –respondió ante la pregunta de la poni

— Ah entonces usted es hija de la princesa Twilight sparkle, ¿Cuándo nació? –pregunto otra vez la bibliotecaria

—Pues….- comento algo incrédula ya que ella no sabía cuando nació desde que fue hallada y adoptada por Twilight.

—Disculpa sra Bookeady ella es adoptada así que no sabe su nacimiento –defendió Dawn para que Isabella no quedara corta.

— Ah ¿ella es adoptada? Ok, entonces vamos hacerle un pase especial –comento la Bookeady organizando otros datos, comenzando a escribir y dando a la pequeña una tarjeta de color amarilla- Bien aquí tiene, ahora necesita firmar con su magia –señalo la bibliotecaria

— ¿M-mi Magia? –pregunto algo nerviosa Isabella.

—Si su magia, los unicornio que retiran usan su magia para crear un hechizo para firmar y como usted es alicornio no le costara nada en hacerlo, o digame que ahora ni sabes ¿cómo firmar? –expreso de manera seria la bibliotecaria ante Isabella, esta se mostro intimidada.

—P-p-pues –comento muy triste Isabella. Mientras otros expresaban ante la escenas.

— ¿Una alicornio que no sabe dar firma? –comento sorprendido un poni

— Y será una princesa de mañana –rumoreo otro poni

— Que princesa ni que ocho cuartos, no se merece ese título –señalo otro poni

Isabella quedaba atónica por lo que apenas escuchaba como la ofendían, le decían cosas malas, acusaban, se burlaban de ella, con todo esto la pequeña quedo encerrada en su mente haciéndola ver cosas irreales y ofensivas, esta no lo soporto y se dejo caer en llanto por como la criticaban negativamente hasta que Dawn prosiguió.

—Todo el mundo ¡A CALLAR! –ordeno Dawn haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

— Si dejen de criticar a nuestra prima así –dijo Moonlight en defensa de Isabella

— No ven que la hacen sentir mal – dijo Skyla dirigiéndose con Isabella para consolarla. Mientras que algunos en silencio miraban con desprecio a la alicornio morada, otros seguían calmados sabiendo que igual sigue siendo parte de la familia real.

— ¿Estás bien Isabella? –pregunto Dawn viendo a su prima llorando sin parar, luego la ayudo a parar junto con las demás – Ven Isabella vámonos de aquí a otra parte y en cuanto a ustedes si la vuelven a molestarla de esa manera, ¡LE PEDIRE A NUESTRAS MADRES QUE HABLEN CON USTEDES MUY SERIAMENTE! –expreso Dawn amenazando a la multitud dejándolos sin palabras, a pesar que sea pequeña tenia mucho carácter como su madre en cuanto a defender a alguien en especial.

Luego Moonlight y Dawn pidieron el libro que había escogido Isabella para llevársela, que ellas estarían al tanto hasta que se resolviese la situación, después se fueron de la biblioteca para así dirigirse a otros sitios, aun Isabella seguía triste caminando con la mirada baja, aunque igual sus primas no dejaron de sentir lastima por ella e intentaron animarla.

— Tranquila primita ellos no saben lo que dicen –comento Skyla para convencerla que todo fue un mal entendido.

— Si ellos solo son unos idiotas –expreso con rabia Moonlight

— Igual Isabella no obedezcas nada de lo que ellos digan, ellos no saben de lo que tu eres capaz – dijo Dawn haciendo animar un poco Isabella para que alegrara un poco y ahí siguieron caminando las cuatros sin problemas.

 _Criticar y ofender a alguien, nunca es bueno si no tiene certeza de lo que puede hacer. Así por ahora Isabella se siente ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Y en cuanto a la coronación ¿Isabella podrá estar al nivel de obtener ese titulo? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno muchachos esto fue todo por hoy espero que le hayan gustado, recuerden dejar sus comentario :). Saludenme a Misaki Amane y Ghostbell777.**

 **THEMOON1997 SE DESPIDE CON UN BYE BYE**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola chicos y chicas del poderoso FANFICTION xD, aquí themoon1997 CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE CORAZON DE ESTRELLA. Bueno mejor deje de hablar cosas locas y comencemos xD**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Serie: My Little Pony. La magia de la amistad

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 27: Defensa, una sorpresa y una hermosa coronación

Después de una pequeña pelea dentro de la biblioteca de Canterlot, las niñas siguieron su camino viendo tiendas y otros servicios, aunque Isabella fue algo criticada por ponis de una multitud sigue estando calmada con sus primas acompañándolas en su paseo. Luego pasaron por una tienda de helado para comprar uno.

—Yo quiero uno de vainilla con chispas –pidió la alicornio blanca con pelaje rosa.

— Yo de mora azul –señalo Moonlight de su helado.

— Yo de fresa con por favor –ordeno Skyla el sabor de su postre

— Yo… de chocolate por favorcito –dijo Isabella amablemente de su helado.

Luego la poni heladera les dio su helado como ordenaron y luego ellas pagaron lo pedido, para luego seguir caminando aun comiendo. Horas más tardes las cuatros princesas seguían caminando por todo Canterlot para seguir disfrutando de su recorrido juntas, pero en eso apareció frente a ellas, un unicornio de color azul oscuro y con pelaje azul claro, con ojos amarillos juntos con otros amigos pegasos que parecieran ser con cara de políticos.

— Hola mis queridas princesas –saludo educadamente el unicornio revelándose junto los demás.

— ¿Ex magistrado Blue Start? ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto algo asombrada Dawn al ver un retirado de la realeza por estos sitios.

— Pues viendo como ha estado Canterlot en estos tiempos con mis compañero con Black y Fast eyes –señalo Start contemplando el castillo de Canterlot.

— Esto era más pequeño cuando estuve aquí, ahora parece que se expandió mas al parecer –indico el pegaso negro con ojos dorados y pelaje amarillo.

— Pues obvio Fast eyes, cada día algunas cosas cambias –dijo el otro pegaso del mismo color piel, pero esta vez con cabello y cola roja con ojos marrones.

— Bueno pero también tengo un asunto pendiente con alguien que está detrás de ustedes –señalo Start con un tono serio, la cual se refería de Isabella, la potrilla por un momento sintió algo de miedo por mencionarla.

— ¿Y que quieren con nuestra prima? ¿eh? –pregunto Moonlight sospechando de la petición del unicornio ante Isabella.

— Oh no se preocupen niñas solo es una pequeña charla con ella, ¿no lo cree princesa Isabella? –dijo Start mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y acusadora, pero luego Isabella negó con su cabeza con algo de miedo.

— Isabella no está en momentos de reuniones ex magistrado Blue Start si nos disculpas nos vamos –dijo Dawn con un tono molesto para intentar evadir a Start de ellas. Pero luego Start solo rio por un momento y solo dijo

— Jeje, y te coronaran mañana como princesa no ¿Isabella sparkle? Jajajajaja, unos de los errores que ha cometido tu madre en estos años –índico Start burlándose de la mamá de Isabella, es entonces que la alicornio morada para por un momento al escuchar esas palabras.

— No le prestes atención Isabella no sabe lo que dice –indico Dawn intentando de que Isabella ignorara lo que había dicho pero de nuevo Start volvió hablar.

— Además la princesa Twilight siempre ha sido un problema para nosotros, es un fracaso como realeza en esta tierra no entiendo –pero antes de que terminara sin previo aviso Isabella le alzo la voz al ex magistrado

— CALLATE NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI MAMÁ –expreso con enojo la alicornio morada intentando defender el trabajo de su mamá

— Mejor usted cierres la boca princesa, no eres digna para echarme cara –señalo Start demasiado confiado y manteniendo la compostura ante ella, luego uso su cuerno para teletrasnportarse frente a ella – Además otro error de tu madre de no enseñarte modales a un superior como yo, Jeje esa alicornio es una pena para realeza –comento el unicornio aun criticando como lidera la princesa Twilight aquí en Canterlot.

— Te equivocas –dijo Isabella con un tono bajo y algo molesta como aquel unicornio amenazaba a su madre.

— No su alteza, yo no me equivoco, nunca me he equivocado en mi vida, además la que se equivoca es usted y su madre, no comprendo como mi señora Celestia las escogió para ser princesa de Equestria- comento el unicornio azul insistiendo que las dos no tienen potencial para liderar a Canterlot o cualquier parte de Equestria, Isabella como ya no sabía nada que decir ante el solo bajo la mirada algo triste y decepcionada, tanto que no pudo evitar botar una pequeña lagrima- Jeje estas llorando ¿no?, sabiendo de que lo que digo es verdad, aunque no todo es tu culpa, tu madre tiene la culpa de todo, por no saber liderar, también por ponerte también a ti a cargo, Jeje deberías encontrar otra mejor madre para ti, ya que la princesa Twilight no es muy buena elección para ti ¿no lo crees? –hablo Blue Start pero luego instantáneamente Isabella golpeo al poni con fuerza en la cara causando un terrible morado en el cachete izquierdo y comenzó a sangrar un poco en la nariz y este mismo cayó al suelo

— NO VUELVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ A MI MADRE DE ESA MANERA, ¿ME ENTENDISTE? –expreso Isabella con mucha rabia en la cara, era la primera vez de que la pequeña se le notara ese enojo, Blue Start también se sorprendió por la paliza que le hizo aquella potrilla. Luego inmediatamente Isabella cambio su estado emocional a la de siempre viendo con horror lo que acaba de hacer, es como si una parte de ella la obligo actuar de esa manera, impactada por lo que hizo se echo a correr muy asustada y triste por lo que hizo.

— ¡ISABELLA! –expresaron las tres pequeñas alicornio algo asustadas por lo que ella acabo de hacer pero igual fueron tras ella para que no se metiera en otro problema. Mientras tanto los amigos de Blue Start fueron a auxiliarlo, aunque parece que el golpe no fue tan fuerte como pensaron y este se pudo reincorporar. Pero también tenía una expresión de rabia y frustración por como una potrilla pequeña le hiciera semejante daño.

— ¿Esa niña acababa de golpearme? Esto es inaudito e inaceptable –señalo con furia el unicornio mientras intentaba parar el sangrado de su nariz.

— Yo creo que hay que darle una lección a esa niña por lo que le hizo sr Start –divulgo Fast eyes hacerlo que él se calmara un poco y pensara mejor la situación.

— Tiene razón Fast eyes, igual siempre he querido alejar a la princesa Twilight de este lugar y creo que encontré la manera –dijo con una sonrisa macabra el unicornio ya teniendo un plan que puede atentar contra la princesa de la amistad.

Mientras tanto Dawn y las demás intentaban encontrar a su prima lo antes posible, pasaron varias horas buscándola, el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse y no había rastro de ella, hasta que Moonlight escucho unos llantos que provenían del jardín de Canterlot, la alicornio azul no estaba segura que si era ella pero prosiguió en ir a investigar por si acaso, las demás también la siguieron para acompañarla en el jardín haber si la podían encontrar, por suerte la hallaron llorando en el estanque del jardín tirada en el suelo. Ellas se le acercaron para intentar calmar a su pequeña prima, por otra parte Isabella en su mente aun no aceptaba de haber hecho eso a un mayor que ella. Dawn luego le hablo para consolarla.

— Isabella por favor no llores no fue tu culpa querida –comento la alicornio blanca intentando animar a su prima

— SI LO FUE, YO MISMA LE DI UN GOLPE A ESE SEÑOR…. no tuve que haber hecho eso –dijo Isabella ya algo más calmada pero aun desilusionada por como actuó con él.

—Ay prima si yo fuera tú yo no me arrepintiera de haberle hecho eso, ese unicornio de igual forma siempre me cayó mal, por el golpe que le diste seguramente quedara con esa marca para siempre, jajajajajajaj –indico Moonlight riéndose de la acción que le hizo Isabella aquel unicornio

— Además lo hiciste por intentar defender a su madre, creo que yo también lo hubiera hecho si alguien hablara mal de mi madre –señalo Skyla dado que ningún hijo quisiera que su madre sea criticada así. Ya con escuchar eso Isabella se calmo lo suficiente para solucionar la situación que ocurrió. Luego Dawn se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo.

— Ok, si la situación ya se arreglo deberíamos volver al castillo ya que se está haciendo muy tarde, además mañana es un día especial –indico la alicornio blanca señalando que mañana es la coronación de Isabella y así las cuatros princesas se fueron al castillo en búsqueda de sus madres.

Las pequeñas se encontraron con sus respectivas mamás en el gran salón de tronos, para charlas con ella de lo que hicieron hoy, Isabella por otra parte también saludo a sus tías Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Raimbow dash y Rarity, al mismo tiempo feliz por haber estado aquí hoy, luego todas fueron a cenar y al mismo tiempo charlando de varias cosas, por ultimo todas se fueron a dormir temprano para mañana poder despertar a tiempo y así hacer la coronación. Mientras tanto en la habitación donde estaban hospedadas Twilight sparkle e Isabella estaban preparándose para dormir, aunque la alicornio lavando decidió bañar a su hija por la mañana para estar mejor arreglada, por otra parte la ayudo a peinarla en el baño y por supuesto colocarle una pijama para así estar cómoda para dormir. Luego las dos fueron a la cama para descansar, pero en eso Twilight noto muy raro a su hija teniendo esa mirada de pensativa y preocupada como si algo le pasara.

— ¿Te sientes bien Isabella? ¿Te veo algo preocupada? –pregunto Twilight viendo la cara de preocupación de su hija

— No es nada mami, solo estoy pensativa –respondió Isabella con un tono triste y preocupado.

— ¿Es por tu coronación? Solo son nervios hija es normal –comento Twilight de que posiblemente sean nervios que la atacan, ya que por experiencia ella también paso por eso.

— No, no es eso –señalo la potrilla aun con cara de preocupación y en eso Twilight volvió en insistir en preguntar qué le pasa.

— ¿Entonces? –pregunto la alicornio

Isabella no estaba segura en decirle ya que podría enojarse, pero tampoco quería mentirle como paso en otra noche, así que dio un leve suspiro y hablo- Mami hay algo que no te dije del paseo de hoy –comento Isabella algo nerviosa pero igual prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir y Twilight presto atención lo que su niña quería contarle.

Después de varios minutos Isabella termino de contarle a su madre sobre el asunto de Blue Start y todo eso, Twilight quedo callada por unos momentos cosa que puso más preocupada a Isabella por cómo podría actuar su madre, tal vez podría estar muy molesta con ella por haber golpeado a unos de los antiguos magistrados de Canterlot, Twilight en un minuto vio a su hija con una mirada inexpresiva cosa que asusto mucho más a la potrilla, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ya adivinando lo que iba a pasar en ese momento, pero luego la situación actuó de una manera que Isabella no se espero, Twilight abrazo a su niña con ternura y hablo con una voz tranquilizadora.

— Isabella, lo único que te puedo decir por lo que contaste…-pero antes de que Twilight terminara Isabella comenzó a llorar.

— LO LO S-SIENTO MAMI, P-PERDONAME NO LO QUISE H-HACER –expreso en llanto la potrilla quien no dejaba de no abrasar a su madre, pero Twilight solo le sonrió a su pequeña acariciando su melena

— Oye no llores cariño, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, además fue sorprendente de tu parte por haberme defendido así hijita Jeje, además a mí nunca me agrado ese unicornio –dijo Twilight afirmando que ella tampoco le encantaba ese unicornio como magistrado aquí en Equestria.

— ¿E-entonces no estás molesta? –pregunto algo incrédula Isabella de lo que acaba de pasar.

— No mi niña porque estaría molesta contigo ¿solo por eso?, no cariño no me enojaría por eso –comento Twilight con un tono alegre y normal afirmando que no estaba molesta con su hija por lo que paso afuera del castillo.- Ya puedes quitar esa carita triste, no puedes estar así triste mañana para tu presentación Jajajajaja –dijo a carcajadas la princesa de la amistad, Isabella por otro lado sintió alivio de que su madre no estuviera enojada con ella, también al final las dos se rieron y luego se acostaron a dormir juntas tranquilamente

Luego llego el gran día para Isabella, las dos se pararon temprano, Twilight baño a su hija para estar bonita y arreglada para hoy, luego tocaron la puerta de la habitación y ahí mismo aparecieron las amigas de Twilight, Rarity trajo por fin el traje para la nueva princesa de Equestria, y decidieron ayudarla en colocárselo, acomodarla y peinarla para estar totalmente lista, Isabella pudo colocarse el traje que le dio su tía Rarity, que era el mismo traje azul celeste, con un diseño de rayas en el costado, también los zapatos de color azules del mismo color con un dibujo de su cutie mark, un collar parecido al de Celestia pero color azul oscuro y con un corazón morado en el centro, luego la pusieron en el espejo y todos contemplaron la belleza de cómo se veía.

— Oh dulce Celestia te vez divina querida –expreso Rarity poniendo unos ojos de corazones por ver tal lindura

— Es demasiado hermosa, quiero comérmela a besitos –señalo Fluttershy alagando como se veía la pequeña potrilla.

— Tu hija de verdad esta preciosa hoy a pesar de su tamaño –dijo Raimbow también sintiéndose feliz por Isabella que será una princesa como su madre.

— Así es ¿no lo crees mi niña? –pregunto Twilight a su hija y ella afirmo con su cabeza.

— Tienes razón amiga, parece un hermoso diamante pulido y arreglado –señalo la poni campesina naranja viendo como estaba arreglada Isabella

— HOY TE CORONAS, HOY TE CORONAS, te hare una impresionante fiesta cuando seas oficialmente una princesa –indico Pinkie pie con su común alegría y emoción por la nueva princesa de Equestria.

— Bien dejemos las alagas de una parte y salgamos –indico Raimbow dash y todas salieron de la habitación para ir al salón de eventos y coronación para comenzar la ceremonia

Mientras tanto donde las demás princesas, Celestia ya tenía lista a su hija con un hermoso vestido de color rosado claro con diseños solares y zapatos rosados, Luna también había preparado muy bien a su hija con un hermoso vestido color verde azulejo con un costado con diseños de estrellas y zapatos verdes azulejo, y Celestia y su hermana se colocaron el mismo uniforme que usaron en la coronación de Twilight. En otra parte la princesa Candace y Shinnig Armor también prepararon a su hija con un vestido color lavanda con azul en los bordes y zapatos rosados. Ya parece que todas estaban listas y luego fueron a la sala de coronación para seguir con el proceso, pero antes aparecieron frente a la princesa Celestia y luna dos ponis que estaban en la esquina como esperándolas, uno era un unicornio de color negro con ojos azules y con crin y cola azul cristal, otro era un pegaso color rojo con ojos amarillos y con pelaje dorado. Los también estaban usando un esmoquin elegante, aparecer estaban felices por verlas

— ¿Core? ¿Astro? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunto asombrada Celestia por ver aquellos ponis, pero también no pudo evitar sonreír

— Vamos no podíamos perdernos la coronación de la nueva princesa de Equestria, además ¿tampoco no podemos visitar a nuestras damiselas por lo menos un día? –expreso jocoso toda la oración el pegaso rojo. La princesa Celestia se sonrojo un poco por escuchar lo que dijo aquel poni

— Oye Astro y ¿cómo te fue con tu clase de astronomía? –pregunto la princesa luna hacia el unicornio negro.

— Estuve bien no te preocupes cariño, solo falta hacerme un examen completo de esa materia y podre volver contigo y con mi hija Moonlight –dijo Astro afirmando que estuvo bien en sus clases de astronomía. En eso Dawn y Moonlight aparecieron de la nada y fueron corriendo muy felices hacia sus padres.

— ¡Papi! –dijo Moonlight muy feliz abrazando a Astro.

— Mi pequeñita rayito lunar, te extrañe mucho mi vida –señalo el unicornio abrazando a su pequeña

— Yo también papi, te quiero –comento con alegría la pequeña alicornio azul.

— Hey Dawn y ¿dime como te has portado? –pregunto Core a su hija alicornio y esta solo sonrió y dijo.

— Yo estuve muy bien, ayudando a los ponis de Canterlot y haciendo mis deberes –señalo Dawn con mucha educación como si fuera una reunión real

— Eres igual que tu madre, o al menos es lo que noto Jeje –comento Core con algo de gracia por como actuaba su hija.

— Jeje, bueno dejemos de hablar tanto y vámonos a lo importante, que tenemos que coronar a la hija de la princesa Twilight –índico Celestia ya dejando el momento del juego e ir a la sala de eventos.

— ¡Claro vamos! –dijeron toda la familia real al mismo tiempo y luego fueron directo a la ceremonia de Isabella.

Luego de algunas horas para organizar y esperar a los que fueron invitados, las mane six tenían el mismo vestidos que usaron en la boda de Candace y Shinnig Armor, aunque Twilight solo estaba usando su vestido de princesa junto con su corona, las primas de Isabella estaban en un rincón juntos con sus padres, Celestia, luna y Candace estaban al frente del público, algunos residentes de Canterlot estuvieron ahí y la gran mayoría eran de Ponyville como las CMC, los potrillos de la escuela, la alcaldesa y otros más que vinieron a la ceremonia. También Discord que llevaba un esmoquin elegante al lado de unos ponis con instrumentos, aunque para él las ceremonias eran aburridas así que chasqueo sus dedos para aparecer un videojuego para entretenerse. Después de otros minutos para un discurso "de que quien quiere saber XD", todo estaba listo para comenzar y de ahí como siempre Celestia habla frente al público.

— Bien mis queridos ponis, ahora estamos listo para celebrar la coronación de una nueva princesa de Equestria- señalo la monarca del sol y en eso todos aplauden de alegría, mientras otros se mantenían en silencio por no estar comprometidos de que esa potrilla sea una princesa. – Bien sin más que decir que pase la nueva princesa Isabella Sparkle –indico Celestia para que entrara la potrilla morada al salón.

Instantáneamente la puerta se abrió y ahí mismo apareció Isabella acompañada por unos guardias, ya que había pedido que estuviera acompañada de alguien para caminar tranquilamente, mientras pasaba muchos alagaban a la hermosa potrilla con su vestido azul celeste que le dio su tía Rarity, las amigas de Twilight también estaban muy contentas de ver a Isabella caminando hacia la princesa Celestia, sus primas también se alegraron por verla caminar muy feliz y sin miedo, aunque la que estaba más alegre y emocionada era Twilight por ver a su querida hija coronarse como princesa de Equestria, aunque también estaba algo nerviosa de que algo podría salir mal y todo se echara a perder, aunque solo dio un suspiro y dejo que la situación siguiera normal. Cuando Isabella llego al frente de las princesas más grande, Celestia solo le dijo.

— Princesa Isabella ¿usted aceptara cuidar a Equestria, sus tierras, los habitantes, el ambiente y todo relacionado con ello, junto con su madre, con el corazón hasta la muerte? –pregunto Celestia hacia la potrilla, Twilight estaba nerviosa de lo que podía decir su hija, ya que más o menos conocía como ella actuaba con estas cosas, pero la que la sorprendió es que Isabella con tranquilidad y sin nervios ella solo dijo.

— Claro acepto –afirmo la potrilla alegre dejando a su madre asombrada por como acepto ser princesa sin ningún problema, casi que quería abrazarla de alegría, pero dejo eso oculto y decidió seguir observando con calma, luego la princesa del sol le sonrió y dijo.

— Entonces te declaro oficialmente Princesa de Equestria –declaro Celestia con alegría y luego casi todos aplaudieron con emoción por la coronación de la princesa Isabella.

En eso Isabella vio a su madre llorar de alegría, esta le mostro una sonrisa indicándole que todo estaba bien. Luego spike "Quien no apareció en muchos episodios XD" tuvo en sus manos una almohada con una corona color azul cielo idéntica como de Twilight solo que en vez de la estrella tenia la figura de la cutie mark de Isabella, luego Celestia le dio señal a Twilight en hacer el favor de colocársela a su hija, la alicornio lavanda uso su magia para coger la corona y fue donde su hija para colocársela, al estar frente de ella, las se miraron por un rato y luego sonrieron para después Twilight colocar la corona en la cabeza de su hija, para luego juntas abrazarse felizmente.

Luego de la coronación Isabella juntos con sus primas, Twilight y sus amigas fueron afuera de Canterlot para celebrarlo con una fiesta que Pinkie hizo para su sobrina coronada, todas se divirtieron haciendo juegos, comer cosas y al final todas se sentaron para celebrar con una copa de jugo de naranja y luego Twilight hablo para informar levantando su copa.

— Un brindis para Isabella la nueva princesa de Equestria ¡salud! –expreso Twilight con alegría levantada su copa de juego.

— ¡Salud! –dijeron las amigas de Twilight también levantando su copa de jugo.

— ¡Salud! –señalo Isabella junto con sus primas subiendo sus copas y luego todas tocaron con su respectivo jugo para luego tomarla.

 _Ahora la pequeña Isabella es una princesa junto con su mamá, ahora tendrá que pasar muchas pruebas para mantener su titulo, ¿Qué pasara? .Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno esto fue todo :), ya con esto ya es hora de darle introducción a la acción y todo eso que seguramente que todos estaban esperando, bueno salúdenme a Misaki Amane y a Ghostbell777 que siempre me apoyan en mis historias, y por supuesto al grupo de parca333 :).**

 **Bueno HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	28. Chapter 28

**Buenas tardes amigos de fanfiction, aquí themoon1997 con otro nuevo capítulo de Corazón de Estrella, pues adelante con el capitulo :)**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Serie: My Little Pony. La magia de la amistad

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 28: Corazón de Oscuridad

Después de unas horas más tardes de que ocurriera la ceremonia para la princesa Isabella, había llegado el anochecer en Canterlot, la pequeña potrilla se estaba divirtiendo junto con sus primas Dawn, Moonlight y Skyla mientras las demás la veían sonreír y alegre. Para Twilight fue grandioso ver a su pequeña coronarse y sin presentarse algún problema que pudiera arruinarlo, luego Pinkie le hizo una fiesta para celebrar su coronación, era el día más genial para ella. Luego a Moonlight se le ocurrió crear un juego para divertirse junto las demás.

— Oigan que tal si jugamos atrapar la pelota –opino Moonlight para jugar un rato

— Claro porque no –afirmo Isabella alegremente.

Luego la alicornio azul con plata hizo aparecer una pelota azul oscura con rayas amarilla al parecer era muy rebotadora y suave, así que la potrilla se la lanzo a Isabella y esta la atrapo con facilidad sin ningún problema, de ahí se la lanzo a Skyla y esta también la atrapo para así lanzarla a Dawn, así las potrillas siguieron con el juego con la pelota, pero en eso Moonlight no calculo bien y la lanzo muy lejos de donde estaban hacia la fuente.

— Uhs –expreso con algo de decepción la alicornio azul.

— Oh Moonlight ya lo arruinaste –señalo Dawn con algo de fastidio de su cara.

— No se preocupen iré a buscarla –indico Isabella la cual se dirigía donde había caído la pelota.

Mientras se aproximaba ella no había notado que había una sombra vigilándola en un rincón oscuro que luego desapareció, la inocente niña siguió acercándose a la fuente haber donde había caído la pelota, hasta que lo encontró dentro de la fuente así que fue agarrarla pero en eso pudo ver un reflejo de una sombra que estaba al lado de ella, ella se asalto pero cuando vio al lado de ella no había nadie, pensando que solo era su imaginación así que agarro la pelota sin ningún problema hasta que la misma sombra apareció al frente de ella haciéndola caer y soltar la pelota, esta no pudo gritar por estar paralizada de lo que estaba viendo.

— Hola princesa –dijo con una voz siniestra y luego hubo un silencio en aquel lugar.

Mientras Dawn, Moonlight y Skyla seguían esperando que Isabella trajera la pelota sin sospechar que algo malo le había ocurrido, pasaron otros varios minutos y es entonces que Dawn opino que le había pasado algo a Isabella así que las tres fueron donde había ido la potrilla anteriormente y en eso un silencio las perturbo a las potrillas viendo que Isabella había desaparecido, solo estaba la pelota de Moonlight y parte de su vestido con un zapato en el suelo, comenzaron a desesperarse por intentar encontrarla pero era inútil no estaba en ninguna parte llegando a la conclusión que había sido raptada por alguien. Las tres se miraron con preocupación y miedo así que rápidamente fueron donde sus madres para explicarle lo ocurrido. Al llegar con ella le explicaron la terrible noticia.

— ¡Mamis mamis! –expresaron las tres algo exaltadas y preocupadas en su rostros.

— ¿Que pasa niñas? –pregunto Celestia por tal alboroto que ellas hacían.

— Es Isabella ella….desapareció, fue raptada –aclaro Dawn con un tono preocupado y cuando Twilight escucho eso quedo paralizada de lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¿Mi…mi…n-niña fue…..f-fue raptada? –dijo en un tono quebradizo la alicornio para luego caer en llanto en el suelo y luego mira al cielo y grita. ¡ISABELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito con tanta fuerza la princesa de la amistad por el dolor que sintió en su corazón al saber que su hija había desaparecido y luego cayo inconsciente al suelo otra vez.

Sus amigas intentaron ayudarla a levantarse pero era inútil ya que estaba muy paralizada e inconsciente por lo que paso así que la llevaron a la clínica de Canterlot para auxiliarla, mientras tanto Celestia creó una orden para encontrar lo más pronto posible a la princesa desaparecida, fue una noche de terror y dolor para varias que conocían a la potrilla mientras lo dejaron pasar como si no fuera absolutamente importante, otras varios minutos las amigas de Twilight se quedaron en la clínica viendo a Twilight en una habitación, por suerte el doctor le informo que solo quedo exhausta no había nada grave con ella, aunque ellas también sintieron muy mal por la desaparición de la pequeña Isabella, las primas de ella también se sentían terrible por como ocurrió tan rápido el asunto sin actuar a tiempo para que nunca hubiera pasado.

Mientras en un lugar lejos de Canterlot, en el bosque everfree más alejado de la casa de Zecora estaba una cabaña de madera pero color azul seguramente porque la hayan pintado de ese color, de ahí apareció un poni encapuchado donde arriba apareció un pegaso negro con pelaje rojo cargando a una potrilla morada la cual era Isabella que estaba inconsciente, este aterrizo frente al poni encapuchado, el poni soltó una sonrisa que apenas se pudo ver por lo que tenia para taparse.

— Excelente por haberla traído Black –dijo con codicia y siniestro en su voz para luego quitarse la capucha y se reconoció que era Blue Start.

— No hay de que señor Start fue bien fácil dejarla inconsciente con un golpe que recibió de Fast eyes sin que esta se diera cuenta –aclaro Black contando lo ocurrido, de ahí llego como un rayo Fast eyes pero con una pata algo mala.

— Si pero esa niña no sé como tiene un cuerpo tan resistente me dejo con el casco adolorido, como si tuviera la piel de una especie resistente o algo así –se quejo el pegaso con pelaje dorado tallando su pata.

— Jeje esta niña tiene como algo único, pero eso se irá para siempre, esta infantil no es echa y nunca lo será para ser una princesa –dijo con algo de rabia Start viendo a la potrilla inconsciente.

Luego los tres entraron a su cabaña la cual fast eyes busco en unos cajones una cuerda y una silla, luego blue Start coloco a Isabella ahí y luego la amarraron con la cuerda para así que ella no pudiera escapar tan fácilmente, los tres ponis vieron a la niña presentando indicio que estaba durmiendo sin sospechar nada de lo que le había pasado. Pero Start tenía ganas de golpearla para haber si despertaba y también por todo lo que hizo en el día anterior, pero luego se relajo y pensó hacerlo en otro momento.

— Jeje, al menos te quite una parte de ti Twilight sparkle, te robe a tu hija –dijo con malicia el unicornio azul.

El amanecer llego de nuevo a Canterlot ya comenzando la operación de buscar a Isabella sparkle ordenada por la princesa Celestia, después del incidente de ayer había aclarado de buscar en todas las partes de Equestria, desde de los más remotos lugares como los inexplicables, muchos fueron a Ponyhattan ya que había mucha población y un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar, otros hicieron búsquedas por varias cuevas de toda Equestria, mientras que Cloudsdale y Ponyville ayudaron a inspeccionar en rincones y lugares oscuros para facilitar la búsqueda. En la clínica se encontraba Twilight aun descansado del estrés o la terrible sorpresa que paso ayer, sus amigas estuvieron en su habitación esperando que ella despertara y así intentar calmarla ya que posiblemente actué de un modo agresivo y preocupado.

En eso Twilight comenzó a despertar la cual alerto a las demás y esta pudo ver la cara de preocupación de sus amigas como si algo malo hubiera pasado, pero luego recordó lo que dijeron sus sobrinas sobre Isabella, pero solo intento mantener la calma y no hacer algo estúpido, pero no podía quitarse de su cabeza que su pequeña fuera raptada en el mismo día de su coronación, se sentia impotente por no hacer algo para ayudar a su hija, más que la preocupación le subió más recordando cómo era ella de sensible en su mente, cualquier cosa podría hacerla perder el control de sus acciones y ella como madre no podría evitarlo por no estar con ella, por otro lado también comenzó a culparse así misma por no haber estado cerca para evitar que eso sucediese, su cabeza comenzó a bloquearse mas y mas, culpándose a cada ratico, sus amigas no podían hacer mas nada que solo verla, solo Fluttershy fue la única en ir hacia Twilight para abrazarla

— Tranquila Twilight, se que la encontraremos no pierdas las esperanzas –divulgo Fluttershy abrasando a Twilight, esta por otra parte no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar para corresponder al abrazo, luego las demás también acompañaron en el abrazo para intentar animar un poco.

— Solo espero que ella esté bien –comento Twilight con un tono preocupado y triste pensando en su hija.

— La encontraremos no te preocupes, no tuvo que haber ido lejos –dijo Pinkie pie intentando animar la situación que estaba muy preocupante y pesado.

Así paso el primer día de búsqueda y al parecer no habían encontrado nada sobre ella, de paso no había por lo menos una pista que pudieran ofrecer, para Twilight fue un duro golpe al corazón que no pudieron encontrar ninguna información de ella, pero Celestia le prometió buscar en todos los lugares para poder encontrarla, solo necesitaban encontrar otra estrategia de búsqueda. A la mañana siguiente esta vez la princesa ordeno en interrogar a los residentes o los que estuvieron cerca de ella comenzando desde Ponyville como Canterlot que son los únicos lugares que alguien pudo haber notado algo.

Por otro lado de nuevo en el bosque everfree en la cabaña de Blue Start, la pequeña Isabella comenzó a despertar, solo que esta vez se asusto demasiado en el lugar donde estaba casi todo era oscuro, no había mucha luz y en la ventana no se podía ver los brillos del sol en absoluto, intento escapar pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada en una cuerda con una silla, en eso escucho como unos pasos que se acercaba a ella, esta se altero aun mas pensando que era un monstruo o algo así pensaba y solo hablo una voz rotunda y siniestra.

— Por fin despertó su alteza –dijo aquella voz muy cerca de ella pero Isabella no podía notar nada solo oscuridad.

— ¿Q-quien…e-eres…tu? –dijo con lagrimas y con un tono muy asustado la pequeña alicornio

— Alguien que le pondrá fin a la familia sparkle, por no merecer ese título de princesa eso te incluye a ti –dijo con algo de seriedad y con rabia la misteriosa voz cosa que asusto mas a Isabella, y en eso se ilumina con una vela un poco el lugar y de ahí la pequeña pudo observar que era el poni que conoció ayer Blue Start.

— ¿T-tu? –expreso muy asombrada y con una voz quebradiza que nunca se espero que él fuera que la raptara.

— Guao y para interrogarla es bien tímida, me pregunto de verdad que pensó Celestia en colocarla como gobernante –dijo otro poni detrás del unicornio la cual se trataba de Fast Eyes.

— Jeje creo que Equestria nos agradecerá por evitar que otra ser insignificante sea princesa en este lugar –dijo el otro pegaso Black de modo amenazante lo cual asusto y altero mas a la potrilla como si quisieran hacerle algo malo lo cual nunca olvidara

— Ahora dime esto princesa Isabella ¿qué ha hecho la princesa Twilight sparkle, tu madre en estos años por el bien de Equestria? -pregunto Start a la asustadiza potrilla pero esta solo dijo.

— ¿¡P-PARA Q-QUE Q-QUIERE S-SABER!? –expreso la potrilla intentando estar a la defensiva pero seguía aun nerviosa.

— Guao aun tienes carácter niña –dijo Start impresionado de cómo aun la potrilla podía defenderse y luego vio a su compañero Fast Eyes y luego el pegaso se le acerco a la niña para darle un fuerte golpe en la nariz la cual le dolió demasiado tanto que se puso a chillar y al mismo tiempo comenzó a sangrar fácilmente.

— Esta es una lección hija de la princesa Twilight, de mi nadie se burla o se sale con la suya, mañana veremos si estás de acuerdo a responder mejor –comento Start con un tono amenazador, para luego apagar la luz y dejar a oscura de nuevo a la potrilla, esta por otro lado seguía llorando no solo por el golpe que recibió, es por el hecho que no tenía a su madre para proteger, los lamentos se convirtieron en un problema mental para ella ya que estaba demasiado alterada y asustada por seguir en este sitio.

— M-m-mami –expreso algo quebradizo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero luego paro sus lamentos hasta escuchar una voz que reconoció.

— ¿Oye te vas a dejar que te lastimen? –resonó una voz siniestra que era nada más ni nada menos que Persephone.

— ¿Que quieres ahora Persephone? –pregunto sin importancia Isabella ante el monstruo que estaba dentro de ella.

— Mmm solo ayudarnos a que salgamos de aquí –dijo en la mente de Isabella proponiendo que la ayudara a salir.

— C-claro que no, solo causaras más problemas –negó la alicornio morada sabiendo que solo con persephone tendría más problema, luego la pequeña presento indicios de sueño, aunque no podía reconciliar muy bien el sueño por el golpe recibido en la nariz la cual seguía botando sangre, pero igual intento descansar un poco haber como solucionada mañana.

Por otro lado el segundo día no fue nada favorable para Twilight y las demás, ya que aun no había señales ni pistas claves para encontrar a la princesa perdida, la alicornio lavanda estaba destrozada por dentro, por horas no ha querido comer ni dormir, así que sus amigas tuvieron que insistirla que comiera un poco para que no perdiera tanta energía y durmiera para que mañana estuviera mejor y pensara mejor para arreglar la situación, por otro lado la princesa Celestia necesitaba buscar algo que favorezca la búsqueda, pero hasta ahora con la lista de interrogaciones de cada poni no había nada clave para obtener información sobre la princesa Isabella.

Al día siguiente la princesa del sol decidió visitar a Twilight haber como estaba su condición, cuando la vio solo estaba dormida pero se veía con una expresión de angustia y preocupación, las demás la observaban con una señal de nervios y miedo pensando que ella puede llegar a un estado deplorable o algo peor, con todo esto Celestia sabía que tenía que encontrar a Isabella lo más pronto posible, los dos últimos días no ha sido de gran ayuda así que necesitaba otro enfoque para ayudar en su investigación, pero en eso apareció Dawn junto con los demás.

— ¿Madre estas ocupada? –pregunto Dawn hacia su madre, esta la vio con una cara preocupada pero igual hablo.

— Si querida aun sigo ocupada, pero no se preocupen que hasta que encontremos a su prima volveremos tener nuestras vidas normalmente –aclaro la alicornio blanca con un tono tranquilo y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al final.

— Si lo sabemos, pero de eso es lo que queremos hablar contigo –dijo Dawn que al parecer tenía algo que decir. Celestia por otra parte la vio confundida sobre lo que dijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres querida? –pregunto confundida la princesa del sol.

— Que creemos quien posiblemente rapto a nuestra prima –dijo la pequeña alicornio blanca.

Mientras en la habitación donde estaba Twilight aun descansando, sus amigas estaban inquietas y altamente preocupadas por el estado apagado de su amiga, tanto que pensaron que si encontraban a Isabella pronto ella mismo podría llegar a un modo de la locura causando daños tanto a ella como posiblemente en Canterlot, por otra parte tenían que también intentar que ella se animara para que no pierda así las esperanza de encontrar a su hija, así que a Pinkie se le ocurrió varias ideas raras para animar a la alicornio.

— Oigan que tal ¿si le hacemos un álbum de recuerdo con su hija? –propuso la poni fiestera con un tono animoso pero luego todo hicieron una expresión de no.

— Eh Pinkie eso solo funciona si Twilight tuviera muchas fotos con su hija y a penas solo ha durado con ella una semana completa después de su adopción –aclaro Raimbow dash la cual no era una excelente la idea de Pinkie, así que esta se puso a rascar su cabeza y luego se le prendió otra idea.

— Oh que tal ¿si le hacemos una estatua de papel de Isabella? –pregunto otra vez Pinkie indicando otras de sus ideas.

— ¡No! –expresaron todas negando la idea de Pinkie.

— Oh y entonces, que tal ¿si le conseguimos otra potrilla del mismo color y le colocamos cuerno y alas aparentando ser su hija? –propuso ultima vez la poni rosada pero todas hicieron el gesto de "no". –Ay, me rindo –índico Pinkie cayendo al suelo rendida

— Creo que lo mejor es esperar que el destino nos devuelva a Isabella – dijo Fluttershy también no teniendo tantas ideas para este caso, y solo esperar que el tiempo diga cómo se hará.

Devuelta en la cabaña en el bosque everfree, donde tenía presa a la pequeña Isabella sparkle, esta fue despertada de nuevo por el ex magistrado Blue Start y sus secuaces que la cual tenía un látigo y un paño, cosa que dejaron paralizada del miedo otra vez a la pequeña pensando que le harían algo terrible. El unicornio se acerco de nuevo a la niña con ojos amenazantes y risa siniestra, luego le puso el casco en la mejilla para luego mostrar una expresión de seriedad y oscuridad, Isabella solo intentaba mantenerse fuerte intentando no prestar atención a los ponis, luego este de nuevo pregunto.

— ¿Qué ha hecho la princesa Twilight sparkle por Equestria? -pregunto blue Start ante Isabella y esta por un momento guardo algo de silencio y luego hablo.

— Solo por curiosidad ¿para que quiere saber sobre mi madre? –pregunto algo incrédula la potrilla pero en eso el pegaso negro con rojo le da otro golpe en la mejilla, dejándole un morado y al mismo tiempo una terrible herida que comenzó a sangrar, la potrilla sintió demasiado dolor en su parte golpeada y comenzando a llorar descontroladamente.

— ¡TIENES QUE RESPONDER LA PREGUNTA DE MI SEÑOR! –expreso con furia el pegaso con pelaje rojo, pero aun Isabella seguía llorando.

— Oh Fast Eyes no seas rudo con ella Jeje, además recuerda que es una princesa y de paso solo una niña –dijo con un tono burlón Start aprovechando el estado de Isabella- Desátenla así no podemos actuar frente a una princesa -ordeno el unicornio para luego desatan a la pequeña la cual cayó al suelo para seguir llorando.

— ¡LEVANTATE INUTIL ERES UNA PRINCESA, DEBES ESTAR EN FORMA CUANDO TE INTERROGAN! –expreso el pegaso negro dándole otro golpe, esta vez en la cabeza cerca de la frente, la cual también hizo otra herida botando sangre otra vez. Isabella estaba dolida y al mismo tiempo asustada como la trataban y al mismo tiempo la golpeaban así, es como si sufriera la peor pesadilla del mundo.

— Bien, querida ya has visto la consecuencia por enfrentarte a mí, ahora responde mi pregunta y esta yo seré que se encargue de darte tu merecido si no respondes –dijo Start con seriedad y amenazador ante la princesa herida que yacía en el suelo aun llorando, luego esta se trato de levantar para así responder esta vez correctamente.

— Y…y….yo no lo sé, no lo sé qué ha hecho mi mamá….por….por estos años, solo soy adoptada –dijo Isabella con la mirada baja y aun botando lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, demostrando que ella no sabía mucho de su madre.

— Ya veo, lo ves no era tan difícil y si haces las cosas bien no sales lastimada –dijo Start un poco más calmado.

— Lastimarme tampoco es una cosa buena –divulgo Isabella corrigiendo el comentario del unicornio, y en eso Black uso el látigo para darle en su patita posterior izquierda la cual también hizo una herida y haciendo caer a Isabella al suelo.

— Mañana será otro día querida, nos vemos, espero que duermas bien –comento Blue Start apagando las luces nuevamente y desaparecer en la oscuridad, dejando a Isabella otra vez sola y sin compañía.

Esta se sentó por un rato para revisar su herida en la pata que igual seguía sangrando, pero el proceso era lento, pero de la cabeza era la que más le preocupaba por estar expuesto al polvo la cual podía infectarse y como estaba lejos de su madre era imposible buscar algo que la ayudara, pero en eso ella sintió pesadez en el cuerpo y algo de nauseas y en eso resonó persephone otra vez en su mente.

— Deberías dejar que te ayude querida, mañana creo que serán más feroces esos tipos –señalo persephone ya que podía sentir lo que pasaba con Isabella.

— Es que yo no confió en ti –afirmo Isabella con un tono serio y al mismo tiempo preocupada, pero luego persephone hablo.

— Se que los dos no nos llevamos bien, ni por nada en el mundo cambiara eso, pero hay algo que tenemos los dos de acuerdo, salir de aquí y volver donde tu mamá, así que te ayudare a volver con tu madre –propuso el dios de las tinieblas y del inframundo. Isabella estaba pensando en las posibilidades, por un lado decía que no por desconfiar sobre él y por otro lado sería la única oportunidad de salir de aquí.

— Esta bien lo hare, ¿pero qué harás? –pregunto Isabella algo nerviosa de lo que persephone tenía planeado

— Pues cuando pase, te sentirás algo rara como si estuvieras muy sola, porque tomare tu cuerpo completamente y luego salimos para luego dejar tu cuerpo libre –explico persephone de lo que en verdad estaba a punto de hacer, Isabella al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrió terrible en su cuerpo, pero igual accedió al trato, porque era quedarse aquí y no volver a ver a su madre, o confiar completamente en el.

Al día siguiente, en el castillo de Canterlot Celestia fue a preparar una investigación completa en todo Ponyville y el Bosque Everfree y al mismo tiempo aplicar una misión de rescate, también iba a llevar algunos de sus mejores guardias comandados por Shinnig Armor por esta vez, ya que decidió dirigirlos, por otra parte Twilight se había recuperado completamente y le dijo a la princesa Celestia que iría con ella para encontrar a su hija, al principio Celestia le había pedido que se quedara con sus amigas, pero ella insistía de ir con la investigación y el rescate que tenían planeado. También la alicornio lavanda agradeció a su sobrina Dawn por haberles dado la información que esperaban, iba hacer una operación sigilosa que iba a partir desde la noche del mismo día si se reunía ciertos requisitos, las amigas de Twilight también querían ir pero Celestia les ordeno que se quedaran ya que esta operación iba hacer algo peligrosa y tenía que hacerse con mucha precaución y cuidado.

Luego la princesa Celestia y Twilight junto con algunos guardias se dirigieron a Ponyville para comenzar una investigación completa y luego partían al bosque everfree, ya que Dawn había informado que este sujeto siempre se la pasaba en el pueblo y en el bosque así que comenzaron rápido la investigación y luego la operación de rescate. Ya con varias horas pudieron determinar que no había rastro de aquel poni en Ponyville así que solo quedara el bosque Everfree, por otra parte Twilight estaba nerviosa esperando que su hija estuviera bien y que la encontraran rápido, Celestia al ver como actuaba su antigua estudiante solo le coloco el casco en su hombro dando señal de que todo iba a salir bien.

Mientras tanto en el bosque donde estaba la cabaña la cual tenía prisionera a la princesa Isabella, ella estaba lista para salir de aquí para buscar a su madre, persephone por otra parte ya estaba listo para llevar a cabo su plan para escapar, solo era cuestión de tiempo que los ponis llegaran a la cabaña, y como había predicho Blue Start y los demás habían llegado a la cabaña pero estos se notaban que estaban nerviosos, buen momento para que persephone actuara ya.

— Rayos esa princesa Twilight al parecer logro encontrarlos tenemos que llevarnos a su niña a otra parte –señalo Fast Eyes haciendo un gesto de seriedad y de nervios.

— Bien su alteza hora de irnos –dijo Start acercándose a la potrilla pero esta solo quedo callada y sin moverse. – Niña que acabo de decir tenemos que…-pero antes de terminar Isabella comenzó a moverse pero hacia atrás y luego hablo con una voz seria y amenazadora

— No, yo no iré con ustedes –comento la pequeña alicornio sin dejar que le vieran la cara, la cual dejo algo confundido al ex magistrado pero igual volvió a insistir pero esta solo lo negaba, eso hizo más furioso al unicornio y con el tiempo que le quedaba solo agarro a la pequeña por el cuello colocándola en la pared con fuerza.

— ¿No me entendió princesa? Nos vamos y punto, usted tuvo el error de actuar así conmigo – dijo con rabia Start intentando ahorcar a la pequeña pero esta solo se rio un poco lo cual dejo aun mas confundido al unicornio y en eso Isabella hablo con una voz más escalofriante y seria.

— ¡Y USTED COMETIO EL ERROR DE HABERME RAPTADO! –expreso la potrilla mostrando por fin sus ojos y a Start le dio un ataque de impresión y miedo como estaba la potrilla mostrando unos ojos rojos casi como de un dragón y luego brillo su cuerno para lanzarle un rayo al unicornio azul oscuro para alejarlo de ella.

En eso la potrilla comenzó a sufrir una transformación, la cual sus dientes comenzaron afilarse más, su pelaje se torno de color gris oscuro la cual también en su cabeza comenzaron a nacerse unos cuernos rojos afilados, el cuerpo de la potrilla también paso a tener tonos de color negro en algunas partes, sus alas se cambiaron a la de un dragón color oscuro, su cutie mark también había cambiando la cual paso hacer un corazón rojo oscuro y con una carabera en sustitución de la estrella y al final emanaba una energía negativa color rojo como si fuera el mismo infierno que estuviera dentro de ella, esto indicaba que Persephone estaba mostrando a penas su forma parcial y aun no completa usando el cuerpo de Isabella. Este vio a los ponis con algo de miedo y confusión en sus ojos viendo aquella niña en esa forma tan extraña y aterradora, este luego sonrió y se coloco en modo de ofensivo lo cual advertía que estaba listo para pelear.

— ¡Que comience la fiesta! –aclaro persephone dirigiéndose a velocidad hacia los ponis paralizados y llenos de miedo.

Mientras tanto Twilight y Celestia junto con los demás se adentraban cada vez mas y mas al bosque everfree si Twilight estaba en lo correcto es que ya habían pasado por largo la casa de zecora, pero luego todos pararon por un rugir de un dragón que estaba muy cerca de ellos, pero pareciera de una clase rara ya que los dragones particularmente con ese poder cuando se acerca hacen sacudir la tierra pero el que acaban de escuchar no emitía esa característica, pero sin previo aviso Twilight salió corriendo en búsqueda de su hija, Celestia intento detenerla pero fue muy tarde ya que comenzó a volar muy lejos de ellos, es como se le activo el instinto maternal de ella indicando que su niña estaba cerca y posiblemente en peligro.

 _Persephone está a punto de atacar a los que raptaron a Isabella usando el cuerpo de ella a su favor, mientras tanto Twilight intenta buscar donde estaba su hija antes que sea tarde ¿Lograra encontrarla? ¿Tendrá que enfrentarse a persephone si la logra encontrar de esa manera? ¿Persephone acabara con los unicornios? ¿Isabella estará de nuevo con su madre? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por hoy, ya este libro está a punto de acabarse su primera parte y habrá mucho más que esto Jeje. Salúdenme a GhostBell777 y Yuzuki Usagi**

 **THEMOON1997 DICE HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola amigos de fanfiction :( como están, (llorando) lamentos decirle que hoy no hare ningún capitulo. NAP MENTIRA XD, aquí otra vez themoon1997 con el penúltimo capítulo de corazón de estrella. Bueno adelante**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Serie: My Little Pony. La magia de la amistad

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 29: El Gran Destello Rojo: El Poder del Infierno

Mientras Twilight iba en lugar donde se origino ese extraño rugido de un dragón, por otro lado persephone había usado el cuerpo de Isabella para transformarse a una forma parcial de un Kirin, de ahí estaba enfrentándose a Blue Start y sus secuaces dejándolos un pocos cansados y como parece que no peleaban por aun el miedo que ellos percibían de ella. Persephone vio a los ponis asustados para luego mostrar una sonrisa aterradora y siniestra, para luego colocarse en un modo ofensivo, mientras los demás intentaron salir por la puerta pero esta la tranco uso su magia para que no escaparan a ninguna parte.

— ¿A dónde van? ¿No quieren quedarse a la fiesta? –expreso Persephone de una manera amenazante

— ¡Cierra la boca!, seas quien seas niña, si no nos dejas escapar te mataremos –expreso con algo de rabia Fast Eyes dejando a un lado su miedo ante la potrilla y comenzando a recobrar coraje para atacar.

— ¿Niña? Solo soy un espíritu que está adentro de ella y no voy a dejar que me arruinen la oportunidad de acabar con esta miserable tierra así que Jeje, puedes ser el primero en intentar matarme si es que puedes jajá –indico Persephone con una voz retadora hacia el pegaso negro cosa que lo enfureció mas

— ¡YA VERAS NIÑA INUTIL! –dijo fast Eyes con gran enojo y de ahí intento arremeter a Isabella pero esta lo esquivo con facilidad volando hacia arriba para luego lanzarle un rayo rojo hacia el pegaso pero este logra evadirlo con facilidad para luego emprender vuelo y estar frente a él

— Guao que veloz eres y de paso por lo menos recuperaste tu coraje ¿no es así? –señalo persephone aun manteniendo la calma y en eso vio que el otro pegaso se dirigía a gran velocidad y este solo se eleva un poco más.

Sin embargo al elevarse mas solo había llegado al techo de la cabaña y los dos lograron acorralar a la niña demonio, pero esta solo mostro una sonrisa otra vez y estos solo fueron atacarla en ambos lados, pero persephone uso su magia para crear una onda expansiva que empujo con gran fuerza a los oscuros pegasos dejando que esta pueda bajar tranquilamente, luego la pequeña comenzó atacar a los pegasos sin ningún esfuerzo, estos intentaban también contratar pero ella combinada con su espíritu maligno era más ágil y cordial para atacar dejando a los pegasos con jadeos y sin casi fuerza para pelear, esto lo aprovecho persephone preparando para acabarlos de una vez.

— Jeje dieron una buena batalla chicos, y eso que apenas solo dure como diez minutos con ustedes, un nuevo record Jeje, ahora ya es hora de acabar con esto –dijo el espíritu maligno ya preparando su cuerno para atacar.

— Aun no hemos terminado niña –señalo Fast eyes intentando recobrar un poco la fuerza.

— Guao ¿aun sigues con ganas de pelear? ¿Es enserio? Jeje –expreso persephone aun riéndose de ellos

Sin previo aviso la criatura había desaparecido frente a ellos para luego aparecer detrás de los pegasos negros, Blue Start intento advertirles pero esta los ataco por detrás lanzándolos hacia el cielo, para luego aparecer frente a ellos y lanzarse hacia Black y lanzarle otro rayo oscuro lo cual lo impacto con mucha fuerza al suelo, este ya comenzó a botar sangre en la boca y en otras partes por el fuerte poder que ella le había lanzando, esta se acerco al pegaso para darle el golpe final, pero luego su compañero Fast Eyes intento atacar a la potrilla pero luego la cola de Isabella se torno oscuro para luego transformarse de un dragón y luego atrapar al pegaso con facilidad y luego lanzarlo a la pared, para luego agarrar el otro y lanzarlo también al mismo lugar, luego esta apareció frente a ellos con una risa siniestra lo cual los dejo perjudicados y palarizados.

Luego esta ilumino su cuerno pero de una energía oscura la cual hizo que ellos aparecieran en un mundo donde había mucha lava y oscuridad máxima "el infierno" para luego aparecer una clases de garrar rojas oscuro lo cual los atrapo y luego se los a un vórtice de lava, estos intentaron liberarse pero ya era muy tarde el vórtice los atrapo quemándolos por completo, ellos gritaron dolorosamente y en minutos ya hubo silencio lo que significo que los había destruido completamente para luego aparecer de nuevo en la cabaña donde faltaba Blue Start, Blue Start quedo sorprendido por lo que hizo una pequeña potrilla que expulsaba grandes cantidades de fuerza maligna, este luego se levanto para mostrar una cara seria ante aquella pequeña criatura.

— Bien, creo que te subestime un poco pequeña, pero para ser honesto tu solo me hiciste obligar a usar mi más poderosa técnica para acabarte de una vez por todas –señalo el unicornio oscuro preparando su cuerno lo cual expulsaba otra energía muy fuerte que hacía que afuera en el ambiente comenzara a temblar. Pero para persephone lo tomo como muy aburrido.

— Es enserio, hubieras usado ese ataque antes –señalo el Dios del Infierno haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento dejando aun más preocupado al ex magistrado Start viendo que ella no sentía nada de miedo.

— Jeje, ¿suenas muy confiada eh? Ya verás entonces esta técnica que deduje –índico el unicornio azul seriamente iluminando aun más el cuerno para tonarse de un color gris.

De ahí comenzó a formarse una pequeña estrella que al principio se veía muy inofensiva pero luego comenzó a crecer mas y mas, la potrilla pudo observar que la estrella era muy afilada tanto que a pesar de estar lejos se sentía como unos pequeños cortes en su piel, lo bueno que bajo el control de persephone no le preocupaba nada en lo absoluto, también se podía ver que parte de la cabaña era absorbida por aquella estrella gris cortante, y en segundos la estrella comenzó agrandarse mas y mas, y persephone podía sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba como a desgarrarse y cortadas, pero igual seguía como en un estado tranquilo y sin preocupación, esto hizo poner más nervioso a Blue Start viendo que no hacía nada por defenderse como si no fuera nada, tanto que ilumino mas su cuerno para que la estrella creciera mas y mas hasta alcanzar casi todo el espacio completo de la cabaña que estaba por poco de descomponerse, pero en eso persephone ya se había cansado de ver aquella inútil estrella y lanzo un rayo oscuro hacia la estrella lo cual provoco una gran explosión expansiva destruyendo gran parte del bosque.

Después de la gran explosión apenas se pudo ver que Blue Start había apenas sobrevivido a la explosión de a ver no sido por su campo de protección, pero luego frente de él apareció la pequeña niña oscura con algunas heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo pero como si no les importaran, el unicornio se asombro más que alguien como ella haya sobrevivido a ese ataque y de paso a esa explosión, este estaba a punto de lanzarle un potente rayo de energía pero luego la criatura hablo.

— Ni lo intentes, ya aquí sabemos quien ganara y quien perderá –señalo la criatura ya cambiando su tono a uno serio y tranquilo

— Ya verás niña extraña, entenderá que nunca tuviste que haber metido conmigo –expreso con rabia Start brillando su cuerno otra vez.

— ¿Ya te vas a callar? Eres el peor poni que he escuchado en mi vida –señalo persephone sin darle importancia a su contrincante.

— ¡YA VERAS QUIEN QUEDARA SIN PALABRAS! –expreso con mucha furia Start lanzándole un potente rayo hacia la potrilla lo cual le atino con facilidad creando otra gran explosión pero lamentablemente la pequeña criatura al parecer no había sufrido daño

— ¿Eso fue todo amigo? –expreso con una cara de aburrido persephone ante el unicornio dejándolo por esta vez muy preocupado y muy asombrado de que ni siquiera podría estar parejo contra él.

— E-eres u-un monstruo –dijo incrédulo el unicornio ya sintiendo verdaderamente el miedo ante aquella criatura.

— Yo no soy un monstruo mi amigo –en eso el cuerpo de Isabella comenzó a crecer el doble del unicornio y su cuerpo se puso más oscuro y al parecer era como de piel de una sombra para luego mostrar reflejos del infierno causando un incendio en el bosque – ¡YO SOY UNA DIOSA! –expreso con gran poder y furia la criatura arremetiéndose con el unicornio lo cual este no pudo hacer mas nada que hacer solo esperar su muerte y a lo lejos se pudo ver un gran destello rojizo que se ilumino en el lugar del ataque

Mientras tanto Twilight seguía intentando buscar a su hija ya que no pudo escuchar más aquel rugido de un dragón la cual pareciera que su instinto quería que fuera para haya. Paso unas horas y no ha podido saber con exactitud donde podría estar su hija de paso seguramente ahora estuviera mas lejos por otro lado comenzó haberse desde lejos una pequeña luz así que se apresuro en llegar para encontrar su origen, pero lo que más la asombro fue que no era una luz sino que el bosque comenzaba a quemarse por completo matando a cualquier criatura que estuviera cerca de ella, por otro algo le dio un terrible dolor de tristeza al ver que una cabaña que estaba en medio del bosque estaba destruida, que posiblemente que su niña hubiera estado ahí y hubiera estado atrapado entre las llamas, en eso la alicornio se hecho a llorar que posiblemente su hija hubiera muerta por causa del incendio y no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarla, pero su tristeza desapareció de golpe al escuchar una voz infantil la cual la alerto para buscar el origen del llamado y luego una suerte le dio el destino la cual pudo observar Twilight, al ver que su hija lejos la cual aun llamaba, luego Twilight fue volando hacia allá donde se encontraba su hija.

— ¡Isabella estas bien! –expreso Twilight con emoción abrasando a su niña y al mismo tiempo llorando de felicidad.

— ¡Mami! Te extrañe mucho, pero ¿porque estas llorando? -pregunto Isabella al ver a su madre llorar.

— Jeje, porque estoy muy feliz que estés sana y salva –respondió la alicornio sinceramente y claro cualquier madre se alegría de saber que su hijos estuvieran bien.

— Yo también me alegra que me hayas encontrado –dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña alicornio morada.

— Jeje te dije que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera ningún daño, ¿Hey pero que te paso mi niña, te lastimaron? –pregunto Twilight observando que las patas de su hija estaban llenos de sangre al igual que su cuerpo tenía algunas heridas pero eran pequeñas como si fueran cortadas de papel y su piel se sentía estaba muy caliente seguramente a las altas temperaturas del fuego- Mejor que te lleve al médico para revisarte –señalo la alicornio preocupada por la condición de su hija.

— S-sabes q-que no me g-gusta ir al medico -señalo tímidamente la potrilla ante su condición.

— Lo se, lo se pero oye no me gusta ver a mi hijta así, a propósito ¿como escapaste de esos abusivos? -pregunto Twilight no comprendiendo que como alguien como ella pudo escapar y de paso que haya sobrevivido a este incendio

— Mejor que te cuente cuando lleguemos a casita -indico Isabella que aclarara todo cuando estén fuera de peligro

— Vale, mejor que nos vayamos, que este incendio se esta expandiendo -dijo la alicornio lavanda observando que el incendio se aumentaba mas y mas

Así que Twilight monto a Isabella arriba de ella, para luego volar lejos del fuego abrazador, a unos km también pudo visualizar a la princesa Celestia y los guardias, así que decidió aterrizar donde ellos para explicarles todo lo que había pasado, luego la princesa del sol le dijo a Twilight que volviera con su hija a Canterlot mientras los demás investigaran sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque everfree. Por otro lado la alicornio lavanda pudo llegar a Canterlot rápidamente sin ningún inconveniente, al llegar sus amigas se alegraron que haya vuelto junto con Isabella aunque no en la mejor condición.

— Cielos y ¿¡qué le paso a la pequeña!? –pregunto Fluttershy muy preocupada viendo que la alicornio morada tenía mucha sangre en las patas y en las demás partes.

— Es posible que la hayan lastimado de verdad, aunque por otro lado no encontré a los que la raptaron –dijo Twilight con un tono inexpresivo y serio.

— Creo que igual el mundo le dará su merecido aquellos ponis por hacerle eso a una jovencita inocente y tierna como ella –divulgo el unicornio blanco

— Hey Twilight no deberías llevarla al hospital, quien sabe si haya perdido sangre o algo así –insistió la poni campesina sabiendo que estos casos es necesario llevarlos urgentemente a la clínica

— Claro tengo que llevarla para que la atiendan –señalo Twilight volviendo montar a Isabella para luego dirigirse a la clínica de Canterlot.

De ahí la alicornio lavanda paso horas en la clínica esperando que Isabella estuviera lista totalmente, de ahí los doctores le dijeron que podría llevársela de nuevo a casa ya que en general su condición no era tan grave en circunstancias, solo unas leves heridas en sus patas la cual tendrá que siempre tener cuidado cuando la bañe y echarle agua oxigenada después, en cuanto lo demás no había otro problema serio, así que la alicornio busco a su hija en la habitación con algunas venditas en sus patas y luego se la llevo de nuevo al castillo. Por otro lado al llevarla ahí aparecieron sus primas Dawn, Moonlight y Skyla las cuales la saludaron y se alegraron de que Isabella volviera a casa.

— Isabella regresaste –comento Moonlight muy feliz de ver a su prima

— Si eso creo –señalo Isabella bajándose de su madre con cuidado para no lastimarse más sus heridas.

— ¿Y que te paso? –pregunto algo inquieta Skyla viendo la condición de Isabella

— Seguramente es una terrible historia que nos contara después, pero vayan a jugar con ella –señalo Twilight para que Isabella se entretuviera con sus primas. -Oigan Dawn y Moonlight ¿que paso con sus padres? -pregunto Twilight recordando que ellos no los había visto después de la coronación de Isabella

— Ah si, ellos se fueron el mismo día de la coronación de nuestra prima a terminar sus deberes y oficios en PonyHattan y luego seguramente regresaran con nosotras otra vez -aclaro Dawn sobre el asunto de su padre y el de Moonlight.

— Si ellos nos prometieron que vendran -indico Moonlight con su misma alegria

— Vale bueno vayan a jugar con Isabella -dijo Twilight dejando que ellas jugaran con su hija un rato.

— BIEN –dijeron todas las alicornios pequeñas y luego se dirigieron a oatra parte del castillo para jugar, así que escogieron la habitación donde dormía Isabella como su sitio de recreación.

— Bien ¿qué haremos entonces? – pregunto Moonlight para iniciar la diversión.

— No lo sé…. Oh se me ocurre un excelente juego- dijo Skyla comenzando a aparecer unos materiales.

Era un estetoscopio, un termómetro, banditas, una linterna y otros productos de hospitales de juguetes, así que Skyla también apareció unas batas de hospital para luego colocársela una de ellas y un gorro de enfermera, así parecía una enfermera de verdad, al principio las demás no entendieron lo que quería hacer Skyla aunque igual Moonlight también quería verse como una enfermera e igual Dawn que se coloco así mismo como las demás, las tres se veían muy bien con esos disfraces, pero Moonlight no entendía para que llevar esto, así que decidió hablar.

— Y ¿Entonces para que nos disfrazamos? -dijo Moonlight con tono curioso.

— Vamos a jugar al médico ¿no es obvio? –señalo Skyla respondiendo el juego que quería hacer.

— Mmm pero ¿no necesitamos un paciente para jugar? –pregunto Dawn viendo que faltaba alguien mas pero luego Skyla vio a Isabella haciendo indirecta de que ella podría ser la paciente.

— Claro ella es perfecta para jugar ¿qué dices Isabella? –dijo entusiasmada Moonlight hacia Isabella y esta negó con la cabeza.

— No, es que no me gusta ir al médico –señalo Isabella aclarando que odia ir a la clínica.

— En serio y ¿como entonces te colocaron las vendas en la clínica? No pudo ser otro Jeje –comento Moonlight haciendo sonar la cosa como jocosa y sabiendo que igual ella tuvo que ir al médico para eso.

— Pero porque estaba mi mamá ahí no me gusta ir al doctor sin ella no me siento muy segura –aclaro Isabella sobre el asunto de ir al médico.

— Ah ok ya te comprendí, pero igual esto es un juego no es de verdad, así que anda será divertido –insistió Moonlight para que Isabella accediera al juego, al principio ella hizo un gesto de "no lo sé" pero luego las demás hicieron la típica carita de cachorrito tierno.

— ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? –dijeron las tres con aquella carita tierna

— Esta bien –acepto Isabella sobre el juego que querían hacer y luego las demás se alegraron.

Así que ellas comenzaron a preparar todo para comenzar el espectacular juego de médicos donde Isabella iba ser la paciente y sus primas sus doctoras

 _Isabella por fin llego a casa después de pasar tres días alejados de su madre, pero en realidad que pasó con Blue Start, Persephone lo venció, y ¿como Isabella hará para contarle toda la verdad a su madre? Todo esto y mucho más para el siguiente episodio_

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno Chicos esto fue todo por hoy, aclaro para algunos que seguramente estan preguntando cuando actualizo esto y generalmente esta historia es Semanal asi que para la proxima semana viene el capitulo Final de la primera parte, luego descanzare y luego volvere con lo demas. Tambien para aclarar Persephone es una chica (de la misma historia Griega de Zeus y blablabla pero esta es un poco diferente a su version original)**

 **BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	30. Chapter 30

**HOLA MUCHACHOS DE FANFICTION AQUÍ DE NUEVO THEMOON1997 DEJANDOLE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA 1ERA PARTE DE CORAZÓN DE ESTRELLA YUPI. GRACIA POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA HISTORIA Y SEGURAMENTE AUN SEGUIRA DANDO MÁS :D Bueno al empezar**

Titulo: Corazón de estrella

Serie: My Little Pony. La magia de la amistad

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capitulo 30: Manejarlo como si fuese una tormenta

Después de que la pequeña Isabella fuera hallada finalmente en el bosque everfree, Twilight sparkle sintió una gran felicidad y calma al saber que su niña estaba bien, con algunas heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo pero eso no fue nada para evitar su felicidad, luego de haberla llevado a la clínica para tratarla fueron dentro del castillo donde fue recibida por Dawn, Skyla y Moonlight las cuales se encontraban muy alegres de que ella estuviera sana y salva, así que las dejo con ellas para que se entretuvieran un rato, Isabella quedo en su cuarto junto con sus primas jugando a los doctores en el cual Isabella es la paciente y sus primas son sus doctoras.

— Esto es una emergencia tenemos una paciente con severas heridas en su delicado cuerpo –señalo Moonlight actuando como una verdadera doctora, ya colocando su estetoscopio de juguete en el pecho de Isabella.

— Como esta ¿Dra. Moonlight? –pregunto de modo juego Skyla la cual no resistió mostrar una risita.

— Esta grave, su corazón esta colapsando –indico Moonlight con un tono preocupado siguiendo el juego.

— ¿¡QUE!? – expreso muy preocupada Isabella pero luego Dawn le hablo con una voz calmada.

— Tranquila Isabella no es en serio solo es un juego Jiji –aclaro Dawn para que la alicornio morada volviera a su estado tranquila.

— Rápido la paciente necesita reanimación –dijo Skyla apareciendo un marcapasos de juguete para luego colocárselo e imaginar que está funcionando.

— Perfecto colega Skyla ahora la paciente estará mejor para mañana – comento Moonlight para luego colocarle una bandita de juguete en el pecho de Isabella.

— Jeje creo que ya estoy curada –expreso con felicidad la alicornio morada mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Jiji si eso creo, oigan me aburrí que tal si vamos a pasear afuera del castillo como siempre hacemos –propuso Moonlight para hacer otra cosa

— No creo que sea una buena idea, recuerda que ella está en presencia de mucho ponis que no la quieren aquí, hasta que mi mamá y las demás arreglen esa circunstancia, mejor es no salir por el bien y protección para ella –explico Dawn recordando lo que paso cuando Isabella fue a intentar relacionarse con la sociedad en Canterlot.

— Si creo que tienes razón, no quiero que mi prima sufra así de nuevo, pero entonces ¿qué hacemos mientras tanto? –pregunto la alicornio azul oscuro con celeste.

— Ya se, ¿qué tal si comemos algo?, creo que mi padre había traído unas donas de chocolate para que comiéramos –comento Skyla que quería comer algo para no desanimar la situación.

— Vale, ya volvemos primita que traeremos algo para comer –dijo Moonlight para quitarse el disfraz de enfermera para entregárselo a Skyla, esta guardo los trajes y luego salieron fuera de la habitación en búsqueda de las donas, mientras Isabella quedo sola en el cuarto.

Ella se acomodo mejor en la cama solo pensado en todos estos días atrapada en aquel oscuro lugar donde siempre la hacían sufrir, la pequeña luego observo sus patas con bandas que protegían sus heridas de los golpes y ataques de aquellos ponis, por otro lado si no fuera por persephone nunca hubiera salido de ahí y encontrarse con su madre adoptiva, aunque tampoco daba crédito que él los hubiera matado de esa manera como si fueran unos simples individuos y no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada para igualarlo. En un momento inesperado la potrilla comenzó a presentar signos de debilidad y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar así que fue al baño rápido a expulsar lo que la atragantaba en la garganta, pero al echar lo malo, observo con preocupación que era sangre roja, pero esta luego se coloco negra como oscuridad y luego se evaporo misteriosamente la cual dejo muy nerviosa a la potrilla, aunque luego sintió más nauseas para luego expulsar mas de esa sangre que se volvía negra y luego para evaporarse.

Después de haber terminado ella luego comenzó a tener mucho dolor de cabeza como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, y comenzaba a escuchar como un sonido agudo que no tardo a aumentar, era un horrible ruido que lastimaba sus oídos y en eso las luces se apagaron para luego volver a encenderse y apagarse consecutivas veces, de ahí Isabella pareció ver una sombra cuando se apagaban las luces, de pronto aquella sombra apareció frente de ella y lo que la mas la asusto es que la sombra era idéntica a ella, solo que con color oscura y los ojos color rojo, esta intento retroceder pero luego sintió algo detrás de ella lo cual no dudo en gritar.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –grito Isabella pero luego una voz tranquilizadora la detuvo.

— Tranquila prima solo somos nosotras –comento Skyla calmando a Isabella.

— A-ah c-claro –comento Isabella con mucha inseguridad, luego observo en el baño y vio que la sombra había desaparecido, las luces dejaron de apagarse y parece que el sonido y el dolor habían desaparecido.

— ¿Que te paso Isabella? Solo vimos que retrocedías con algo de miedo como si hubieras visto algo feo –señalo Moonlight sobre el comportamiento de ella, entonces Isabella entendió que solo fue otra alucinación que tuvo, eso hizo sentirla algo aliviada por el momento ya que no le guste que la asusten así.

— Creo que esta algo traumada después de pasar como tres días en la oscuridad, mejor que descanses en tu cama –opino Dawn para luego llevarla de nuevo a la cama.

Luego de que Isabella estuviera acomodada de nuevo en su cama, ella y las demás comenzaron a contar chiste para entretenerse, al mismo tiempo comiendo unas donas de chocolate que trajeron en una bolsita, pero Isabella no tenía mucho gusto para comer eso ahorita, ya que con lo que paso antes se le quito las ganas de comer. Unas horas más tarde en Canterlot hubo señales que venía una fuerte tormenta ya comenzando a nublarse por completo el cielo dejándolo muy oscuro, las niñas también se percataron de eso así que cada una brillo su cuerno para iluminar un poco la sala pero en eso Isabella acaba de ver la misma sombra dirigiéndose hacia ella, al percatarse de esto ella cerró los ojos con miedo y apago su cuerno, luego sintió como un aire misterioso y escalofriante que corrió en todo su cuerpo, las demás quedaron confundidas porque ella actuó así tan de repente, así que Dawn se le acerco para ver que le ocurría por tal extraña acción.

— Isabella ¿estás bien? –pregunto extrañada Dawn viendo a su prima así

— ¿D-Dawn? E-esperen ¿a-donde s-se f-fue? –pregunto con un tono asustado la pequeña.

— ¿Quien? Que yo sepa no hay nadie a parte de nosotras –señalo Moonlight confundida por lo que dijo Isabella.

— Tal vez su mente está jugando con ella, con todo lo que le paso sola –dijo Skyla algo preocupada por la condición metal de ella. En eso entra Twilight sparkle a la habitación.

— Hola niñas –saludo Twilight viendo con alegría a las pequeñitas, luego se dirige a la ventana para ver el cielo oscuro por la tormenta- Creo que será una fuerte tormenta –señalo la alicornio viendo la condición del tiempo que se formo muy rápidamente.

— Si así es –comento Moonlight para luego bostezar indicando que ya tenía sueño.

— Creo que ya están cansadas, mejor que vayan con sus madres para que la acobijen que creo que esta noche será muy fría y oscura –aclaro la princesa de la amistad mostrando una sonrisa para luego abrazar a sus sobrinas y ellas también se despidieron de ella e Isabella.

— Hasta mañana tía Twilight, buenas noches Isabella –se despidió Dawn ya abriendo la puerta de la habitación y luego las tres se fueron donde sus madres para así dormir.

— Chao niñas que tenga una buena noche, bien cariño ¿lista dormir? –pregunto Twilight hacia su hija y esta afirmo con la cabeza pero esta mostraba una cara de miedo lo cual se fijo la alicornio. – ¿Estás bien amor? –pregunto algo preocupada Twilight sabiendo que significaba esa cara de miedo de su hija.

— ¿Eh? Oh sí creo que es solo por lo que paso estos días atrapada –comento la pequeña con algo de inseguridad, luego Twilight decide sentarse en la cama al lado de su hija quien aún seguía acostada.

— Dime… ¿cómo te sentiste sola? –comento Twilight con un nudo en la garganta, en cuanto Isabella solo quedo callada por unos momentos y luego respondió con un tono muy triste

— Pues… muy… asustada y preocupada, ellos… ellos –comento Isabella entre cortante ya comenzando a brotar una pequeña lagrima, pero Twilight ya sabía que iba actuar así, solo tomo a Isabella y la abrazo con ternura y tristeza.

— Yo lo siento, mi niña, lo siento tanto tuve que haberme quedado a tu lado antes de que todo ocurriera, así no hubieras sufrido tanto en la soledad y oscuridad –señalo la alicornio lavanda ya no resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

— Mami sé que no tuviste la culpa, fue mi culpa por haber actuado sin saber, ya soy parte de aquí debo reconocer mis errores y debo siempre aprender de ellos y como resolverlo –aclaro Isabella, Twilight se asombro por lo que acaba de decir su hija hablo casi igual que una princesa de verdad a pesar de su edad, tanto que la abrazo otra vez comenzando a llorar de nuevo, Isabella por otro lado también la abrazo por tal efecto.

— Bien cariño, mejor bañamos acomodarnos para dormir –dijo Twilight elevando su alegría comenzando acomodarse para dormir con ella.

Mientras las demás potrillas estaban juntas a sus madres, por supuesto Celestia y los demás habían terminado de extinguir el fuego en el bosque everfree aunque no encontraron ni pistas de los secuestradores que habían capturado a Isabella, por lo menos estaba en casa junto con su hija y su hermana menor, Dawn y Moonlight junto con las demás como siempre dormían en una misma habitación mientras que Skyla con Shinnig Armor y Candace, por otro lado en la habitación donde estaba Celestia junto con su hermana y las demás, la alicornio blanca le hablo a su niña.

— Dawn querida dime ¿cómo se siente Isabella? –pregunto la alicornio blanca algo preocupada de cómo se sentirá ella

— Pues ella se siente bien, o bueno al parecer esta perturbada por el momento, ella al parecer sufrió dos alucinaciones, no sé cómo estará ahorita – comento Dawn aclarando lo de la condición de Isabella por el momento

— Cielos pobrecita debe estar muy mal –opino luna ya comenzando arropar a su hija con su mantita en su cama

— Espero que ella pueda dormir en esta noche –indico Moonlight con un tono bajo y al mismo tiempo bostezando.

— Eso yo también espero, bien mi bebe es hora de dormir –dijo Celestia hacia su hija y esta obedeció dirigiéndose hacia su cama para luego arroparse y así poder dormir.

— Buenas noches mamá –comento Dawn con una sonrisa abrazando a su madre para luego cerrar los ojos.

— Buenas noches Dawn, Hey Luna –llamo la alicornio blanca a su hermana menor.

— ¿Dime Celestia? –pregunto Luna normalmente.

— Ya que tu eres la guardiana de los sueños, ¿será que puedes vigilar a Isabella esta noche? por si acaso ¿para ver si de verdad tiene algo que la haga tener muchas complicaciones en la mente? –pregunto Celestia con un tono preocupado, porque sería una excelente idea sacar una pista de cómo se sentirá y porque actúa así.

— Pues no sería tan mala idea, pero por hoy la dejare tranquila con su madre para que descanse –opino la princesa de la noche sobre la propuesta de su hermana mayor.

— Este bien, bueno que descanses hermana –comento Celestia dirigiéndose a otra cama la cual estaba cerca de su hija.

— Igualmente Celestia –comento Luna mostrando una sonrisa y acudiendo también a su cama para así poder dormir.

Por otro lado en la habitación donde se encontraba Twilight y su hija adoptiva se estaban preparando para dormir, luego instantáneamente la lluvia comenzó a desatarse en Canterlot siéndose más fuerte a cada minuto, la potrilla veía por la ventana las gotas de agua que caían afuera y el cielo que estaba oscureciendo mas y mas. De repente apareció un rayo causando un ruidoso estruendo que asusto a Isabella obligándola taparse con las sabanas, Twilight al notar eso solo se le acerco al pequeño bultito para consolar a su niña asustada.

— Ya, ya pequeñita no tengas miedo, solo es un trueno –comento Twilight intentando calmar a su hija, Isabella luego se quito la sabana que la cubría al ver a su madre con una sonrisa, eso hizo sentirla más segura pero luego sonó otro trueno y este fue más fuerte que la anterior.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw –grito la pequeña con desesperación y miedo abrazando con fuerza a Twilight y brotándole unas lágrimas, la cual obligo a Twilight actuar de manera maternal para ayudar a su hija adoptiva, solo uso sus alas para corresponder al abrazo y acariciar su cabecita.

— Tranquila hijita mami esta aquí, siempre estaré contigo a pesar de las condiciones o consecuencia que se presente –dijo Twilight con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora, lo cual funciono para que Isabella se calmara lo suficiente, en eso cuando Isabella estaba en su estado normal la alicornio lavanda observo la lluvia- Oye Isabella –comento la alicornio.

— ¿Dime mami? –pregunto con calma la niña morada.

— ¿Recuerdas la noche que te encontré sola? –pregunto Twilight recordando ese mismo día donde también había una tormenta

FLASHBACK

—Vaya si hace mucho frio mejor que me apure. –Señalo Twilight ya sintiendo demasiado frio por la lluvia que estaba a punto de precipitarse, así que adelanto el paso para llegar rápido a la casa de la cebra

Llegando a la casa de zecora le pidió el té de manzanilla y después se fue de retorno a su castillo. Caminando por los alrededores del bosque de repente se escucho un trueno bien fuerte que hizo que Twilight se asustara un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que sabía que solo era una tormenta común. En ese momento la alicornio visualizo una cosa desde lo lejos que parecía una bolsa, sintió algo de curiosidad y fue donde a ese extraño objeto que yacía en el suelo, pero al acercarse más, fue un momento impactante porque se dio cuenta que era una pequeña poni tirada en medio de unas ramas, así que la princesa no perdió tiempo y fue donde la pequeña caída en el suelo

—Oh por Celestia ¿estás bien? –dijo Twilight con preocupación moviendo a la potrilla haber si tenía signo de seguir viva, por suerte la pequeña poni comenzaba a despertar.

— Umm mm eh. – la potrilla comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento con algo de dificulta pero seguía consciente

—Oh, si estás bien -comento Twilight quitándole todo lo que estaba alrededor, era una potrilla de color de Twilight pero más oscuro y con crin y cola negra con un listón en la cabeza

—Eh, aaaaaaaaaaaah ¿q-quien e-eres tú? –pregunto con miedo la poni viendo a la alicornio lavanda

— No te asuste pequeñita no te hare daño, mi nombre es Twilight y ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto Twilight a la pequeña sobre su nombre

— Yo me llamo María Isabella Silva, pero puedes llamarme Isabella o isabelita –señalo la pequeña poni morada mencionando como se llama

— Encantada Isabella pero que hace una pony pequeña como tú a estas horas en medio del bosque- pregunto Twilight confundida a la potrilla, pero en eso Isabella se sorprendió y se asusto mas

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, soy una pony- dijo la pequeña gritando de impresión y viendo que es una pony, cosa que dejo a Twilight muy confusa

— Eh ¿no te entiendo pequeña? –señalo Twilight no entendiendo bien la situación, así que Isabella tuvo que explicar mejor

— Es que yo,… yo soy una ser humana –dijo tímidamente la potrilla cosa que impacto a Twilight, no es como que nunca conoció un humano, es por el hecho que estuviera un humano aquí en este mundo y de paso convertido en pony

— Dices que eres una humana, pero no entiendo ¿cómo te hiciste una poni? –pregunto Twilight aun mas confundida de lo normal al observar a la pequeña poni.

— yo tampoco se –comento Isabella observando todo su cuerpo que en realidad si era un pony de verdad- ¿y ahora que hare? ¿Dónde estará mi mami y papi?, yo yo…-comento muy angustiada Isabella tanto que se echo a llorar desconsoladamente, en eso Twilight se apiado de la potrilla para tratar de calmarla

—Ya ya, cálmate pequeñita, mira no sé cómo te convertiste en pony, pero hare lo posible para llevarte de vuelta a casa. –señalo Twilight intentando consolar a la niña perdida y sin familia.

— ¿L-lo prometes en serio? –pregunto Isabella con inocencia y con algo de seguridad

— Te lo prometo -dijo colocando su ala para taparla contra el frio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— Si lo recuerdo muy bien mami –comento Isabella reflexionando lo que había pasado esa noche y a pesar de que nunca supo de cómo llego ahí, siempre le agrado estar con Twilight y las demás.

— Ver esa lluvia me hizo recordar la promesa que hice de protegerte y llevarte de nuevo a casa –dijo la alicornio lavanda con un tono suave y dulce lo cual hizo sentir mejor a su hija adoptiva, esta solo le sonrío a Twilight solo para acomodarse mejor junto a ella.

— Jiji si lo sé, buenas noches mami –señalo la pequeña alicornio comenzando a bostezar ya presentando indicios de sueños.

— Buenas noches mi bebe –dijo Twilight con suavidad pero Isabella le sorprendió de haberla llamado por primera vez "bebe".

— ¿Bebe? –divulgo Isabella algo asombrada y confundida.

— Uhs lo siento Isabella, es que llegue en un cierto punto de mi cabeza que eras mi verdadera hija, perdóname por favor –dijo con un tono triste y preocupado la alicornio lavanda, de verdad ella quería mucho a Isabella y pensó en un momento que si era su hija de verdad, pero Isabella al ver a su madre triste solo decidió hablar.

— ¿Siempre has querido tener un bebe? –pregunto Isabella con algo de curiosidad y Twilight solo la observo solo para luego responder.

— Pues en realidad siempre he querido saber que se siente ser madre –indico Twilight con un tono inexpresivo e inseguro.

— Pero generalmente ya lo eres –comento Isabella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Isabella, eh tu…. ¿Extrañas a tu verdadera familia? –pregunto algo incrédula la princesa de la amistad ante su hija, esta solo quedo callada por un rato y luego respondió.

— Pues… no lo sé, en realidad aun extraño mi casa pero igual me agrada estar mucho aquí, de paso aun no se qué fue lo que me paso –señalo Isabella la cual pareciera que esta indecisa y al mismo tiempo confundida de lo que ha pasado, pero por una razón se lo ha tomado muy bien la oportunidad de conocer esta nueva tierra que ver y tener una madre alicornio. Luego hace otro bostezo y esta vez comienza a cerrar los ojos quedándose media dormida en el pecho de su madre.

— Tal vez ella le encanta estar conmigo, no lo sé, bueno, que tengas dulces sueños Isabella –susurro en su mente viendo a su hija dormida plácidamente así que la acobijo con sus alas para darle calor y así las dos alicornios quedaron dormidas mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera del castillo.

Por otro lado a media noche la pequeña Isabella volvió a despertarse con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con nauseas obligándola ir rápidamente al baño, luego de nuevo expulso de nuevo de esa sangre roja que luego se ponía negra para luego evaporarse, la potrilla estaba asustada no sabia que esto podría significar y esos dolores que siempre venían y luego desaparecía a segundos, también esas alucinaciones y la sangre que ella expulsaba, a minutos de haber terminado ella solo se arrecostó en la pared por un minuto para reflexionar un poco para luego ir donde su cama junto con su mamá adoptiva, ella volvió a revisar sus cascos vendados que al parecer sangraban un poco seguramente por ir rápidamente donde esta, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo frente de ella apareció un poni oscuro con los ojos rojos pero no se veía su boca y su cuerpo era como si estuviera hecho de vela porque chorreaba liquido negro de su cuerpo este observo a Isabella y solo hablo.

— Hola de nuevo Isabella –comento la criatura con una voz seca y sombría.

— ¿P-persephone? ¿Y a-ahora q-que quieres? –pregunto algo nerviosa Isabella al ver al poni oscuro que siempre la controla.

— Solo vine para charlar contigo ya que claro tampoco no charlamos mucho Jeje, bien como ya eres princesa recuerda nuestro pequeño trato que hicimos ¿no? –aclaro Persephone volviendo decir sobre el trato que hicieron hace días atrás Isabella por otra parte no le gustaba mucho ese trato que hizo con el pero no tenía otra opción ya que sería el fin para ella- Bien por otra parte como eres princesa te puedo decir algo de ti que tal vez te interese –dijo esa macha negra dejando a la pequeña confundida.

— ¿Como qué? –pregunto sin entender bien el asunto.

— Has comenzando a vomitar muchas secreciones de sangre roja que luego se te convierte oscura para luego evaporarse, para serte sincero eso es un efecto de la sangre de Kirin que posees en la sangre en este momento –explico Persephone sobre el asunto porque ella esta vomitando en estos momentos sangre en la boca dejando a Isabella preocupada.

— P-pero ¿c-como e-eso es posible? –pregunto incrédula Isabella al saber que tenía sangre no suya en su organismo.

— Cuando tome tu cuerpo por el momento parte de mi ósea mi organismo se transmitió al tuyo y obviamente mi cuerpo necesita del tuyo para fortalecerse eres un buen huésped para mí –comento Persephone comenzándose a reírse un poco dejando a la pobre niña muy confundida e incrédula.

— Eres,…. Eres ¿¡porque me hiciste así!? ¿¡Porque debes estar dentro de mí!? –grito Isabella con algo de lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba aquella criatura oscura, esta solo sonrió y solo dijo.

— Porque tu lo pediste niña –comento Persephone con algo de seriedad y al mismo tiempo mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

— ¿Q-que? –dijo la pobrecita quedándose perpleja por lo que señalo Persephone ya sin saber si dijo una mentira o una verdad.

— Así es has perdido la memoria de tu pasado, pero no te preocupes quien sabe puede ser que la recuperes cuando yo habrá conquistado este sitio y el mundo completo –comento al final Persephone para luego desaparecer al frente de ella dejando a la pobrecita niña con más confusión y preocupación.

Pero en eso Isabella se sintió muy débil y el cuerpo caliente tanto que noto que tenía fiebre otra vez y al verse en el espejo solo observo su carita colorada seguramente por la fiebre también su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y tener la vista algo distorsionada y cansada, así que fue al cuarto para luego subirse a la cama e intentar despertar a su madre.

— Mami…. Mami despierta tengo algo de fiebre –comento Isabella con algo de dificulta y algo alterada para que Twilight despertara rápido.

— ¿Eh ah? ¿Isabella que tienes mi niña? –pregunto algo adormitada la alicornio lavanda viendo a su pequeña.

— Tengo fiebre –dijo Isabella con un tono débil pero entendible, Twilight se alerto un poco y se reincorporo para notar una coloración en la cara de Isabella indicando que tenía calentura y también estaba algo temblorosa.

— Esta bien voy a buscarte unos paños para bajarte tu calentura ya vuelvo mi niña –señalo Twilight ya bajándose de la cama y dirigirse al baño para luego buscar unos pañitos pequeños para humedecerlos lo suficiente y luego volver a la cama junto con su hija para bajarle la fiebre.

Con cuidado Twilight pasa el paño húmedo en el pequeño cuerpo de Isabella para refrescar la fiebre, Isabella hace un gesto de angustia y escalofrió la cual tiembla un poco más de lo habitual aunque se sobreentendía que era normal, después usa otro paño húmedo para colocárselo en la cabeza de la potrilla, por otro lado la princesa de la amistad vio que en las patas de su hija estaba sangrando otra vez posiblemente se halla resbalado o se halla golpeada para abrirse la herida otra vez así que con su cuerno saco del baño otros paños secos perfecto para cubrir un poco más las heridas en cada casco de Isabella, con cuidado retira los vendajes de cada pata que al hacerlo se podría observar las heridas sangrando otra vez lentamente y luego usa los paños secos para cubrirle las heridas para luego sentirla mejor.

Twilight le pregunto que si estaba bien y ella afirmo con la cabeza que estaba bien, sin más nada que hacer las dos volvieron a dormir, como siempre Isabella se acerca a su madre adoptiva para abrazarla y esta también hace lo mismo, aun se podría sentir la calentura y temblores en ella, pero a pesar de eso Isabella se sentía muy bien estando cerca de su mamá, igualmente Twilight también estaba contenta de protegerla de cualquier amenaza o cualquier peligro que se le presente.

Al día siguiente Celestia y luna se levantaron normalmente para estirarse cada una y luego fueron a despertar a sus hijas que dormían plácidamente cada una, también la alicornio blanca observo que aun llovía afuera pero esta vez la lluvia era más fuerte de lo que paso anoche, así parecía que fuera como aun de noche prácticamente, la princesa Candace y Shinnig Armor también despertaron a su hija y al ver la tormenta sabían que no podían regresar al Imperio de Cristal por suerte Candace tenía todo planeado, ya que antes de llegar aquí dejo a unos de sus guardias más especializados para la protección de los ponis de cristal. Mientras donde la princesa de la amistad Twilight fue la primerita en despertar antes que su hija, ella primero la toco como estaba y al parecer su calentura había bajado un poco pero aun temblaba seguramente aun por la lluvia la cual noto que ahora estaba más feroz que ayer, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta así que Twilight fue a investigar haber quien era y al abrir la puerta eran sus amigas para ver cómo había amanecido ella y la pequeña Isabella.

— Buenos días Twilight –saludo Fluttershy con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Buenos días Fluttershy, buenos días a todas –dijo la alicornio lavanda viendo a sus amigas en su puerta la cual todas se abrasaron de felicidad.

— ¿Como esta tu hija? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella? –pregunto Applejack sabiendo que Isabella ha pasado por días en esa celda del horror "en sentido figurativo"

— No del todo además a media noche le dio calentura así que le puse unos pañitos para bajarle la fiebre- señalo la alicornio sobre lo que paso ayer en la media noches

— Oh no pero ¿está bien? –dijo Fluttershy con un tono preocupante sobre el estado de Isabella.

— Si ahorita la toque y parece que su fiebre esta bajo, vengan vamos para que la saluden y la animen un poco –insistió la alicornio lavanda para que saludaran a Isabella un rato.

Por supuesto ellas dijeron aceptaron y todas fueron a la cama donde Isabella seguía dormida tiernamente, aunque también se podía verla temblar un poco, pero por lo menos no se veía que la fiebre aumentaba, así que la alicornio lavanda intento despertarla moviéndola un poco, al principio pareció que no funciono así que intento otra vez moverla un poco y esta vez la pequeña comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos, esta vio la presencia de su mamá y sus tías, Isabella estaba algo feliz por verlas así que intento levantarse aunque un poco costoso por el pequeño malestar que tenia.

—Buenos días querida –comento Rarity saludando a su sobrina adoptiva.

— Buenos días tías –dijo Isabella con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a las demás pero hace un gemido de dolor por un fuerte molestia en la cabeza pero por extraña razón desapareció al instante

— ¿Estás bien Isabella? -pregunto Fluttershy preocupada al ver esa acción de Isabella

— Si solo me dio algo en la cabeza pero desapareció –comento Isabella viéndose de nuevo normal aunque seguía temblando, en eso Twilight la toma con sus cascos para abrazarla con sus alas para darle calor, ya que con esta tormenta no es muy buena para ella.

— Eh así con este estado no la podrás bañar le puede dar un resfriado o algo peor –advirtió Rarity sabiendo que con el tiempo bien oscuro y el frio son factores peligrosos para ella.

— Jeje lo sé Rarity, ¿no es cierto cariño? –comento la alicornio acariciando a su hija con ternura.

— Guao Twilight, creo que estas muy apegada a ella ¿no lo crees? –dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa viendo la escena.

— Si eso creo, oigan pero si no podemos bañarla creo que solo la lavamos un poco –opino Twilight haciendo aparecer agua tibia con algunos paños.

— Claro creo que queda mejor para ella –afirmo Rarity agarrando unos pañitos para introducirlo al agua tibia y exprimirlo un poco, y así también las demás hicieron lo mismo. De allí todas comenzaron la pasarle pañitos húmedos y tibios para limpiarla un poco desde arriba hasta abajo.

— Se siente algo caliente –afirmo Isabella en un tono débil pero igual se podría ver su estado de ánimo normal.

— Claro no queremos que te resfríes o que te de algo muy malo –dijo Fluttershy con suavidad mientras le pasaba trapos tibios a ella.

— Claro y luego te puede una neumonía nivel Dios –hablo Pinkie con una frase más rara de lo normal, aunque en parte cierta. Pero en eso Pinkie cuando quiso bajar de la cama no se dio cuenta que había un pequeño charco de agua la cual la hizo resbalar- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw –grito Pinkie hasta llegar al baño y tropezar con varias cosas, hasta salir con una barba y sombrero de burbujas.

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- se rieron todas antes la torpeza de Pinkie y salir así. Pinkie noto eso y solo dijo.

— Véanme soy la poni burbuja –comento Pinkie con un tono serio al principio y luego se echo a reír también junto con las demás. Al terminar de limpiar a Isabella solo faltaba las heridas en sus patas Rarity hizo apareciera con su magia un frasco de agua oxigenada

— Bien solo falta lavarle y desinfectarles las heridas en sus cascos –comento Rarity aunque para Isabella no le gusto tanto la idea.

— Pero eso arde mucho –aclaro Isabella algo nerviosa de lo que iban hacer.

— Si quieres yo te lo hecho Jeje Jeje –señalo Pinkie obteniendo un algodón de quien sabe donde lo saco y mostrando una cara aterradora lo cual asusto a la pequeña retrocediendo un poco donde su madre adoptiva.

— Mmm no, tu eres demasiado agresiva Pinkie pie, mejor yo lo hago –comento Fluttershy un tanto seria y le quita el algodón a la poni rosa.

— Hey pero eso es mío –señalo Pinkie con un tono triste

— Lo siento Pinkie pero no creo que seas la apropiada para Isabella, perdón por sentirte mal pero creo que mejor que lo haga yo, porque soy más suave y amable –aclaro Fluttershy dejando a Pinkie en el vacio "en sentido figurado" y luego la pegaso le pidió a su amiga Rarity que le diera el frasco de agua de oxigenada, esta se lo da y echa un poco en el algodón y luego va donde la pequeña alicornio morada

La pegaso toma el casco izquierda de la pequeña alicornio y comienza a tallarlo con el algodón, pero en eso la pequeña echa un chillido de dolor y comienza a ponerse muy inquieta, Twilight tuvo que agarrarla mientras intentaba darle cariño para que se calmara, mientras Fluttershy intentaba desinfectarle las patas lo más suave posible a pesar de los movimientos brusco de la pequeña, para Isabella solo era horror mientras la limpiaban con eso que ardía demasiado, luego del primer casco Fluttershy prosiguió con las demás, Isabella siempre lloraba y se quejaba cuando le hacían eso, no paso mucho tiempo y Fluttershy termino de limpiarle las patas a su sobrina, aunque ella solo tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas de tanto llorar y gritar.

— Lista pequeña toda está bien –comento Fluttershy mostrando una sonrisa y en eso saca un pañito para secarle las lagrimas a la alicornio morada.

— Auh auch, eso de verdad me dolió –señalo Isabella con un tono muy triste pero Twilight la acaricio otra vez solo para calmarla un poco

— Si lo sé cariño, ahora tengo que vendarte tus cascos –expreso Twilight con suavidad volviendo a humedecer unos paños y luego colocárselos como vendas. En eso alguien toco la puerta y Twilight vio que se trataba de Dawn, Moonlight y Skyla en la puerta seguramente para jugar con Isabella otra vez.- Hola niñas pueden pasar –señalo la alicornio con calma dejando que las tres niñas se acercaran y se montaran en la cama.

— Buenos días Tía Twilight, buenos días prima –saludo naturalmente Dawn con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hola Dawn, hola Moonlight y Skyla –expreso Isabella con algo de debilidad en la voz

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Está enferma primita? –pregunto Moonlight viendo a Isabella algo rara

— Si en la noche le dio algo de calentura pero está bien –indico Twilight sobre el estado de su hija que al parecer no es nada grave.

— Pobrecita, siempre le pasa algo –comento Skyla algo sensible por lo que pasa con ella.

— Si parece como si estuviera delicada por dentro –dijo Moonlight intentando describir el estado de Isa.

— En verdad para mí, ella es una potrilla muy sensible a su estado mental pero no sé si hay un problema en su sistema –expreso Twilight algo preocupada de lo que más problemas puede tener Isabella.

— Deberías llevarla al médico para que le hagan un examen completo de sangre si es que es posible detectar otro problema –propuso Fluttershy sabiendo que ella posiblemente tenga más daños o enfermedades que no se sabe por ahora.

— Si eso parece una buena idea así podre saber que más cosas andarán mal con ella, pero para eso sería que le hicieran muchos exámenes en cada parte del cuerpo para saber más de ella –señalo Twilight dando a entender que es posiblemente necesario que le hagan muchos exámenes si es que algo está mal, pero luego Isabella hace un gesto de miedo

— No exageres Twilight solo hazle por lo menos exámenes simples y no tan complejos para que no se sienta tan nerviosa –expreso Rarity algo dudosa sobre la propuesta de la alicornio sabiendo que la niña es muy asustadiza.

— Si creo que tiene razón, oigan que tal si vamos a desayunar ya tengo hambre–propuso Twilight ya sintiendo hambre para dejar ese asunto a un lado, y las demás acepto la petición de ella y dejo a su hija junto a las demás. Mientras las demás se iban, Isabella solo quedo acostada de nuevo en su cama para descansar un poco más.

— Siempre te pasa cosas raras prima –señalo Moonlight con un tono jocoso.

— Si eso creo –comento la pequeña potrilla quedándose algo pensativo.

— Solo por curiosidad ¿porque te dio fiebre? –pregunto Skyla de lo que ocurrió anoche.

— Eh no lo sé, solo me fui al baño y luego sentí malestar en el cuerpo así que fui a despertara mi mamá y ella me dio pañitos húmedos para bajarme la fiebre –explico la alicornio morado sobre lo que paso en la noche, ocultando la parte de persephone cuando le decía algo que debía mantener en secreto.

— Pobre de ti, al menos tienes suerte de que la mamá que te adopto te quiera y te proteja –señalo Dawn suavemente sobre la importancia de tener una madre como Twilight. Pero en ese instante Isabella comenzó a gritar sin aviso.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh –grita Isabella comenzando a llorar inesperadamente, las demás se acercaron con preocupación hacia la alicornio morada para ver que le pasaba.

— ¿¡Isabella que te pasa!? –pregunto Skyla asustada por el estado y el movimiento que hacia Isabella.

— MI CABEZA, SIENTO COMO SI QUISIERA ESTALLAR, DUELE DEMASIADO –señalo Isabella mientras las lagrimas surcaban en su rostro, en eso ella hizo un movimiento brusco de cuerpo hacia al frente y de repente ella cae desmalla al suelo. Las demás quedaron horrorizadas por lo que acaba de pasar y fueron donde ella, lo que no sabían es que la potrilla caía en las garras de la oscuridad en su mente hasta llegar en un punto donde ella quedo flotando sin escuchar ningún ruido. – ¿H-hola h-hay a-alguien? –pregunto con inseguridad y miedo viendo solo oscuridad.

En eso Isabella intento brillar su cuerno para iluminar un poco la oscuridad, pero igual aunque lo hiciera no podía ver absolutamente nada es como si fuera una simple vela en medio de lo oscuro, en eso comenzó a escucharse como un sonido de goteras muy cerca de ella, poco a poco se escuchaba mas y mas, en eso sintió como una gota cayó en una de sus patas, lo que vio es que no era agua en realidad sino sangre negra que tener contacto con la piel de ella esta comenzó a entrar a su cuerpo como si fuera parte de ella y luego esto se convirtió en un tono oscuro para luego su casco comenzar a derretirse como un helado, Isabella al ver que su casco comenzaba a derretirse comenzó a preocuparse y asustarse, intentando correr pero también no podía escapar de la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo muchas gotas cayeron encima de ella, para crear la misma situación donde todo su cuerpo se derretía esto la atormento mas, para luego el ambiente comienza distorsionarse para luego crearse una clase de agujero negro que la absorbe rápidamente. Al despertar de nuevo se encontraba en una clase de ambiente de fuego volcanes y criaturas raras, se podía sentir el miedo y sufrimiento en este sitio, la pequeña intento alejarse un poco pero noto que estaba aferrada a unas cadenas al suelo lo cual eran difíciles de liberarse, en eso se escucha una voz profunda, siniestra y seca

— Bienvenido Isabella al Inframundo –señalo aquella voz misteriosa y seca lo cual puso más nervioso a la joven alicornio.

— ¿P-persephone? –pregunto Isabella con terror adivinando de que se trataba de esa criatura que siempre la atormentaba.

— Jeje eres una adivinadora, ahora te preguntaras porque estás aquí ¿no? –Dijo con un tono jocoso la voz siniestra, la pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza algo asustada –Bien solo que te traje aquí porque quiero jugar un rato contigo Jeje –indico Persephone comenzando aparecer unas clases de leones del infierno que se dirigían a la potrilla.

— ¿P-porque me h-haces esto? –comento Isabella ya comenzando a llorar por estar asustada y sola frente a unas criaturas que en poco la atacaran.

— Ya te lo dije antes, tú mismo lo pediste o al menos parte de eso Jeje –divulgo la siniestra para hacer un sonido de un chasquido de dedos para luego los leones de fuego atacaron a Isabella mordiéndola, rasgándola y atrapándola completamente, esta no pudo resistir en pegar un chillido de dolor y de sufrimiento.- Jeje esto es divertido, pero ahora me toca preguntar –dijo Persephone para luego desaparecer la criaturas de una vez.

En eso la tierra comenzó a moverse de una manera creando como una espiral la cual estaba absorbiendo a la pequeña alicornio morada hasta inundarla por completo para luego caer de nuevo en medio de la oscuridad y luego aparecer en una cama en medio de una clase de cuarto donde las ventanas estaban rotas, la puerta media destruida y muchas plumas y algo de sangre en el suelo, en eso aparecieron unas clases de víboras para mantener a Isabella aferrada en la cama sin poder moverse y tener algo de dificulta para respirar, en eso en una silla rota aparece Persephone de manera inmaterializada, la cual su cuerpo solo era como una clase de sombra, luego se dirige lentamente hacia ella para luego hablar.

— Bien esto es lo que siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué rayos quieres tanto a Twilight? –pregunto la criatura con algo de seriedad ante ella.

— Porque es mi mamá –respondió Isabella intentando estar tranquila y relajada sabiendo que esto solo es un truco de Persephone.

— Sabemos entre tú y yo que no es tu madre de verdad, no entiendo porque tuvo que adoptarte así me hubiera facilitado las cosas –comento la criatura y en eso las víboras comenzaron apretar mas a la alicornio comenzando a quedar sin aire en los pulmones pero la sueltan un poco.

— Y-yo la quiero i-igual –expreso con algo de dificulta por el apretón anterior, para luego las víboras apretarla de nuevo con más fuerza de lo normal haciendo que ella votara sangre por la nariz y la cara se colocaba de un tono morada azulado indicando que no podía respirar.

— ¿Que pasa Isa? ¿No puedes hablar? Jeje cierto este lugar no es agradable –comento la criatura riéndose un poco para luego hacer otra vez ese chasquido para luego teletrasnportar a Isabella a una clase de celda cerrada donde se podía ver el exterior de lava y criaturas nunca antes visto.

— T-tranquila I-Isabella s-solo es mi m-mente –comento Isabella lamentándose y muy alterada de lo que ya ha pasado.

— Y eso que apenas comienzo querida –indico persephone para luego aparecer al lado de ella para golpearla y hacerla estrellarla en la pared.

— Solo mantente tranquila y calmada –divulgo Isabella levantándose un poco para luego intentar estar a la defensiva contra ella.

— Así me gusta que estés firme y no tan llorona como eres Jeje, aunque por otro lado no te servirá de nada –en eso persephone desaparece en la sombras para luego atacarla desde abajo para lanzarla hacia arriba y aparecer arriba para golpearla con fuerza para que caiga al suelo con fuerza.- Aun no me puedo creer que hallas estado con aquella princesa Twilight en vez de estar conmigo y así dominar el mundo –indico la criatura aterrizando en el suelo y viendo a la potrilla tirada en el suelo.

— Y-yo, y-yo, no d-dejare de quererla –comento Isabella con dificulta intentando levantándose.

— Solo ha pasado casi dos semanas desde que te adopto, solo olvídate de ella –en eso está la ataco de nuevo para lanzarla de nuevo hacia el cielo y luego volar hacia ella y agarrarla desde la cola – Mírate ni siquiera ella te ha enseñado como defenderte o aprenderte hechizos de magia, solo admítelo es una mala madre –dijo persephone, inmediatamente la agarra de la cabeza y comienza golpearla con la pared creando una grieta en la pared, la cara de ella comenzó a tener moretones y salir abundante sangre en todas partes, pero luego ella recordó que solo es una clase de pesadilla en la que está metida.

— E-ella n-no es una m-mala ¡madre! –justo en ese momento Isabella brillo su cuerno para crear una luz segadora que ilumino el sitio desintegrando a persephone por completo y sintió que las heridas se curaron, pero solo para luego aparecer otra vez en el mismo lugar donde comenzó la cual era el mundo del inframundo.

— Bien hecho isa, pudiste controlar parte de tu mente para evitarte más daño, sin embargo eso no será suficiente –dijo la criatura por medio de voz, en ese momento surgieron unas clases de cuerdas con espinas la cual atraparon a ella y colocándola en una pared de rocas, juntos con las espinas esto provocaron que la hirieran muy gravemente, pero esta sabia que solo era un juego mental solo tenía que intentar estar calmada e intentar controlar su mente contra aquella criatura.

— Bien solo cálmate y veras que todo estará bien –comento así misma Isabella con algo de incomodada por las espinas clavadas de ellas. Al mismo tiempo aparece Persephone

— Estas intentando controlar tu mente sabiendo que nada de esto es real ¿no? Solo deja de sufrir y únete a mí para dejar esto y seguir con lo demás –señalo la entidad oscura tocando la mejilla de la alicornio morada para mostrarle una sonrisa fría y macabra.

— Jamás estaré contigo –respondió firmemente intentando ser valiente contra esa criatura.

— Mala respuestas –en eso la criatura apareció una lanza para clavárselo en el estomago, esta grito otra vez del dolor que acaba de recibir, era fuertemente sufrible y a pesar de que todo esto nunca pasaba pareciera que si fuera totalmente real. – Bueno si no quieres estar conmigo entonces lo hare yo misma –comento Persephone para clavarle más la lanza hacia el estomago de la pobre que esta no dejaba de chillar de lo desagradable que sentía.

— N-no no d-dejare que t-tomes el c-control d-de mi –señalo Isabella con gesto de dolor y comenzando a llorar de sufrimiento.

— Oh está bien vamos a colocarlo más interesante Jajaja –expreso la criatura riéndose en un momento, después inmediatamente Isabella apareció en otro lugar esta vez mas terrorífico, donde los arboles eran aterradores, no había ni sol ni luna solo un cielo muy oscuro.

De repente Isabella escucho una clase de silbido la cual se estaba intensificando muy rápido hasta que apareció una clase de perro diamante gigante con un sombrero que tapaba sus ojos y solo se veía los dientes la cual sacaba sangre de su boca, esto asusto mucho a la joven alicornio comenzando a correr a toda velocidad para alejarse de ese monstruo, pero luego se tropezó con una clase de muñeca gigante la cual hizo una sonrisa súper aterradora mirando a la niña, luego le surgió cuernos y dientes afilados en la boca, Isabella no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr intentando a evadir a la muñeca monstruo la cual comenzó a perseguirla. Pero como la pequeña no sabía por dónde iba por la ausencia de luz y siempre pareciera que estuviera el mismo sitio, solo intento esconderse detrás de un árbol seco para mantenerse quieta y calmada.

Al rato se sintió que la muñeca ya no la seguía, como si solo hubiera desaparecido, así que intento alejarse del sitio pero de repente algo la empujo dejándola caer al suelo y antes que pudiera hacer algo apareció luego una case de potrillo blanco con ojos negros que la sostuvo en el suelo y luego aparecieron mas del mismo color con los mismos ojos sosteniendo a la alterada alicornio que no dejaba de sentir demasiado miedo por lo que estaba pasando, ahorita en eso los potrillos comenzaron a cambiar a un color negro y luego surgieron unos afilados dientes para luego decir todos juntos "Tomaremos tu cuerpo" en eso Isabella inmediatamente uso su cuerno para crear otro rayo de luz lo cual asusto a esas criaturas para luego salir corriendo.

Pero ya creyendo que se termino, en eso apareció una garra atrapando a Isabella con facilidad y de ahí surgió una clase de pony con varias cortadas en su frente y un cuchillo en su otra pata, y en su lomo teniendo muchos juguetes en forma de pequeños ponis pero sin sus articulaciones y sin ojos, para la pequeña era demasiado nervio y tensión para soportar tanto que sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba agotarse y también sentía dolor en todas partes, en eso rápidamente el lugar hizo "crack" la cual el ambiente se ha roto como un vidrio dejando que Isabella de nuevo caiga a la oscuridad, pero luego otra cosa la atrapo y esta vez era persephone de una forma más grande pero siguiendo siendo un cuerpo en sombra.

— ¿Ahora si estas lista para unirte a mi? –pregunto la gigante criatura sosteniendo a la mini Isabella en sus garras.

— N-no…cof cof –en eso Isabella comenzó a toser mucha sangre dejándola ya casi sin energía y caer rendida en la garra de Persephone.

— Oh es el veneno que llevas aun en tu sistema creo que así te deja demasiado vulnerable, Jeje tranquila querida que cuando pueda tomar el control de tu cuerpo completamente para así poder salir de tu cuerpo y por fin destruir este mundo, y a tu madre también Jeje –amenazo la criatura riéndose al final con victoria

Luego le surgieron unos tipos de lanzar con un liquido negro en la punta de cada ellos y luego se dirigieron a la potrilla clavando en todas partes del cuerpo, ella solo permaneció inmóvil sin poder moverse y en eso la sangre de ella se torno oscuro envolviendo a la potrilla por completo, ya a este punto Persephone estaba a punto de tomar el control de ella por completo, hasta que una luz segadora inesperado apareció desapareciendo toda aquella oscuridad que cubría a la potrilla, Persephone por otro lado mostro una cara de enojo y decepción.

— Rayos perdí mucho tiempo jugando contigo, ya estas despertando, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero creo que será otro día, y lo malo que el veneno Kirin dentro de ti te debilitara poco a poco que posiblemente te mate y yo también dentro de ti, bueno hasta luego niña –se despidió la criatura desvaneciéndose por completo. Luego la luz se intensifico mas para luego la pobre de haber pasado un buen rato sufriendo con aquella entidad despertó de su terrible descontrol mental la cual vio apenas a su madre y sus primas viéndola con un rostro de preocupación.

— ¡Isabella!, ¡Isabella! –expreso con mucho miedo y preocupación la alicornio viendo a su hija en muy malas condiciones de conciencia.

— ¿M-ma-ma-mami? –comento con incoherencia en el habla la pequeña para luego caer desmayada otra vez, Twilight rápidamente toma con cuidado a Isabella y nota que la fiebre aumento mas y parece que no podía respirar.

— Oh no oh no, ¡ISABELLA! –grito con desesperación la alicornio lavanda cargando a su pequeña enferma.

— Hay que llevarla a la clínica de Canterlot rápido –insistió Dawn sabiendo que Isabella estaba en peligro de morir de posiblemente de un infarto o algo peor.

Esos momentos de pánico y sufrimiento la pobre Isabella quedo en cuidado intensivo la cual le suministraron suero por la vía y pañitos húmedos para controlarle la fiebre, también le habían conectado un respirador para ayudarla a respirar, por suerte minutos después se podía ver que ya podía respirar ella sola, mientras tanto Twilight y las demás quedaron en la sala de espera, esperando que el doctor informe como está la niña. Por otro lado Twilight quedo atónica por lo que paso hace horas de su hija sobre su desorden mental, se sentía impotente e inútil de no poder hacer algo, cuando sus sobrinas la llamaron sobre la situación de Isabella esta corrió hacia el cuarto haber que le sucedía, y cuando llego veía como su hija tambaleaba, con convulsiones y al parecer estaba hablando en un idioma muy extraño.

Las demás también se preocuparon por lo que paso con la pequeña e intentaron animar a su amiga para que no sufriera por eso como siempre pasaron en algunas situaciones similares, por suerte cuando la trajeron a la clínica la tormenta había cesado aprovechando el momento oportuno para actuar, en eso apareció el médico al frente de ella, el informo que el estado de ella estaba por fin estabilizada y que podrían llevársela mañana, aunque también pueden visitarla un rato para acompañarla. Cuando ellas entraron Isabella ya estaba despierta y algo alegre por estar su madre y sus tías con ella.

— Isa que bueno que estas bien –señalo Fluttershy feliz de verla normal.

— Querida nos preocupaste, pero me alegra que todo haya salido bien –dijo Rarity ya quitándose ese peso de encima.

— Claro eso creo, aunque no recuerdo casi nada –señalo Isabella no recordando absolutamente de lo que paso, lo único que recuerda es estando con sus primas y luego mas nada.

— Bueno creo que te lo contare después mi niña, además siempre te protegeré de cualquier cosa –dijo Twilight con un tono suave y calmada abrazando a Isabella con cariño.

Días después la pequeña Isabella desde que salió de la clínica, seguía junto a su madre adoptiva Twilight, también con Rarity, Fluttershy, Raimbow dash, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, sus tías Celestia, Luna, Candace y Shinnig Armor, también con sus primas, aunque claro también ya le era el momento de que ella se prepare como princesa de Equestria pero claro junto con ellas no habrá ningún problema.

 _Después de una fuerte batalla mental, la pequeña Isabella se encontraba mejor junto con su mamá, ahora tendrá que pasar retos y pruebas haber si es apta para ser una princesa de Equestria. Por otro lado ¿Ella podrá regresar a casa? ¿Qué planeara Persephone? ¿Tendrá lo necesario para ser gobernante de Equestria? ¿Habrá más misterio de su pasado? Pero no se preocupen todo esto ser posiblemente se sepa en el siguiente libro Corazón de Estrella:-Libro 2: El Surgimiento de Persephone._

 _CONTINUARA EN LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA_

 **Jeje, bueno esto fue todo chicos n.n, fue algo complicado, ya que no estoy acostumbrado de hacer un capitulo tan largo, pero les prometo que para la próxima los hago casi al mismo nivel.**

 **HASTA EL PROXIMO LIBRO MUCHACHOS BYE BYE**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola queridos lectores y escritores de fanfiction, aquí themoon1997 con un capítulo especial de corazón de estrella del primer libro, me preguntaran porque, la razón es que quiero poner algo que se olvidó poner, un detalle para que el 2do libro no estén perdidos o confundidos ;), así que a darle. Asi tambien comenzare a usar esa tal linea que usan para separar los escenarios**

Título: Corazón de estrella

Serie: My Little Pony. La magia de la amistad

Género: Misterio, fantasía, amor, acción, aventura y familia.

Autor: themoon1997.

Capítulo 31: Gran Destello.

(Antes de que ella habia salido de la clinica, lean el cap 30)

Isabella aun seguía en el hospital atendida por los médicos después de una batalla mental con el monstruo que vive en ella, tambien es visitada por su madre, sus tias y sus primas para darle compañía. La pequeña se sentia muy tranquila y calmada viendo a sus seres queridos que siempre la apoyan y la cuidan por su estado que tenia actualemente. Esa misma noche cuando todas se fueron excepto Twilight quien se quedo con ella, le estaba leyendo un cuento para que pudiera dormir, aunque la pequeña aun no podía reconciliar el sueño y solo hablo hacia su madre.

\- Mamà -comenta isabella captando la atención de su madre.

\- ¿Si amor que tienes? -pregunta Twilight guardando el libro

\- ¿Tu crees que pueda seguir adelante, después de todo lo que me ha pasado? -pregunta Isabella con un tono preocupante y triste

\- Te prometo que te ayudare en cualquier cosa que se presente, estaré a tu lado, tus tias Fluttershy, Pinkie, Raimbow dash, Rarity, Applejack, Celestia, Luna, Candace, tus primas, todos te ayudaremos en seguir adelante -comenta Twilight con un tono sereno hacia su hija adoptiva acariciando su crin.

\- Ay mami... no se si pueda -comienza a humedecer su carita de muchas lagrimas.

\- Se que puedes mi niña -abraza maternalmente a su hija con cuidado.

\- Mami -comenta con mucha tristeza y lagrimas en sus ojos

\- ¿Si isabella, que tienes? -dice con un tono calmada y maternal

\- Perdón por siempre preocuparte por mi -expresa ya al borde de caer en llanto la pequeña y Twilight solo la consuela.

\- Pero por supuesto que debo preocuparme por ti Isabella, eres mi tesoro y mi hija -señala la alicornio lavando acariciando su melena con cariño.

\- Se que no soy tu verdadera hija, pero de verdad me agrada estar contigo mami, en verdad eres mi madre -dice Isabella ya comenzando a llorar mientras abraza a su madre

\- Show tranquila Isabella, eres dulce y una buena niña, para mi tambien me alegra ser tu madre, y siempre lo seras en mi corazón -la consuela con mucho amor y afecto cubriendola con su ala mientras la acariciaba.

\- Te quiero mucho mami -la abraza con mas afecto y fuerte

\- Yo también te quiero mi bebe -dice Twilight con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba

\- Otra vez diciéndome bebe jijijij no importa mamita -expresa Isabella ya estando tranquilo y ya algo alegre

\- Jeje lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo decirte así -señala Twilight mostrandole una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba

Así mismo las dos quedaron abrazadas por un buen rato, charlando y hablando de varias cosas, minutos después Twilight noto que Isabella había quedado dormía y la arecuesta en su cama para dejarla descansar, la princesa de la amistad pone la silla mas cerca de la cama de su hija y toma con su magia otras sabanas para así poder dormir también ella, luego ve a su hija por ultima vez y le da un beso en la frente- Descansa mi pequeña bebe -dice Twilgith cerrando los ojos para poder dormir.

* * *

Al dia Siguiente, Twilight despierta con energía y con tranquilidad y ve a su pequeña que aun dormía, así que la mueve un poco para despertarla, la alicornio hizo un gesto de querer seguir durmiendo asi que Twilight la deja tranquila, en ese momento llegan sus amigas para ver el estado de la pequeña.

\- Hola Twilight ¿como esta nuestra sobrina? -pregunta Fluttershy sobre estado de Isabella

\- Hola chicas ella esta bien solo sigue dormida -comenta Twilight y todas se acercan a ver a Isabella.

\- Duerme como una bebe -dice Rarity viendo a la pequeña con ternura. En eso Isabella comienza a abrir los ojos y los primero que ve es a su madre y a sus tias.

\- Buenos idas cariño ¿como dormiste? -pregunta Twilight con una sonrisa

\- Bien -responde Isabella sin problemas estirándose y tayandose los ojos

\- Nos alegras que estes bien querida - dice Rarity con una sonrisa

En eso llega el doctor Horse a la sala donde estaban todas presentes con unos papeles que seguramente eran las pruebas y todo sobre el estado actual de la pequeña.

\- Hola Doctor Horse -saluda Twilight al doctor y este hace una reverencia hacia ella.

\- Buenos días Princesa je, seguramente quiere saber como esta su hija ¿no? -expresa el pony doctor y Twilight asiente con la cabeza - Bien su hija esta un poco mejor, pero aun necesita muchos nutrientes e hidratacion para elevarle la fuerza que perdió con su enfermedad -explica Horse viendo los papeles.

\- Cielos no sabia que una simple fiebre pudo ocasionarle un gran problema -señala Fluttershy impresionada

\- Osea ¿no podrá ir a casa hoy? -pregunta intrigada Twilight

\- El tiempo lo dirá pero lo mas probable es que salga mañana -señala el dr Horse para luego retirarse y dejando a las demas con la pequeña.

\- Bueno entonces ¿que quieren hacer? -pregunta Pinkie pie cambiando el tema.

\- Bueno tengo que irme hacer varias cosas, como a la tardecita regreso -indica Raimbow dash ya saliendo a toda velocidad.

\- Esperame Dashie -exclama Pinkie pie siguiendola

\- Yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos mas tarde -dice Applejack retirandose para ir a su granja a trabajar.

\- No me preocupes querida Fluttershy y yo cuidaremos tambien de Isabella -dice Rarity para ayudar a Isabella en cualquier pedido o situacion que presente.

\- Muchas gracias chicas es de gran ayuda -dice Twilight agradecida que pudieran ayudarla.

\- Mami -habla Isabella.

\- Si ¿dime cariño necesitas algo? -Pregunta Twilight hacia su hija adoptiva.

\- ¿Me llevas al baño? -comenta Isabella con ganas de ir al baño

\- ¿Tienes ganas? -dice Twilight

\- Si -señala algo apenada

-Esta bien corazon -dice Twilight tomando a su pequeña con mucho cuidado, mientras que Fluttershy toma la vara metalica que tenia el suero que le daba hidratacion a Isabella y lo comienza a mover al paso que Twilight se movia.

Rarity tambien fue ayudarlas a buscar el baño en la clinica aunque como era un sitio tan grande, que tuvo que parar en algunos sitios para preguntar, hasta que pudieron localizarla y entraron seguidamente ayudaron a la pequeña sentarse mientras que esperaron que ella terminara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un espacio determinado lejos de Equestria o mejor dicho que no era de este mundo, estaba una casa incendiándose con una clase de Fuego negro griseado, para muchos espectadores eso era lo mas inusual que han vistos, en eso llegaron unos seres Humanos bomberos dirigiendose a la casa incendiada, pero estaban inseguro por intentar entrar a una clase de fuego que nadie ha visto, pero uno de ellos agarra valentia y comienza a entrar a la casa intentando haber si estaba alguien vivo a penas, mientras uno de sus compañeros le grita.

\- ¡TEN CUIDADO MANUEL! -exclama unos de sus compañeros.

\- La tendre no se preocupen -dice este entrando a la casa quemada de fuego negro

El bombero en entrar solo lo que observo es oscuridad infinita, ni se podía notar casi nada, es como si estuviera ciego, pero lo mas extraño de este incendio es que no tenia olor a quemado común, en cambio oliera como a un olor característico a polvo e impurezas de las cuevas, por otro lado trataba de caminar poco a poco y miraba atrás para no perder el único rayo de luz que hacia el camión para volver sano y salvo, hasta que de repente se escucho un grito muy extraño y al mismo tiempo escalofriante, esto hizo detenerse e intenta volver atrás por donde venia, pero luego el grito se intensifico e inesperadamente ya no podía ver donde había quedado y solo rezaba por hallar alguna forma de salir de este infierno, hasta que luego sintió algo punzante en el cuello como si fueran unas garras afiladas, el intento gritar de ayuda pero lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde, hubo luego un silencio y el cuerpo cae inerte y muerto.

Luego de varios minutos muchos comenzaron a preocuparse de que el bombero no haya regresado, muchos querían entrar pero en eso el mismo grito escalofriante se escucho hacia los demás que estaban afuera, todos quedaron asustados y decidieron abandonar el sitio por seguridad. Cuando todos se encontraron a salvos, varios de ellos fueron a una camilla donde había una chica de mas o menos de 25 años, con cabello negro, era mas o menos blanca con ojos azules y llevaba un vestido azul también, pero también tenia unas fuertes quemaduras en su cuerpo, muchos comentan que morirá ya por sus partes quemadas y algunas partes que ya estabas muertas.

De repente aparece una luz demasiado fuerte al frente ellos, esta luz causo también que todos se desmayaran por completo, cuando la luz se apaga aparece un humano medio extraño, ya que su piel era verde lima con verde bosque con escamas de una clase de reptil, sus ojos también lo eran, llevaba una capa verde con con negro y blanco, en la cabeza llevaba unos cachos de siervo, este se acerca a la chica y la ve con mucha tristeza.

\- Perdon Maria no pude salvarte a tiempo -dice con mucha tristeza la extraña entidad y ve con mucha seriedad la casa a lo lejos quemándose - Esto es obra de ese monstruo repugnante -sus cuernos de ciervos comienzan a brillar de un tono oscuro y las llamas comienzan a desvanecerse por arte de magia, este por ultimo ve a la chica con seriedad y tristeza y desaparece de la nada.

* * *

Isabella sale del baño y Twilight seguidamente la vuelve a tomar con sus cascos mientras Fluttershy mueve la vara metálica con el suero de la pequeña, llegan a la habitación y la vuelven acostar en su cama, al mismo tiempo Twilight no evita de acariciar a Isabella en su melena y luego la ve con ternura, comenzaron hablar y contarse chistes para entretenerse un rato, Rarity y Fluttershy también se había unido a la conversación amistosa de las dos.

\- Jejeje si ese dia fue muy bueno -dice fluttershy riéndose

\- Si así es fue muy bueno -comenta Rarity riéndose un poco. En medio de la conversación suena la pansita de Isabella.

\- Creo que alguien tiene hambre -dice Twilight con un tono divertido

\- Si tengo mucha hambre mami -expresa esta algo apenada

\- Que tierna, claro vamos a buscarte algo para que comas un poco -señala Rarity, ya saliendo con flutttershy buscando algo para que Isabella coma.

\- Jejeje, ok aqui las esperamos -dice Twilight manteniendose al lado de su hija

\- Mami -comenta Isabella

\- ¿Dime amor? -pregunta Twilight acariciando su patita con delicadesa.

\- Gracias -dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque me agradeces Isabella? -pregunta un poco confundida la princesa de la amistad

\- Por nunca dejarme sola, desde que me adoptaste ... o cuando te vi creo que desde el principio siempre estuviste a mi lado -señala Isabella viendo a su madre adoptiva.

\- Te dije que te iba a proteger y ayudarte a regresar a casa... -dice Twilight algo pensativa viendo a Isabella

\- Te quiero mucho mami -señala Isabella levantandose un poco y darle un abrazo a Twilight

Twilight corresponde al abrazo de su hija adoptiva, que siempre desde que la vio decidió protegerla y mantenerla como hija, hasta poderla regresar a su mundo. En eso Rarity y Fluttershy regresan con el desayuno para que la niña comiera ún poco. Isabella comía de a poco para no hacerle daño a su organismo, mientras seguian con su conversación anterior

También le gustaban a las cuatro hablar sobre las locuras que hacia Pinkie, mas ese mismo dia que se resbalo convirtiéndose en la pony de las burbujas, Isabella por otro lado también recordó ese día cuando ella se convirtió como en una detective de bromas para el asunto de Diamont Tiara. Habian muchos momento graciosos algunos medio malosos, pero para Isabella siempre le gustaba recordas los momento cuando Twilight y ella estaban haciendo cosas juntas, mientras hablaban

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo de canterlot, Moonlight y Dawn se alistaban para visitar a su prima Isabella para pasar un rato con ella, en eso llegan la Princesa Celestia junto con su hermana la Princesa Luna para buscarlas y asi llevarla a visitarla

\- ¿Están listas para ir a visitar a su primita? -pregunta Celestia

\- Si estamos listas -dijeron Moonlight y Dawn al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Llevan todo para acompañarla? -comenta Luna

\- Si juegos, unas donas, papeles y lapices para dibujar -señala Dawn guardando todo lo nombrado en dos mochilas.

\- Recuerden que ella no puede forzar su cuerpo a muchas cosas y llevense bien con ella -señala Celestia con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No vienen?´-pregunta Moonlight con curiosidad

\- No cariño mi hermana y yo debemos seguir con nuestros deberes, ahora apurense que Candace con Skyla la vienen a buscar para llevarla a la clinica -indica Celestia esperando que ellas estuvieran ya lista.

\- Ok ya estamos listas -comenta Dawn teniendo su mochila y Moonlight la suya.

Luego las dos princesas de Canterlot llevan a sus hijas afuera donde son vigiladas por varios guardias y ahi en ese instante aparece una carroza azul con diseños de corazones de cristales, la cual estaban montadas la princesa Candace con Shinnig Armor y su hija Skyla, las dos jovenes princesas se montan donde estaba la princesa del armor y luego se despiden de su madres para luego la carroza comenzar a volar.

\- Buenos días Princesa Skyla -dice Moonlight haciendo reverencia junto con dawn hacia Skyla

\- Saludos princesa Dawn y Princesa Moonlight -saluda Skyla haciendo reverencia al igual que ellas, y luego se echan a reír para seguidamente darse un amistoso abrazo

\- Bueno pero recuerden Isabella no esta como para cosas locas y eso me refiero a ti Moonlight -comenta Dawn sabiendo como es Moonlight medias aceleradas

\- Descuida prima no pasara nada esta vez lo prometo con pinkie promesa, Un cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo -señala Moonlight haciendo la promesa Pinkie pie con su casco.

\- Bueno entonces vamos a divertirla -expresa Skyla con una sonrisa

Asi ellas llegaron a la clinica dirigiendose a la habitacion de Isabella para asi hablar y jugar con ella, al llegar todas le dieron un pequeño y delicado abrazo amistoso cada una, rapidamente para luego comenzar a conversar de varias cosas, tambien jugaron un rato con juegos de mesas simples en la cual Isabella no tenia que hacer tanto esfuerzo, tambien comieron donas deliciosas que era de chuparse los cascos.

Asi las niñas pasaron todo el dia con ella, tambien le pidieron permiso a Candace si podian dormir cerca de ella, y esta asintio con la cabeza, en la noche Twilight les leyó un cuento a las cuatro para asi que pudieran dormir, nada pudo haber arruinado aquella noche que era muy tranquila y sin presion o situacion de ansiedad y despresion.

Al dia siguiente Isabella ya estaba mejor para luego darle de alta y asi irse con su madre adoptiva de nuevo a casa, esos dias fueron solo de tranquilidad y paz en equestria, cada hija estando con su madre viviendo su vida tranquila sin algun acontecimiento negativo.

* * *

De regreso al otro mundo ya ocultandose el sol, el mismo ser humano extraño verde estaba en la colina viendo el cielo, su mirada se mostraba inexpresiva y preocupante, ese mismo momento que vio a esa chica quemada y viendo esa casa que se estaba quemando con un incendio gris, todo eso lo puso a pensar y reflexionar en todo, sabia que no tenia tiempo y que la situacion empeoraba demasiado rápido, si eso no se para sera el fin de la realidad. En eso escucha un grito de auxilio en infantil y en eso ve a una niña de mas o menos de 9 años, llevaba un vestido amarillo con piel amarillo mas claro con cabello negro y ojos azul que era perseguida por un encapuchado mas grande que ella.

La Niña seguía corriendo lo mas rápido que podía pero en eso se tropieza raspándose las dos rodillas y vio el el encapuchado llegando hacia ella y luego se quita la capucha mostrando un ser muy similar a un humano pero tenia las orejas puntiagudas con una armadura negra y su piel era morada oscura con cabello blanco, la pequeña no aguanto en gritar de horror.

\- Al fin te encuentro Ángel -dice la criatura acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Q..qui...quien eres tu? -pregunta con confusion y miedo la pequeña

\- Es un Drow -comenta el chico extraño verde estando detras de la niña.

\- Apartate chico extraño no es de tu incumbencia esa niña -dice la criatura oscura con seriedad. La niña luego se pone detras de la entidad humana verde.

\- Je me da pena decir que ya esta niña no va a ninguna parte -señala la misteriosa entidad mostrando rapidamente una aura verde intensa.

\- Bueno entonces sera a las mala -comenta agarrando de su costado unas espada y del otro costado la otra

\- Asi sera entonces -dice la entidad verde en posicion defensiva contra el Drow oscuro- Hay tiempo de que te vallas si no quieres resultar lastimado -comenta seriamente viendolo cara a cara.

\- Prefiero pelear que irme con las manos vacias -comenta el Drow amenazando con las dos espadas que tenia hacia la extraña criatura verde

Rápidamente el Drow arremete con mucha agilidad hacia la criatura protectora, este en vez de atacar solo toma a la niña de la mano y se mueve a centímetros evitando el ataque de la criatura oscura. El drow se sorprende de la rapidez que evito el ataque sin ningun esfuerzo, la entidad vuelve intentar atacarlo con sus espada, pero otra vez su ofensiva fue inutil ante el humano verde. La criatura se mostraba confundida y algo extrañada de que ningun de sus ataques le pudiera afectarle. Nuevamente el Drow intento darle cara atacando con sus espadas con mas velocidad pero ni siquiera con la velocidad era suficiente para lastimar al humano verde.

\- ¡Maldita sea contigo humano repugnante! -expresa con gran colera y desesperacion juntandolo con su rabia.

\- Bueno si ya terminaste me toca -comenta la criatura viendolo con seriedad y se lanza a una velocidad impresionante hacia el drow.

Este a pesar de esquivarlo la criatura desaparece sin dejar ningún rastro y aparece detras de el tomandolo por el cuello y con su otra mano aprieta con fuerza el pecho del drow casi dejándolo sin aire, este intenta safarse de el, pero le era inutil el humano verde tenia mucha mas fuerza que el, al final lo solto y el drow cae inerte al suelo, el humano verde se acerca y le revisa sus signos vitales y daba señal que estaba muerto.

\- Je le adverti que no peleara y al final termino perdiendo -comenta este sin problemas y se acerca a la niña asustada y le pregunto si estaba bien, ella asiente con su cabeza que estaba bien. - ¿Un ángel eres no? -pregunta con curiosidad hacia aquella niña amarilla y ella timidamente asiente con la cabeza.

Este chico la observa con determinación y algo preocupado, es entonces que le pregunta si quiere acompañarlo y ella por muy extraña razón dice "si" con mucha honestidad y sin pensarlo bien. El chico verde luego toma a la pequeña con sus brazos y se transporta rápidamente hacia una colina que el ya conocia y la arrecuesta protegiendola de cualquier peligro

Media hora despues la misma niña quedo dormida, mientras que la entidad verde se para y mira el cielo con seriedad y tristeza, luego este se para viendo el panorama de abajo y luego comienza a hablar en un idioma muy extraño y sagrado mientras le aparecían cuernos de ciervo en su cabeza seguido de un brillo verdoso intenso y se crea un gran destello alrededor del sector.

\- Llego la hora de parar esta tragedia, debo detener el C.A.I.D en cuanto pueda

FIN DEL LIBRO

 **Bueno eso fue todo, no se como se me paso de largo estos detalles pero bueno cada uno como es no, ahora si nos vemos con otro cap del 2do libro hasta pronto entonces**


End file.
